Soulless Butterfly
by LovePuppy25
Summary: "What?" It was just an accident. What started off as a simple search for lost companions in the Ark, turned into a fall that will give our heroes a trip of a lifetime. Now they must learn to live in a world completely opposite of their own. "You call that an Akuma!" Or was it...? Rated T for Kanda's French and some future themes.
1. The Great Fall

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! And yes...with a crossover! I've noticed that they're currently is only one DGM and MLB crossover! (P.S I love it!) so I've been thinking about creating another. So here it is!**

 **Summary:**

"What!?" It was just an accident. What started off as a simple search for lost companions in the Ark, turned into a fall that will give our heroes a trip of a lifetime. Watch as our 3 main exorcist and their scientist companion travel through a world completely unlike their own. "You call that an Akuma?!" Or was it…? Rated T for Kanda's French and some future themes.

 **Before you ask, this takes place before Timothy's arc. So the gang haven't been to Paris yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM nor MLB.**

 **So without further ado~ It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Great Fall**

* * *

A white haired teen was walking in a large dark hallway. It looked like something out of a horror film. Dark, brick walls all around him. With torches lighting the walls as he walked along. There was a noise in the distance, it sounded like…whining? As the teen walked, the sound grew louder and louder, until he was in front of a large door. Gentle pushing on it, the door swung open and a golden light flowed out of the doorway. He took a step and his foot connected with a sheet of paper. And another and another.

"But BRIGITTE! I need those papers!" there was a [semi] masculine whine.

There was a women with curly, short hair that was holding a stack of papers in her hand. She had a blank expression on her face. In front of her, looking up at her from the desk, was a man with dark purplish hair that curled at the ends. He had a white uniform like outfit with a rose cross on the chest.

"You do not, Mr. Lee. These are just plans for another Komlin." She spoke, her tone slightly monotone.

"Which I need! Nooo!" The man whined once more as the plans were taken from him. The white haired teen just smiled at the elder in sympathy. Noticing his presence, the man spoke. "Ah! Allen! You're here! Come in." the chief beckoned him.

Allen stepped further into the messy room. The white haired teen strolled over to the Chief. He nodded his head and smiled to the women, Brigitte, before focusing his attention on the man in front of him.

"The others will arrive shortly."

"What's going on, Komui?" Allen asked, confused.

"Well…We…Let's wait until the others get here, then I'll tell all of you at once. I do not want to repeat myself." Komui explained.

Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped two tall men. One had had fire red hair that spiked in all directions, but held back by a black bandana with a green X embroidered into it and on his face a black eyepatch. The other had his midnight blue hair tied back with a woven red tie. They were dressed in casual clothing.

The redhead had a dark green, long sleeved shirt. With the sleeves ending at the a little bit past the elbows. He wore white pants with a black belt and large boots that covered the lower part of his pants, past his knee. At his waist was a small black war-hammer. The other had a sleeveless dark blue shirt on with black pants. It exposed part of a black tattoo that seemed to crawl on his shoulders and arms. Around his waist was a white cloth* that had a scale looking texture to it and held a long sword. On his feet were black boots.

"What's the Moyashi doing here?" the midnight haired one grumbled.

Allen glared at the swordsman, "It's Allen, Bakanda." he growled.

Bakan- The swordsman growled back and grabbed the hilt of his sword, taking a step forward. The white haired teen responded by pulling on his white glove.

"Now, now! Yuu! Moyashi! No need to fight in Komui's office! It's already messy as it is!" The redhead laughed.

The two angered males turned to the laughing redhead. Their glares sharped. Making them look like predators after a small rabbit.

"I thought I told you. DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" the two synced before glaring at each other.

"You guys!" the chief called to them, but was ignored.

"What? They're just names! Right Yuu-chan~!"

"Usagi," The swordsman took a step to the redhead, "You have…3 seconds."

"Guys!"

"Ahaha! 3? Aww! Don't hurt me Yuu-chan!"

"1." he took another step.

The redhead took a step back and chuckled nervously. "Haha…Moyashi! You'll protect me right?"

Allen crossed his arms and glared at the redhead, "Don't call me that, Lavi. It's Allen!"

"2."

"GuYs!"

"OK, ok! Allen won't you protect me!?" Lavi cried out.

"No." Allen looked away and Lavi dramatically gasped.

"B-B-but Moyashi!" he whined.

"3!" the swordsman unsheathed his sword and ran at the Usagi.

"EXORCISTS!" the leader yelled halting all action.

They trio focused their eyes on him as he fixed his glasses.

"Now that I have your attention. I would like to inform you of the task."

They just nodded-well two of them did, the other just Tsked. They sat on the sofa and glared at each other-well Allen and Bakanda did-before looking away. Lavi just chuckled.

"Ok, so…We, the science team, want to examine and inspect the Ark more closely." Komui started.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bakanda asked.

"I'm getting to that. And so, we sent some of our scientists in and well…They got lost."

"They got lost?!" the trio looked at him is disbelief.

"Yes! So, we sent more in…and-"

"Let me guess…they got lost?" Lavi laughed but stopped at the look on the man's face.

"They…did."

"So you want us…to go in and find them?" Allen questioned in disbelief. _They know I get lost just as easily! I can barely make it to the musician's room some days!_

"Exactly!" Komui visibly brightened up.

The swordsman stood up. "That is not a job for an exorcist, Komui." he glared at the leader.

"I know! But it's the only small job I can give you! I promise to make it up to you, Kanda, after this! But we really need you guys on this!...No one else wanted to go in and look for them." Komui cried. "Well….actually…except for one."

"Then let them do it!" Kanda growled.

"Bakanda, maybe we should help. I mean, the Ark is a very big place, it's easy to get lost. Four people looking would be better than one. I don't really mind helping. I do need to learn the Ark's layout." Allen reasoned with Lavi nodding in agreement.

"Besides! I'm sure Panda-Jiji would want me to document more on it. So I say, I'm in!"

Kanda scoffed and turned to the door, ready to walk out. He ignored Komui's cries and just kept briskly walking to the door. Until he was stopped.

"Ok! Bakanda! If you do this with us, then I'll fight you when we get back." Allen tried to bribe him.

There was a moment of silence. The three anticipated the swordsman answer. Each hoping he would accept.

"Fine. You're on."

The three broke out in cheers.

Standing in front of massive white gate, Allen was decked out in his usual uniform. Black and red along with gold. On his chest was a badge of the famous Ross Cross. He looked to his side and found his fellow exorcists. They wore the same uniform as him. While his was just a jacket and pants, they had their very own versions of it. Kanda's had a long trench cloak like jacket instead of the short one. Lavi traded the pants for his normal white ones, which transitioned to black towards the ends. All of them sported a type of long black combat boots.

Suddenly, he felt something round pop from his uniform pocket. Looking down he saw a familiar golden sphere. With a face of a cross, tiny horns, and wings. Allen smiled before patting the being. It grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth. A sight that terrified others but made the exorcist's smile grow warm with fondness.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go in!" Lavi chimed.

 _Of all the days Link is gone…_

Without turning back the three climbed up the stairs and into the light **. (A/N: Omg that makes it sound like they died! NO my babies!)** Upon entering the Ark, Allen heard the shouts of a female. Considering how quiet the Ark is, it wasn't so hard to hear them.

"Rikei! Shifu! Where are you?!" the female yelled out.

 _Wait...is that?_

"It sounds like they're coming from that way." Kanda bluntly pointed out. "Lets go."

He walked off. _I guess he really wants to get this over with?_ Lavi and Allen shared a look before following after him. As they drew closer, the shouts got louder. Soon they found themselves behind a very familiar scientist.

"Hey! It's Allen's-Ack!" Lavi received a swift elbow in the ribs before he finished that sentence.

The female turned to them. Her brown hair was in long, twin pigtails with flower hair ties. She had small, round framed glasses over their big brown eyes. She wore a long white science coat over a blue vest, covering a long sleeved white button up shirt, and a dark blue skirt.* Once she had saw them, she brightened up considerably and her cheeks were colored pink.

"Mr. Walker!" The scientist waved her hand to them and Allen thought he saw hearts in her eyes when she greeted him.

"Ms. Lou Fa, It's great to see you again." He greeted her with a smile.

"Did you get my present?" she asked cheerfully.

The white haired exorcist nodded his head, "Yes, it was good! Thank you for that."

"You're welcome!" She seemed to glow brighter.

"So little lady," Lavi draped his arm over the small women's shoulders, gaining her attention. "We heard you calling out to your buddies. Are they lost as well?" his eyebrows wiggled at the girl.

Lou Fa nodded her head. "Yeah, they went in to find the others who were lost and now I can't find them." she looked down, sadness in her eyes at the fact her friends are probably lost.

"Don't worry, we're here to help look for them." Allen reassured her, not wanting her to feel saddened.

The scientist's smile returned and his widened. Lavi looked at them and smirked, confusing the cursed exorcist. _What is he smirking for?_

"Yeah, little miss. We got this! I bet Moyashi, Yu-chan and I can easily find them." Lavi grinned at them.

 _I'm not! Ugh!_ "It's Allen, Lavi." The name irritated Allen to no end. First it was Kanda, then Lavi. He did not need Lou Fa calling him that too.

Kanda responded by unsheathing his sword. Lavi ducked behind Lou Fa.

"Ah! Don't hurt me Yuu!"

The swordsman growled. Allen noticed how Lou Fa seemed to be scared. Her eyes wide and staring at the swordsman as Lavi hid behind her. Sending a glare at the crazy bunny before turning his attention to the angered exorcist.

"Kanda, calm down. You can take your anger out on Lavi later." Allen glared at the swordsman, ignoring Lavi's cry of disbelief when he mentioned that Kanda can pretty much beat him up later.

"Don't tell me what to do, Moyashi." he glared back at him.

"It's Allen! Bakanda! Or can you not hear?" Allen smiled evilly at him.

Kanda aimed his sword at the parasite innocence user, while Allen tugged on his glove once again. There was a sudden fire around them partnered with bolts of electricity flying. Their glares and battle stances stayed. Before they went any further, they were stopped by a _cute_ "Ah-hem." Allen looked over and saw a blushing Lou Fa, with a cowering Lavi behind her-still.

"Well, since you guys are h-here, I suggest we start looking! I want to help!"

Kanda tsked and sheathed his sword, looking away. Allen sent him another glare before fixing his glove and straightening up. He directed a smile at the scientist.

"You're right, but are you sure you want to come with? You probably have a lot of other work to do."

She shook her head, her blush intensified for some reason. "I'm sure, my friends are more precious to me. I-If they are lost then it's my duty as a friend to find them."

Lavi patted the girls head and came out from behind her. "Now aren't you just the sweetest?"

The scientist blushed shyly at the attention. Allen smiled at her once again, proud and happy with her answer.

"So! Which way do we go?" Lavi asked, crossing his arms behind his head in a casual pose.

Kanda grunted and headed towards the left, totally leaving them behind, much to Allen's irritation. Lavi jumped up and followed the swordsman with a "here we go." Allen sighed and looked at the female.

"Shall we get going?"

Her face became redder and she mustered a small nod, following after the cursed exorcist. The quartet walked on with Kanda leading them. Lou Fa occasionally shouted out to her lost companions, earning no reply each time. Eventually they wondered into an unfamiliar part of the Ark. In this area, doors were colored differently. Almost like the time when they fought the Noahs inside the Ark, not too long ago.

They walked past a blue door with a sword carved in it. A ebony door with... _is that an H?_ And various others. It was when they passed a normal brown door, did Lou Fa stopped walking.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked.

Allen shook his head, confused. The other two repeated the action.

"I don't hear anything." Kanda grumbled.

"Listen." She put her finger to her lips, the universal sign of 'Shh' or be quiet.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes to listen. At first he heard nothing, then he heard something...fluttering? Or was it flapping. He tried to pin-point the sound. _It seems to be coming from-_

"There, it sounds like it's from there." Lou Fa interrupted his train of thought as she pointed towards the brown door.

Now with a smaller yet closer examination, Allen saw in the door a cat chasing a ladybug. There were also butterflies in the corners of the door. The odd thing was, this door had no handle. In where a handle would be, was just a flat, gold piece of metal. _Where is the handle?_

Allen watched as she walked towards it and pressed her ear against it. The scientists looked her their way and beckoned them. He and Lavi exchanged at look before walking towards the door. Now that he was closer, Allen could most definitely gear the fluttering. It sounded like a mass hoard of...butterflies. Could they be a certain Noah's Teezes?

Suddenly to his horror, the door flew open. It seems the woman pressed to much against the door. Causing it to open. He saw the fear paint on her face before she fell in. Reacting on instinct, the cursed exorcist sprung forward into the opened door way after the fallen girl. Thankfully he gripped her hand in time. Until he realized he jumped in as well and didn't grab anything to keep him from falling. In desperation, he reached out and took hold of a _boot?_ It was Lavi's, he recognized. His eyes wandered up and saw the redhead being held up by his shirt by Kanda, who was gripping onto the door frame with his body leaned in.

 _How ironic to be in this situation again._

"What the hell is the big idea?!." Kanda grumbled.

"Ack! Ca-Calm down! I-I'm sure we can get out of this...like last time!" Lavi choked out.

Lou Fa couldn't help looking down into the darkness. It seemed endless and so suffocating. It was like it could swallow them whole any second now. She did not expect the door to swing open like that. It had no handle, surely it would've stayed close. Too bad that wasn't the case. Oh how horrible she felt. If only she hadn't leaned on the door! She would be fine now!

 _And I dragged Mr. Walker down with me too! He must hate me now!_

She felt tears pool up in her eyes. She felt so unlucky. A burden. Useless. All the negative feelings whirled inside her and she almost didn't notice the flapping of a butterfly. Her tear shot eyes shot up and at the flying creature. It was all black yet seemed to give off a purple glow. And it was heading right her direction.

 _Wait are those the things in the reports about that one Noah?!_

Panic filled her. She had read about the cruel butterflies that killed one of the exorcist and injured Allen Walker to near death. And now the same beast was coming her way?!

She tightened her grip on Allen's hand. A tiny yelp left her throat as she panicked. She let her body sway around, trying to stay away from the flapping monster. Quickly, she let her eyes go up to the cursed exorcist, trying to convey her fear to him.

He looked down at her and she saw his eyes widen. He must've seen the horrid bug. She felt his grip tighten before he jerked his arm up. Lou Fa felt herself fly up, her hand momentarily leaving Allen's. Making her panic, before she felt an arm quickly snake around her waist and pull her toward a warm, solid chest.

She looked up and saw Allen's face scrunched into a glare. He was looking past her. Suddenly, her cheeks felt warm and she let out a small squeak. She was in his arms! She was being held in his ARMS! For a moment, the poor scientist forgot to breathe. She could smell the hints of vanilla and sweet dangos radiating off of his uniform. It took every fiber in her body to keep her from actively sniffing the guy. _I don't want to come off as weird!_

Suddenly, they were swinging and twisting. Lou Fa noticed the butterfly still flying after them. With each twist, it flew around only to fly back when they twisted the opposite way. This kept going on and to her it was like they were dancing in air with the ability to fall to their death anytime. _Ugh, how romantic..._

"ACK! Moyashi stop moving!" Lavi choked.

"I can't help it! There's a Teez down here! It's after Lou Fa for some reason!"

"A what?!" Kanda yelled, sounding strained.

Lou Fa and Allen kept swinging and twisting. Which was not helping Lavi at all. The boot Allen held onto, started to move and twist as well.

"S-Stop! My boot!" Lavi cried out in gasps, his shirt choking him.

Unable to take the shirt's choking hold, Lavi moved his head around trying to get comfortable and free.

"Usagi! Stop!" Kanda yelled in irritation.

Lavi coughed and suddenly his head slipped out of the hole. The relief was instant, but the realization of the action hit him hard. In desperation, he reached out and grabbed Kanda's wrist, tugging on it. Making the swordsman's grip slip. Lou Fa let out a scream and they all suddenly went tumbling down. Allen let go of Lavi's boot in favor of holding Lou Fa so that she wouldn't get hurt by whatever impact they were facing. Lavi was flying down shirtless. Kanda was falling with a scowl in his face, his grip on the shirt tightened as they all fell.

* * *

"Wayzz?" a gentle voice murmured

The owner of that voice was a short Chinese man. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with beige pants. He was kneeling on a large futon-like mat and staring out of glass balcony doors at the sky. It was clear and sunny yet he knew better. In his hands was a cup of piping hot tea. It's aroma waved in the air and gave the room a tranquil feel to it. Floating next to him was a still creature. It resembled a turtle. With a shell and everything. It's eyes were wide and focused on the sky. It seemed to be frozen in shock.

"They're here." it whispered.

"Who's here? Wayzz?"

Wayzz's big eyes glazed over and plump tears rolled down his tiny face. A smile spread on his face. It let out a fond sigh and whispered.

"God's Children."

* * *

It took a long while before their bodies came in contact with the ground. But when they did, Allen and Lou Fa hit first. The cursed exorcist's back crashed against a flat, stone surface and his spine shook at the force of the impact. He winced at the pain. In his arms was the frightened scientist woman, who was clinging to him and trembling. Allen cracked an eye open. He was assaulted by the sight of his companions falling towards him. Thinking on the fly, he rolled to the side and let them crash next to him. Dust flew up into the air and obscured his vision, momentarily.

He heard a chorus of coughs before a familiar growl. "Fucking hell."

A choking gurgle spoke up next, "Ack! Y-Yuu. You're…crushing…me!"

There was a 'tsk' before a ruffle of movement and a very dramatic gasp. Allen carefully sat himself and Lou Fa up. The dust around them settled and he saw a Lavi, who was gasping for breath, and a very angry Kanda. The swordsman glared their way and grumbled.

"What the hell?!" the look he was giving him was very accusatory.

"Don't look at me like that, Bakanda!" Allen shot him a glare, unintendedly pulling the scientist closer in his irritation. Not noticing that her cheeks were flaring up.

The two bickered bitterly back and forth. The bookman apprentice snatched his shirt that had fallen to the ground. He shook it out, letting the dust fall off it before sliding it back on. He twisted his head from the bickering children and focused his attention the surroundings. He walked forward and grabbed onto a stone railing and took in a large gulp of air. The boy stopped and stared at the sight that was before his eyes.

"Guys."

"It's your fault we landed in here!" Kanda growled.

"It's no one's fault Bakanda! It was an accident!" Allen hissed.

"Allen. Kanda."

"I'll make your death look like an accident, Moyashi!" There was the metal sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Just go ahead and try!"

"Allen! Kanda!" Lavi shouted and they halted.

"Tsk, what?"

The red head looked back at them and his single eye gleamed with a confusion and disbelief. "You have to see this."

* * *

 **Okay that was Soulless Butterfly. I hope you liked the first chapter so far! I'll upload when I get a decent about of reviews. The first chapter is never my best, but just stick with it. I promise that it'll get better.**

 ***1: White Cloth - seriously…what is that?**

 ***2: Description of Lou Fa(Rohfa) - I choose the newer look she has for this story along with a colored picture of her with a blue vest and skirt.**

 **So shippings...I know how crazy both of these fandoms are with those...so just so you know. I already have them planned out. Alright? Alright!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	2. Strange World

**And We're back! Beware, this is LONG chapter. I didn't think it would be this long. I thought it would be at least 8k...not 9k. anyway! Thank you to those who reviewed! It brings me so much life to see that you all like my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug nor -Man. They belong to their genius owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Strange World**

* * *

Lavi had looked back at them and Allen saw the confusion and disbelief in his emerald eye. The emotions made the bookman look less hallow and more human. It was better than his attempts at acting like he was normal. The two bickering exorcists and the female scientist got up from their positions and wondered over to the bookman. His hands were gripping the stone railing so tightly that his knuckles were a pale shade of white. Lavi turned his head and looked back out to the view.

Allen's hand grabbed the railing as he scanned the world around him. It was full of buildings. Strange buildings. They looked like they shined. Unlike the kind he had seen. The roads were slick yet detailed. It was a little hard to see them, but they shined a clean glow. There were strange rolling boxes that ran down the clean streets. And there were little dots walking around. People. He assumed. They were all rushing in many directions. Like ants. From the size of things, it had seemed they were on a tall structure. After a while the land below was clear of everything except for 3 strangely fast figures. He would've labeled it strange if he knew where they were.

"W-Where are we?" Lou Fa spoke in the silence.

"I have no idea." Allen answered in awe.

They continued to scan the view. The sky was a brilliant blue with its puffy white clouds. The sun was shining like a yellow flame in the ocean of a sky. These things where the only thing he had recognized. The sight was simply….

"- MIRACULOUS! Hand them over to me!" a female voice shrilled and shrieked.

The ground rumbled and the four turned to look at source. Their head turned to the left and up. Standing at the tip of a very rectangular and symmetrical tower, that was covered in stone monsters, was a woman. She had on a Victorian style dress with a red mask. The dress was as red as blood with small, black, vertical stripes running down it. However, she was decorated in large gold plates of armor. All on her arms and her dress, even her high heel boots. The chest plate was the most interesting. It had a large red heart in it. Allen swore he saw a silver gleam on her neck as well. The lady had long black hair that was up in a large bun with a golden crown. The crown was decorated in rubies of all sizes and shapes.

The woman seemed to look down at them yet not at them. Her masked face scrunched in anger. She lifted her arm and Allen saw a large red scythe in her hand. She held it out as if pointing at something. The four turned around. They saw a sight that made their head's turn.

"What the fuck are they wearing?!" Kanda spoke out making the rest nearly fall to the floor at the blunt comment.

Standing on the edge of the railing they were holding were two children. Both dressed from top to bottom in extremely tight suits made from strange material. One was all black with cat like ears, tail, and eyes. The other was all red and dotted with black spots that reminded him of either a strawberry or a ladybug. _Most-likely a strawberry*._ The strawberry one was a girl with midnight colored hair. They were tied in small pigtails. Each waved in the gentle breeze. She had eyes that rivaled the blue of the sky, but they were framed by a mask that shared her suit's likeness. The cat-like one was a boy with golden hair and grass colored eyes that reminded him of Lavi's. Just a shade lighter. His eyes were guarded by a mask that was a pure black. The cat themed suit also was the matching color of his mask.

They were staring at the being behind them, but they soon turned their attention to them.

"Civilians?" the girl spoke up, her voice had a high pitch to it. "You need to get out of here!" she had a certain urgency in her voice.

Kanda scoffed. "Civilians? Who do you think-?"

The woman behind them, interrupted by laughing evilly. "Oh ho ho ho! What is this?! More handsome men?! I guess cat boy was only the icing on the cake~"

The swordsman, scientist, and cursed exorcist shivered in disgust at the woman's lecherous tone. However, Lavi's eyes became full of hearts.

"STRIKE!"

"No!" Allen cried and glared at the bookman.

"Oh don't worry, Cutiepie~ I'm sure you and I can have a lot of fun together~" she cooed and Allen didn't notice the angry twitch in Lou Fa's face.

He was about to argue back with the insane woman, when Lou Fa stepped up in front of him. Her glare was as sharp as Kanda's katana yet burned like Lavi's fire serpent. "Don't talk to Walker-san that way!" she spoke bravely. Allen looked at her in awe. Had he ever seen her so furious before?

"Ooh~?" she hummed before a smirk crossed her features. A very unsettling sight. "I see. Your heart is glowing with so much Love!...Disgusting. Not to worry. We can fix that very soon!"

She lifted her scythe up and the blade on it glowed a crimson red before she leapt off the structure. The red woman made a bee line towards Lou Fa. Her scythe raised in a very threatening way. Seeing this, Allen grabbed Lou Fa in a bridal style fashion and pulled her out of danger at the right moment. The woman crashed into the railing and broke it. Dust flew and the exorcists jumped back. There was a sound metal shifting and the lady stood up and glared his way. Her scythe raised up. However an equally red… _yo-yo?_ Tied around it, holding it back.

The strawberry character jumped up and landed in front of the crazed woman. Her _weapon?_ Pulling on the scythe. Allen stared in awe. He expected the toy's string to snap like a twig. But it held strong. The girl looked back at them with a serious expression.

"Get out of here!" He heard the unsheathing of Kanda's Mugen.

Allen was shocked at her seriousness. She was younger than him and she sounded like a leader on a battlefield. Yet he shook the surprised expression off. Replacing it with the hardened eyes of a soldier. He tightened his grip on the petite scientist and she squeaked in response. The cursed boy twisted around on his foot and sprinted to the railing. He hopped up on it and looked down. _That is a long drop_

"W-Wait! What are you-?" the strawberry cried out.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy, Ladybug!" the evil lady cackled and he heard a shuffle of metal. However, the shuffle was stopped with the sound of metal hitting metal, along with a small chorus of gasps and a familiar 'tsk'.

Allen looked back and he saw Kanda pushing against the woman's scythe with his innocence blade. "Kanda! I'll be back!"

"Tsk, just get out of here Moyashi." the Japanese grumbled.

At the nickname, he twitched in irritation, but decided to let it slide…this time. His attention turned towards Lou Fa. The lady was holding onto him with a redness in her cheeks. She was looking down at the sight.

"Don't worry, Ms. Lou Fa." her attention was turned to him. "It may be a long drop, but I promise, I won't let you go."

For some odd reason, her whole face turned a brilliant shade of red and she just nodded her head. His eyes went to the sight below them. He scanned for anything to help in a safe landing for him and Lou Fa. There wasn't really anything safe to land on but the side of the building that was rough and stuck out. Seeing that, a plan formulated in his mind.

"Wait! Don't do it!" A male and female voice cried out but it was too late.

Allen jumped and together they fell. Lou Fa let out a shriek and stuffed her face in his chest, unable to look. The cursed exorcist squeezed her close and let one arm fall away from her. Causing her to cling to him. He gripped a small pillar piece, halting their fall. Dust and small bits of stone flew from his sudden grip. He turned his head to check on the scientist but saw something far different. Past her was a row of statues all priest-like. Some with crowns as well. He turned his head to the other side and saw the same thing. Shrugging it off, he let go and they fell once again. Allen's arm wrapped around his companions legs, picking her back up into bridal style. He bend his knees, preparing for impact.

They landed and dust flew up yet again. The cursed exorcist stumbled a bit before stilling himself. After almost everything settled, he straightened himself, turning around to look back up. He took note of the statues edged in the buildings doorway arcs.

Without warning Lou Fa suddenly coughed and Allen looked at her in worry. "Are you alright Ms. Lou Fa?"

The scientist glanced his way and let out a shaky smile. "Y-Yeah. Just some d-"

"How dare you let them escape, girly!?" The shrill of the woman before reached their ears and the duo looked up at the large structure.

The woman adorned in hearts was having a hissy fit and Kanda looked like he was about to cut her head off. Lavi seemed to be trying to help as well, but those children kept getting in the way. The red girl kept looking over the edge. For them, he assumed.

Allen looked back at the girl, who was still in his arms. "Alright. Let's get out of here and get you somewhere safe."

She gave him a small nod and he started to stride away from the building but was met with a black metal fence. The top of it was spiked so it would be out of question to _\- Oh…there's a gate._ He picked his foot up and kicked it open, wincing at the sound it made. _Hope I won't have to pay for that._ Finally looking around, he saw…no people in sight. Well, except for one. It was girl in strange pants and a strange shirt. Her hair was brown yet it turn to red at the tips. Her skin was dark and she had a mole on her forehead. The girl wore large glasses that framed her brown eyes. In her hand was a flat piece of _metal?_

"Do you have any idea, how dangerous that was!?" from the tone of her voice she sounded as if she was trying to scold him.

Allen just nodded his head.

"You both could've died!"

"It was the only way to get her out of harm's way fast enough." he simply stated, not knowing who this angry girl was as she glared at him.

Lou Fa spoke up, her voice not as shaky anymore. "Yes, and I trust him not to let me get hurt!" the scientist glared at the girl. A sight he never saw before either.

The strange girl stared at them for a while. As if she was calculating something. The silence was becoming awkward and Allen was becoming anxious. Suddenly, she broke out a Lavi-like grin.

"Ooh~…I see what's going on here." her voice was laced with mischief.

"Y-You do?" Lou Fa stuttered.

 _That's great, now I won't have to explain-_

"Oh yes I do. You two…like eacho-"

Lou Fa interrupted her, confusing Allen. "Nooo! No! Shhh!"

The girl visibly brightened. "Oooh~! Is it oneside-"

"Shhh!" the female scientist face was redder than a clown's nose.

The strange child looked at him and her grin widened "I ship it."

"What?" he was extremely confused.

There were no ships in the area. Not that he knew of. And what does that even have to do with the situation at hand? He mentally shook his head. There were bigger things to worry about than what in the world 'I ship it' meant. _Girls are strange._

Without warning, there was a loud crash and the ground shook. Allen instantly placed Lou Fa down. Turning himself away, he shielded her and the strange kid from whatever it created the sound. Dust flew in the air obscuring some of his vision. However, the wind had picked up and the dust clouds were disbursed faster. There, on the ground, was the heart lady. In front of her was strawberry girl and cat boy. Lavi landed out of nowhere, right next to the cat kid. Much to the cat's obvious cringe. He saw Kanda land gracefully just a second after.

The strange girl with the weird contraption, popped from behind him and held the thing horizontal. He could see on the weird…screen that it was recording. _It takes video? Is it some type of golem?_

"What are you doing?" he recognized the danger this girl was putting herself, although he could not figure out why.

She looked at him with an expression that made it seem like what she was doing was completely obvious and that he should get it. Even if he didn't. "I'm recording the fight, duh."

He was baffled. Why would a civilian go out of their way to do that? A fight that could end their life if they stepped out of line? _Where did we just land?_ "W-Why!?"

"For the Ladyblog, duh! You must be new around here." he just nodded his head at her obvious deduction. "Well, around here. We watch Ladybug and Chat Noir fight akumatized villains. I have a blog dedicated for these kinds of things. So I record them. Dangerous, but I- Hey! What are you doing!?"

 _Akumatized?! Akuma?! Then that means-_ He grabbed Lou Fa and pushed her towards the strange recording girl. "Stay here!"

Without warning, he ran into the fight, ignoring the girl's baffled cries. Kanda and the strawberry girl were arguing and dodging the Akuma's scythe. Lavi and cat boy were trying to get a hit on the Akuma, but cat boy kept trying to get Lavi to leave.

"Look! You need to get out of here! I can't have civilians getting involv-" the strawberry masked girl argued, not paying attention to the Akuma's oncoming scythe.

"Ladybug!" The cat boy cried to get her attention, but he was too late.

Allen took this chance at and threw himself at the Akuma. His leg extended out. His combat boots connected with the crazy heart akuma's skull. The impact sent her flying into the structure's stone statue that stood between the large doors. Leaving a small trail of broke concrete in her wake. Allen landed skillfully in the place the villain once stood and looked at Kanda and Lavi. The tight suit clothed kids just stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"Lavi! Kanda! It's an Akuma!" he relayed the information to them.

The two's eye(s) widen and they ran to his side. Kanda already had his sword out, but Lavi pulled his hammer out and made it grow.

"Then why isn't your eye activating, Moyashi?" Lavi asked.

The nickname struck a nerve in his head. "I don't know. And it's Allen!"

The akuma began to rise up. Debris crumbling off of her. She glared their way and Allen saw the large waterfall of blood coating one of her eyes. _Strange. She's bleeding. But I didn't even use my Innocence on her yet._ The woman's hair was frizzled and pieces were sticking out of her bun.

"You will pay for that, old man!" she growled.

Another chord was struck in Allen's already irritated head. _Old!? I'm not-!_ The duo seemed to snap out of their shocked state and yelled at them.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the strawberry one cried.

"You're going to get yourself killed! Get back and let the superheroes handle this!" cat boy shouted.

Allen was going to reassure the 'superheroes' but he was stopped by Kanda's very familiar growl. The swordsman glared their way and the cursed exorcist could fell the evil aura that was radiating off him.

"Shut the hell up and get out of the way."

The duo let out a synced 'eep' and Allen nearly face palmed. "Now that, that's over." he sighed and mumbled the words to activate his god sent power. "Crown Clown activate."

White light broke out and he felt his cloak cover his shoulders. His silver mask and furry hood, fluttered around his neck. He grabbed his left hand and twisted it, pulling his broad sword out. The white and gold sword swing to his side. As light as a feather, despite its size. He heaved the sword over his shoulder and stared the akuma down. Said villain was staring at him in horror. _Probably recognizing that we're exorcist. But if that is so, then what took them so long to sense the Innocence?_ A butterfly like shape hovered over her eyes as she look at him. She stilled, before using her scythe to pick herself up.

"I don't care! If this old peasant thinks he can come in here and kick a respected woman such as myself, then he has another thing coming!" she sounded as if she was talking to someone.

Allen looked at his teammates and then to the 'superheroes'. "I suggest getting out of here while you still can."

The akuma let out a roar and ran at the trio. The superheroes seemed to snap out of their daze and look at them in disbelief. Kanda was the first to respond to the akuma's charge. His sword came in contact with her scythe. The two weapons grinded against each other, producing sparks. Until Kanda twisted his sword and used it to push her scythe to the ground and brought his dominate foot up. He kicked her right in the chest, sending her flying. She broke through the fence and landed with a bang onto the ground.

The akuma rose up and glared their way. But someone started talking-commentating, causing her attention to stray. The Akuma growled and grabbed her scythe, throwing it as if it was a boomerang at the nearest civilian. More like the only civilians. Which happened to be that strange girl with the recording device and Lou Fa. Before Allen could intercept it, a shout and a yo-yo came out of nowhere and pulled the girls to safety. The scythe's blade was stuck in the ground and the Akuma scowled. She hopped up and ran towards her thrown weapon.

This time, it was Lavi who acted. His large war hammer came out of nowhere and slammed into the akuma's side, making her fly into the structure's wooden doors. The impact made the door fall apart and fall onto the fallen akuma. Burying her in a mountain of wooden chucks and pieces. Lavi grinned at his job well done and Allen made his way towards the mound. Just to check. At the edge, he glanced into the still wooden pile. A dark and twisting feeling in his gut rose up. _This isn't the end._ Just when he was about to stab his broadsword into the pile, to ease his gut, the strawberry girl slide in front of him. She glared him down and he almost flinched. Almost.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" she screeched.

"What?" Allen looked confused.

"You don't just barge in here with your crazy weapons swinging! You might've killed this person! And what is with you? Jumping off Notre Dame?! You could've killed yourself and that lady." she scolded.

Kanda tsked and sheathed his sword. "It wasn't like you kids were making any process."

The girl's face turned as red as her suit. "Me and Chat Noir had it handled!"

The cat boy popped up at mentioned of what Allen believed to be his name. "Yeah! Although, I do applaud you for saving My Lady, she is right."

 _Don't these kids understand Akumas at all?_ The girl continued to scold him even though Allen decided not to focus on her. The rubble behind her started moving again and his guard came up. He heard the sounds of something metal clinking and shaking. But it wasn't coming from the pile. He went to turn his head and heard his companions shout.

"Allen!" Lavi cried out.

The red scythe flew out of the ground and came twirling at them. He grabbed the strawberry girl's arm and pulled her down into a duck along with him. She ceased talking as the scythe flew over their heads. They stood back up when the danger had past. Allen's head flicked towards the wooden pile and he saw the akuma standing out of it with the scythe in her hand. She was towering over them with a sinister grin on her face. Splinters of wood dropped off her armor. Her bun had a bunch of splinters poking out of it and flopped to the side, hairs coming out of it. The scarred fighter pushed the superhero aside just in time as the scythe came swinging down.

Sadly, he hadn't gotten himself out of the way quick enough. The world slowed down as the blade made contact _._ The blade had made a deep cut in a diagonal from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower torso. Blood squirted out and landed on the Akuma and the strawberry girl. Allen felt himself fall back and hit the hard ground.

Everyone became dead silent.

Allen laid there, blood staining his clothes and his pure white cloak. His sword laid in his open hand as the blood seeped through is clothes and onto the cement ground. His angel white hair was shadowing his eyes from the world.

The first to break the pregnant silence was a familiar female shout. "ALLEN!" the scream was followed by a rush of footsteps.

He let a shaky grin as he felt someone kneel at his side and place their hand on his cheek. _I've never heard her call me by name before._ The cursed exorcist cracked an eye open. He was met with the sight of his scientist companion with tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. Showing her that he was fine. But he saw the Akuma looming over them. The strawberry girl's expression was twisted in horror. Which turned into anger as she shouted out something _. Lucky Charm_? There was a bright red and white light that blinded him for a second. He saw a spotted object fall out of it, but couldn't see what it was. The akuma's attention was turned to the girl and he found his time to strike. So in one last act of heroism, he gripped his sword and mumbled a few words.

"Clown Belt."

Once those magical words were muttered, white tendrils sprang from his cloak and grasped onto the Akuma just as she was about to attack. Lou Fa turned her head towards the akuma, then back at him. The akuma glared his way and Allen just smiled politely.

"Lou Fa, duck." he weakly ordered and the girl instantly ducked her head and covered it with her hands.

In one swift motion, he painfully sprung up, sword in hand. And penetrated the akuma's chest. Hitting the large heart and that silver thing that dangled from her neck. A necklace. He noticed from his angle, that it was in fact a necklace. With a very thin chain and a silver ace of hearts card pendent. The woman let out a horrified gasp before she screamed. Purple electric bolts sparked on her skin and her gold armor faded to silver. The necklace glowed purple and had sparks of the same hue fly out of it. The colored light built up before exploding into something akin to a firework. The light blinded him and he was forced to pull his sword from her.

When it finally dimmed down, in the akuma's place was a woman. She was lying on the ground with her long hair undid and had a white shirt with a large red heart on it. She even wore black pants. She wore gold jewelry from head to toe, but he saw on her neck the silver pendant. It was out of place in the gold colors. There was a glowing cross in the middle of her chest. A sight he had seen before on a certain Noah, so he didn't pay much mind to it. The woman seemed unconscious, however.

Allen wanted to smile at the success but he didn't understand it. Wasn't this woman an akuma? She should've at least blown up or split in half. Something! He should've been able to see her soul and watch it get purified like the rest. _But it's strange. For an Akuma she looked an awful like a real human._ Even now the woman looked more human and alive.

The injured exorcist slumped and stabbed his sword in the ground. Using it to pull himself up. He paid no mind to the blood that spilled onto the concrete from his chest. The scientist placed her hand on his back and looked at him with worry. While the small strawberry seemed to be staring in shock at a… _white butterfly?_

"Mr. Walker, you shouldn't move your hurt!" Lou Fa stressed.

 _So it's back to Mr. Walker?_ "I'm fine…Just…" he grunted as he pulled himself upright. "Just need…some…old fashion…first aid."

He heard a scoff. "Baka Moyashi, when can you learn to just lay down and shut up."

The white haired boy grumbled weakly. "Maybe when you learn that my name is Allen, Bakanda."

The strawberry lady came to his side. "I think your friend might be onto something. You need to see a hospital."

He shook his head. Hospitals and him did not mix. Especially with the kind of arm he has. No. That was just panic waiting to happen.

"No, I've had worst. This is nothing." even if the cut was deep as hell. He could handle it. He had had worst after all. Like getting his arm torn off. He'd take a flesh wound over loosing a limb any day.

"M-maybe we should-" Lou Fa stuttered but Allen just shook his head again. They were in an unfamiliar place. There was no way he wanted people to panic because of his arm. He already had his fill of that.

While the scientist tried to convince him, the cat boy walked near them and put a hand on the strawberry's shoulder. "Maybe you should use the Lucky Charm, My Lady." he suggested.

The girl's eyes widen and she scrambled for the item in her hand. It seemed to be a very flimsy and spotted book-like thing. With a golden haired boy on the cover. Without a second thought, she threw it in the air with a shout. Suddenly, it exploded in a bundle of ladybugs. They flew about and wrapped around the area. The broken concrete was gone. The tower's broken railings were fixed like new. They even flew around the comatose girl, waking her up. The shocking thing was how they fluttered around him and he suddenly felt rejuvenated. Like all his energy had just been restored. The wound on his chest seemed close on itself. The blood was being wiped away as if it was never even there.

By the time they flew away, the wound had fully closed. However, he could feel how sore it felt. _What just happened?_ He stared at the where the wound used to be in awe.

 _ **BEEP**_

Allen's head shot up and towards the sound. It seemed to be resonating from the girl with the yo-yo. Her hand flew to her ear and she clicked her tongue.

"I need to get out of here. Chat, you help these…people. I'll be back." she threw her yo-yo far and when the string stopped, she tugged on it and was sent flying.

The cat boy was looking at her with a longing in his eyes. It was like he wanted to be with the fruit longer. _I wonder why she had to leave._ Allen felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Lavi. The redhead had his eye on the cat boy while he leaned into whisper to him.

"We should take this time to leave."

Allen nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't know where we even are or if these kids should be trusted. We need to take a step back and analyze our surroundings. And I need open the Ark. Then we can get back home."

The bookman junior nodded before looking at Kanda. The other didn't say a word but simply turned, ran to the nearest building, and scaled it _. Show off._ Allen took his sword and put it back where it was. His left arm was now a large, black, slick claw. He looked towards Lou Fa and noticed behind her a girl stomping their way. That contraption in hand. She looked like she wanted to ask questions. And sadly, Allen didn't want to answer. He scooped the scientist up and she squeaked a tad loudly, making the Cat look at them.

"Hey, where are you-"

Lavi successfully cut him off. "Sorry, Kuro Neko-chan but we have a boat to catch! See ya!" The bookman turn and bolted, following the same way Kanda did.

 _Did he just call the Ark a boat?...Well…I guess it is…but it isn't._ Allen sighed. Quietly this time, he willed the same tendrils from his cape to fly out and grasped the nearest building. They tugged and pulled him away as the Cat ran up to stop him. He landed on a metal chimney and looked back. The boy was staring his way. He saw him pull out a metal stick/pole and extend it. Allen smiled and leapt away.

It took some time for him to catch up to the others. Allen jumped to Lavi's side as Kanda ran ahead of them. Lavi looked at him and Lou Fa. He stared for a moment before a grin spread on his face.

"How cute~!" he cooed.

The girl in his arms turned bright red and hid her face away. Allen, seeing this, glared at Lavi. "Stop, you're embarrassing her."

The bookman looked amused. "I'm embarrassing her? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass _your_ princess, Prince Charming."

Allen felt his face heat up. He sputtered out, "I'm not-…She's not-" However, his stammering was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going!?" it was cat boy!

The four of them looked back and saw the boy leaping their way. His strange staff propelling him further and further. Allen looked at Lavi.

"We need to lose him." The bookman nodded in agreement before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Hey Kanda!" he called.

The swordsman just grunted in acknowledgement. Allen had a feeling he knew where this would go.

"Do you think cats can stand insects?"

The swordsman looked back at them and at the jumping boy on their tail. A smirk crossed his face and Allen suddenly felt bad for the kid. Kanda suck his heels into the roof and slid to a stop. Allen and Lavi kept running until they were behind him, where they also stopped. They looked back and Kanda placed his hand on his sword.

The cat finally landed in front of them. He looked alarmed at Kanda's stance and pulled his staff up and out as if it was a sword. His other arm was behind him yet raised up near his head. His right foot was pointed outward while his left was pointed to the side. The kids whole body was turned to one side.

Kanda pulled Mugen out of its sheath and ran his hand across the blade. It glowed brightly. Allen could see the boy become wide eyed before switching to a fixed expression.

"First Illusion…" Kanda positioned his sword to cross in front of him. "Netherworld Insects!" he swung his sword and beings-insects came out.

They had burning red eyes and sharp teeth. They flew towards the frightened kid. One latched onto his staff and the rest circled around him. Each trying to take a bite out of him.

"AH! Get off!" he waved it around and tried to move out of the insects way.

Kanda turned away. "Let's go."

Lavi gave the kid a sheepish grin before leaving along with Kanda. Allen just gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry!" he apologized and turned away, leaving with his companions.

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe his luck.

No, _scratch_ that. He could.

Being Paris' Unlucky superhero, he could get why he had such bad luck. However, this was just plain ridiculous. The day was going smoothly as it normally did. He went to school. Enjoyed it, despite the fact he kept being latched onto by a very _eccentric_ childhood friend. However, things took a turn for the worst when someone was Akumatized. Like normal, he rushed into action. Although at the time, he didn't consider it the worst. In fact it was more bittersweet. Bitter, because someone had turned evil, yet sweet because he could see his precious Ladybug.

Ladybug was definitely a sight behold. She was beautiful. Wondrous. Miraculous even. She was a woman with a heart of pure gold. That as big-if not, even bigger than the moon. Her hair was the silky color of night while her eyes were the stars, planets and galaxies that filled it. She was everything he aspired to be. Confident. Brave. Intelligent. Oh how he could go on! She was everything to him. Yet he could not make her his. Every advance, every flirt, even every pun was always deflected back. It was as if she had walls taller than the Eiffel Tower. And no matter what he did they did not crack. But he still kept trying. One day, they will crumble.

Anyway, the Villain they faced this time around was a parallel to Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Hearts. Yet, she wore Victorian age clothing. And, despite all the villains they've faced before, she was the most dangerous. The Queen of Hearts was infamous for her _love_ of beheading, so this one carried a scythe like death. Thankfully, they were fast enough to stop her from starting any collection of heads. She did end up battling them all the way to Notre Dame. Both of them were bruised and sporting small cuts that may look harmless, but when they're rittled all over their faces and they jump into the air at speeds unlike anyone else, they hurt. A Lot.

While they were busy, they hadn't notice the light that flashed in the sky. Although, Plagg did. Much to Adrien's confusion.

 _"Kid, Be careful. We have more company."_ At the time, the boy had no idea what he meant. Until, the woman jumped onto the cathedral and they had to climb up to get her. That's when the duo was met with four strange civilians. Three males and one female.

The three men wore uniform like clothing. All red and black with small pieces of gold. Each seemed to be unique. One had a what he assumed to be a long trench coat-like version to it. Another had just the jacket, but it was open, and a long red-orange scarf with white pants to go with the whole thing. The last one had just a jacket with black pants. Each had a symbol over their hearts. It was similar to a rose cross. Although, he was sure he saw some smaller symbols on it. The woman wore a long lab coat with a blue skirt and vest underneath. The vest was worn over a long sleeved dress shirt that was tied with a red tie.

Each person was just as unique as their clothing.

The tallest male seemed to be Asian. With his long blue tinted hair that shone in the sunlight and cobalt eyes. A scowl was on his face and he seemed to looking at them in disgust or irritated. Out of all of them, he seemed to be angry one. Or maybe he was a Tsundere…

The second male had fire red hair. That was held back by a black bandana with a X on it. He had small hop earrings in his ears and an eyepatch. It made Chat wonder what the story behind that was. The unconcealed eye was darker shade of green than his. It was had a striking resemblance to an emerald. While his own were like leaves from a spring tree or grass. However, his eye frightened him. He'd never seen someone with such emotionless eye(s). It was cool and calculating. As if it was recording every single move he made. It even looked like it saw right through his mask. Both of them. And into the heart of a lonely boy. This man was more frightening than the angry one.

The last male was an odd one. He was the shortest male. His hair was as white as snow. He was as pale as the moon and looked somewhat angelic like. Yet, that image was scarred by violent, red mark on his face. It looked like a tattoo. There was a star at the top—like one on top of a Christmas Tree—as well as a long jagged line with a horizontal line that went through it. He looked so innocent. It made him wonder why he dyed his hair white and got a strange tattoo. The teen also had silver tinted eyes that reflected the sun's rays like a mirror. They were wide with shock yet he saw something broken and dark in them. Yet as soon as he identified them, they vanished. Without a trace. This teen was broken and he was great as disguising it. The only reason Adrien had even notice the mask was because of the ones he wore daily. Yet this kid, seemed to be wearing one that didn't seem to crack. It made him wonder what he needed a mask for. What was he hiding? Or what was he hiding from?

Lastly, the woman, she seemed to be Asian as well. She was shorter than all of them. Her hair was in pigtails like his Lady and another female he knew of. Yet they were brown, long, and tied with white flower hair ties. She even had small round glasses on. Her eyes were brown yet shined like gold in the sunlight. She was staring at them in mild confusion and awe. She seemed the most normal out of the four. Unlike the males, who's eyes were hardened like steel, hers were soft like chocolate. She seemed to be the most innocent one.

It was strange to see civilians up here during an attack. They should be hiding like the rest of the population. They were going to get in the way. Well, that was he thought. Until one swept the girl up and leapt from the building while the angry one had saved his lady from getting her head cut clean off.

Adrien's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the white haired teen jumped with that girl. He was prepared to go after them, until he saw the teen strategically falling down Notre Dame's side and onto the ground. He had seen many things in his short life as a superhero, but none as crazy as that. However, thankfully they survived. Although it was a little strange how he pulled that off.

When his lady and him had-with unwanted help-pushed the crazed Queen down the tower, he did not expect them to jump along and land with them. They looked like butterflies just landing. So graceful that he was jealous. How had they been able to do such thing? It had taken him months to master landing with grace and even then he still slipped up at times. However, even though they were graceful, they still were stronger than a bull.

Ladybug had seemed to get upset at the constant interfering on the strangers part. She scolded the blue-haired man. A bad thing to do as he would later find out. She was distracted and he wasn't fast enough this time. The only thing he could do was scream out her name like those useless characters in action animes. However a white saving grace came. In the form of a kick. The tattooed teen had kicked the villain in the head and sent her flying. Right into the Statue between Notre Dame's doors. The duo's jaw had dropped so low that he was surprise that a bug didn't fly into their mouths.

"Lavi! Kanda! It's an Akuma!" he had informed his friends.

Of course it was. The akuma had to be somewhere. Like…the woman's necklace. It was the only bland thing on her while everything shone gold. However, civilians shouldn't get involved with superhero affairs- _OH MY GOD!_

The redhead pulled out a hammer that was strapped to his side and the thing double-tripled-no quadrupled in size. Maybe even bigger than that. That was a shocker beyond anything he-nope, scratch that. It wasn't. The thing that made him nearly faint was the tattooed boy. He saw his mouth move before white light poured out of him. It was amazing! _Maybe he's a miraculous user…_ That's was the only logical thing he could be _. But I couldn't see his kwami._

When the light had faded, he wore a white cloak that shone with a yellow tint to it. The cloak had a large furry hood and a masquerade mask that seemed to connect the cloak together. The mask was silver with gold marks on it. Hulled over his shoulder, he held a large broad sword that was gold and silver as well. It seemed to have a cross on it too. All in all, the teen looked like an angel without the stereotypical wings.

The angel looked at them and spoke in a soft yet commanding tone. "I suggest getting out of here while you still can."

Chat looked in awe. The first of the trio engaged the injured queen first. He was ruthless and his sword technique was unlike anything he had seen. He was definitely not a fencer. But he knew his way around a sword. It was very impressive. The man had end up kicking the queen so far that she broke the fence and landed with a thud that made dust fly.

The villain was about to get up and attack, but Alya. Alya, who didn't know the meaning of 'get somewhere safe', she had started commentating the fight again as she recorded. There was that girl beside her. She looked panicked yet there was a calmness to her. As if she knew she had nothing to worry about. However, the villain took notice of them and threw it's scythe. Ladybug saw this and called the blogger's name out.

"Alya!" she threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around the reporter and that woman, pulling them away from the danger.

The scythe was stuck in the ground where the two had once stood. Now the villain was unarmed. The queen made a mad dash for her weapon. Only to be knocked into the doors by a ridiculously large hammer. And just like that the fight was deemed to be over. Or at least everyone thought so.

Ladybug had stomped over to the angel, who was approaching the pile of wood that used to be a large door. He seemed to be on guard. But why? It's over. Now all that ladybug needed to do was purify the butterfly. However, the love of his life yelled at the angel. Arguing with a force that seemed to not show any signs of getting agitated at her.

"You don't just barge in here with your crazy weapons swinging! You might've killed this person! And what is with you? Jumping off Notre Dame?! You could've killed yourself and this lady." she scolded.

The swordsman made a clicking sound of irritation and sheathed his sword. "It wasn't like you kids were making any process."

Ladybug's face turned as red as her suit. He never seen her get so upset before. Well not to the point of turning red with anger. "Me and Chat Noir had it handled!"

Adrien stopped observing at the mention of his superhero name. "Yeah! Although, I do applaud you for saving My Lady, she is right."

And it was. Although, they had done similar things. Except, when the lucky duo had engaged an enemy. They knew that underneath all that hate they were portraying was a victim. And that's what all the akumatized villains were. Victims. Knowing that, they were never TOO violent towards them. Even if Lucky Charm turn everything back to normal after everything.

His Lady continued to nag at the angel, who was obviously not listening. Instead, he was staring at the pile. _Strange._ Suddenly, he saw the forgotten scythe wiggle in its spot. It was subtle at first, but quickly turned violent. After a minute, it unstuck itself and hovered in the air before twirling and flying at the angel and Ladybug.

"Allen!" the white haired teen noticed the threat, pulling him and Ladybug down from danger.

 _So his name is Allen?_ That information was quickly filled in his head for later reference when the scythe came down onto the teen. Time seemed to slow to a stop. No one knew how to act. As the blood flew from his form, everyone fell silent. More like shocked into silence. Chat couldn't believe that just happened.

The first to break the silence was a woman's scream. It was the pigtails girl he had seen with them. She ran to 'Allen's' fallen form, tears in her eyes. The teen remained unmoving. Chat's eyes flickered away and landed on Ladybug. She was shocked into silence as well. He noticed the stray dot of blood on her cheek. Her bluebell eyes dilated in horror. He felt his chest tighten at the sight. That expression did not suit her.

Right when he thought that, her eyes narrowed like arrows and she threw her yo-yo in the air with a familiar shout. "Lucky Charm!"

The familiar light shone out of it and out fell a magazine. Ladybug grab hold of it and glared at the villain. Who was sporting an irritated expression with Hawkmoth's symbol over her face. The woman turned to his lady and lifted her scythe. In fear at the outcome, Chat pulled his baton from the small of his back and extended it out to a size of a staff. The cat broke out into a run to save his lady. However, he grinded to a stop. The crazed queen was being held back by white tendrils that originated from the fallen teen. She turned towards Allen and growled.

Suddenly, he sprung up and used his large sword to stab right through the girl. The villain's eyes dilated in horror and she screamed. The sound pierced his ears, making his head throb. _Cursed cat hearing!_ Purple light broke out from her and her screaming intensified. The light built up and blinding him so much that he had to look away. Once it faded. On the ground was an unconscious woman. The villain-no victim, he recognized. _But how?_ He noticed a cross glowing on her chest and the necklace around her neck. The place the butterfly was most-likely to have been residing in. Chat looked towards his Lady for any explanation or if she understood what had took place. Instead he saw her staring in shock at a white… _a white butterfly!? He…He purified it!? But only Ladybug has that ability! Who are these people?_

Adrien looked towards the people in question and saw the teen being helped up by the girl. He was leaning on his sword using only one hand. His other arm seemed to be covered by his cloak. Blood was leaking from his form onto the cement and the hero winced. He had taken many hits for his lady but none that severe. Just what was Hawkmoth thinking with this akuma? _He's starting to go for a more violent approach. Great._ What made his head spin was the fact that this kid had acted as if the wound was not even that bad! When it clearly was.

"Mr. Walker, you shouldn't move your hurt!" the woman stressed.

"I'm fine…Just…" the teen grunted as he pulled himself upright. "Just need…some…old fashion…first aid."

Chat heard the tall Asian scoff. "Baka Moyashi, when can you learn to just lay down and shut up."

The white haired boy grumbled weakly. "Maybe when you learn that my name is Allen, Bakanda."

His lady went the boy's side and placed her hand on his back. Helping him along. Normally Adrien would be jealous of the guy, but the man was bleeding, maybe even dying. There was no time to even be jealous. That had to get him help and fast. "I think your friend might be onto something. You need to see a hospital."

The teen shook his head, "No, I've had worse. This is nothing." That statement made Chat wonder. What could be worse than that?

"M-maybe we should-" the girl stammered but the boy cut her off with a shake of his head.

They all seemed to understand his desire not to seek help. Especially the Asian. Which made him confused. Why didn't this guy-'Bakanda' care about this 'Allen'? Was there some type of tension going on between them? They all seemed to make a good team as they fought, but now, as one is critically injured the other just picks a fight with him. Strange and very unnecessary. Chat wondered how they would even help the kid get to a hospital fast enough. That's when it hit him. The cat boy walked over to Ladybug and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her grip the object with his face on it made him blush a little. He even wondered what she thought about the model, his other self, Adrien Agreste. That wonder was short lived in the moment, when he saw her fearful expression coupled with the fresh spot of blood on her cheek. A look he never wanted to see on her. It ripped his heart to pieces.

"Maybe you should use the Lucky Charm, My Lady." he suggested.

The bug nodded her head. She steeled her face before throwing the thing in the air with a familiar "Miraculous Ladybug" and it broke into a flurry of ladybugs. They spread across the city and the area around them. They circled him, Ladybug, and the victim. They even all collected up together before attacking 'Allen'. They circled him and Adrien could see his wound close along with his clothing mending. When they disappeared, everything was back to normal. Like always.

 _ **Beep**_

He heard the woeful sound that signaled that his lady's time to leave. His eyes turned to Ladybug, who had her hand on her ear. She clicked her tongue in irritation before making eye contact with him.

"I need to get out of here. Chat, you help these…people. I'll be back." as usual the girl threw her yo-yo far, waiting for it to wrap around something before she tugged herself away.

He wanted to stop her. Lord knew he did. But he couldn't. The girl did NOT want him to know her identity and she didn't want to know his. It was a fact he had to learn to live with. That didn't stop him from looking at her go with a wistful expression. He heard whispering from the other companions, thanks to his ears. But he didn't care much for it. Besides the seemed to be talking about some kind of Ark. Like a boat. He brushed them aside until a squeal-like sound reached his ears. The cat themed hero turned and saw the white haired teen holding his female companion in his arms. The sword was nowhere in sight. His left arm, however, was a large, long and black claw. There were some silver accents but that was it. It made him wonder how he didn't notice it. The cloak was still there at least.

"Hey, where are you-" he was about to question when the pirate wannabe cut him off.

"Sorry, Kuro Neko-chan but we have a boat to catch! See ya!" The man turned and bolted towards the nearest building. To his surprise, the man scaled it like it was nothing. His eyes turned to the angel who gave him an apologetic smile before zipping away using those strange strings.

Chat took a quick look around and found that swordsman had disappeared as well. He pulled out his trusty baton and extended it, ready to take off. _But first._ He looked towards Alya, who was staring at her phone. Most-likely going over the video she took.

"Hey." he called her attention. He saw her light up and open her mouth, ready to fire questions at him. Questions that he probably couldn't answer. So he cut her off, "Take care of the victim. Okay?"

She blinked a few times before nodding at him. He grinned and started to leap away. The cat swiftly flew across the Parisan rooftops. It didn't take him long to spot the quartet. If anyone asks, it wasn't the man's red hair nor the Asian's long blue locks. No it was the white-pure white cape that fluttered in the air. It was blinding to look at in the direct sunlight that was slowly fading, but it was bright and very easy to follow. They were running at a high speed that he had to work to catch up with. Thankfully, with his baton, he was able to get closer with ease.

Once the cat drew near, he called out to them. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going!?"

The angel looked back at him and seemed surprised. He looked away and at the pirate. They mumbled and suddenly there was a smirk on the red head's face. A very unsettling sight. The redhead looked ahead to the swordsman and cupped his hands over his mouth. Successfully amplifying his voice.

"Hey Kanda!" he called. _So his name his Kanda? But I thought it was Bakanda?_ The swordsman just grunted in acknowledgement.

The man's next words made him confused and concerned for his safety.

"Do you think cats can stand insects?" What kind of question was that? He loved insects. Well most insects. He was in love with Ladybug after all. Although, she wasn't really an insect. Just short like one.

The swordsman grinned. Another unsettling sight. He grinded to a halt and turned Chat's way. The man brought his sword up and he got himself into position. The cat finally landed in front of them. Alarmed, he pulled his staff up and out. Just like a fencing foil. His other arm was behind him yet raised up near his head. His right foot was pointed outward while his left was pointed to the side. He twisted his body to one side.

"First Illusion…" the swordsman positioned his sword to cross in front of him. "Netherworld Insects!" he swung his sword and beings came out.

They had burning red eyes and dagger teeth. Chat had never seen something so…supernatural. How was that even possible? The sight of insects caught him off guard and he accidently let his fear show through. They flew towards him all at once. One latched onto his staff and the rest circled around him. All looking to take a chunk out of him.

Shaking his staff to get the thing off it, he shouted out. "Get off!"

He had to dance around so the others wouldn't latch onto him as well. In his panic, he didn't notice the others leaving him behind until he heard a soft "Sorry!" He only looked up for a seconded before his rear end was bitten into.

"MEWOUCH!"

* * *

 ***Strawberry - Allen was feeling hungry. Okay?**

 **Now the question you all _should_ be thinking…is…how can Allen purifiy an AKUMA(butterfly)? Comment/review/tell me your theories! And for motivation...if one of you gets it right, I'll do a double update on the day of your choosing. Of course, don't be crazy about it and demand like right at that second if you do win. The least days I'll allow is...5. So get those brains rolling. I know you have it in you!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	3. Questionable

**I'm back! And it's time to check on our little exorcists and Maybe see how Mari-bear is doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor ML**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Questionable**

* * *

If there was one thing a scientist couldn't stand was the unknown or lack of knowledge. And quite frankly it could get annoying. Yet, it is the thing that pushes them to find the answers. It kept the science section of the Order, working to make their saviors better and more at ease. However, in this situation, things did not make sense.

Lou Fa was confused. _Who were those children? What was that thing? If that was an akuma, why did it not act like one? How could it not notice the exorcists' Innocence?_ All these questions and no answers. Not even a guess as to what they could be.

And that wasn't the only thing to put her off, it was the world they now resided in that confused her. There were boxes with wheels on the streets. All were rounded in a certain way and some even had sharp and sleek edges in them. They expelled gas clouds that she instantly recognized. Trains expelled them as well. So she could infer that they ran on the same type of thing. Steam. _Right?_ Another thing was how fairly tall the buildings were.

 _Wait...wasn't there something being built in Paris? It was supposedly supposed to be one of the tallest structures ever?_

Regardless, the world was strange as well as it's inhabitants. All dressed strange. And WAY too revealing on the woman's part. How can they confidently walk around with shirts as low as that? And with pants that look tight and are way too short. She did not understand it. She considered her skirt long enough to not get in the way or make her feel self-conscious. But these women…she could only blush. _I wonder if Mr. Walker would-_ NOPE, she halted that train of thought.

Her lovely 'Mr. Walker' would never be into such things like that. Dressing like that could ruin her chances with him. Although…it seemed to be working for some of the women that were stopped in the streets by pretty, handsome men- And everything rushed by.

It seemed as if they were speeding up. Why? The scientist twisted her head away from the strangely clean roads to her crush. He was staring straight ahead, and expertly jumping over metal chimneys and rooftop balconies. One even had a load of plants with small ladybugs and a fresh, bread smell to it.

Her chocolate eyes gazed ahead and a cluster of buildings. Well, every building around her was basically in a cluster, but these looked different. Older than it's neighbors. The closer they got, the more she could tell. There was paint breaking off. Some windows and doors were boarded. Around it though was a bright yellow tape. The words ' **CAUTION!** ' written on it. She noted that there were no people around in that area. Outside of it, yes. But no one seemed to go near it.

The group started a quick descend towards the taped buildings. She watched as Allen double checked their surroundings before the light from his Crown Clown died. Leaving him back in his normal uniform.

"So what are we doing here?" The easy-going bookman asked.

Kanda just tsked and glared his way. "We need a place for Moyashi to set up the Ark to get out of this dump."

Lou Fa felt the urge to speak up against Kanda's opinion until her lo-...Allen did it for her. "I wouldn't really consider this place a dump, Kanda. The buildings are tall and the streets are way cleaner than we've seen. No dirt roads in sight."

The swordsman huffed, "Still a dump."

The trio sighed at his natural stubbornness. Shaking her head, Lou Fa looked up to examine the building cluster in front of her. It was mainly a tan color, with white on it. The white was breaking off however, revealing old pieces of wood. There were many doors along with windows. Many were boarded up. Leaving no way for anyone to get in. Her eyes wondered up and she found another set of doors. Except it was surrounded by a small balcony. They were fairly tall and made of glass and frames. The inside was blocked by a light brown curtain that looked oddly shiny. The style was easy to pick out. _French doors._ Wherever they were, the architects valued French architecture.

"Ok, then how do we get in?" Allen questioned. "I can't exactly open a gate in the open."

Lavi hummed, "Pick the locks?"

"It's boarded up. Let's break the boards down." Kanda suggested.

Sensing an oncoming bicker, Lou Fa extended her arm towards the balcony that she spotted. "How about we enter up there?"

The trio stopped and followed her gaze. She saw Allen brighten with a smile and felt herself blush.

"Wow, I didn't even see that." The boy's gaze turned to her. "Good eye, Ms. Lou Fa!"

She felt her cheeks turn scarlet at the praise. Retracting her hand, she bashly accepted it with a sweet 'thank you'. Her chocolate orbs turned to her male companions, she saw the swordsman stare at the doors intently. He took a step and was stopped by the intelligent redhead.

"Now Yuu-chan, I can see that look in your eyes. If we break the glass to let ourselves in, then we'll attract unwanted attention." He mocked the tone of a parent scolding a child, all complete with a small wave of his index finger.

The Japanese growled at him. "Get your hand off me."

Lavi tore his hand away and held them both up in surrender. "Geez, don't be so mean Yuu-chan."

The nickname seemed to make the man even more furious, as she saw him ready his sword. Lavi seemed to have the right mind to get out of the man's hair and slide his way towards her. She saw him grin her way. The grin was full of mischief and his eye flickered from Allen to her yet again. An action that confused her.

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her close. She was startled by the new development and began blushing at his next words. "So, Lovely Lady~, I have a question to ask you." His tone was oddly flirtatious.

 _What gimmick is he trying?_

 _"_ Do you, perchance—" he leaned into her space, making her lean back. "—have a hair pin?"

Lou Fa never expected a question such as that one. _A hair pin? What would he—oh!_ She reached her hand under her right pigtail and slide a small metal hair pin from it. Making the hair around it go slack. She presented the accessory to the bookman. It was slightly curved, with a round end and bristles in the middle of two of it's legs. It gleamed an iron silver color in the fading sunlight.

He gave her a devious smile and carefully grabbed the pin from her. "Thank you, Darling~" _D-Darling?!_

The bookman slipped away from her and to some steps towards the structure. Her eyes found Allen. He was staring at Lavi with a strangely irritated expression before it was melted away, as easily as it appeared. _What was that?_

His eyes turned to her and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. He smiled at her, that blinding smile. _Just with a smile, he makes my heart pound._ Feeling shy, the scientist ducked her head, looked at him from under her lashes and smiled his way. She hoped that she was smiling like a normal, non-lovestruck girl yet she had a suspicion that she looked like a grinning maniac.

The suspicion was confirmed, when she saw his eyes widen and he quickly turned his head away from her. His hand over his mouth and his cheeks reddening slightly. _Oh god, he's probably holding back his laughter!_ Downhearted and embarrassed, Lou Fa looked away. Instead she focused on the bookman that was now on the balcony. With her pin in hand, he seemed to be bent over and fiddling with the doors. Hearing the clatter of metal against metal was louder than anticipated, yet it was quickly replaced with an ever louder click. Suddenly the doors swung open and Lavi twisted around towards them. His arms open wide, her pin in his hand— _wait did he bend it?!—_ and he smirked.

"Open sesame!"

"It's about damn time." Kanda grumbled while Lavi gave him a dramatic gasp.

"Art takes patience Yuu-chan!" The use of the nickname yet again ticked the swordsman off and he jumped up, grabbed the balcony railing, and hurled himself over.

"You're dead, Usagi." Lavi ran inside with Kanda hot on his heels.

Lou Fa heard a sigh and her eyes fell on Allen. He was staring at the balcony with a level of fondness that made her look at him in awe. The cursed exorcist shook his head lightly with a small smile. His angelic hair waved around and she swore that she saw sparkles. _How can he be so graceful!?_ She starred at him like a lovesick puppy when his silver orbs turned to her.

She felt her face flush. _Caught._ He smiled that same fond smile her way and she nearly fainted. He extended his gloved hand her way. The scientist snapped out of her lovesick daze—somewhat—to look at him in question.

"Shall we?" He urged his hand closer.

Nodding like a fool, she grasped his hand. Her face so bright it could light a hundred fires. The woman tried not to squeal when he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her back. His other arm slipped under her knees and picked her up. Letting out a squeak, she quickly placed her arms around his neck to keep her up. The woman watched as he propelled them up before grasping the railing to pull them over it. Once the stunt was over, they quickly separated. Much to her displeasure. The duo walked into the building and Lou Fa examined the interior.

To her left, the wall was a Stuart Gold seemed to be falling apart. The paint was chipped in many places. It was the only wall that color. The rest were a Renwick Rose Beige and seemed new. Leaned against the odd wall was a bed frame. It was all metal bars. No mattress in sight. Her eyes ventured to a wall that was perpendicular to the Stuart Gold one, on the opposite side of the balcony. There was a stand with a lamp on it. It was plain and had no cover for the light bulb. Directly behind it was a small mirror, but it was covered by a dusty cloth. The only reason she could tell it was a mirror was a corner that wasn't covered. It reflected the base of the lone lamp. Next to the stand was a lone chair that looked soft but Lou Fa could tell that it was dirty, but the fact that the chair's color, beige, was about three to four shades darker. The chair was propped up against a flat surface with two knobs on it. She inferred it to be a closet.

As her head ventured to her right, she noticed an ebony, empty dresser. The drawers were all gone. Leaving only the frame. To the dresser's right was a door. It was all white and had a cursive L stuck to it. Along with small stars and hooped circles, but they seemed to be peeled off. The door was open wide and there was that same yellow tape on covering the doorway. Or well it was, but was broken in half and hanging on the door way. _Lavi and Kanda must've went through there._ She took a step towards it and heard something crack. Looking down she saw a large furry, brown rug. Bending down, she lifted it and saw a broken lens on the dark oak stained floor. Thankfully it only broke in half.

Reaching to pick it up, she noted a white dust on the corner of the lens. Carefully, she rubbed her finger on it before rubbing her fingers together. _Chalky._ She let her mind work at the reasons why Chalk would be here. Lost in thought, she failed to notice Allen walk past her and to the open door.

 _So let's see, a lens(now broken), yellow tape, white powdery substance-_

"Moyashi! Help! Yuu-chan is going to kill me!" A playful squeal interrupted her train of thought.

The next sound that invaded her ears were the loud rush of footsteps followed by a shriek. They seemed to grow louder, so she inferred that they were coming to her location. And, as predicted, the three of them came barreling in. A squeak escaped her throat and she instantly moved out the way. Accidentally dropping the glass onto the floor, only to have it get trampled on by them.

Lavi tried to juke towards the balcony but he wasn't fast enough. The redhead's foot got caught on the bed frame's leg and caused him to fall onto the ground. Allen came in behind him. The possibility to stop or slow to a stop gone so, in order to steer clear of the fallen exorcist, he tried to turn around. To his misfortune, he ended up tripping over the frame's footboard and landed on the bars of the frame. _Ouch._ Kanda was the only one to stop in time. That positioned him to be a step behind the fallen soldiers.

She saw him look at them with a unimpressed expression. Although, she could've sworn she saw a hint of amusement at their groans of pain. Deciding to be the only other caring body (besides Allen), Lou Fa glided towards them to see if they suffered from any injuries. Like a broken nose or arm, etc.

"You alright, Mr. Lavi?" Lou Fa questioned and got a small thumbs up from the bookman.

The recorder got himself up into a sitting position, with his legs crossed. She watched as she rubbed his bruised nose and gave her another thumbs up along with a wink.

"Just call me Lavi."

"Ah, sorry."

"No worries. To answer your question, don't worry I'm fine, sweetheart." A little disarmed at the name, she gave him a swift nod and moved onto the other male.

The white haired teen was in the middle of pulling himself up and off the barred surface. She noted how he had red marks that ran vertical on his face. Like the bars. She tapped his shoulder and asked the same question.

The boy gave her a wide smile, "I'm okay, Ms. Lou Fa." He rubbed his faced after that, which made her doubt it a little bit.

"Tsk, that's what you get for acting idiotic." Kanda stated and turned away, going back the way they came.

The girl sighed at Kanda's very predictable response. Her eyes glanced towards the open balcony. A chilly breeze blew in and made her pigtails wave slightly. She looked towards the sky and at it's change in color. From a bright and lively blue to an orange hue. The clouds were white and blue with pink shadows. That, when together, created a beautiful rosy color across the sky. Feeling another cold brush against her shoulders, she took initiative to stop it.

The scientist strolled over to the double doors and gently closed them. She noted a small oval that stuck under one of the handles. Curious, she grabbed it and turned it. Her ears picked up on a slight locking sound. _Wait, did it just—?_ Fascinated, she turned it back and relocked the door.

"Is something wrong?" She heard Allen's voice break through her thoughts.

Embarassed, she recoiled from the door. Lou Fa twisted around to face the brusied exorcist with a smile. "Nothing."

Allen rose an eyebrow causing her to blush furiously. "Yeah, I was just looking out the window. It's getting late." She added before he could question her again.

The boy nodded in understanding before he carefully seated himself onto the floor next to Lavi. She smiled and took a glance back at the glass door. The view hadn't changed, but she had spot something different. A speck of red and black jumped in the distance. Her mind went to the Ladybug pattern and Cat themed children. _I wonder if that's them...Are they looking for us?_

Shrugging her shoulders at the thought. She turned back towards the doors and gripped the smooth curtains before pulling them close. Successfully blocking the outside world out.

* * *

Strange.

Very Strange.

That's what Ladybug would classify those people as. Strange. As she swung away to the nearest hiding spot—an alley way—to recharge her powers. She couldn't help but wonder about them. Thinking back to the incident, she went over what had occurred. In the beginning, she considered them to be tourist of some kind. For only tourists, looked at the hero duo like they had. Well how some of them did.

One stared with awe and wonder. Yet she saw deeply rooted sadness inside there as well. Why was it there? She wondered. But before she could even think about it further, it disappeared. Another stared with curiosity and a calculating gaze. As if she was trying to break them down and figure them out. The other looked at them with— _Very insulting!_ —disgust. He was opening judging them, which had made her self-conscious in his presence. His intimidating glare gave her the desire to prove or show herself as a proper hero. And the last one looked...well, that one seemed to pierce right through her. As if he saw through the magical mask and was judging every move she made. This person disguised it with a happy-go-lucky grin. But their eye revealed it all. Or, rather, none at all. Since she saw no emotion in them. It was horrifically sad to see.

Questions swirled through her midnight haired head. What made him toss his emotions away? What was that man's problem? Why was he so sad? What made him upset and why is he hiding it? It made her curious. And what pushed her curiosity to the edge, was their incredible strength.

For average— _I shouldn't say average_ —regular people, no one would be able to do what they did. Unless they had a miraculous. Just like them. But normal people don't have super powers or super strength. And they certainly don't jump off Notre-Dame. That's just suicide right there! Especially with a civilian of all people.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She had cried out, desperately hoping that they would come to their senses

"You're going to get yourself killed! Get back and let the superheroes handle this!" her partner yelled.

The strange teen had looked their way. He wore a kind expression and seemed to be about to say something. However, he was stopped by a grumble from the irritated looking swordsman. The man glared at the teens. Ladybug was almost certain that he radiated a purple like cloud of just anger and evil.

"Shut the hell up and get out of the way." He growled at them

She and Chat had both let out a squeak and shrunk back. They both wisely chose to stay back away from the crazy 'tourists'. She desperately wanted to think of them as super buffed up tourists for some odd reason. Until they broke out their weapons.

The sword or more accurately Katana was normal. It was the only normal weapon they had. The rest were just...they were something. The redhead had a large war hammer. That started out from the size of a mallet. That was an impossible feat in itself. And the sad white haired one, however, made her question if he had a miraculous and kwami like her. From her angle, she had seen his lips move and something gold peak out of his pocket. Possibly to active the miraculous. Before he was engulfed in a blinding white light. She didn't where his miraculous actually was. _Maybe in the badge? But they have the same badge. Maybe the golden chain?_ Where ever it was, it was hidden well. But the golden thing, she concluded that it was possible for it to be a kwami. He didn't appear in form fitting clothes like her and Chat. No, he appeared will a large cape or cloak. It had a fur hood and a mask. That connected it together. On him, it looked like an Angel's wings. So blinding that, she had to look away for a few seconds. When she returned her gaze, she found that he had propped up a ridiculously large, gold and white, broad sword on his shoulder like it was nothing. _Mon Dieu!_

Her eyes snapped to the fallen foe and saw the recognizable symbol that hovered over her eyes. A classic sign of their arch-nemesis. The queen of hearts based akuma stared at the teen with a curious mixture of horror and awe. Horrified at his strength yet in awe about it. The poor akuma froze for a minute before her expression morphed into an irritated scowl. She brought her scythe up and used it to pick herself up.

"I don't care! If this old peasant thinks he can come in here and kick a respected woman such as myself, then he has another thing coming!" The butterfly symbol flickered over her face as she spoke, as if trying to stop her.

The teen looked at the duo with a soft and fearless smile. It had baffled her to no end. "I suggest getting out of here while you still can."

The akuma let out a roar and ran at the strangers. The Ladybug snap out of her daze, only to be caught in another one at the men's 'talent'. The irritating swordsman was the first to respond to the woman. Sword and scythe clashed and sparks flew. They were at an obvious stand still, until the man swiftly twisted the sword and expertly push the akumatized person's scythe into the ground before bringing up his foot and kicking her right in the chest. _No mercy!_ The queen flew into the fence that guarded Notre Dame's entrance, successfully breaking it down. The armored queen landed with a loud bang onto the cement ground.

She picked herself up again and gave them vicious glare. But _someone_ started commentating, causing her attention to stray. The Akuma growled and grabbed her scythe, throwing it as if it was a boomerang at the only civilians there. One she knew quite well and couldn't stand by to see her get hurt.

"Alya!" She shouted the girls name and tossed her yo-yo.

The contraption wrapped securely around the duo of civilians before she gave it a tug and swiftly pulled them out of harms way. The scythe that had been aimed at them now rested in the ground. Leaving the akumatized victim defenseless. The woman seemed to realize this and gave a mad dash for the deadly weapon.

This time, it was the red-head reacted. His large war hammer came out of nowhere and slammed into the akuma's side, making her fly into Notre Dame's wooden doors. The impact made the doors fall apart and onto the fallen foe. Ladybug had to hold in a scream at the architectures damage. Even if her powers had the ability to reverse the damage, it didn't make her okay with Paris' famous structure being busted open. She nearly bursted at the red-head's grin but decided to go for the strange white haired teen. Who was making his way to the rubble. Staring at it like the akuma was about to pop back out. _After that hit, she is definitely down for the count._

Ladybug slide into his view staring the teen down with a fierce glare. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" she screeched.

"What?" He had the audacity to look confused.

"You don't just barge in here with your crazy weapons swinging! You might've killed this person! And what is with you? Jumping off Notre Dame?! You could've killed yourself and that lady." she scolded.

There was a tsk. "It wasn't like you kids were making any process."

Ladybug cheeks burned and she could tell that her face was firing up in anger. "Me and Chat Noir had it handled!"

"Yeah! Although, I do applaud you for saving My Lady, she is right." Chat took the opportunity to jump in with his own comment.

 _Don't these guys understand how akumas work?_ Ladybug continued to scold him unaware of the danger that was about to strike. By the time she heard the clanking of metal it was far too late.

"Allen!" A cry rang out.

Too late, did she see the red scythe fly out of the ground and come twirling at them. Her arm was swiftly pulled down and she and the teen went into a duck. Once the danger had past, they stood and turned to the scythe's destination. The woman was standing there. Towering over them with a sinister grin on her face. The scythe twirled in her expert fingers as the world slowed for Ladybug. Her bluebells dilated and her mind raced through everything and every regret when the weapon came close. Frozen in place, she felt herself be pushed roughly aside, helpless to watch the weapon fall onto the snow haired teen. Sadly, he hadn't gotten himself out of the way quick enough. The blade had made a deep cut in a diagonal from the teen's right shoulder to the left side of his lower torso. Blood squirted out and landed on her face. She nearly choked when she saw the poor boy fall back onto the concrete ground.

It became dead silent. Like the world was also shocked into silence at the act.

The angelic boy laid there, blood staining his clothes and his pure white cloak. His sword laid in his open hand as the blood seeped through is clothes and onto the cement ground. His white hair was shadowing his eyes from the world. _Is he...?_

The first to break the pregnant silence was a female shout. "ALLEN!" the scream was followed by a rush of footsteps.

Ladybug had registered the name and connected it with the fallen hero, but it was filed away for another time. Her brain was too focus on the teen. A girl had joined his side, the one from before. She was in great distress. Crying and caressing his face. The teen even gave her a shaky grin and turned his head in the weeping woman's direction. His hands trembled and stop. The horror that was reflected in Ladybug's eyes turned into pure anger. At Hawkmoth, at herself, and unfortunately at the akumatized victim. She knew that the woman was a victim and did not mean to do any of this, but a man was possibly dying. Something she would never allow on her watch.

"Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo was thrown and red and white light collected around it before and item dropped.

To her misfortune a spotted magazine of her love fell instead of a useful item. _I shouldn't say that. All lucky charms are useful, If used correctly._ However she didn't even have a chance to use the magazine. She heard the mumble of words coming from the fallen boy.

"Clown Belt."

Once those magical words were muttered, white tendrils sprang from his cloak and grasped onto the queen. Ladybug recognized the 'attack' as something equivalent to her Lucky Charm or Chat Noir's Cataclysm. It made her in awe. He used his special ability at the last moment. The akuma glared his way and Allen just smiled politely.

"Lou Fa, duck." he weakly ordered and the girl instantly ducked her head and covered it with her hands.

In one swift motion, he painfully sprung up, sword in hand. And penetrated the akuma's chest. Hitting the large heart and that silver necklace that dangled from her neck. One that Ladybug had theorized to be the place where the akuma resided. The woman let out a horrified gasp before she screamed. Purple electric bolts sparked on her skin and her gold armor faded to silver. The necklace glowed purple and had sparks of the same hue fly out of it. The colored light built up before exploding into something akin to a firework. Blinded by the light and the blast, Ladybug kept her eyes shielded and turned downward and away.

When it finally dimmed down and the spotted hero looked back she saw the victim sprawled out on the floor. She was lying on the ground with her long hair undid and had a white shirt with a large red heart on it. She sported tight black pants. She wore gold jewelry from head to toe, but around her neck was the silver pendant. It was out of place in the gold colors.

On the woman, as well, was a glowing cross. A sight she never seen before. And another sight she never saw. An unconscious victim. Usually they were awake and confused as to how they got somewhere, but this one was dead to the world. And another unexpected sight was the purified butterfly that flapped away. Ladybug could only stare in disbelief. _How!? I thought I was the only one who could purify the Akuma!?_

Her thoughts were pierced by a stressed exclamation from the woman. "Mr. Walker, you shouldn't move your hurt!"

"I'm fine…Just…" he grunted as he pulled himself upright. "Just need…some…old fashion…first aid."

She heard a scoff. "Baka Moyashi, when can you learn to just lay down and shut up."

The white haired boy grumbled weakly. "Maybe when you learn that my name is Allen, Bakanda."

Hearing the confirmation of his name was another thing that was filed away for later use. The bug scurried to the man's side. Her gloved hands rested on his back and shoulder, which was covered by the cloak. "I think your friend might be onto something. You need to see a hospital."

The—now deemed crazy—teen shook his head. "No, I've had worst. This is nothing."

 _Worst!? Who are these people!?_

"M-maybe we should-" the only sane human stuttered but 'Allen' just shook his head again.

Her mind bounced desperately into different directions. One idea that presented itself was to grab the injure man and swing him to the nearest hospital. Regardless of his pleas not too. It was the most ideal plan and one that stuck the most. Deciding that to be her plan of action, she was about to act on it until she felt the familiar hand of her partner grasp her shoulder. Twisting her head in his way. Unaware how afraid she looked with the blood spot on her cheek.

"Maybe you should use the Lucky Charm, My Lady." he suggested.

The girl's eyes widen and she scrambled for the item in her hand. Giving it one last glance and without a second thought, she threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

As usual, it exploded in a bundle of ladybugs. They flew about and wrapped around the area. The broken concrete was gone. Notre Dame's broken doors were fixed like new. They even flew around the comatose victim, waking her up. Finally, they all collected together and bombarded the injured teen. Wrapping around him and magically wiping his wound away. Ladybug was a little worried as to how it would heal him. She never dealt with such intense incidents like this one. Sure people were turned into energy orbs to power a robot. And people were trapped in pictures and threatened to be destroyed, but Chat and her had always been able to save the day. No one ever received mortal injury. No one was ever on the brink of death. So she was worried how the ladybugs would heal him. Would it wipe completely away? Or would they only clean the blood and mend the clothes up?

To her relief, she could see through a sliver of the bundle of bugs that they were closing the wound before the sight was blocked by mended clothes and more bugs. Once they all disappeared, she saw him completely fine and staring at the wound's old spot in awe. A small sense of pride sparked in her. To think these people, who did things unnaturally and amazingly, were amazed at her ability to fix things back to the way they were.

 _ **BEEP**_

The signal of her time coming up rang out. Her hand flew to her ear and she clicked her tongue. _Darn._ She had to get out of there.

"I need to get out of here. Chat, you help these…people. I'll be back." she threw her yo-yo far and when the string stopped, she tugged on it and was sent flying to where she now resided an alleyway, waiting for her magical companion or kwami to regenerate itself by devouring the energy source she brought for it. Cookies.

"Marinette!" Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts.

Her eyes laid on her companion. A small red and black sprite. It's theme was that of her suit. A Ladybug. It— _She—_ She was waving around in her face trying to get her attention. Once she saw that she had the heroine's attention then a calm and sweet smile painted the little sprites glowing face.

"Oh, Marinette. I was calling you for a while now."

The girl, Marinette, smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Tikki. I was just thinking about what had happened."

Tikki nodded in understanding before flying to the girl's right shoulder and resting on it. "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Her question was meet with a shake of a head.

"No, but their power..." She trailed off. "It...it felt so achingly familiar. Like a miraculous. Like something I should know, but have no idea what it could be. It was more powerful than I." she confessed.

The confession made Marinette uneasy about these new people. They were in contact with a power greater than the miraculous. Or just a buffed up miraculous? It was possible.

"But that boy…" she heard her kwami mumble.

"What boy? You mean the one with the strange hair color?" _Who dyes their hair white? And what was with that tattoo?_ "What about him?"

Tikki nodded her head. "There is something…dark about him. I can't put my finger on it, but…it's just-" She shivered and shook her tiny head.

"Hey-" Marinette reached for the kwami and cupped her in her hand. "-It's okay. I'm sure you were feeling exhausted."

The sprite viciously shook her head at that. "No! I sensed something…something sinister and!-" she was cut off by a loud yelp.

"MEOWCH!"

Recognizing the yell, Marinette spiked in fear. Her partner was hurt or injured. Worried that the strange people were attacking him, she quickly called for her little friend.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

A sensation ran through her body once the Kwami merged with her earrings. Her clothes were magically replaced with a skin tight ladybug patterned suit. Paired with a identical mask. At her side was a familiar yo-yo. Marinette—now turned Ladybug grabbed that yo-yo and flung it with great urgency. The weapon flew and wrapped around a metal chimney. With a swift tug, she was on her way.

Flying through the air. Completely free. In other circumstances, she would allow a smile to grace her face when she felt the wind comb through her hair. However, her partner might be in danger. The only expression that crossed her face was that of worry and fear coupled with a professional seriousness.

When she drew near, Ladybug spotted her partner violently fending off... _uh...what are those!?_ He was being attacked by strange creatures that looked like something from a fictional book. They had piercing red eyes and a wispy white color. Their tails extended and were ghost like. What ever the creatures were they were definitely supernatural.

The superhero jumped in the air, towards them, and propelled her yo-yo towards a creature that was happily snacking on Chat's rear end. The yo-yo hit the fiend square in the head before uselessly bouncing off. The action didn't go in vain however, the being stopped and turned towards her. She flipped forward and landed on the other side of the creature before delivering a swift back kick to it. Sadly, it flew away before her foot could connect to it.

"My Lady!" Chat cried. "Glad you came to my rescue~!"

The girl gave him a grin before spinning her yo-yo, creating a spinning red circle. Perfect for reflecting attacks and shielding them. Her partner joined her, his Baton spinning in tow. The small horde of creatures circled around them, forcing the duo to go back to back. Ladybug's intellectual eye darted from foe to foe, trying to assess them and come up with a plan.

"Okay, Chat, on the count of three. We attack at the same time." She ordered.

"Purrfect!" He punned making her roll her eyes.

"One!" She started the countdown, her eyes now fully focused on the enemy that was closing in.

Ladybug and Chat Noir spun their respective weapons faster. "Two!" Chat chimed in.

The tense air was pierced with their unified yell. "Three!"

Jumping at the enemy, they swung their weapons, ready to land a hit when their foe stilled before fading away. They all disappeared without a trace. Only leaving the heroes motionless and dumbfounded. Their disbelief left a dumbfounded silence in the air.

"Another mewraculous win for the record!" Breaking the silence, Chat punned.

Ladybug took her gloved hand and slapped it against her forehead. The sound resonated throughout Paris.

* * *

 **This chapter was nothing really special. It was just Marinette's POV on the fight and an update on where the Exorcists( & Lou Fa) are staying. I can't have them living on the streets now can I?(Well...I could but...).**

 **Ciao-su~**


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLB nor DGM. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings**

* * *

Marinette expected a reaction to come out of the sudden appearance of the new..."Supers". The nickname the press had given them. She expected speculation. She expected some disputing parties on who side they were on. She, however, did not expect a full on riot.

Stumbling into class, tired from staying out late from her secret night escapees to find the new "supers" with her partner in leather, she hadn't gotten the sleep she so rightfully needed. On top of that, she was late. So when she crawled in late, as usual, she assumed that the class would be calm and maybe gossiping about the incident. Not what she had saw.

Everyone was on their feet, the room was divided down the middle. On one side there was: Nathanael, Rose, Chloé & Sabrina—as usual—, Myléne, Ivan, and Nino. They were yelling at the other side. A side that consisted of: Alya, Juleka, Kim, Alix, Max, and Lila. They were furiously arguing with each other while their poor teacher, Ms. Bustier, sat at her desk with her hands in a style similar to that of someone praying and pressed to her forehead. She looked completely done.

"Those wannabe supers are just deranged lunatics! I mean did you see the one with white hair!? Like who does that to themselves?" she heard the snotty voice of Chloé.

"They're better than that brat Ladybug!" Lila argued, making Marinette tense. She knew all well how deep Lila's hatred for the spotted heroine ran.

"I don't appreciate how they handle dealing with the Akumas. I mean- Stabbing someone with a sword?" the shy voice of Myléne.

"Well," she saw Max push his glasses up, "They got the job done faster than Ladybug and Chat Noir."

That comment was a shot through the gut. While she does admit that she and Chat take long to fight and purify an Akuma, at least they didn't stab people. _But we do use our abilities to save others. Even if the last drop of life were to run out of us, we would._ She thought back to the white haired "super" that saved her even in his wilted state.

"Babe, We were all Akumatized once. And I, for one, would rather be saved the way Ladybug does it than being stabbed through the chest, kicked into a fence, or smashed into Notre Dame!" Nino chimed.

Alya rolled her eyes at his statement, "While I do agree that Ladybug's way is far better, I don't deny that these guys seem to have good intentions. Sure their fighting styles are…brutal, but they—especially the white haired one—have a certain kindness to them. I don't doubt that they are here to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. You forget I was there!"

"And nearly got yourself killed!" Nathanael, surprisingly, spoke up, "That akuma had a scythe! That cut cleanly through the old man!"

Alix blew a raspberry at the comment. "The old man who saved Ms. Lady Luck! Way faster than Chat Noir need I add?"

The star jock in the room slid next to Alix to add his own comment. "And the Akuma recognized him as a threat! That means, big butterfly man-What's his name again?-sees them as an enemy! So they're obviously on the heroes side!"

 _Ah Kim, It's not that simple._

"Wow, they're really rowdy today." A sudden voice of an angel spoke.

Recognizing that heavenly sound, Marinette squeaked loudly and sprung to the side. Her eyes locked onto the target. It was a blonde with the most enchanting green eyes. That she could get lost in for decades. Eyes that were so full of life and happiness. Yet revealed a hint of loneliness when gazed deep enough into. Eyes that were so full of emotion and resembled a beautiful spring that was now behind them. Unlike the darker shade she encountered yesterday. A cold calculating, emotionless, and haunting winter. Horrifically saddening.

"A-Adrien!" She stammered out.

The perfection in front over gave her a smile that she nearly fainted at. Didn't he see the effect he had on her yet? He scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I kind of sneak up on you there."

"Ack! It's fine! You can sneak up on me any time- No! I mean! You…uh well." she rambled on before she was stopped by a loud slam and a hush falling over the room.

Marinette whipped her head towards the sound and found their beloved teacher standing up with her hands on her desk. She could only assume that the sound came from their obviously frustrated teacher.

"Alright! That is enough! Everyone take your seats! And no more talk of the questionable supers!" the class grumpily went to their seats and sat down. Ms. Bustier let out a sigh, "Thank you. Now, Marinette and Adrien, please take your seats."

The duo shuffled to their seats. The secret heroine was secretly thankful for the teachers interference. It saved her from embarrassing herself even further. _One of these days, I'll be able to converse with him like a normal person._ The thought made her smile dreamily. _Then after that we'll get married and have three kids! And a cute hamster or cat_ —The thought suddenly made another pair of green eyes flash in her mind. Along with a playful smirk. Her dazed smile dropped and she frowned. _I wonder how he's doing, yesterday's battle was really…something._ Marinette was still dealing with the aftermath of seeing someone nearly die. In her short years as Ladybug she never experienced someone being on the brink of death. It unnerved her.

Having her mood shifted by the memory, she decided to distract herself by tuning into the lesson. There will be another time to mull over the whole thing. The day passed by as it always did. Chloé was a pain as usual. Adrien was as perfect as ever. Her design ideas were still flowing and Alya was still teasing her about her crush on the model. However, almost every conversation she heard or engaged in was on the topic that seemed to slip out of everyone's mouth. The new supers.

Who they were?

Where they came from?

Are their powers the same as Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Those were the questions that were most frequently asked. And she wondered the same thing. She already knew one of their names. Allen. It was an English name that was for sure. He was a peculiar one. Obviously dyed white hair and a crazy tattoo to match. He couldn't be any older than 16. _He must be at the rebel stage I've heard parents complain about._ Marinette's mind was brought to the other people with him. She didn't know their names— _No, I know another one, Bakanda? Who names their kid that?_ It was a strange name. It certainly made her understand why he looked as if he hated the world. _I would be upset too if that was my name._

She tried to recall any of the others names. The red head's name was—according to her memory—not mentioned. For simplicity sake, she vowed to call him Pirate. He did have an eyepatch after all. _I wonder how he got it? Maybe he got it clawed out._ She shivered at the thought. _What about the girl? What was her name?_ She knew it was said, but she had no idea what it was. _It started with an L. Lacie? Lily? Louise? Lisette? No…_

"Marinette!" her head snapped up at the sound and she saw her best friend looking at her from across the library table.

 _Oh yeah, that's right. We were suppose to be studying for the final next week._ She gave the blogger a sheepish smile. "What were you saying, Alya?"

Her friend had brown hair that shifted to a red at the ends. She had dark skin, large glasses, and a mole on her forehead. A plaid shirt hung on her body along with denim pants. In her hand, was her phone with a small ladybug charm hanging off of it. Her small tribute to the famous heroine. The girl, Alya, rolled her eyes, but Marinette could see the fond smile on her face. "As I was saying before you zoned out, you know the victim from yesterday's battle?"

 _How could I not? I am the one who help fight her…in the beginning._ Unable to say such a thing as that, she resorted to nodding her head.

"Well, she's stuck in the hospital with a large scar running down her chest."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. _Scar, but how-_ The image of the sword piercing the victim's chest flashed in her mind. _But wouldn't have the lucky charm cleanse everything._

"W-wait! What about Ladybug's cleansing light? Wouldn't that have fixed her?!"

"It should've, but it was such a large wound. It makes me think that depending on the severity of the situation, the charm can't reverse everything." Alya theorized.

 _If that's the case, then…that boy could be…No! I saw the wound close….didn't I?_ She tried to sort through the incident. The intensity of it, had her missing details that hadn't proved to be important at the time. Like the girl's name. _Let's see, arguing with the white haired rebel, a shout from the pirate and…that accident. A scream. A sword stab…miraculous heal- wait! I did see the wound close!_ She sighed in relief, an action that went unnoticed by her best friend.

"I wanted to interview her today, but finals are coming up!" With a pout, she slouched in her chair.

An idea sprung in Marinette's head. "I'd doubt they'd let you in anyway."

Alya sighed and responded with a word of agreement.

 _But they would let in a superhero._

* * *

The cold air blew through midnight blue locks. Causing them to whip around the owner's head. The person looked up at the dazzling sky. It was dyed a pre-mature dark blue and sprinkled with glowing dots. _Stars._ And hanging in the sky was a crescent moon. It's light went unnoticed by the billions of lights on the surface below. However, it did make a red figure twinkle in the light. The figure was a female whose hair, tied in cute pigtails, waved in the cold breeze. With eyes as blue as the sea yet shined like the moon. She stood poised and ready for action. Only to shiver when the wind brushed against her. She stood on a monumental structure. In between two towers that held the most musical bells. Notre Dame.

The girl stared ahead, her eyes locking on a target. While her ears became aware of a thud that sounded behind her. A smile curved in her face.

"You're late—" she turned her body around to gaze that the other, "—Chat Noir."

Chat Noir, gave her a cheeky grin. The cat themed suit his body was covered in was pitch black. The only things that stood out was his messy blonde hair and green eyes. Eyes that were surrounded by a mask that shared his suit's likeness.

"I apawologize, My Lady. I tried to get here as fast as possible once I got your message." he winked while she rolled her eyes at the pun. "So, what was so impurrtant for you to call? Have you called me out to confess your undying love for me, Bugaboo?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" the smile was still curled on her face. "And for your information, we're going to the hospital."

That sobered the punning cat up real quick. She could see the panic in his eyes at her statement. Before he could spouted out any jumped conclusions, she held her hand up.

"I wanted to talk to yesterday's akuma victim."

He visibly relaxed and instead cocked his head to the left in question. "Why?"

"I wanted to see how she was faring. I heard that the Lucky charm didn't erase everything."

"It didn't!?"

She nodded her head. "I heard she was left with an scar."

"A scar." she heard him mumble as she turned back towards the city, she loved so very much. "Well then! It would be my purrleasure to escort you there!" she could practically hear his grin.

"Alright then, Chaton. First one there has to do next patrol by themselves!" The heroine quickly threw her yo-yo and flung away from the male.

She hopped from roof to roof, jumping over chimneys as she went. It wasn't long until her companion caught up to her. But even she knew his efforts wouldn't be enough. She had always been faster than him. The spotted hero could hear his claws click against tile. The sound grew closer causing her to speed up. Determination in her eyes. Along with a spark of amusement. The wind combed through her hair and she let a smile slide on her face. Lost in her own bliss she nearly didn't see another dark figure flap past her. Her expert eye caught the slight glimmer of purple and she skidded to a stop.

 _Akuma!_

Whipping around, the hero, pulled her yo-yo back and threw it towards the bug. The contraption opened up before capturing the darken butterfly. She expertly pulled the yo-yo back and, as if in routine, she ran her gloved finger across it's surface causing it to pop open once again. Out of the light, it had emitted was an equally white butterfly. A smile crawled on the girls face as she muttered to herself.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly." her smile however vanished at the oddity of them finding an akuma like this. "I wonder who that little bugger was targeting."

"You don't think it was the girl we're going to talk to?" Chat questioned.

She shook her head. "No, but we can't be certain. Lets pick up the pace."

And with that they tore off. Leaving dust in their wake.

When the duo arrived at the hospital, the staff was more than thrilled to see them. Well most of them. Some just grumbled before walking away talking about how they had to stay later because of a bunch of-

"I'll show you to her room. Please follow me." A kind and sweet nurse, sporting a pink suit of scrubs, directed them down the sparkling halls of the hospital. Ladybug spent her time scanning the walls and doors. The walls were decorated in small pictures, paintings, and posters. The posters were mostly inspirational posters meant to give hope to the patients there. The pictures and paintings were mostly of tranquil scenery. Though, she did see some of the superhero duo and that made her chest swell with a bit of pride.

They passed two groups of people. First was a pair of nurses. They seemed to be speaking in hushed tones. Possibly gossiping. When they walked passed them, the heroine could hear a snippet of their conversation.

"Madame A—" one of the nurses began before she was shushed.

"You know we mustn't say her name!" the other hissed.

Nurse #1 rolled her eyes at her. "Oh yeah I forgot, I mean…Patient PK13 is singing that creepy song again."

"You mean the one that talks about searching for…what was it?"

"A h—"

Their voices instantly stopped when they say the heroes and they gave them a happy wave and squeal. Their conversation between them seemed forgotten. With a tiny wave, they continued on their way. The trio walked pass a second group. This time it was a group of mourning guests. It reminded her that hospitals were not only a place of life and hope but also a place of death. One of the mourners stood out from all the rest. It was a short male whose eyes were on dimmer than the others. Grief and sadness radiated off of him in large waves. And that made her tense. Hawkmoth preyed on people with intense negative emotions and the last thing she needed was an akuma battle at this moment.

Thankfully the group was too wrapped up in grieving that they didn't notice the duo. Something she was relieved about. The heroine didn't know what she would say to soothe their pain. So they continued on their way right past them. Ladybug glided past the depressed mourner and heard him mumble underneath his breath.

"If I could, I would do anything to bring him back." at the time, she wrote the statement off as something someone in grief would say. She knew that if she lost someone precious to her to death, she would say the same thing.

"Alright, here we are!" the bright nurse stopped at a white door that had bronze numbers screwed on it. "Door number, 140A"

"Thank you." Chat smiled at the nurse, who's face reddened. Suddenly an irritated feeling crawled up Ladybugs face. When she realized that she was now glaring at the nurse, she quickly steeled her expression to something positive. But the damage had been done. With a squeak, the nurse hurried through an explanation of needing to inform the patient of their arrival. Chat did not notice her expression but did show confusion on his face at the woman's sudden need to flee.

When finally prompted, they entered. One thing she noticed about the room was the blueish tint of the walls and the clean smell in air. Another thing was the large window that sat parallel to the wall where the door was fixed. Had the lights been off, the moonlight would've filled the room. Her eyes trailed up to the bed. On it was a thick red blanket with small white hearts dotting it. The victim sat upright with a tablet in her hand. Her long, ink hair poured down her back and onto the bed underneath her. Her eyes were a bright brown that had flecks of gold hidden in them. The patient stared at them with wide eyes filled with blissful surprise. Ladybug noticed the galaxy that resided over her nose. A milky way of freckles that spread from one cheek bone to another.

"Oh my god! Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she squealed while the duo smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if we've came so late at night. I hope it's not an inconvenience?" the heroine politely apologized .

"W-What?! No! Never! But I am curious…what is the famous duo of Paris doing in my hospital room?"

"We're here to talk with you on how you're doing. It was repurrted to us that the Lucky Charm didn't heal efurything." Ladybug grimaced at the puns. "We wanted to make sure you were alright, you did take a nasty wound to the chest aftepurr all."

 _That last one was definitely pushing it._ But the cat had a proud look on his face, so she chose not to comment on his taste in humor.

"Oh…" the girl's mood suddenly shifted. "Y-yeah…I saw the recording on the Ladyblog…I'm sor—"

Ladybug cut her off. "No! Don't apologize. You were controlled and manipulated by Hawkmoth. None of that was your fault." she punctuated her statement with a gentle smile that received one in return.

"Thank you…again." the patient shifted in her spot before looking back up at them with a confident grin. "As for how I've been feeling, well, I feel fine!"

The answer startled them. Fine? Who felt fine when they got stabbed in the chest with a sword twice their size?

The girl giggled at their expressions. "Honest! I feel so much lighter now. Like…I look in the mirror and it looks like I'm glowing! I've never felt more physically better than now!"

"W-What about the scar?" Chat blurted out.

"How did—"

"Our informant told us that you were scarred. Is this true?" Ladybug slid in to save that one.

The beauty nodded and reach down under the sheets. There was a rustle of movement before she pulled the hospital garb up her stomach. Revealing the scar on it. It was perfectly vertical. Except for it's sharp jagged edges. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She guessed that the Charm had sped up the scars healing process since it seemed to fade a little. Ladybug glanced over at her partner for his reaction and saw that the gentle-cat was looking anywhere but at the girl. She smiled and suppressed a giggle.

"The scar does tickle from time to time but it hasn't bothered me at all." she returned her garb back to it's original state.

The duo shared a look. Both with relief and question. Why didn't the charm heal everything like normal? Could it be that her charm was not as powerful as she was led to think? If that was the case, then…

They needed to find those people soon before the next attack.

* * *

Far beyond the prying eyes of people, exorcists and superheroes alike, there was a building that held a special room. Shrouded in pitch black. The only light source in the room were the glowing white butterflies and a large round glass window. It's light showered over a dark figure. The silhouette was that of a male and was on it's fours. With his fist grounded into the room's smooth floor. Next to him fluttered a butterfly like being. The illumination of the light revealed that the being was a lilac color. It was small, tiny even, and was looking down at the man with sorrow.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir have foiled me time and time again. And just when I'm so close, when I have them, THEY show up. Who are they!? Are they the people I was told about?" a deep voice voiced out, he sounded irritated and distressed.

The creature did not speak.

The man glared up at it and it flinched. Pulling himself up, his gazed switched from staring up at the butterfly to glaring down at it. His tone was low and intimidating. "Who are they, Nooroo?"

"I do not know whom they are, Master. But their power…it's familiar yet unlike this world…It's—!" the butterfly was cut off by another voice that entered the empty room.

"Innocence." a low and masculine voice answered.

The duo whip their heads around to the source. Standing there was a handsome tall man with wavy, long and dark hair, tied in a pony tail and pulled over his shoulder. His skin was a burnt umber shade with strange markings on his forehead. Seven of them to be precise. He also sported a mole under his eye. Eyes that were a startling gold. He seemed to be in his mid- to late-twenties. The man wore a white and black outfit combination. His pants- _they look more like leggings-_ were black and form fitting. Over them were boots that reached pasted his knees. On his chest he wore a white coat that only had one sleeve and the front was cut in a way that the man had never seen before. It was open at the neck and expanded outward before coming to a point towards the man's lower abdomen. Like an upside down arrowhead. The only thing keeping it from falling open was the fact that it was held together above the man's navel.

The male took notice of the rough scars that showed on the other's chest and bicep. He also took notice of the cocky smirk that was sent his way. A smirk that was of pure malicious that it made even him shiver.

The man took a stance against the other and spoke in a demanding tone. "Who are you?!"

The other's smirk grew at the question and he started a stride over to them. The man flinched a bit but hid it. He would not show weakness to this person. Unknown to him, his companion was shaking violently. Their eyes blown open in fear. Even the butterflies that crowded the room started to flutter up anxiously. Some flew towards the walls, anywhere to get away from the evil presence.

"That's what you were talking about, no?" his footsteps echoed. "A power so unlike this world because it is not of this world. Isn't that right, Nooroo?" he stopped about a couple meters away from them.

The being stuttered and stammered. Everything flying out incoherently.

The man chuckled, "I forget that some of you creatures don't know. You've convinced yourselves that you're gods of some kind. How saddening."

Nooroo chose not to fight back against the man's claims out of fear that vibrated off of him in waves. Nooroo's master stepped forward and glared with as much intimation as he could muster.

"Who are you?"

"Is that any way to speak to your new boss, Hawkmoth?"

"Boss!?" the man's, Hawkmoth's, anger flared up. "I have no—" he was cut off by the man.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't finish that if I were you. If you remember correctly, you would know about the deal you made with our beloved Earl."

The name sent shock waved through his body. _The…the Earl._ "Or were you thinking he'd forgotten about you? Letting you stray from the mission at hand. You forget his the one who gave you the power to darken those pretty bugs."

Trying to stand his ground Hawkmoth grumbled, "I did not forget what the Earl has done for me nor did I forget the deal."

"That's great! Well, then I've come to inform you that he's sent me to oversee your progress. And from what I gather, you haven't collected any fragments yet nor created enough chaos to make this world a proper akuma farm."

He stammered, "I've been dealing with some trouble as of recently."

The other rose an eyebrow. "Trouble? You mean those lovely children? How troublesome can two children be?"

"You don't know how much they've ruined every single one of my plans! Purified every last akuma I've made! The Earl granted me this power with the promise that there will be no one on this Earth who could counter it!"

"Akumas? You call those little bugs akumas? How cute." the man walked around towards the sprite like creature. His smile devious. "And it is true, nothing of this world can counter the power the Earl entrusted to you."

"And now these…these people have come! With swords and hammers swinging!" he ranted.

"People?"

"There were three of them! A red head, a male Asian, and some albino-" he was interrupted yet again.

"Did the albino one have a red scar down his cheek?" the man now looked serious.

Nooroo's master nodded. The man's face twisted into a grin. He let out a crazed laugh and in a swift movement grabbed the sprite. Nooroo let out a yelp and his master stepped forward. The man's grip tightened around the creature.

"Well, this makes things a little bit interesting. Don't you agree?" The man grip grew weak and he bounced Nooroo in his hands. Toying with the sprite, who took it with a grim expression.

Hawkmoth was on the edge at the other's treatment of his companion. However, he was hesitant to step forward. _If what he says is true, then he must be as dangerous. But what if he's lying?_ Doubt grew in him as the other began to speak once again.

"So then, your first order of business is to create a more destructive villain. We need to more akumas made here, since something has slowed us down—" he was cut off.

"Hold on! Do you think I'm going to just roll over and take orders from _you?!_ How do I know that you're not actually with the Earl?" it was a dumb move to make, but he would not allow the other to boss him around without some evidence to his claims.

The man just stopped before his grin grew with bloodlust. Causing shivers to crawl up Hawkmoth's spine. "I have a very special ability. Would you like to see it?"

Before Hawkmoth could answer the air was knocked out of his lungs as he saw the man twist towards him and have one hand impale into his chest. His heart sped up in fear. Shaking from head to toe he glanced down at the sure to be wound, only to see the man's arm sticking out of his chest. No blood in sight just a strange hexagonal pattern on his chest around the man's hand. His eyes flickered back up to his assailant and he saw the deadly glint in his eyes. The man would cut him down in a heart beat with no regrets.

A small yelp was let out in the room along with a flash of a purple light, and caused the white butterflies to flutter to life and fly around. Hawkmoth glanced at his companion, Nooroo, and saw how tight the man's grip had become on the little one. The creature's head, with it's big eyes and purple curl on the forehead, was trembling. The other seemed to noticed his gaze and tightened his vice-like grip. At that the most peculiar thing occurred. Nooroo's head cracked! From the top of his forehead to the top of his left eye lid, a crack formed. It made him seem like a porcelain doll. However, the action was also painful. As he could tell from the sprite's cry of agony.

"Calm yourself. You won't feel a thing. You see…I can pass through anything and I can choose what to touch. So what if I wanted to touch your heart as I pull my hand out?" his arm moved back and stopped. Hawkmoth felt something curl around his heart, causing it to pump out of fear. "I could cleanly rip it right out of your body." the man laughed at his fearful expression. "I once asked an old friend of mine how it would feel. So, how do _you_ think it would feel?"

Hawkmoth's life flashed before his eyes. He saw the things he held close. The people he cared for. The person he wished to save. The things he still had to do. It could all end in this moment. It caused that unknown fear to rise up in him. Making his chest tighten and throat close. That fear of ceasing to exist. The fear of death. It was this phobia that drove him to his answer.

Shakenly, he responded back to his executioner. "F-Fine. I'll follow your o-orders." He was never a man known for stuttering or stammering. That was an act he left to his past self to do.

His new boss smiled happily. Although it was an evil smile. He pulled his hand from the butterfly man's chest, making him feel like he could breath again. His heart sped up for the lack of blood circulation that occurred in that short amount of time. His hand slapped over his chest, where his heart laid. Still dealing with the trauma of that moment. Trying to calm his nerves, he felt something pelt his chest before falling. It was soft and the man was quick to catch it. Laying in his hand was Nooroo, looking exhausted with his new scar. His purple eyes were dull and nearly lifeless, but the movement of the creature's chest was all the knowledge that he needed to see that he was still alive.

"W-What did you do to him?" he looked up at the man.

The other looked down at him with an emotionless expression before waving him off and walking to the large window. "Don't worry about it. Those things usually fix themselves."

Confused, he held Nooroo close to him. To the brooch that sat upon his chest. A butterfly shaped brooch that shared a likeness in color with the magical being.

"S-So what must I-I do?" he hesitantly asked.

"I'm glad you asked! At first I was planning on having you pump out destructive villains so that casualties will happen, but now that I hear that the exorcists are in town. It's leading me to think up a better plan." he turned towards Hawkmoth. "Of course there are things to take into consideration."

"Like what?"

"Like my good ol' pal, Allen Walker."

* * *

 **Alright! Ending that right here. The Hawkmoth and mysterious man(Although most of you probably know who he is) interaction was hard. So was tying the patrol scene to the normal school scene together. It wasn't until I was about to fall asleep that I finally got how to do it. Anyway. Hope you like this.**

 **Also…it seems we see another hidden mystery lying in this chapter. All you hardcore DGM fans could probably see it. But I wonder if you're able to** _ **search**_ **for the clues and get to the heart of this mystery.**

 **With that said have a wonderful day and night!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	5. Gripping Reality

**Welcome! Here we are on chapter 5. I'm going to go out on a leg and say you guys slightly appreciate this story enough for more! So now I shall deliver what thou has come for! Without further adieu! It's showtime!**

 **Key:**

"Normal Dialogue"

 _Thoughts,_ " _Emphasis_ " _, or Dreams_

 _"Dream Dialogue or Memory Dialogue"_

" _Radio or Recordings Dialogue_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Gripping Reality**

* * *

In the comfort of their safe haven, Allen and his companions stood in the small room that they've claimed as theirs. Temporarily.

Many things have changed in the short time they started to dwell there. The first being that the bed now had a…cushion. They couldn't find a mattress of any kind. The only soft things was what he found. Large cushions from a couch that surprisingly came off easily. The white haired exorcist preferred not to relive what they found underneath them however. His ears were still ringing from Lou Fa's scream at the sight. To cover the bed, they were nearly forced to use the sheet that covered the mirror. Thankfully for Allen, they ended up using a sheet that covered an old piece of furniture.

All in all, they had a surprisingly comfortable place to sleep. It would've been the blessing if there were only 1 or 2 people on this little detour. But they had four people. That is not enough to fit on the bed they've acquired. Well, they could try. However, Allen guaranteed that their sleep will not be as pleasant. Instead the males chose to have their only female companion sleep on the comfortable bed. Kanda hadn't cared where he slept. Lavi made suggestive talk that nearly earned him a free ticket to see if he could fly out of the window. Allen was just a courteous person. He'd rather have a lady sleep in comfort than on the floor like the rest of them.

Lou Fa, the kind soul she is, put up a fight over the motion. It made her feel awful, she had exclaimed, that they were subjected to sleeping on the floor while she got to sleep comfortably. So, the group created a rotation between the four of them. At first it was one person gets a turn. Then it was changed to two people share and the others don't. However, the unfairness on…Lavi's side of argument and the fact that Kanda did not want to share with neither him nor the rabbit. _Which the feeling is mutual._ And the fact that Lavi is a notorious prankster, so sharing a bed ran risk of being a victim of his pranks. In the end, much to Kanda's displeasure, Kanda and Lavi were assigned to share the bed on their turn, while Allen and Lou Fa shared on theirs.

Kanda instantly declared that he'd rather sleep on the couch than share with the bunny. So Kanda opted to sleeping on the lone chair in the room. By this time, they were too exhausted to make anymore changes.

Now, as Allen stood with his comrades, they all had one thing on their mind. A way to get out of this place. As beautiful as it looked, they could not be here. They still had other things to do. Allen was also concerned with the repercussions they and the people back home will face at his absence. He was fully aware how the order viewed him.

"Hurry on with it Moyashi!" Allen scowled at the name.

"That's not my name! And I am!"

The exorcist stood in the middle of the room. He thought of a specific melody in his head. Orchestrating it out as if routine. When he opened his eyes. There in front of him stood, tall and proud, a white 'gate'. With a white diamond shine and pentagonal shapes that made it up. At the top, he noticed that the gate had three straight question marks on it. An unusual sight. Regardless, he successfully summoned it, so it must work.

He pushed forward and allowed himself to slide into the gate. Surrounding himself in a bright white light. Feeling hope and familiarity rise up in him. He strutted forward and he could see the door they came barreling in, just at the end. Allen reached his hand out, ready to push the door open. When his hand made contact, the door did not swing open. Instead it started cracking as if it were made of glass. The cracks resonated from where he placed his hand and spread towards the edges. It didn't take long before fractures and cracks covered the surface. Then everything stilled. The exorcist gazed at the broken door. Afraid to touch the fragile thing. Suddenly, the door shattered. Sending shards everywhere. Many landed in Allen's hair and on his clothes. The force of the destruction swept him up and threw him out of the gate. Light ran past his eyes until it was gone and he found himself slammed into one of the colored walls.

"A- Mr. Walker!" he heard Lou Fa cried out.

Allen, with a groan, sat himself up. Gazing ahead of him at the gate. It now crumbled like glass. _Damnit._ He rubbed his head in pain. He saw Lou Fa run to his side and examine him. Across from him, Lavi was looking puzzled and Kanda who more irritated.

"What the hell happened?" Kanda practically growled.

"I don't know! The door…it just shattered." Allen tried to explain.

"No shit."

"You think you could try it again?" Lavi asked.

And so he did. The second time around Allen couldn't even summon the gate. No circles on the floor. No pillar of white pentagonal shapes. Nothing. It irritated not only him but his companions as well. Allen, of course, kept trying. He had to get them out of here by any means necessary. So, it wasn't until his sixth try did he fell a hand grab his shoulder. The boy turned and looked at who the person could be and saw Lou Fa. She gripped his shoulder in a gentle way. She said nothing, but Allen could get the message. He let himself relax and sighed in defeat.

"So, that's it. We're stuck here." Kanda bluntly stated.

"I guess so." Lou Fa retracted her hand but still lingered around him.

"What do we do now?" Lavi questioned.

The males shrugged and sighed. Or in Kanda's case, tsked. Allen though back to what he would do on a regular mission. It was usually get to town, find a place to stay, ask around, find Innocence or purify Akumas. But they knew not where they were. Usually they were briefed on the mission, the location, and the locals. Even the currency they knew of. This was the kind of information they lacked. So what could they do?

"First, we need to find a way to gain this place's money." he heard Lou Fa speak up. All heads turned her way and she blushed at the attention. "I mean, we'll need some to get things like food or clothes. I don't know about you but I prefer not to starve in a place like this."

Lavi was the first to pop up, "I call getting food!"

Allen smiled and decided to join in. "I'll work on gaining money. On the way here, I thought I saw some bars or pubs."

"Ah, going to cheat people out of their hard earned money with cards, Moyashi-Chan?"

The white haired exorcist nodded, proud. While Lou Fa looked exasperated. "Isn't there a better way than gambling?"

"Well," Allen grabbed his chin and displayed a thoughtful expression. "There is doing circus tricks, but I don't have any equipment."

"I guess we have no choice then."

"Okay, what about you Yuu-chan?" Lavi bounced near the swordsman. "You have to participate too!"

Kanda deadpanned. "No."

"Come on! You could get the clothes!" Lavi urged him.

"No."

"Yu-chaaan!" at that the swordsman pulled his sword on Lavi, making the rabbit shriek and hide behind Allen.

"Bakanda! Why don't you help?" Allen asked with irritation. The man gave him a harsh glare and opened his mouth to growl out something before Lou Fa, the saving grace of the group, stopped it before it could get worse.

"Kanda-san, you can keep guard of our shelter. You can do that can't you?"

The man was silent for a moment. Staring at the girl as she confidently stood in front of him. After a minute, he let out an irritated sound. "Fine."

"Great!" She twirled around and faced Allen and Lavi. "Then I'll get us all other necessary things."

And so the plan was set. That night, Allen was to go to the nearest bar and gamble up some cash for them. Of course, he was secretly worried about going out without any covering for his head. It was unnecessarily cold and he preferred to have an extra layer and something to hide his hair. Alas, none of that could be found in there new shelter. Unless he wanted to use the sheet covering the mirror.

 _No thank you._

* * *

In the dead of night, while the families huddled in their homes and people of the night slinked from their respective shadows. A certain white haired exorcist strolled through the city. The moonlight reflected on his white locks and silver eyes. Making him shine in the streets. A polite smile was on his face as he pasted a woman who was holding a flat contraption in her hand. She had looked up and did a double take. The boy, used to this kind of treatment, gave her an acknowledged nod and kept going on his way. Still feeling her eyes staring into the back of his head.

Another this that pasted by were strange smoking boxes. They speed by him without a care in the world. Their lights illuminating their paths and leaving streaks of red or orange in their wake. The buildings around him had lights all over them. Windows were pouring out yellow light and many hung a glowing sign in them. Saying things like open on them. However, he kept on his way. Looking for the perfect place while secretly hoping not to get lost.

It wasn't until he arrived at a peculiar building. It had another one of those bright open signs. The windows were a black tint with ridiculously bright green cat eyes on them. It had a large flashing sign on it that read "Cat's Eye Pub". Next to the name was a feline silhouette with it's tail curled under the name. Seeing the word "Pub" in it's name made the boy smile before he walked towards the door and gripped the handle, pulling the door wide open.

Once he stepped inside, he felt like he just walked into a room in the Ark. A room in the Ark was always mystical and had some kind of energy. The place he now stood in had a similar feeling to it. People were conversing with one another and filling the air with their voices along with music that he did not recognize. It was too fast paced and loud for him. It was strange and a little irritating if he was honest. _I would definitely remember music like this if I heard it before_. The air smelled of foods and alcohol. He glanced around the room. To his left was a large smooth bar. It's counter was an inky black and silver. A strip of green wrapped underneath it. Green circular stools lined the bar counter. Behind it, stood the bartender. A middle aged man with a fluffy mustache. His hair was as inky black as the counter. He was currently cleaning a tiny shot glass not paying him any mind.

Sitting at the bar were men and women alike. Talking and conversing happily or angrily. As he saw a lady slap a gentleman before she picked up her stuff and hurried to the door. Allen stepped aside and let her pass. Not wanting to get in her way. She seemed to be furious. The other patrons sat at green circular tables with strange small, black chairs. Sipping away at their colorful drinks and eating a various of unfamiliar food items. Most were looking at those flat pieces of technology.

In his scan, he noticed a table far in the back. He smiled for a moment and carefully strolled towards the table. As he passed, people stopped talking and their eyes found his form. They all stared at him. Wonder, shock, disgust, etc. He felt so exposed in that moment. Nothing to hide his hair and scar. At least his hand was covered. When he reached the table, Allen pulled out a black chair. It barely had a back support like chairs he had seen. The support only went up to his lower back. It was new and weird. Instantly uncomfortable for him.

Finally settled down, he reached in his jacket and pulled out his deck of cards. He gazed at the deck of cards and smiled. Remembering how he received it before he had left for Edo. The card that stared back at him was the famous Ace of spades. The spade was framed by four black bat silhouettes. Keeping the whole things together was a black band with his initials in white. A.W.

 _"Your cards, Mr. Walker..it was missing a spade, so the three of us concocted ink coloring to make you another one."_

He remembered how Lou Fa and her other friends presented it before him before he entered the Ark for the very first time. At that time, he was fairly happy. He had gotten his Innocence back, found his purpose or meaning, and was eager to go aid his friends. It was at a time where the Order was home. He had no knowledge of the monster that dwells inside of him. That monster that changed everything. His home wasn't such a happy place anymore. He is under surveillance all the time, his family members feared and hated him, and he was identified as a Noah. The enemy, a threat. People who were kind towards him now avoided him like the plague.

How he wished to go back to those simple days.

Sliding the band off the cards, he started to expertly shuffle the deck. _No time to think about such things._ He had a job to do. In the mist of his shuffling, he noticed people, men, coming his way. He kept his head down, acting as if he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Hey kid." a rough voice addressed him.

Allen looked up and saw the men. There were three of them. One had long hair that was pulled back in a small bun. This man wore a grey jacket that had no zipper. Which puzzled him. _How does he put it on then? Like a shirt?_

The other he recognized as being the man who infuriated the lady from before. He had small square glasses and a shirt that read "My Pen is Bigger than Yours". The image of what he assumed to be a pen on it was greatly different from the pens he knew of. The man was pressing a transparent bag filled with ice and water to his red cheek. It made Allen wonder what he said to get smacked by that woman.

The last man was the one who he assumed addressed him. He was bigger than him. His arms were like three of Allen's tied together. _Unreal._ His face sported, not only a small lining of hair on his chin and over his mouth, but a scar that was embedded into his cheek. The man wore a black, sleeveless shirt that bore a white S encased in a diamond outline.

He gave them a blinding smile and held up his cards. "Would you three be willing to play a friendly round of poker?"

* * *

"Call!"

A white clothed hand slide five cards faced up towards the middle of a table. An Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 all belonging to the diamond suit. It was the highest hand that could ever be played in the infamous card game.

"Royal Straight Flush." A melodic voice read the hand out.

Around Allen people roared. People clicked glasses together and cheered in a amazement at the boy's abilities. The people he played against did not think so. They were wearing irritated and sorrow filled expressions. They groaned and let their cards fall. Wallowing in their loss. While the teen pulled his earnings close to him. Not only did he win money, but he also received a piece of paper or a coupon as the man called it for the, quote on quote, "Best Bakery in Paris", one of the man's "sweater", three bundles of keys, and a wedding ring. To which he frown at.

The boy stood from his seat and gathered his earnings and cards. His white hair glowing in the light. "Well, gentleman it was great playing with you." he purposely left the bundle of keys and wedding ring behind. The sweater and coupon could prove to be useful.

The men gave him a defeated noise of agreement until they saw the keys and ring that he had left behind. Suddenly they're mood picked up and each grabbed their respective key bundle and one snatched his ring. The teen smiled and walked from the establishment. As he started his way down the street, he decided to count his earnings. He received four blue pieces of paper with a 20 on each and two red pieces of paper with a 10 on each. If he did the simple math, it all added to 100. _100 what?_ Thankfully it was written on the strips. _Euro? What is a euro?_

The teen turned to his other prizes. A sweater and coupon. The sweater would be perfect for the chilly weather and the coupon… Well…

 _GRRRR_

His hand went to his stomach. Maybe he was a little hungry. _If I'm hungry, everyone else must be as well. Maybe I should see how this 'coupon' works._ With a new plan, he gripped the paper and read it.

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?" the symbol was that of two pieces of wheat curled around a T and S.

Turning it over, he found the address. It took another rumble of his stomach for him to finally decide. Allen set on his way. Hoping not to get lost. However, his unluckiness struck again and he ended up wondering the streets. Looking for the bakery and finding no luck. It was just when he was about to cross a street did he notice the building that shone in front of him. It was a tiny little shop. It was white with gold lining and tinted windows. The windows had gold lettering covering it. Once his eyes rested on the name, he jumped for joy. Allen hurried across the street towards the bakery and once he got to the door, he pushed it open and welcomed the warm air that covered him like a blanket.

The air was mixed with sugar and bread along with other drops of flavor such as lemons, strawberries, chocolate, vanilla, etc. The inside had a color pattern that consisted of ivory, gold, and pink. Along with red-like types of wood. To his left he saw a glass case full of desert ands cakes he could only see in his imagination. On the opposite side, he saw many things on display. Breads hanging in the window and beautifully wrapped boxes.

He must've looked like a kid in a candy store because he heard a female giggle. Snapping to attention Allen's eyes found a short woman standing behind the counter. He seemed to be Asian. Chinese maybe. She had short, black hair with blue highlights. The lady gazed at him with kind and almost motherly grey eyes. She wore a white Cheongsam with a red, black, and gold plant designs. On the counter was a pink box that he never had the pleasure of seeing before. He wondered what it's purpose could've possibly been.

"Ah, good afternoon Ms." he addressed her.

"Mrs." she corrected.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized but she just smiled and told him not to worry.

"What can I do for you?"

Allen walked towards the counter while eyeing what the bakery had to offer and clutching the coupon in his hands. Everything made his mouth water. "I was told that this was the best bakery in Paris?" He gestured to the coupon.

Now that he had thought about it. He knew the existence of Paris. Never went there, not even with his master or mentor. If this place was Paris, why did it look so different from the rest of the world? Clean streets? Strange machines that trailed smoke behind them? Strange clothes? Unreal devices? None of that existed anywhere else- _Well maybe unreal devices aren't that strange. Considering what Komui and the science division comes up with._

The woman visibly brightened and gave him a nod. "You were told right! We have many things for you to choose from." She started to direct his attention towards the food that was safely locked behind those glass cases. There were many things from spiral rolls to chocolate cakes and tiny, colorful cookie-like sandwiches. _What were they called? Macarons?_ However the ones that caught his eye were the chocolate filled 'Croissants'.

Telling the woman of this, she grinned, "How many would you like?"

"Four-" his stomach decided to be rude and grumble loudly.

The lady chuckled while his face flushed in embarrassment. "Are you're sure you would like just four?"

"Uhm... yes." He had to think of the others and their situation first, not his stomach.

"Well—" she reached for the 'coupon'. "-May I?"

Allen nodded his head and gave her the slip of paper. She examined it and gave him a smile. "Well, lucky for you. This is a buy two and get two for free coupon. So you'll only have to pay for two."

He smiled at the good fortune. "However, you look too thin for a teenager at...may I ask how old you are?"

With a nod and a polite smile, he gladly gave her his age. "I'm 16 years old, ma'am"

"Well, then I'll ask again. Are you sure you only want four?"

He scratched his head, "Well..." He had used his innocence on the Akuma. Eating too little wouldn't be as effective as how he normally did. But he only acquired 100 euros and he didn't know how they could stretch that for four people. They still needed many other things. If it was just him, he would've bought as much baked goods as he could. "I'm sure... four would be enough."

She gave him a skeptical stare before nodding and turning away. Presumably towards the back of the kitchen. Allen waited in silence, glaring at his abdomen for embarrassing him. He heard a rustle and turned his head back to where the lady had disappeared to. He found her coming back with a brown bag in her hands. She placed the bag onto the counter.

"That would be 2.28€."

He rummaged through this jacket pocket and brought out the money he…earned. He looked at the pieces of paper he acquired and tried to think about which would be best to give. Not wanting to take too long, he grabbed a red 10 sheet before handing it to her. Thankfully she took it, however what she did with it confused him even more. She pressed a few buttons on the pink machine and it opened! With a speed that showed how much of a routine it was for her. She pulled out other paper pieces as well as coins. When her task was complete, she handed the money to him and Allen took it.

In his hands, he now had a grey-like blue paper that read "5 Euro" on it, a silver with a brass center coin that read "2 Euro", a gold coin that had "50 Euro" stamped on it, a slightly smaller coin that was similar to the 50 euro one that read "20 Euro", and a small bronze coin with a "2 Euro" printed on it. Allen put the money safely away before looking back to take the bag of goods.

"Thank you." When he took the bag, however, it was heavier than he expected.

The woman must've seen his facial expression because she laughed. "I hope it's enough for you and your friends!"

 _Wait, I never told her about..._ Suddenly another voice cut into the air

"Maman! An order just came-" there was a gasp, causing him to halt and turn his head swiftly. Trying to find any sign of danger.

Instead, Allen saw a girl standing next to the woman, who he assumed to be her mother. They had similar features. Black hair that shimmered blue in the light. Bright blue eyes. Petite frame. The girl just had her hair in small pigtails unlike the other Asian woman. Her clothes had a black, white, and pink color scheme. With a white shirt that had pink flowers embroidered into it that hid under a black blazer. The blazer's inside was white with pink polka dots that showed on the collar and rolled back sleeves. Her pants were a bright pink that matched the flowers. The girl stared at him in shock, her mouth wide open. Her mother looked back and forth between him and her.

 _Have I seen her from somewhere before?_

While he was trying to figure out where he saw that girl, her mother spoke up. "Marinette, what were you saying?"

"Ah! I-uh….just…yeah…the…Petersons….son's birthday…Orders…I-" she just kept staring at him in disbelief.

Taking her surprise into account, he assumed that she must've been surprise at his appearance. He had received similar reactions to his hair and scar. However, he had gotten used to it. Or so he thought. The action caused him to feel awkward. Wanting to get away from the bakery, he turned and walked away. Bag in his tight, white grip. He stepped out into the cold night, hearing the door jingle and slam close behind him. Now all he had to do was find where they were staying again.

* * *

Marinette felt awful.

She felt terrible for staring at him. The boy with the white hair. He must've thought she was judging him. No, she was just surprised to see him there. At her home! Well at the bakery, which is underneath her home, so it's pretty much the same thing. He didn't look like he appreciated her gawking at him. _He probably gets people staring at him everyday._

The secret hero was curious as to why he was alone. Where were his companions? _Maybe if I follow him, I'll find out._

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she heard her mother scold.

The girl turned to her mom and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Don't stare at someone like that! It's rude."

She flushed at her mistake. "S-Sorry. I just-! He was on the news and Alya's blog!"

"I know, I saw. But still, that was rude. If that boy ever comes here again, you are to apologize."

"Yes Maman."

Her mother gave her a smile and patted her head. "Now what were you saying about an order?"

Marinette explained the reason that brought her out to her mother. Going over what she had heard. Petersons. Birthday cakes. The whole jazz. Her mind however, was off somewhere else. _I need to get out of here fast._

"Maman! That wasn't the only thing I came down here for!" she announced before her mother turned away.

"Yes?"

"I-" _I didn't think this far! Uhm…_ "I um…Alya…left her…phone! Alya left her phone here. I wanted to go return it to her! She gave it to me so that I could watch the footage she took!"

"But, sweetie, it's late. Surely you can give it to her tomorrow?"

"NO! I mean…No. I can't! She took pictures for todays assignment that's due tomorrow. I don't want her to get in trouble." she sounded desperate now, but she didn't care.

Her mother looked at her for a moment and sighed. A classic sign that she had given in. "Alright. But hurry on back. We may have superheroes in Paris, but they can't prevent everything."

"I will!" she was already rushing to the door. It jingled behind her and slam closed as she ran across the street. Her eyes catching sight of white hair that turned a corner. She picked up the pace while her secret companion flew out of her blazer.

"I knew I sensed something!" the squeak of a voice whispered.

"So that's why you urged me to go downstairs."

Tikki nodded her head. "The order that came in was just luck." the way she said that seemed old and mystical along with a little hint of amusement. Marinette grinned but kept her pace until she saw another streak of white. This time she slowed down and followed along. She slide across the brick walls of buildings, following the boy. Her kwami hovered close and out of sight. They walked for hours. With no end in sight. It convinced her that he knew she was following him and purposely tried to get her lost. That or he had completely horrid direction skills. Most likely the former.

She itched along a wall, careful with her steps. Her target just turned a corner and to through of suspicion she hung back. Who knows if she had also turned the corner too soon and she was caught. She seen it happen many times before. While the hero was doing this, she heard the sound of metal moving. She halted in her tracks. Bluebells found themselves staring at the trash can. It was still. Then it suddenly started shaking again. The girl creeped closer to the trash can. Her guards raised. When she got close, they top flew off and out a golden ball came. Racing towards her face. They collided and fell.

"Ow!"

The weight on her face lifted and she got to see exactly what it was. It hovered in front of her in it's golden glory. It was round with little horns and _omg are those little feet!?..._ four little nubs that looked like cute feet. On it's face was a wide cross that looked strange. Swishing behind it was a long tail that had a bulb at the end. Keeping the thing in the air were a pair of golden wings. _What in the world?_ Even Tikki was gawking at it.

"H-Hello?" at that it flew around her, as if examining her. "Uhm…do you belong to someone?" it stopped before floating before her. It's head/body(?) moved up and down like a nod. "Is that a yes?" it repeated the action. "Oh-kay. What…are you?" No answer.

"Maybe we should take it back home." Tikki suggested.

"Yeah." Marinette wondered how she would explain this to her parents. "Um…Would you like to-" she cut herself off with a gasp as it flew and sat on her head. The hero stood, frozen. Like a bird or butterfly if she moved it could fly away. She felt it dig itself into her hair before flying up. It circled her before rushing into her jacket.

"Eek!" it buried itself into her collar by her neck. The ball was freezing cold. Shivers raced down her spine. Marinette quickly grabbed the ball and held it in her arms. "Poor thing, you must've been so cold out here alone." she had no idea what it even was! Yet it acted like an animal. Sort of.

"Lets get going. Tikki! Transform me!" Marinette-now Ladybug held the ball close and flew off towards her home.

When she arrived, she had to detransform on the side of the building before entering the apartments that situation themselves over the bakery. Her kwami flew into her blazer right before she opened the door. Something that the ball took notice. She announced her presence and was met back with a shout of acknowledgement.

Sighing, she walked towards the stair way that led to her room but was unfortunately stopped. "Marinette, what is that you have in your hands?"

 _Damnit!_

"It's a stuff toy! It was in the mail!" the ball in her hands stilled.

"Oh? Who is it from?" her father questioned. She saw his eyebrows raise.

"Uhm….well…I don't know?" that sounded more to be like a question than a statement.

Her parents shared a glance before smirking. "A mystery person huh? Could it be a secret admirer?"

 _Secret-! Bah! NO!_ The girl flushed red and stammered. "I don't know!"

Her mother squealed, "Oh! Maybe it is!? Could it be from a certain boy?"

"With certain blonde hair." her father added.

"And certain…green eyes?" they both teased in unison

With her red face, she stammered through a denial at the fact. There was no way _! But…it could happen_? Sure he didn't get her the golden ball. That was a given. But doesn't mean he wouldn't ever do such a thing for her _._ She retreated back to her room. Just the idea that her crush, Adrien, could even be her secret admirer for something was a fairy tale. Yet she couldn't stop herself from imagining it. Her imagination ran amuck while her new companion flew from her arms and around her room. The ball quickly scanned her room. It particularly took notice of her Adrien picture collection. It finally moved on to her basket full of dolls. Dolls full of superheroes(2) and villains alike. The most recent one was sitting on her desk, unfinished.

 _Then we'll dance by the Seine in the moonlight, where he'll propose! And it will be so-_ Her fairy tale ended prematurely when her eyes found her new golden companion chewing down on the work in progress doll. A screech pushed past her lips and she ran towards the creature.

"No! No! NO!" Marinette grasped a part of the doll and began to tug. "Let it go!"

The two played tug-a-war for a good solid minute before the ball released the doll. The heroine flew back and onto her pink chaise. Her doll in her hand. Sadly it's head was barely attached and hanging to the side. She glared at the ball. It had flown and landed on her keyboard. Successfully revealing the computer screen. On it was a video on the attack that was paused right on the white haired boy. With his sword on his shoulder and his cape floating around him. She had to give Alya props for finding such a great angle of him.

It seemed like the ball agreed because it showed…emotion? It's wings and tail shot up before happily flailing about. _Does the ball recognize him?_ The doll was forgotten as she got up and walked over to the computer. When the girl looked at the being, she was shocked to find it's "cheeks" had redden. _How can this thing have such human like emotions?_

"Do you know him?" at that it flew up and seemed to make, what she assumed was, a nodding motion.

"Marinette! This is perfect! We could use it to find them!" Tikki suggested.

"Good idea!" she turned towards the ball ready to ask the question when her mother's voice carried up to the attic bedroom.

"Marinette! It's dinnertime!" At the word dinnertime, it activated, per say. It opened it's mouth, which was filled with rows of shark-like teeth, and projected a recording.

The scene was in a white room. Pure white. She had never seen a room so sparkly white before. There was even a white coach, a white grand piano, and a large mirror in the small room. There were three occupants of the room. Two she was unfamiliar with and one whom she recognized. The two she couldn't identify were a man and woman. The girl had a pixie cut hairstyle and looked beaten up. Bruises littered her body and her legs were wrapped tight in bandages. _I wonder what happened to her._ She had on a sleeveless sweetheart top with tiny shorts held up by a silver belt. The other was a grown man with long flowy red hair. Sort of like a boy she knew from school _. Could they be related_? The one she recognized was also in a similar state as the girl. He had bruises on his body, the white and black jacket he wore was ripped and revealed a tattoo on his shoulder. It looked as if it lead down his arm, but since it was out of view, she assumed it to be some type of sleeve tattoo.

The boy, Allen, seemed distressed about something. His expression showed it. " _That score is-_ " his sentence was cut off by a shout.

" _Dinner Time!_!" the occupants seemed startled and shocked at the sound.

" _What?_ " Allen seemed baffled.

" _Lavi, it's not like he's a dog or something._ "

 _"Chill out. Watch, Chaoji. If Allen's hungry, he'll come running! Time to eat!_ " 'Lavi' called out once again.

The woman gasped and an emotion crossed her face, " _That voice!_ "

The man spoke up, with a cigarette in his mouth. His voice was rough and deep. " _Someone's calling out from somewhere in the ark._ "

Allen had a look of pure innocence and confusion on his face. Something she definitely didn't seen before in his eyes. What changed? " _From inside the ark?_ "

The trio turned to look and found a large screen with the Pirate's face on it. He had his hands cupping his mouth. Behind him was an Asian man with his hair pulled back. They both seemed to be beaten up as well.

Lavi called out and started listing a bunch of food items. Some she had never heard of before. " _Steak! Pasta! Mitarashi Dango! Food's here Allen! DIN-NER! TI-ME!_ " the people in the room seemed shocked and surprised at the duo on the screen. The woman especially. She had covered her mouth and her eyes glossed over.

" _Lavi! Chaoji!_ " she sounded choked up.

" _They're alive._ " Allen stated in shock. _Alive…what happened to them?_

" _Looks like the town's back too. I guess they were just pulled into a dimensional gap._ " _Dimensional?!_ " _It's not like they died or anything._ "

" _Master, didn't you say they died?_ " _MASTER?!_

 _" Well, it's pretty much the same thing if they don't come back._" the women, on the brink of tears, sank to the floor and let herself cry. Obviously relieved at, what Marinette assumed to be, her friends alive.

" _Ribs! Meat Stew! Steak! Mackerel Miso! Kimchi! Curry! Hayashi! Grilled Liver and leek! Allen!_ " She had to admit some of those food items sounded delectable. _I wonder was Mitarashi Dango is._

"Marinette? Are you watching something up there?" her mother's voice broke the recording, causing the ball to stop. What had she just witness. It seemed…lighthearted and happy. "Marinette?"

She snapped from her thoughts. "Ah! I'll be down in a second!" She fixed her gaze onto the being. It flew away and sat on the railing of her loft. It's wings hung at it's sides and it's body was sunken in a bit. It looked tired. The girl wanted to ask it to show her that clip again, but it's tired state tugged at her heart strings and she decided to save it for later.

* * *

 **Okay…so I planned for this Chapter to be** **completely** **centered around the Exorcists and how they survive in the MLB universe with their extreme lack of knowledge on…everything modern. But then I got an idea…and you know how that works out. Anyway maybe I'll try to tackle it again in the next chapter. Until we meet again.**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	6. Snitching

**Key:**

"Normal Dialogue"

 _Thoughts,_ "This is _Emphasis_ " _, or Dreams_

 _"Dream Dialogue or Memory Dialogue"_

" _Radio or Recordings Dialogue_ "

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing except for the plot and my little ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Snitching**

* * *

It took a while for Allen to get back to where the group was staying but he did. And thankfully for everyone there, he brought food for them. Of course, Lavi pouted, stating that it was his job to supply them with food. Other than that there were no complains. Some confusion from Allen though, when he saw that there was more food in the bag than he had claimed to have ordered. They all were able to happily go to sleep with full stomachs. Of course in the night, they encountered some chilling issues.

Lou Fa sat awake in the night. Her hair loose and free from their usual hair ties. She was curled in on herself while trying to keep herself warm with the sheet. Of course, the only other warm body that was close to her was only a tiny gap away. _But it would be weird to just cuddle up next to him._ As much as she desired it and as much as she fantasized about it, there was no way she would survive cuddling him. Warmth be damned. _What if I did and he instantly pushed me away?! Or thought I was throwing myself at him!?_ She wouldn't be able to be around him if that was the case.

Goosebumps crawled up her skin as she tried to tighten herself into a ball. _Why the hell is it so cold!?_ The balcony doors were closed and locked. Any windows were tightly sealed. So why was it so cold? The chilly night air was just seeping into the walls and fazing through the sheet that she held onto for dear life. She let out a quiet sigh and looked at her companion. He was sleeping like an angel. His hair falling in just the right places and seemingly shining like a beacon. His face was still and content. His jacket was open and wrinkled upon his chest. Oh, how she wished she could go to sleep every night by his side and wake up to him every morning. The only thing separating her from him was her anxiety and common decency.

What if he was disgusted at the thought of cuddling for warmth with her? They were not in a relationship, so there was no way he could be okay with it. She'd rather freeze to death than ruin any chance she had with the boy. _But how will I know if I don't try?_ That confident part of her whispered. How would she truly know? It would be so easy for her to slide closer. _But-! I'm a natural cuddlier! What if he's not and wakes up and thinks I was trying to make a move on him?!_ Which she was but wasn't because this was about getting warmth not love…But still, the temptation was there.

A chill ran up her spine and she accidentally let a small squeak out. With her body shaking, she quietly scooted closer to her angel companion. She didn't get far before her face lit up and she rolled away from him. _NO! What am I thinking!? This is nuts!_ Another shiver and she found herself scooting back towards the man. Again she rolled away in embarrassment. If her friends saw her now they would never let her live this down. She took a deep breath. _One more time. If I can't do it, then freezing is the only option!_ She rolled back over and slid towards her target. This time she got close enough to feel the warmth generating off of him while still being a decent-well a not so decent centimeter or a few away. _Okay, this will have to do._ Of course, it could be better but she will celebrate the little miracles in life.

A yawn formed on her lips and she covered her mouth. The exhaustion finally caught up to her. She let her eyes droop and slide close. Unaware of two silver orbs peeking at her in amusement. She felt one last shiver before slipping into the darkness. Where her dreams and wishes awaited.

* * *

 _She awoke again when a scream pierced into the darkness. Her eyes snapped open, she was found herself laying on top of a comfy bed. The blankets were bundled close to her and she felt so warm. It was like she was in heaven. She glanced up and found that her bed was a canopy bed. With a curved canopy. The bed's frames were red with yellow accents. It looked elegant yet familiar. She glanced around the room. The room's color scheme was similar to the bed. Red and yellow was everywhere. As well as some brown and tiny spots of green._

 _Across from the bed was a fairly tall dresser. It was a crimson red with a black circle in the middle. The circle had handles attached to it. Next to the dresser was a curved doorway that was covered by a sparkling yellow sheet. Adjacent to that doorway was a brown hexagonal stool that sat in front of a rectangular desk. The desk had an upside down cone shape on it. Opposite of it was a skinny cylinder that was tilted away from the stool. Without a second thought, she knew that the cone held ink and that the skinny cylinder opposite of it held a brush._

 _She rose from her bed and crawled to the edge. Her feet hung off the edge. She spied a pair of slip-ons. She hopped down and, as if it was routine, slipped into a pair of black slip-ons. The shoes were bright blue with black trims. Her feet slipped in comfortably. She sprang off the bed and ran across the floor to the doorway. She pulled the curtain back and stepped through. It led her to a hall that was pitch black save for candlelight at the end of the corridor. She walked along and suddenly everything clicked into place. She knew what this place was and she knew what would come next. Still, Lou Fa walked along, hearing metal move and labored breathing._

 _The light grew closer and when she crossed the threshold, her eyes laid upon a small table with glasses and bowls on it. A young woman was flat against the opposite wall. The woman was dressed in shiny fabrics. Her eyes were round and bright blue. Her hair was long, curly, and pitch black. Not like her own. She looked disheveled. Her hair was sticking out all over the place. Her clothes, while expensive looking, were ripped and falling off her shoulder. Her eyes were blown wide in terror. In front of her was a large, grey balloon type of figure. Cylinders stuck out of its body and were pointed at the woman._

 _Everything flew by like a blur. The woman turned her way and was even more horrified. The beast noticed her distraction and turned her way. The women let out a shout as the cylinders aimed at herself. Still and scared, the woman took action and ran towards her. There were loud bangs and crashes that came after. Lou Fa was pushed across the room near another door. The women in front of her now laid on her stomach with her arm outstretched. Suddenly black stars crawled up her arm and covered her face. She hardened like a rock and crumbled like sand._

 _Metal on metal movement made the girl tear her eyes away and up at the beast that aimed her way once again. Tears welled up in her eyes as her mind chanted._ RUN! RUN! RUN! _She listened to the words and stumbled up towards the door behind her. A brown door with a golden sheet in place of a handle. On it was a cat and ladybug engraved into it. She didn't have time to think about where she had seen the door at all. There was a loud click as she pushed on the door. It the door lead to more darkness but this time she fell in. Screams clawed her throat and pushed passed her lips. Her hair waved wildly around her in her decent._

 _As if luck was on her side, she landed on a pile of plush toys. Everything from large rubber balls to stuffed animals and objects. She had to force herself up, her heart pounding in her rib cage. Around her, for miles, was a floor that was black and white checkered pattern. Children's toys littered everywhere. Everything from ancient to things she had never seen in her life. Off in the distance were large silhouette structures. Most were tall and slender but one was curved like a horse's head. Another had a cross on top the crown of its head. For a minute everything was calm. Everything was safe. Her heart could peacefully get down from its chaotic beating. Her hands could stop trembling. So, she let her guards down. A mistake._

 _She felt a sharp pinch in her neck followed by painful biting sensations. She reacted by grabbing the thing that was hurting her. However, it didn't pull away. So, she twisted her head and pulled on the thing. Only to stop short. Perched like a bird on a branch was those death butterflies. And it was eating her away. Eating at her skin. Blood trickled down her shoulder and arms. Another scream ripped it's self from her throat as she pulled and pulled on the bug. She successfully tore it away, crushing it in the process. Another noise reached her ears. Flapping noises. Butterflies._

 _Desperate, she pushed herself up, her hand pressed tight to her wound, and ran. Stumbling over toys as she went. As she ran, the horizon seemed to get further and further away. The world seems to stretch out and it was becoming increasingly difficult to dodge toys. Her bad luck showed up at the worst time when she tripped over a pink bunny rabbit and was sent flying to the floor. Or at least what she thought was the floor. The pattern seemed to grow as she fell and she found herself falling in a black square. This time she didn't fall for a while and instead instantly hit the water. Sinking into a deep and dark void, she was forced to hold her breath._

 _Lou Fa turned her chocolate eyes towards the surface. All she saw was a blackish blue darkness above her. However, her instincts ordered her to swim upward and that's what she did. As she swam, the dark world around her started to get lighter and lighter. Until she saw white above her. Mistaking it for light, she swam faster and reached her hand out. Instead of breaking the surface she hit the cold ice._

No!

No! No! NO!

 _Trapped, the Asian pounded her fist against the ice. The water slowing her movements dramatically. Her heart was beating like a drum. Panic engulfed her as she tried to break it. In her panicked haze, she noticed and failed to identify a figure standing on the other side of the ice. Looking down yet not down at her. Her efforts tripled as she tried to get the being's attention. Why wasn't it looking at her? Did it not see her?_

 _The figure straightened and turned away._ No! Don't go! _She looked around her and saw a pillar of light shining through the water. An opening. She quickly swam towards it like her life depended on it. Once she was close, she quickly hoisted herself up and out of the water. The first thing she did was cough violently and try to fill her lungs with air once again. Water rolled off her hair and clothes. Sticking to her skin and making them heavy. In her weak state, she looked up and gasped. Only to be sent in a coughing fit._

In front of her was a large mirror. In it was a young woman. Or at least a figure of one. She was merely a ghostly white silhouette with pitch black hair. The thing that made her silhouette odd was the white fur like shape around her neck. If she had to explain it, she would say that the woman looked like she was going to disappear. Like she was semi-permanent. The only color she saw on the woman's black and white color scheme was the ornament in her hair. It was golden and a white tassel at the end. Lou Fa took note that the women's hair had to have been long. It was styled up into a bun that held the ornament but her bangs were long and cut into three sections. Two pieces that framed her face and one that went straight through it.

The woman gave her a motherly smile. She reached out and pressed her white hand against the glass. Lou Fa pulled herself up onto the ground, which was submerged in about two centimeters of water. Shakenly, she stood up and hunched herself over. Trying desperately to catch her breath. Her hands on her knees as she tried to steady her racing heart. Once she was somewhat calmed down, Lou Fa lifted her head up at the woman and saw that, from her perspective, the woman's bangs cased a shadow over her eyes.

She straightened her form and walked towards the mirror. The scientist placed her hand on its surface and over the other's palm. The woman lifted her head and Lou fa gasped again. She wore a familiar silver mask but her eyes were merely two black voids with long lashes. The woman tilted her head slightly, her eyes slightly narrowed, and her smile widened. Suddenly, she watched as the other's fingers turned slightly and snapped forward. Locking her hand in her iron grip. The woman's gloved fingers were now pitch black and seemed to be oozing like a gelatinous liquid substance. Lou Fa shrieked and tried to rip her hand away. Instead, she was pulled forward into the glass. She passed through seamlessly but was stopped halfway. The woman's smile turned sinister as it stretched on her face. She released her hand but she was not free yet. For the lady relocated it to her neck. On instinct, her own hands flew towards the own that trapped her neck. She tried to pry it off but her nails just scrapped against her.

The lady leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Imposters hide in plain sight. Never Forgive. Never Forget."

 _Suddenly, she was violently thrown back out of the mirror. She assumed that she would fall back into the cold water but instead, she came to a harsh stop. It felt like everything had stopped. She was bombarded with three different sensations all at once. The first sensation she felt was a chill in her body. Like her limbs had been frozen from standing in the winter air for too long. The next one that she could pick out was a gradual warmth that grew into a flame on her chest. Followed by intense sharp pain and something wet that left a burning trail down her chest. She coughed and the fire ran down the side of her mouth and dripped off her chin._

 _Shakenly, she lifted her head towards the reflection and saw a white hand sticking out of the woman's chest. It had little cracks over it that made it look like porcelain and was dripping in crimson blood. Over the woman's shoulder was a man. With a creepy smile stretched on his face. (The edges of the mirror started to crack). He was of average height. His hair was dark and spiked up. His eyes were golden like the woman's but with deadly slits. (The cracks spread in towards the reflection). Across his forehead were seven crosses. A sign of the Order's foe, a Noah._

 _His lips moved, forming the words, "Good Night."_

 _The cracks cut through the image of the man. Dividing his image up into pieces. Yet it was strange. Each piece was different. Some were normal but others showed a different person. Half his face was suddenly porcelain white with dark red sclera with eerie light green irises. The only things that were the same were his stance and grin._ Wait…if that's my reflection then… _Her eyes trailed down to her chest and she saw exactly what she had feared._

i'm dying.

 _ **he killed me.**_

 _The realization nearly made her throw up. There was nothing she could do. It was all over for her. Tears spilled out of the edges of her eyes._ And I didn't get to tell Allen how I feel. _After that, every sound around her turned into white noise and the scene in front of her started to crumble. Inside the static, she heard a scream. The scream seemed to be getting louder and syncing perfectly with the white noise. She didn't realize until later that the scream was resonating from her. Her focus was on the pain that was in her chest_. _Through the static, another voice pierced through._

"Lou Fa!"

I'm DyInG!

 _ **hE kIlLeD Me!**_

"Lou Fa! You need to wake up!"

 _Suddenly it felt like her whole body was being shaken. Which was odd since she hadn't felt herself move. Suddenly, the hand that had ran through her was violently pulled out. The scientist watched her "reflection" and felt herself fall forward. Her eyes closing and engulfing her in total darkness._

 _ **I'm Dead. He Killed US.**_

* * *

Lou Fa's eyes shot open and connected to silver pools that were filled with worry. She felt something wet running down the sides of cheeks while her eyes felt puffy and itchy. It took her a moment to realize her surroundings. Opposite from last night, she was warm. In fact, there was warmth all around her. It was comforting and safe. And it was resonating from the one person who took her breath away. _When did this happen!?_ She was being held upright in Allen's arms. If she wasn't so shaky then she would've fainted right there.

"Hey." she heard him address her in a soothing voice. _Don't do that. I'll end up melting right here._ "It's alright. You're alright now."

She let herself relax against him. Leaning her head on his chest as his hands ran through her hair. The girl tried to relax her breathing. It seemed to work so far. Briefly, she closed her eyes but images from the dream flashed behind her eyelids. Snapping them back open, she glanced around the room and took note of the absence of Lavi and Kanda.

"W-Where-?" she silently cursed her shaky and hoarse voice.

"Oh…Kanda wanted to scout out the area and Lavi…well he went with him. Something about documenting our location."

"O-Oh." she chuckled softly. "I hope they don't cause any trouble."

At that Allen laughed and she swore a part of her died of happiness. "Knowing them, it's likely." the scientist giggled. She felt more relaxed now. That was just the power of Allen Walker. Always knew how to put a smile on others faces. Yet never asked for help for any problems he had. She held back a sigh. The woman wanted to be that person for the exorcist. To be someone he can confide in. A friend or…maybe something more. She wanted to be that person to help soothe his pain like he does for everyone else. To put a genuine smile on his face. Wipe away his tears. Comfort him after a nightmare. Just to be there for him. To be that one person he can rely on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she heard him ask.

She already knew what he was referring to. At the memory, her eyes started to burn and she felt a lump develop in her throat. Forcefully, she swallowed and buried her face in the exorcist's chest. She shook her head from side to side and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"No…It was just- I." she felt her face heat up. "Can we just…stay like this for a moment…please?" she cursed at how pathetic she sounded.

"Of course."

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEE-!_

Marinette rolled over onto her side and grasped her phone. With a tap, she successfully turned her alarm off, temporarily. She thanked her lucky stars that she had remembered to turn it on. Her tired eyes took a glance at the time.

 _It's only…6:30. I just a little longer._

The hero sighed and rolled back over on her loft bed. Her bluebell eyes fluttered closed. She felt something soft land on her head and curl in her hair. She smiled, thinking it to be her kwami. Just as she was about to fall back into slumber, something tickled her nose. Marinette scrunched her nose up and softly blew the disturbance away, believing it to be hair. However, it stayed and she was getting annoyed. It brushed against her nose once again and she brought her hand up and batted it away. _Success._ She was ready to go back to her dreamland when she felt it brush against her nose again.

A groan escaped her and she opened her eyes to see what it was. Imagine her surprise, when she saw a long golden wing hanging in front of her face. She gasped and the wing shot up and out of her face. _So last night wasn't a dream then!_ She sprang up and the weight on her head flew off of her. The golden snitch she had the pleasure of finding last night was really here. It wasn't just a dream.

It hovered in front of her. "Ah…um…hey?" It said nothing, as usual, and instead gave her a shark grin. _Creepy._

"Marinette! You're up early." the squeak of her friend diverted her attention. She saw Tikki floating over the loft's metal railing. A smile on her face as usual. "Are you planning on getting something to eat? You usually never wake up this early."

"Well yeah, I guess the fact that I didn't go on patrol because of this thing helped." she held her hand in front of her mouth and yawned.

As if it knew she was referring to it, its tail flicked back and forth as it's grin grew. She gazed at it with interest. _I wonder…if this creature if is an acquaintance of 'Allen' then could it have a name? Is it like his pet?_ "Hey Tikki, what should I call it? I can't just call it a ball or those things in the famous Harry Potter series."

She gave it a thought. "We could ask it."

"But it can't talk."

"Yeah, but it does show recorded footage so may-" Marinette zoned out as she realized something important. This ball can record video and audio. How? She did not know. But what she did know was that it probably was recording this whole time. And if it did go back to those supers then they could find out her identity. "-Speaking of footage, it could have seen where those people went to. We could have it lead us to them!"

Panic filled her head. She could NOT let this thing go back to those supers. There was no way she could do such a thing. She didn't even know if they were the "good guys" or not. Sure they purified an Akuma but what if it was all an act set up by their nemesis? No, the first thing she needed to do was get it to reveal who and what those people were. That was a tough job in itself. She had tried to get it to show her more of the clip, but it hadn't budged. She even said Dinnertime over and over. In hopes of seeing something new. It only showed her that small clip that she had seen. It got to the point where she could almost recite the whole dialogue.

"Marinette?"

"huh!? Sorry, I just spaced out!" she laughed awkwardly.

The girl knew that her kwami would disapprove of not using the creature to find those people because she was afraid. But she had good reason! Who knows who they really were?! She convinced herself that she was being cautious. The girl gazed at her clock. _Might as well get up._ The heroine went through her usual morning routine. Stare with a lovesick sigh at Adrien's photos, get dressed, brush teeth, do hair and makeup, etc. However, what she usually didn't do was try to keep a squishy animal in her room.

The creature tried to come with her. Like hell, she was going to do such a thing. What would people think if they saw a magical flying ball in her possession? She could hear Chloé accusing her of being a witch already. _Besides, what if it escaped? Then I would be ruined!_ To retaliate, the thing attacks her dolls again. Which she wasn't as worried about. However, once it wordlessly threatened her Adrien pictures, she gave in.

That was how Alya, as well as her mother, found her when she came to get her that morning. With an irritated yet defeated expression with a squishy "snitch" in her arms. Her mom only giggled.

"Are you going to see who your secret admirer is, sweetheart?"

"M-maman!"

Her friend's glasses shined as she pushed them up. A wicked grin on her face. "So Mari-bear has a secret admirer? Well then! Let's use this toy to sniff them out! Who knows it could be a certain…model boy."

A blush crawled up her face. "Okay! I'm going now!" she stomped towards the exit with a snickering Alya behind her.

The girl unconsciously held the "stuffed animal" closer as she fantasized about her crush being her secret admirer. How lucky would that make her? Unbelievably lucky. She held back a lovesick sigh when she saw Alya grinning her way. She saw her friend's eyes trail down to the "toy". The blogger's grin faded as she inspected it. _Oh no! Has she figured it out!?_

"I've never seen a stuffed animal fashioned this way before. And I should know I have crazy younger sisters."

"O-Oh. Yeah."

"Stuffed animals usually have eyes or something, but this thing doesn't" she reached out to poke it but Marinette panicked and twisted her body away. The whole lie would be gone if she felt the squishy things surface. Stuffed animals usually were soft and furry but this thing had a smooth and rubbery surface.

"Attached to it already I see?" Alya teased.

"Yep! I even got a name for it!" She mentally swore. Damn her and her impulse to lie.

Her best friend rose an eye. "I didn't take you as the type to name dolls. Then again you do have all those stuffed dolls in your room."

"Hey! I made those for Manon…and for fun." she mumbled that last part to herself.

"So what's the thing's name?"

"Uh…it's-" her eyes whipped to her surroundings. Her mind chanting for some luck that will help get her through this lie. Cars went by. Signs offered nothing. Not even a newspaper vendor title gave her ideas. _I need a serious lucky charm for th-_

"Mom!" A boy whined. "I wanna go home!"

"Timothy, We just have to make one more stop."

The boy let out a groan. "But we've already been to like 15 places, mom!"

"Three." the mother corrected.

Marinette's eyes flickered to another scene of two grown men talking. "Did you see that video from the Ladyblog, Tim? That was so fucked up."

"Yeah, I don't know about these new heroes. The way they do things is too violent."

Another sound reached her ears. It resonated from the alley that was ahead of them. The voice was more subtle and quiet yet it stood out from it's extremely fake happy tone. _It sounds so familiar._ "I wonder where Timcanpy went. Don't you, Yuu-chan?!"

"I will cut you."

"Marinette?" she toned back into her conversation.

"His name is Tim!" The being's wings twitched and it perked up in her arms. She prayed that Alya didn't notice. Thankfully she didn't notice.

"Tim? Doesn't look like a Tim to me. More like a snitch." the girl giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Well! Let's find the boy who gave Tim to you!" Alya marched on while Marinette followed after her.

The hairs rose on her neck as they got closer to the alleyway. The voices resonating from it grew louder. So much so that even Alya heard.

"What do you think Allen and Lou Fa are doing?"

"Who cares?"

"I do! I bet you that they're enjoying themselves!" the way the male voice said that was highly suggestive that it made Marinette burst into full-on blush.

A quiet gasp sounded in front of her. She stared at Alya who suddenly raced up to edge of the entrance with her phone in hand. Already recording. _Jesus Christ._ Marinette hurried to her friends side.

"Alya what-" she whispered but was cut off by her friend holding a finger in front of her mouth. The universal sign of be quiet. Her friend pointed at the entrance and looked back inside. The secret hero held back a sigh and followed the girl's lead. Peeking her head into the entrance, she saw those new "supers". The ball wiggled in her arms and she tightened her grip. _No no no no!_ Alya crouched in front of her. Her phone screen was showing the duo talking.

"Man, this place is amazing! Don't you agree?" the pirate exclaimed swinging around a small brown bag in his hand. She recognized the symbol as the one from her family bakery.

The Asian just glared at him and made a noise of disapproval. "No, the people here are weird. They keep pointing flat pieces of metal at us and screaming. It's annoying."

"It's not so bad! So far the food is great!" he lifted the bag as if to gesture to it. The other said nothing to that. The two fell into a suddenly tense silence. The pirate's smile was wiped away. "It's starting to sink in. The fact that we can't leave this place."

The man scoffed. "We just need the Moyashi to open another gate."

"But you heard him, the gate shattered and he tried all last night to reopen it."

"Well, he needs to try harder." the man spoke with an agitated tone while the other sighed.

"I wonder how freaked out everyone is back at The Order. They'll probably give Allen a hard time if—when we get back." Suddenly the pirate's attitude swung back into being Happy-go-lucky. _Odd._ "Awww! Now I'm getting homesick! Comfort me Yuu!"

"Screw yourself." 'Yuu' deadpanned and began to walk away.

"But Yuu!" the redhead followed after him.

Marinette wondered over the questions that now formed in her mind. What was The Order? What gate are they talking about? What do they mean they can't leave? Where are they from? _Are they aliens?_ Before she could go further on her thought, she saw her bestfriend start to follow after the maniacs. In a panic, she grasped the blogger's wrist. Successfully stopping her.

"What are you doing?!" She stressed.

"What does it look like? I'm getting answers!"

The secret hero shook her head. "Are you insane? We still don't know if they are the good guys, Alya! What if they catch you and you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine! Besides, they sound like they're lost or stuck. And who better to help them than a Parisian citizen? For a price of course." Alya grinned.

"No, Alya. You can't—They can't be…" the girl hesitated. "They can't be trusted."

"Have they done anything to make you not trust them?"

"Oh! Well, let's see. Stabbed an akumatized victim, jumped off Notre Dame with a civilian, broke public property…" she trailed off.

"True…but they helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, that has to count for something!"

She just shook her head. "It's not that simple. Even Ladybug looked to be distrustful of them. You saw how they argued."

"One-sidedly." the girl added.

 _Yeah, he didn't even pay attention to what I had to say! How rude!_ "L-Let's just get to the school and help find my…" she nearly choked. "My secret admirer. From what we gathered they won't be able to leave here for a while. So they aren't going anywhere." she hoped her reasoning would work. It took a minute before her bestfriend gave a sigh of defeat and put her phone away. Marinette smiled at her corporation and together they made their way to the school. For once the heroine was not late to her classes. It was a true miracle. Of course, all good things have to come to an end.

"What is _that_?" she heard the snotty voice of her archenemy sneer in disgust. The blonde's perfectly, expensive, manicured finger pointed towards the ball—Tim.

"It's a stuffed animal, Chloé." Alya glared.

"Animal? It looks like garbage. Where did you get it? A dumpster on a dirty alley? How pathetic, I knew you were poor but not desperate." Marinette wanted to punch the girl in her caked make up face but held it back. She was in public and something like that, no matter how necessary, can not happen like that.

"Someone gave it to me." she lied.

"Who?"

"Why do you care? Jealous that you don't have your own?" Alya placed her hands on her hips.

The girl flipped her hair with a huff. "Me? Jealous of _her_? You must be mistaken. I get gifts such as stuffed animals everyday! I _am_ the most loved person in Paris."

Alya and Marinette both rolled their eyes at that. _Ha, yeah right._ There were a number of akumas and people who disagreed with that statement strongly. The Chinese Parisian's bestfriend scoffed at Chloé and grabbed her wrist, leading her away from the cliché queen bee. The blogger's annoyance, Marinette noticed, came from not going after the new 'supers'. Of course, the girl had reasons for not letting her friend go after them other than the one that compromised her secret. She didn't lie when she said that they could not trust them. So having her bestfriend encounter them, when they are dangerous, would be a bad idea. Who knew what they would do to Alya.

The next person to question Tim came from the blogger's boyfriend, part-time DJ and aspiring director, Nino Lahiffe along with his bestfriend, Adrien Agreste. The former gave her a puzzled expression as he pointed towards the ball.

"What's with the toy? Did you make it?" This time Alya stepped in to answer for her.

With a wicked grin, she spoke in a low and playful tone. "Oh no. This is a gift from Marinette's Secret Admirer…know anything about that?" that last question was directed towards Adrien the most. Her crush did the oddest thing ever when she said that. His eye twitched as if he was irritated or angry for a moment before it was washed away. _Wha-?_ In it's place was his famous model smile. It caused her to frown.

"No. I wonder who it's from!"

Alya gave the boy a Cheshire-like grin. "You sure you don't know anything about it?"

The blonde rose an eyebrow and shook his head, "No. If I did, I would help you guys find them."

At that, the girl deflated while Marinette gave a sigh. _Of course, the boy wouldn't know. There is no admirer after all._ Still, she had to act like she was upset about it whenever Alya asked. It was just another one of the many lies that she told her best friend. _One of these days, she'll catch onto my lies._ Hopefully, that day was not today. The group changed subjects as they made their way to class. After many miscellaneous subjects, they finally landed on the popular subject that week, She felt the ball in her hand tense when Alya mentioned the supers. Especially the one super's name.

"Wait—So his name is Allen?" Nino questioned.

"Yeah, if you couldn't gather that from the loud scream of his girlfriend saying his name." Alya replied with sarcasm.

"Sounds English to me. Maybe he's American or British." Adrien offered.

The girl's mind wandered back to what her mother retold during dinner. How the boy looked lost and unsure of how to use the Euro. It would make sense if he were American or British. According to her mother, he was very polite that she almost didn't think he was real. She then reminded the young hero that she shouldn't stare at people like how she did. For it was rude. Of course, she couldn't help it. _What else did maman say?_

 _"I wonder if their parents know what they did? They're probably worried."_

 _"Or angry."_

Their parents or guardian figures must be furious or scared for their kids. _Maybe not for 'Bakanda' but for Allen and Lavi—was it? And that girl._ She tried to think of the possibility that maybe their parents were part of this "Order" they briefly spoke of. And how the albino was going to get in trouble way more than the rest of them. She wondered why that would be so. Could he have done something to make them distrustful of him? Did he have a record of being bad or something? Or was it something way worse than that? _Or it could not be worse at all…_ A silly theory bubbled in her head at that.

"What if that boy, Allen, parents are the leader of the organization they spoke of?" she blurted the thought out on accident.

The trio gave her a puzzled look that made her blush in embarrassment. Alya, however, looked to be considering it. "It could be the case."

"Wait, what organization?" Nino questioned.

"Oh yeah! Hold on!" Alya pulled her phone out and played the footage she got. While the ball in her arms squirmed a little.

Marinette's eyes found Adrien and she watched as he and his friend examine the video. She held back a lovesick sigh as she stared at him. _How can a boy be so perfect?_ She watched as he looked at Alya and began to talk. Her world seemed to slow and narrow. Only focusing on him. His hair seemed to sparkle like gold and his eyes glisten like stars. How perfect would it be for them to direct their undivided attention to her? As his mouth moved, she let herself think of what his lips would feel like on hers. How his arms would feel wrapped around her frame. Maybe it would be warm and safe.

"Maybe he has a strict father and they don't get along. Maybe the man has high expectations of him and he tries and tries to make him proud, but the man never notices and-"

"Dude, are you okay? You're projecting again." She saw Nino place a hand on Adrien's shoulder. Breaking her from her lovesick daze.

"Yeah sorry, just a rough morning." Adrien replied with a sheepish grin.

Alya butted in, "Then~! Let's get ourselves some hot chocolate later. Marinette makes the meanest coco. Right, Mari?"

"Huh? O-Oh. Yeah! Coco. Mean! I mean…I angry make chocolate hot-! NO, wait! I mean…I…ugh." she sighed.

"Then it's settled! After school!" Alya quickly saved her from further embarrassment.

And so her day went without any trouble. Not even a peep from a potential Akuma. It was strange. She expected Hawkmoth to jump at any chance to turn someone. However, when she saw Chloé send a fellow classmate running and crying. She was pleasantly surprised and suspicious when she saw said classmate return. Their eyes dry and looking happy. Of course, her luck ended when Lunch rolled it's delicious head around. The four of them sat together as usual. Each with their own lunch. The other three had already started to smash down on theirs. While Marinette was hesitant to let go of Tim. Would it fly away and expose her?

"Marinette? Ya gwyng ta eat?" Nino questioned with his mouth full.

"Uh…well." she pulled Tim closer and looked downward toward it. She couldn't trust it to stay still.

"Oh—" Alya gulped down a chuck of food. "—Were you planning to find your mystery person now? Since everyone is here and it would be—!" A loud thumping sound cut her off. Marinette snapped her head up towards the source and was surprised to see that it came from Adrien of all people.

His canned drink was flat on the table and spilling it's contents over the table. The boy seemed shocked by the fact that it slipped from his hands. With a sheepish smile, he picked up the can and his eyes flicked up. For a moment, their eyes met. It was like time froze. It was like Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. It felt electric. Yet at that moment, the can slipped from his grasp again and spilled the rest of his drink over his hand. The connection was broken and he was back to trying clean up the mess.

He shook his hand and gave the group a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Marinette set Tim down without a second thought and pull out a handkerchief from her purse. It was pink, black, and white like most of her personal possessions. And like all of them, it held a black cursive M that stood for her name. She held it out to Adrien and blushed. _It's just like in a fairy tale, where the princess gives her handkerchief to the prince that rescues her._ Her "prince" graciously took the cloth with a blinding smile and proceeded to dry his hand with it. She held back a sigh. _How perfect ca-_ Her thought was cut of by a loud shriek.

The whole group snapped their heads to the sound and gasped as they saw Chloé on her feet with a lunch container in her hands. The container was empty, save for the crumbs that decorated the container's walls. "Who ate my _Chouquettes_!?"

Another shout sounded across the room. This time it was Rose. "My Quiche!"

Then again with another scream. More people yelled out. Surprised and infuriated at their missing food items. It ranged from missing croissants to tarts. From pastries to hot spicy lunches. Whatever was stealing their food did not discriminate. Suddenly, she heard Nino swear across from her. He was looking down at his-now empty box of baked potatoes. That were smothered in butter and still were piping hot. Her eyes found Adrien's plate. His can was now bitten in half and if there was any remaining liquid left, then it was long gone. His lunch, which used to be Curry Chicken Crêpes, was also gone. Save for a few crumbs. The model was gawking at the sight and Marinette felt her stomach lurch. She quickly looked at Alya and found the same situation. Raspberry Tarts that she had gotten from her bakery, now gone.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her lap. She cranked her head downward and found Tim on her lap. Just happily munching away. Crumbs of every kind of color were decorating his cheeks. _I didn't know it needed to be fed._ Was one of her first thoughts. The second was a loud wailing scream. As quick as a cat, she grabbed the golden orb and jumped from her seat. Her friends looked at her and she blurted out an excuse.

"I need to go the bathroom!" without any warning, she booked it. She ran like an akuma was on her heels.

Her shoes clicked against the ground in a musical rhythm as she took herself away from the scene. Instead of the bathroom, her legs carried her out the front doors and to the nearest hiding spot. An alley way. There she let Tim hover in front of her as she went to work scolding it.

"Listen here! You don't just go around eating other peoples food! If you were hungry you should've said- I mean done something other than that!" she scolded.

The orb tilted itself downward looking ashamed. The ball's stunt made her wonder again what exactly it was. _It records like a phone or camera but acts like an animal. Could it be some advanced Kwami?_ At that thought, she gasped. _Did I take "Allen's" Kwami?! Oh my god! He'll definitely come looking for him!_

"Okay…this is fine…" she mumbled to herself. The trick was to get it to stay for as long as possible. That meant giving it food that it loved like how she did with Tikki. Her mind ran over any food ideas. The hardest part was that it couldn't talk, so she had no way of knowing what to make it. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. She snapped of her fingers, "That's it! After school! I'll make all those dishes the pirate mentioned and see if you like those! I'm sure since he is an acquaintance of your holder then he must know what foods you like!" Flawed logic but logic none the less.

She heard a gasp and her eyes widen. Marinette cranked her head towards the source and found a man standing at the entrance with a wine bottle in his hand. It was too early for drinks, so she assumed that he must've liked alcohol a lot for him to drink this early. _An alcoholic maybe?_ She quietly judged. The man looked shocked beyond believe and that's when it clicked. _Wait…floating golden ball that looks like a snitch. Oh no._ She plucked Tim from the air before turning tail and running away again. This time she was unaware of the man gazing at his drink before pouring it out onto the sidewalk. That day she unknowingly helped push in motion a stop to a dangerous habit.

* * *

 **This chapter was 11k...11k. So, I split it mostly in half because that is just...too much. So here is the first half.**

 **Ciao-su~**


	7. Moonlight Velvet

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor ML or MLB (whichever one you prefer).**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Moonlight Velvet**

* * *

When Kanda and Lavi came back from their trip, Lou Fa decided it was her turn to experience the territory. The guys warned her of the strange locals and their customs of pointing flat metal at people. Of course that did not deter her. Lavi and Allen offered to accompany them but she refused. Stating that they needed their rest and needed to work on getting the group out of here. That last one was directed mostly to Allen. But after a long debate, she now found herself where she was now.

Walking on a sidewalk, with people passing by her as if she was a spec of dust. No one had noticed her yet. _And they were warning me about them pointing their devices at me._ Although she did wonder what exactly they were. The desire to take each one she saw apart to figure out it's function was grew as she passed each civilian that was immersed in those objects. Just what were so great about them?

A cool breeze weaved through her hair and she shivered. The only thing she had for protection against the wind was her lousy lab coat. It didn't do her much good. And neither did her skirt. The wind just froze her legs with every step. She wished she had a real coat. She wished she had a longer skirt or pants. She wished she was curled up in warm blankets or by a fire, but alas she was stuck out there in the chilly weather _. Woe is me_.

The scientist continued on her small journey. She decided to take in the sights. The architecture was gorgeous. The streets clean. The people looking more unique by the second. Twice now she had passed someone with fairy tale blue hair. Or lilac curls. It was strange yet beautiful. Her sight seeing was stopped when she was nearly ran over by a girl. Thankfully, Lou Fa jumped back in time. The girl ran along, her blue tinted pigtails bouncing along with her. In her arms was something golden, but at the speed she ran, Lou Fa could not see.

The girl yelled over her shoulder an apology but other than that she kept on her way. _Strange._ Ignoring the incident, the scientist continued on her way. She turned to gaze upward and saw signs, both big and small. Some were of food and most were of a boy with golden hair and sparkling green eyes. Each of those signs with the boy on them had the name, "Gabriel" written on them. She wondered why he was up there. Was the kid famous or something?

Without warning, she felt something soft ram into her. It threw her off balance and sent her to the ground. The scientist painfully landed on her rear. She let out a quiet hiss before gazing up at the thing that pushed her over. The thing wasï¿½it wasn't a thing at all. It was a woman. She stood tall with long, straight chestnut hair. The strands were held out of her face with a black headband. Her eyes were concealed by large, round sunglasses. She wore a red leather trench coat. It's collar was lined with black furs that sat snuggly and warm against her neck. The coat's ends opened up like a skirt and underneath were a pair of tight black pants. _They look to thin to be pants though._ Her feet were protected by a pair of black boots. The woman held a bright red handbag with a cursive MV on it.

 _MV?_ She noticed that same symbol on the woman's coat and shoes. It made her curious of what MV was or stood for. The woman gasped and pushed her sunglasses onto her head. Revealing bright hazel eyes.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Her accent sounded foreign. The woman held her hand out to her and the scientist graciously took it.

"It's quite alright, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." the women before her just gave her a smile.

The women hummed and placed her hand on her chin. She studied her, making Lou Fa feel self-conscious. The lady circled her while eying her from top to bottom. She stood frozen and stiff. When she made a full circle back to her face, the woman grabbed her by her chin and forced her head in four directions. Side to side and up and down. _What in the world?_

"U-Uhm?"

She broke out a large grin. "You're perfect!"

"Huh?"

"Just what we need to blow that arrogant Agreste out of the water." she exclaimed.

"A-Agreste?" _Who is that?_

"Yes! That rotten, stiff, emotionless Agreste!" the girl nodded her head as the woman in front of her started on a tangent. Claiming that this man was cruel, despicable, and rude. "-and he dare call my fashion a joke! Stole all my models too that no good son of a-"

"Models?" she questioned.

"But now! You would be perfect! A new fresh face! A beautiful face too. Has anyone ever told you that darling~?" she shook her head. The woman huffed at that. "A crime! A lady like you should have men begging to be in your presence! Well then, I believe I can fix that."

Was this lady crazy? What did she mean by fix? "F-fix?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you how gorgeous you really are!"

 _Gorgeous?! Am I really?_ The idea didn't seem to bad. Besides what did she have to loose? _No! We don't know this place! This lady could be an akuma trying to lure me away!_ "I don't know."

"Please?! It will only be a few pictures! I promise!" the woman pleaded. She was causing a scene. People were staring. Curious and nosy. It didn't take long for the girl to cave. _It's only pictures._

That was how she found herself sitting like a doll on a fountains edge with strange cameras pointed at her. Her uniform was replaced with something warm yet stylish. If anyone from the order saw her wearing these clothes, she would never be able to live it down. Her friends would tease her and Allen. _I wonder what he would think._

Her hair was pulled out of her normal pigtails and let down in dark waves. Her head was shielded with a bright red "beret". Her glasses were still in place, _thank god._ She had a black and white, checkered-like dress on that-by her standards-was extremely short. It was tight and short like a female exorcist she knew of. Except her skirt was not tight. Underneath were black "tights" and black "pumps" or extremely high heeled shoes. They made her thankful that she was sitting rather than standing. Her lab coat was replaced with a bright red trench coat with black buttons. The women commented that she had looked "fabulous" in red. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves that had a fake belt wrapped around her wrist for decoration purposes. All her clothing items had a MV on it somewhere. Representing the brand. Her face was lightly polished with make up. It was just eye-liner, mascara, lipstick, and a little eye shadow. Nothing too serious.

"Give me a sultry look!" _Sultry?!_ With a furious blush at the woman's suggestion, she turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly. Her cherry red mouth opened slightly. _Is this considered-?_ Her mental question was answered with a squeal and more flashing lights.

"Ooh who's that?" she heard people around her mumble. Head's were turning and people were watching. _How embarrassing!_

A strong wind blew causing her hair to fly up and past her. Thankfully it didn't take her hat with it. The woman nearly screamed at that and her camera went on a rampage of flashes. The wind still sent shivers down her spine. So, she disobeyed the women's one request not to move in favor of cupping her hands around her mouth and blowing on them. The action was not to warm her hands, not they were already warm enough, but to get the hot air to circulated onto her face. Her nose was startling to get cold. Thankfully instead of a scolding, she received more clicks from the camera.

"Now, I need you to gaze up like a child looking at the stars!" She did just that. She looked up at the sky. It was bright and clouds were covering the majority of it. But she tried to play it like they were stars twinkling in the night. Bright and white. So close yet so far. People wrote poems about the shining dots. How they grant wishes or guide sailors. Whether it be compared to someone's eyes or the glistening of the sea. They were common in stories. They reminded her of Allen, so hopeful and bright, even in the darkest of nights. Thinking of the boy, brought a warm smile on her face. Her cheeks involuntarily blushed. _I wonder what he's doing right now._

" _Magnifique_! You are a natural!" Lou Fa looked back towards the woman when she saw the lights stop flashing. The girl was staring at the camera with a smile. "That is all for today, I will print these out and give you the copies. Then you can decide if you want to work with us, Moonlight Velvet, again."

She gave her a nod. "W-wait! What about the clothes?"

The beauty looked at her and waved her hand. "Keep them! As a souvenir for working with us!"

"Are you sure?" she received a nod.

"Now wait here! I will be back with copies!" the woman walked off to one of the two tents that was set up in the corner of the park. Lou Fa sat still in her spot, not wanting to move. She took this time to fully examine her surroundings. There were families sitting around. Couples. Random people on their devices. And school children, which were now entering. Her expert eyes spotted the poster child walking with a large, angry looking male and a skinny man with a camera. The cameraman had short chestnut hair. He sported a white shirt with red and green plaid pants. The pants had straps that stretched over his shoulders. He had on short black boots. His face reminded her of the women who brought her over to take these pictures. The man noticed her and the set around her. His expression turned irritated. _Oh no._ The voice of the lady reached her ears before the man could even speak.

"Now, then. I have all of the photos in this folder. Meet me here tomorrow if you wish to-"

"Silvia!" he growled.

Silvia looked up and spotted him. She huffed and leaned onto on leg. Her hand rested on her hand. A proud smirk grew on her face. "Well, well. Vincent. What a surprise."

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Vincent pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Photographing one of my potential models of course. What? Are you mad that I stole your favorite set first?" She teased.

"Well, I need you to move all your stuff right this minute. Young Agreste has a photoshoot schedule here."

Silvia barely glanced over and the boy before rolling her eyes. "Still working for the Agrestes I see. No matter, I was just about to leave."

"Good!"

The woman handed her the folder and gestured to the tent that was positioned to her left. "Your clothes are in there. Please look over these photos and consider. Alright?" The scientist nodded her head. The woman smiled her way before she started ordering other people to help her take down the equipment. Lou Fa walked towards the tent, her feet a little wobbly. Inside, she saw the small vanity that was set up, along with a rack for clothes and a foldable wall that had clothes hanging from it. Her own clothing was on the chair that sat at the vanity. She picked up her coat and uniform. As well as her socks and shoes. She looked at the small shoes. _Should I?_ A pain shot through her feet.

"Ow, ow yep." she hissed and sat in the chair. Slipping the heels from her feet and massaging them. Those heels were death traps. It made her wonder how a certain exorcist could walk in them, let alone run and fly. _That's what happens when you grow up using them I guess. But damn they hurt like hell!_ Once her old shoes got onto her feet she nearly rejoiced. The girl placed her items in a small plastic bag and tied it close.

When she exited the tent, she spotted he blonde boy posing for Vincent. He was relaxing against a tree, his foot up on the trunk. He turned his head and their eyes connected. She swore she had seen him before but from where, she did not know. There was a glint of recognition from him before it was mixed with confusion. He must be dealing with the same problem she was. She was the first to look away and continue on her way. _I've been out too long, they must be worried by now._

She exited the park and took a look at her surroundings. _Okay, this looks familiar. Maybe if I go that way..._ She took a detour towards a nearby alleyway. She walked on without fear until she heard a shift and crack. Her head snapped upward towards the sound. She saw little pieces of rock and a small tile fall towards her. She shifted out the way and the objects landed with a smash. Confused, Lou Fa looked back up and saw that there was nothing there. _Strange._

Again she felt something ram into her. This time it did not send her to the ground. Instead only a few steps back. When she looked to see who it was. She saw that it was three men. All reeking of alcohol. They looked tired and drunk. One was short, another medium, and last one was tall. Most of them wore jackets with hoods of some kind. One had a puffy coat on though.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" she apologized, slightly bowing her head as well.

One of them in the back spoke up. "You think a measly apology will let you off that easy?"

She did not understand. She had apologized what more did they want from her. She just wanted to go home. "I would assume so."

"No, it's gonna take more than that!" the short one piped up.

Her eyebrow twitched. She had no time for this. Her feet were still hurting and she was tired of standing. Those poses were now starting to take its toll on her. And she just wanted to sit down or better yet, sleep. The tall one stepped towards her with a lecherous grin. Her face must've showed her annoyance because his grin faltered for a moment before picking itself back up.

"How about-" before he even could finish that sentence a blur came from nowhere and sent him to the ground. Another blur, this time red, tackled another male while a blueish blur tackled the last one. _What in the hell..._ The one in front of her rose up and she saw the person's familiar white hair. _Alle- I mean Mr. Walker!?_ If the cursed exorcist was there then that meant that the other two were Lavi and Kanda.

The fallen males got up and seemed to take a stance against them until they saw their faces. The trio let out a shout before they turned tail and ran. One even tripped before turning a corner. When they were finally out of sight, the three looked her way.

"Are you okay?" the sweet voice of Allen danced around her and she found it hard not to smile like a lovesick school girl.

"Yeah, you guys sure got here fast. It's like you kn- Wait a minute." her smile was gone. Replaced with a skeptical glare. "How did you find me so fast?"

Allen scratched the back of his head and looked away. Kanda didn't say a word. Lavi was whistling and looking away. None of them said anything until Kanda grunted and pointed at Allen. "Moyashi, was worried and forced all of us to follow you."

"You what!?"

"I was worried! And...and! We really, ah...really don't know where we are. What if you got lost or cornered in an alleyway like how you were just now." he stumbled over his words. A furious blush rose on his cheeks. At any other times she would've found it adorable.

"Oh so that makes it okay to follow someone?!" she leaned one leg.

"It was for your safety!"

"I was perfectly fine!"

Allen seemed to be getting annoyed as well, which didn't deter her. "It didn't look like it."

She huffed. "I could've handled it! I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" Angered, she stormed past them. She ignored Allen's calls for her and continued on her way.

"Wow, first lover's spat." Lavi commented.

A growl sounded. "Shut up, Lavi."

* * *

When Allen and his companions finally got back to their shelter, the scientist refused to speak a single word to any of them. Most likely still upset with them-him. But he had his reasons to worry! They were in an unfamiliar world with no way back home and on top of it all there are strange akumas running amuck. It wasn't wise to let her roam alone. But that didn't stop the sharp pain in his chest at her blatant avoidance of him.

Lavi told him that it would blow over, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. Currently, he was distracting himself by trying to reach into the Ark again. A futile attempt, but he needed something to get his mind off the scientist. As usual, his efforts on both fronts were in vain. The mythical Ark refused to open. He did everything. From trying to reopen the door to creating a new one. The former failed spectacularly while the latter gave him false hope. The first time he tried to create a door it formed completely, but the second he tried to enter it shattered like glass. After that, each time he tried to make a new door it never formed completely and he always felts particularly drained afterwards.

Allen sighed and sat in the lone chair. The two idiots he hung around had decided to make themselves scarce, leaving him alone with the scientist. The very unhappy scientist. His eyes wondered to her position. She sat on the bed holding a pile of photos in her hand. Her outfit had been replaced by the old sweater he hadï¿½picked up and her original skirt. Her hair was still loose from their unique ties. Making it fall past her shoulders in soft brown waves. A sight that was unusual for him to see. He had associated pigtails with her ever since he met her. Not to say that he didn't like the change! It really did look well on her!

He heard her sigh and he grimaced. Maybe he should make conversation. This thing was obviously not going to blow over as Lavi had predicted. He shifted in his seat and took a deep breath, it was better to get this over with now before it spirals into something he could not control.

"I-" not even a sentence out and she already cut him off.

"I'm sorry." he gave her a bewildered look. "I know that you were only looking out for me and we are in a new place."

"Lou Fa...but-!"

"But! I still want to do this-" she waved the pictures slightly. "-thisï¿½what did she call it? Moding? No...anyway. It was...fun and it made me feel..." her cheeks burned before she shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. "However, at the time, I felt that you guys didn't trust me or were treating me like a child."

The cursed boy rose from his seat and sat next to the girl. She finally rose her head and looked at him in surprise. His eyes flickered to the pictures in her hand. They were definitely beautiful. In the photo, Lou Fa had been looking up at the sky. Her eyes were filled with something that made something in his chest flutter slightly. Her hair blew around her almost magically. The red she wore instantly made her stand out and shine. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that I don't believe you capable to look after yourself nor is it that I don't trust you." he began. "It's this place that I don't trust. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't know what I would do wi-" he stopped his sentence as he felt his face grow warm. Reforming the words in his mind, he tried once more. "I don't know what I would do if...you got hurt."

At the smile he received from her, he could hear his heart in his ears. Pounding loudly as if it was trying to break free. Was he coming down with something? That was the most reasonable answer.

Her smile reached her eyes and she gazed at him was a certain fondness that he hadn't seen directed at him before. "Thank you. I appreciate it _._ "

Suddenly, he felt his face start to burn uncontrollably. He quickly redirected his gaze towards the floor. His heart and mind raced. To refocus, he coughed in his fist and tried to not think about the way she had look at him with those _-No Focus!_ Keeping his eyes off of her, in fear that he might explode in some unexplainable way, he spoke again.

"W-WELL!" _Why am I speaking louder!? What's wrong with me?!_ "In any case, if you wish to continue with this activity, then go right ahead!" he didn't know why he was amplifying his voice. "Of course, since we don't know this place that well, I would suggest that at least someone go with you. To protect you from Akumas and-and-and Such things like that which-" Rambling. He was rambling now.

His small speech was cut off when she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. The fire on his face did not let up. In fact, he was sure that if he looked in the mirror it would reveal his face to be as red as his Master's hair. "Thank you!"

Glancing back at the happy scientist, he felt something swell in his chest. Without a second thought, he curled his arms around her and returned her embrace. As he held her close, he secretly hoped that she couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart. It was definite. He was coming down with something.

* * *

 **Here is a second half! It's not as long, but it's long enough in my opinion. I honestly don't know how to feel about Lou Fa's and Allen's little disagreement. It feels too OOC no?**

 **Anyway...So Model!Lou Fa. Anyone like the idea? I thought it when I drew the scientist in a very lucky patterned vintage dress. Well then, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	8. Torment

**Key:**

" _eeeeh_ " **-Recording**

"Meh" **-Normal**

 _Mehh_ **-Dreams, Thoughts, or emphasis**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLB nor DGM.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Torment**

* * *

Marinette nearly hit her head.

How could she have forgotten that Alya, Adrien, and Nino were going to come over and get some hot chocolate? Purely because she made arguably the best and to cheer up Adrien, who was having a long day. Currently, she was in the kitchen with an apron wrapped around her waist. In front of her, were ingredients of all kinds. Her phone was open and the screen read, "Mitarashi Dango Recipe". She nearly panicked when she thought that they had no rice flour to make the dumplings with. Thankfully they had some. Tim was sitting to the side, watching and waiting for his snack. She gazed at the time. _They'll be here in less than three minutes. FUUCCC-_ She slid her phone into her pocket and grabbed Tim.

"Okay, change of plans. You sit still in my room while I deal with my friends." she knew that if Alya or Nino found out that she was cooking. They would demand that she share her creation. The ingredients were only enough for two sticks of Dango. Not four, five, or six.

"I'll watch him, Marinette," Tikki spoke up.

"Thanks, Tikki. Just make sure he doesn't ruin my room."

"Of course."

With that, she traveled to the latch that leads to her room and let the magical creatures fly free. Her finger pointed towards Tikki. "Remember, no mess." The kwami nodded her head and Marinette went on her way. Locking her door behind her. The next thing she did was put the ingredients away for later use and hope that no one uses up on. Right when she closed the last cabinet, there was a knock on the door. Pulling the apron off and tossing it on a stool, she stumbled her way to her front door. She opened and was met with the smiling faces of her friends.

"Ready for some coco?" she huffed.

"You bet!" they answered in unison.

Marinette ushered them inside and gestured for them to sit on her family's sofa. The trio sat down, eager to receive their promised cup of coco. The secret hero grinned, "I'll go boil some water."

"Thanks, Marinette." Adrien expressed with such gratefulness that the girl nearly melted.

"I-It's not a problem!" She stuttered. It seemed like she was getting better.

"Girl! When you're done, I need to show you something!" Alya pulled her attention away from her love interest.

She cocked her head to the side. What did the blogger want to show her? "What is it?"

"A video that someone posted to the blog! A video of one of the supers in a bar."

The rest of them gave out baffled noises at that. A super 'hero' in a bar? What had the world come to? _Why would they go into a bar? I thought they were around 16 years old? Well, at least that's what Maman had told me and papa._ Her mother had retold the story of her meeting the white-haired super. The adult had pointed out some things that she had noticed about it. Other than that he sounded hungry.

"Alright!" Marinette nodded before marching her way to the kitchen. She filled a kettle up with water and placed it on the stove. The reminisce of her previous makings were still on the counter. Specks of rice flour that was littered on the countertop. Once she had the fire going, she made her way back to her awaiting friends.

Alya had her phone pulled out. Preparing to show them the video, most likely. Nino was looking over the girl's shoulder in wonder. The love of her life had his eyes searching the small living room. From the window to the bookshelf where her family portrait sat. He continually stared at it before she allowed her presence to be known.

"So about this video?" those keywords were the only words needed to set the blogger in action. Alya gestured to a spot next to her for the girl to take. Marinette sat and slide closer to be able to see. Adrien had adverted his attention to the spectacle and partook by sliding closer to be able to see as well. The blogger waited until everyone was situated before pressing play.

When it started up, the scene was set in the night. With lights lining the buildings that reflected off of the character in the distance. It was Allen! He was walking and admiring his surroundings. The camera caught him turning and looking at a building. The building had green neon lights shining off of it. The teen entered and the owner of the camera ran forward, making the vision shaky. Suddenly they were staring up at the name of the establishment. _Cat's Eye Pub?_

Before the camera woman could go inside, she bumped into a furious lady. The woman's face was almost as red as her ladybug suit.

" _Watch where you're going!_ " The lady didn't give the girl any time to apologize and just walked off.

Once they entered they were assaulted with colors of black, green, and silver. It was all over the bar. A tribute to the male hero of Paris most likely. Especially if the name was anything to go by. The camera locked on Allen who was staring fondly at a pack of cards before he was interrupted by three older men. The boy smiled their way and held the cards up to them.

After that, it was just a close-up view of him demolishing these men at a game of poker. His expertise shown through when he had shuffled the cards but alas none of the men were intimidated. They were beaten out of their money, a coupon from her parent's bakery, car keys, clothes, and one wedding ring. The latter being something she had frowned at.

"He's so good that the game. How is that possible?" She heard herself ask.

The group shrugged their shoulders at the question. Just as the boy pulled out one more Royal Flush, Marinette wondered if his miraculous was centered around luck like hers _. What does his miraculous center around anyway? What would a golden ball symbolize?_

The "super" gave the crowd a friendly smile before picking up his earnings. He took the money, coupon, and sweater but left the car keys and ring. car keys and ring. " _Well, gentleman it was great playing with you._ "

He walked off to the bar entrance. The camera followed him to the door. It seemed that the owner was about to follow after when the video suddenly clicked off. It caught her off guard. "What happened?"

"I had the same reaction. Turns out the girl's phone died. How unlucky." Alya answered.

The trio agreed with the last statement. _He seems to be super skilled in Poker._ The thought gave her a new keyword to use on the snitch. _Maybe Ladybug should visit that bar tonight. This is a good lead and I do need to update Chat on the whole Kwami thing._ Her plan was set. Investigate the bar, tell Chat about Tim, and see if the word Poker could activate more recordings.

* * *

Ladybug stood at the top of one of the most memorable and well-loved monuments. The Eiffel Tower. In the dark of the night, it was lit like a firework. The light reflected off of her suit, making the red and black glow. The wind combed through her pigtails and ribbons. They gracefully waltz and caressed her cheek. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the glowing city underneath her before gazing at the thing on her shoulder. Sitting like a bird on a branch was the squishy "kwami" she had discovered recently. Its wings were closed but she could feel a feather brush against her mask. It's golden tail flickered around behind it as it seemed to observe the city.

Her mind wandered back to where she had told Tikki of her plan. Investigate the pub where "Allen" had been and see if word Poker could open more clips from the kwami. At first, she wanted to test the word out, but the fact that she had to update Chat on it rang in her head. He had no idea that she held in possession of the stranger's kwami. She would have to catch him up on the whole "dinner time" clip and her own suspicions. Tikki supported this and also suggested that they use its abilities to find it's holder. Something that made her stomach turn.

The ball had seen her transform. It saw her kwami. And if keywords or passcodes were the only things needed to be said to replay footage, then what was stopping one of them from saying "Ladybug" and finding out her identity? Nothing. She couldn't risk something like that. They could be allied with Hawkmoth after all. If they weren't, then it still would make her hesitate. Not even her partner, someone she trusted with her life, knew who she really was. The idea of strangers finding out her big secret when her partner didn't know seemed completely unfair.

The heroine knew that Chat desperately wanted to know her identity. Even if he didn't mention it, she could see it. She always knew that once the time was right or when Hawkmoth was permanently defeated, she would tell him first. It only seemed right after all. She wondered how he would react when that happened. Would he laugh at the fact that she was the one to sent him to protect herself? Maybe she knew him outside of the mask and they were friends? What if they were bitter enemies outside the mask? _No, that wouldn't be the case. He didn't seem to dislike me when we met._ Regardless, she didn't want them to know. It wouldn't be long before Tikki would realize this and chaste her for it. Or maybe even Chat, now that she thought about it. He would most certainly not be impressed with her once he realized why she didn't want to use the kwami to find it's holder. That made her rethink her decision. Maybe she should keep it's recording abilities to herself? Maybe this was a bad idea and she should just go home? She did have a test tomorrow.

 _Thump_

A sound from behind her had entered into her ears and she registered it as her partner showing up as normal. There was no turning back now. A brave smile painted itself on her lips as she addressed her him.

"Glad you could make it on time this time." She teased.

Ladybug expected something to be thrown back at her. A comment with a lame pun along with humorous flirtations that were just for show. However the silence she was given made her skin crawl. Chat wasn't usually silent when he arrived at one of their sports. He liked to either sneak up on her(A fail attempt every time) or dramatically announced his arrival. She turned her head to look at him and sure enough, it was him and he was looking like he just saw a ghost. His eyes were trained on the golden ball on her shoulder.

She decided to address him once more. "Chat?"

That seemed to get him going as she watched his eyes flicker to her face. "Marinette?"

Panic quickly spread on her face. He just said her name! Did he know?! "M-Marinette? What about her?" She stammered.

"Ah- I mean...she has the same stuffed toy. I um saw her with it this morning."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, this is not a toy. It's actually the reason I called you out here." _Yes, distract him with business._

"It is?"

She quickly nodded, "Yep! I have reason to believe that it is the white-haired super's kwami." The comment successfully directed him away from connecting the dots on her identity. Now all she needed to do was come up with an excuse as for why Marinette has it. Luckily that was easy. "It seems to be able to consume foods and behave with such human-like emotions. I would say animal if I knew what animal a golden ball represented." the ball, as if it knew it was being talked about, flew off of her shoulder and onto her head.

Chat looked in awe at it. "Okay...but why would you suspect it to be the albino boy's kwami?"

She hesitated before answering. "When it was briefly in my possession, I had been reviewing the last battle and it seemed to recognize him. That and that I found something interesting that it could do." She plucked it off of her head and held it out towards her partner. It was only right to reveal this bit of information to him. They were partners after all. "Dinnertime!"

Chat jumped at her shout and looked at her as if she had officially lost it. However, once Tim opened his canine mouth and revealed the same footage as before, the cat boy focused his attention on the clip. She carefully studied his expression. His emotions were as plain to see. _What the hell is this? What did he mean "they're alive"? MASTER?! DIMENSIONAL!?_ However, towards the end where it focuses on the pirate's list of food, a corner of his mouth turned upward for a slight smile. He must've gotten that happy vibe that it gave off. He must've noticed the relief each of them expressed at that moment. Just as she had.

"It takes recordings. Recordings that are activated by special keywords." She theorized.

"Recordings? Do you think it might be recording right now?"

"I believe it might be." she saw his expression shift from awe to cautious. "Don't worry, it's the reason why I gave it to Marinette. Don't want to get my transformation on camera." she let out a nervous laugh at her lie.

He seemed to understand now. Nodding his head in agreement, "Smart, as usual, My Lady!"

 _Not really…_ "Now, onto the other thing, I brought you here for…"

"Wait there's more?" She nodded her head and explained the rest of her plan to him. How she wanted to visit the pub and question the bartender. She even told him that she had a new word in mind to test on the kwami. The cat's tail waved back and forth and he broke out into a toothy grin. "Sounds like a purrfect plan to me." she made a face at his pun which only made his grin grow.

"Well then-" she patted the metal ground beside her, "-shall we test it out?"

The cat answered her by strolling over and sitting beside her. He gave her an award-winning smile that nearly had her do a double take. She was used to cocky and goofy grins or smirks not those kinds of smiles. It was too gentle! Her heart fluttered but she ignored the feeling. It surely wasn't what she thought it was. There was no way after all.

The heroine gazed at the ball. "Alright, Tim-"

Chat cut her off. "Wait you named it Tim?"

"Well...yeah, I didn't want to refer to it as the golden ball. Besides, I don't know it's real name and-" another interruption by Paris's resident cat.

"We could easily figure that out! Just ask it." She looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"It can't talk," she informed him.

He smiled and kept his head high. "I still think it can work."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you ask him." she carefully pasted the kwami into his claws.

The cat hero carefully held the fat ball in his hands. The golden creature's tail swayed back and forth. Chat brought a fist to his mouth and coughed dramatically. "Alright! So, What is your name?"

It was silent and Marinette was about to give him the classic "I told you so" when the kwami's mouth opened and a video flickered on, she slammed her lips closed. It seemed to be old. The subject was Allen, she recognized, but he looked smaller. His eyes were bigger and innocent. He had his hand out towards the screen. She noticed that his other was covered by a large oven mitt. It made her curious.

" _What is it?_ " little Allen squeak and Marinette had to hold her squeal in. He sounded adorable and looked like an angel. Opposite of another child she knew very well.

" _Not it, he. That's Timcanpy._ " a large redhead man answered, his voice was slurred but sounded slightly harsh. She read it as slightly because she thought she heard some underlying fondness. The child, however, didn't seem to notice.

" _Timcanpy…_ " he broke out a smile. " _Hello, Timcanpy!_ "

The video clicked off and Ladybug found herself impressed. She learned the kwami's name and it actually answered Chat's question. Her eyes flickered to her companion. She could see the gears in his head rotation. He must've been thinking of more things to ask. She hoped to god that he wouldn't ask about tracking the supers.

"I wonder if it could tell us about…Allen? Was that his name?" she nodded her head at his question.

"It's worth a try."

"Alright! So…Timcanpy? Tell me about Allen."

The kwami halted before showing a screen once again. This time it had a picture of the albino on it. The subject was turned facing the camera and smiling. On the screen were words that flashed red. "Access Denied" _Huh, so it does have restricted areas._

"Maybe we can bypass it by using other keywords." she theorized.

Chat nodded. "It's worth a shot." the cat handed the ball over to her again and she swore she saw him paw at the creature's tail like the cat he is. Her eyes focused on Timcanpy. He had a large Cheshire-like smile on his face. Something about it seemed odd to her. Other than the fact that he had teeth full of canines. It had a mischievous feel to it. Like he knew something she didn't was purposely withholding it from her.

She hummed before finally speaking out the word that she had planned to use the entire time. "Poker."

If his grin could widen even further, Ladybug swore that it would rip his tiny face. His mouth opened and a scene started to play. From what she could gather, they were on a train. A very vintage train if the seats where anything to go by. She would assume that it was the VIP section if only it lacked what she assumed a VIP section would look like. She expected coaches both long and short. A fancy bar with expensive drinks and glasses. People in expensive clothes that came from brands as expensive as Mr. Agreste's.

She expected to seen people in modern clothes. Women in a fashion that didn't threaten to crush their rib cages and men in hats that weren't as tall as the Eiffel or looked like they were rolled around in the dirt. Nor did she expect obviously middle to low working class men and women that dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the turn of the century or the late 19th century. _Where are they?_ The seats were mostly wooden with a small cushion support. However, it still looked extremely outdated.

Her eyes focused on the main subjects. It was Allen and the Pirate again, but this time they had another companion. He was pale, sickly pale. His hair was black but one strand that hung in his face was pure white. His ears were pointy like a fictional elf. His eyes were somewhat sunken in. If she was honest, he looked like a cliché vampire if his large cape was anything to go by.

" _Don't be so depressed, Kro-chan._ " she heard the pirate try to comfort the vampire.

The vampire sniffled as big fat tears welled in his eyes. " _It can't be helped, can it? No matter how much I tried to explain they wouldn't believe me. That's why…_ " he trailed off as if remembering something.

That's when she noticed that the vampire was wearing a strange uniform. From what she could see through the cracks of the cape, it was black and silver. The silver seemed to shine and that made her wonder if it was some type of fabric.

" _Yeah, I know how you feel. As you would expect they got angry at me too._ " Allen responded with a trace of empathy in his voice.

" _It's fine! Even if you can't go back as long as a man can still breathe it's all good._ " the pirate cheerfully added before giving a suggestion to the weeping man. " _Why don't you take a look around the train for some fun? It's the first time you've ridden one, isn't it?_ "

" _Y-yeah. That's true. I'll walk around for a bit._ " the man rose from his seat and with a small parting wave, set out on his adventure. The other two sat there for a while. It was starting to stretch out to an hour. It made her wonder if the creature had a skip option.

She heard Chat sigh next to her. "Might as well get patrol done with while we wait for time to pass."

Ladybug agreed to that. She released Tim and the ball flew beside her and Chat as they swept the city. A task that usually took about two to three hours depending on what had occurred that night. Every so often they would check the video and see that the boys were growing antsy and bored in their vintage seats. Yet nothing changed. She heard them have small talk, but it was mostly the redhead complaining about a man named Bookman and the memorizing he had to do later that day. Sometimes, she would see them open a file and write things down. Maybe a report of some kind?

The duo decided to go the bar prematurely that night. Since it didn't look like the video would continue with anything interesting. Chat looked over at the ball and he pointed at the screen. "Hey look! They're getting up!"

Her attention diverted to the recording and she saw that they were, in fact, getting up and moving around. Their expressions were irritated and concerned, respectively.

The pirate cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, " _Kro-chan! Hey!_ " He sighed at the lack of an answer. " _How do you spend three hours wandering around on this small train?_ "

 _Three hours?_

" _Could it be that he got lost…?_ " Allen hummed.

Chat spoke up at that, "Unlikely. Who get's lost on a train that only goes one way?" she nodded her head in agreement with his statement. Something had obviously held the other up.

The two opened a metal sliding doors and was greeted with quite a sight. It was their companion along with some other men. Three grown males and a child that looked sick. They all sported poor clothing. Their clothes looked dirty and dusty. As if they had been in a mine or something. One of the men sparked her interest. He was perhaps the most normal looking guy in the picture. And she could say without any protest that he was fairly good looking. His hair was surprisingly shiny and wavy. His eyes were hidden by thick glasses that seemed to have a spiral in them. A cigarette sat in his mouth and the smoke from it waved in the air, almost hypnotic.

The man gave the two a questionable hum, " _Sorry, right now young kids aren't allowed to enter here._ "

Ignoring the man, Allen questioned their companion. " _What are you doing, Krory?_ "

With a shaky voice, he answered, " _Th-These people invited me to play something called Poker…and then before I knew it, it turned out like this…_ "

The man gave him a grin. " _Now sir, let's have another match. What will you wager next?_ "

" _N-no, but…_ "

" _Hey, hey you running away? You've already accepted the match haven't ya? If you're a man stick with it 'til the end!_ "

Allen decided to intervene by stripping himself of his coat. A black and silver coat. The trimmings to the seal were all silver. Even the buttons. The thing that made her curious was the seal. It was like a star but not. It held some similarities to the rose cross that she saw on the trio's black and red uniforms. Even the symbols on the seal looked the same. _Maybe this was his old uniform?_

" _All the trimmings on this coat are made of pure silver. If I bet this for all of Krory's clothes, will you have a match with me?_ " his comment made her do a double take. All the trimmings were pure silver? _That's one expensive coat._

"That coat must be worth a fortune," she mumbled to herself forgetting that Chat could hear her.

"Yeah, and his betting with it. I want to say that's careless but I saw the video of him playing poker in the bar. So maybe, he has a fighting chance?" Chat made a valid point.

"Maybe…"

The pirate seemed to be thinking the same thing. His expression was that of bewilderment and unsureness. " _H-hey Allen?! What are you saying?_ "

" _Alright._ " the man grinned.

The four of them went back and forth. The three men lost an article of clothing with each and every round. The frustration on their faces grew intense as they kept losing to Allen. It was unbelievable.

" _Call._ " he spread out the top winning hand in poker.

" _Royal…Straight…Flush…_ " the men read it off in unison. Disbelief on their faces.

" _I win again,_ " Allen spoke as if it was the most nonchalant thing ever.

The men threw their cards and cried out " _Damn it!_ " they huddled close and whispered words to each other while eyeing Allen. Whom was shuffling cards with a large smile on his face. The pirate was whispering to him and as they talked Allen's grin grew sadistic and she swore that the boy grew devil horns.

" _Damn, one more time!_ " the man with the glasses cried out one more time.

" _Alright._ " he expertly shuffled the cards between his hands that it almost looked like a magician's trick.

" _That Allen, he's wonderful!_ " the vampire man, Krory, cheered from the sidelines. They played one more round, which they unsurprisingly lost. This time they called it quits and when the train came to a halt, they shuffled outside. Allen held their stuff out to the group with a beaming smile on his face. One that was full of hope and innocence.

" _Here you go. I don't care as long as I got my friend's stuff back. It's hard to be naked at this time of year, isn't it?_ "

The man puffed his chest out and straighten his shoulders. " _Boy, We haven't sunk so low as to be pitied by you._ "

" _So, why are you grabbing for them?_ " True to his question, the three were desperately reaching for their clothing items. All of them had a hand on them.

" _Oops._ " the man gave a fake laugh. Once they got their bearings, the glasses man sighed in relief. " _Well, that's a relief. To tell you the truth we're doing outside work at the mines starting today._ "

Allen tilted his head and curiously asked, " _Where are you from?_ "

The man's answer was slightly cryptic, even though it was self-explanatory. " _From everywhere! We're bad mannered orphans who've become wanderers._ " The way he had said it made her think he was more than meets the eye.

Suddenly, the boy held out a necklace to Allen. The pendant was enclosed in his tiny fist. " _Thanks._ " his voice was weak and sounded rough from sickness.

" _Eeez, that's your treasure! Wait, wait, I have something to give him instead._ " the glasses man rustled through his pant's pocket.

" _It's okay, don't worry about it._ " Allen shook his head. His expression was still as bright as ever.

The train started to roll once again and the man finally pulled something from his pocket. It was a rectangular pack. He threw it to the albino with a shout. " _Here!_ " Allen gazed at the gift and she recognized it as the cards that the man played with and that was in Alya's video. " _Please let us off with that okay!?_ "

The man's voice became distant until Allen was forced to pull his body back in the window and return to his seat. A pleasant smile still on his face. The video clicked off and Tim closed his mouth before flying and landing on Chat's head. Ladybug chuckled at the sight. The cat was looking upward while trying not to disturb the kwami on his head. His eyes were full of childlike wonder and awe. It was a very pure expression that she hadn't seen on him before. Her traitorous heart fluttered like a butterfly and she brushed it off as the wind once more. Besides, it wasn't like she was feeling…things other than friendship for her partner. No that was just a ludicrous thought.

"I guess he's taken a liking to you." she giggled.

The cat looked her way and dramatically raised what she assumed to be his eyebrows, but due to the mask, the only thing that moved was his mask. "Of course! I _am_ the cat's meow!" his pun had her rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Of course you are Kitty, now let's get this interrogation done. It's getting late and I don't want you to be late to any important appointments in the morning." she semi-teased. She didn't know what he did. She wouldn't want this to affect his civilian life too much.

 _Speaking of…I wonder if he is a student like me. We don't know each other's ages and he could be way older than me._ Was it wrong to ask for his age? There are millions of other people in Paris. There's bound to be other men who have the same age as him. Asking for his age wouldn't reveal her or his identity. _NO! you shouldn't be wondering any of this at all! Get it together!_ But the desire to know was starting to chip away at her perfectly built walls. _No! remember real heroes think with their head!_

The duo proceeded to leap from their posts onto the concrete sidewalk in front of the establishment. She looked a moment to examine it's exterior and smiled at the name. Its colors and name made it obvious that it was a tribute to Chat Noir. _Maybe he secretly comes here on weekends to bask in the glory?_ She played with the idea of his civilian self-hanging out with friends in the place, secretly basking in the glory of it being named in his honor. _Or maybe he walks pass it with a smirk while going to school._ Again, she toyed with the idea.

Ladybug decided to turn her attention to her partner and she saw him looking at the name with a blissfully surprised expression. _Guess, he didn't know it existed._ Again, his innocent expression made something inside her turn. Irritated at the feeling, she huffed. Her breath came out in a misty white cloud before fading away.

 _It's getting cold._ She didn't do cold so well. It made her groggy and tired. As well as slow. And now would not be the best time for her to not be at the top of her game. With new powerful people running amuck with powers that even her kwami could not fathom and with no idea if they were on their side or not, it was like a bad time to be slowed down.

"Well, shall we?" Chat purred next to her.

The heroine gave the cat hero a swift nod. Together, they entered the establishment. It looked exactly how it had been in the video. Except for this time it was a bit busier. Odd for a weeknight. Once they had entered, a hush fell over the crowd. All eyes locked on them. Each wondering what the superheroes of Paris were doing in a place like this. They awkwardly grinned and waved before walking towards the bartender. The very same one from the video. The bartender was a middle-aged man with a fluffy mustache. His hair was as inky black as the counter he was currently wiping down. He kept his wise eyes trained on them yet seemed semi-uninterested in what they were there for.

"Excuse me, We would like to ask you some questions?" she asked politely.

"What would ye like to know, Mademoiselle Ladybug?" his voice was rough but polite and professional.

She preferred if there weren't so many people watching their transaction, but she wanted this over with an done. She did have a test to study for back home. "Can you tell us about the man you saw here yesterday?"

"White hair, red tattoo, was in the news recently?" Chat specified for her.

As expected, he gave a nod. "Yea, I saw that boy here. Ain't nothing I've ever seen before. Is that trend for kids nowadays?"

She chuckled a bit at his question. "Can you tell us anything unusual that he did or that maybe happened?"

"Besides, being a complete devil at cards," Chat added with a smirk.

The man stopped wiping the counter and hummed in question. His intelligent eyes gazed up and away as if he was lost in thought. It took a minute or two before his face brightened and he returned his gaze to them. "I do believe I saw him wandering about when I went to take the trash out. Poor lad seemed lost."

 _Lost…That helps…not._ "Is that all?" she asked.

He hummed again. "I think I saw him head towards that one bakery around…21:00(9:00). I assume he went there because an hour later, I saw him walk past the back with a bag with the bakery's logo on it. Couldn't tell ya where he went after that because some punks decided to start a ruckus in here."

"What bakery was this?" Chat questioned.

"The…eh…Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie? I think."

"I see." She eyed her partner and gave the man a swift nod along with a polite smile. "Thank you for your time."

He gave a good-natured chuckle. "I hope you find your friends."

The cat next to her made a face before shaking his head. "Friend is a term that we would use…loosely with them." Ladybug agreed to that. The man eyed them before shrugging his shoulders. The man continued to clean his counter as they made an exit.

Once outside the shop, Ladybug turned to her partner. "Well, that yielded little results. All we know is that he went to a bakery."

"Not just any bakery! The best bakery in Paris! Or…" he sounded a bit sheepish. "…so I've heard. Anyway! Don't worry! We'll get them soon, Bugaboo." she rolled her eyes at the nickname yet made to move to tell him off for it.

"I hope so." A half-lie. She did want to find them soon, but she needed to figure out the kwami in her possession first. If she could either find a way for it to delete or lock those recordings of her and Tikki then she would actively go forward in using Tim or "Timcanpy" to lead them to the supers. That or figure out their location without Tim's help. It would take a lot of detective work. Nothing she wasn't familiar with. How else could she deduce what was an Akumatized object and what was not? Of course, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, did your Kwami tell you anything strange regarding the supers?"

He gave her a puzzled expression before shaking his head. "No, Plagg is very unreliable when it comes to giving information."

"Oh, well mine told me that she had recognized their power."

"So she knows what it is?"

"Not exactly, she said it's like a miraculous. Like something she should know, but she has no clue what it could be. But she also told me something far more worrisome."

"What?"

"That it was more powerful than her."

* * *

There was a loud sigh as Adrien crashed into his bed. He felt another craving for something sweet. He was reminded of the hot chocolate that he had enjoyed at Marinette's house. He smiled at the memory. The hot chocolate made up for the strange disappearance of his and everyone's foods that day. He thought that it was an Akuma but one transformation later proved that it was in fact not one. Still, the event had him scratching his head.

A yawn ripped from his throat. The shoot had started late since Vincent's Rival-not-rival had taken the spot before them. The incident had him wandering back to that woman. _She looked so familiar. Where did I see her?_ He couldn't for his life place where he saw her. Another yawn broke passed his lips.

"Kid, maybe you should hit the hay. You look like you're dead." he heard Plagg offer. "You had a rough day."

That comment made him think of the beginning of his day. It started with his father acting strange and weird. He was more on edge and agitated. So much so that when engaged, him and Adrien got into an argument. It turned his morning sour. Then he lost his food at lunch. Slept through Physics, his favorite subject because of last night late patrol. One that he had to do by himself since Ladybug hadn't shown up. Then his schedule is set back because of Silvia and her antics. It didn't help that he was still tired from the night before yesterday. They spent the night combing through Paris for the new supers. Then tonight, they had patrolled once more and questioned the bartender at "The Cat's Pub". That didn't leave enough sleep for him to function off of. Now it was late and he was starting to feel the exhaustion seep into his bones. It was chaining him down to his bed. Not that he was complaining. Sleep seemed like a blessing right about now.

"I guess you're right." he murmured and turned his body sideways. Burying himself in the sheets.

"I'm always right." Adrien gave a hum. There was a silence in the air and the model saw his world going dark.

"Sweet dreams kiddo."

.

.

.

 _In the darkness, a light shone through. It grew and grew before engulfing everything. The brightness forced him to cover his eyes. When it faded, he found himself in the middle of a street in Paris. The sky was blood red with gray clouds floating about. There was large black crescent moon hanging up there. His eyes wandered to the buildings around him. He saw wreckage for miles._

 _"What happened?"_

 _Piles of suspicious dust littered the street like spilled pepper. Smoke curled through the air, raising from all over. It was eerily quiet. What had occurred here? Where was Ladybug? He gazed down at his hands and found that he was not transformed. His ring sat comfortably on his hand yet it felt lifeless and dull. Where was Plagg?_

 _"A-Adrien?" he heard a stranded voice cry out. The sound made him turn so fast that he should've received whiplash. He saw, to his right, a girl buried in the wreckage. A dark pool was around her. It was hard to tell in the black light of the moon. But he recognized the girl immediately._

 _"Marinette!" he ran towards her side._

 _She coughed and more dark liquid ran from her mouth. "It…hurts." she moaned. He instantly knew what she was referring to. The boy didn't hesitate to get up and start pulling bits and pieces off of her. It was hard not to do with without the use of the miraculous but that didn't stop him. Soon it got to the point where he could safely pull her out. He cradled the broken girl in his arms. Her breathing was labored._

 _"Hot…it's…I feel…burning." she let out a string of coughs as she tried to continue her broken sentence. The boy softly shushed her and ran his hand through her velvet bangs._

 _"Save your strength. Let's get you somewhere safe." he wrapped his arm under her legs and picked them both up off the ground. She groaned and moaned in his arms and he started on his way, trying to find a hospital or any place to patch her up. When he was about to round a corner, he heard mechanical turning. His head turned to the source. There was rubble that was moving on its own. It was too big for one human to move by themselves._

 _It seemed that Marinette had heard the sound too because she gripped his shirt and tugged weakly on it. Her voice was now a low whisper of pleas not to stop moving. To not investigate the sound. To just run away._ But why?

 _"D-Don't…it's…An…Ah…"_

 _The rubble broke open and out came a monstrous balloon. It had large cylinders on it's body and a face that looked like it was screaming in agony. It pointed the cylinders towards him and the ends glowed. That's when he realized what they were._ Cannons!? _The trigger was hit and Adrien ran off. His feet hitting the broken up and cracked concrete road. An explosion rippled behind him. He did not waste time by looking back at the destruction it caused. He ran and ran for what seemed like hours. Everything seemed to loop. It was making him frustrated beyond belief. The monster was still behind him. Blowing a few shots every chance it got. Luckily, he managed to avoid them all. Or so he thought._

 _A sound cut through the air and his instincts screamed to get down. To crouch or duck. So he did. However, he stumbled and that cost him dearly. He fully expected to have his head blown clean off by a cannonball but instead, he received a scream from his companion. In a panic, he looked her way and saw that her leg had gotten nicked by the shot. There was a half hemisphere shaped hole at the top of her lower right leg. Blood was running from it. He swore, how could he be so clumsy. To his ultimate surprise, stars began to creep from the wound site. Big black stars. That crawled around, down, and up her leg. His eyes flickered to hers and he saw the fear and agony in them. They were bubbling with tears._

 _"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" he cried. The statement was more for him that it was for her._

 _She shook her head and tears rolled down the sides of her face. "It's….late…too late."_

 _"No! Don't say that!"_

 _Stars reached her face and began covering it. He saw her eyes open for one last time and her mouth move. At this moment, the beast shot through the air and the sound made his ears ring. He winced but focused on the dying-_ NO! I refuse to let her die here! _Her mouth formed words that he could not hear. But they looked familiar. A sight he had seen before but did not know from where._

 _An image of his mother mouthing the same words appeared in his mind and he choked. The girl in his arms stilled and her skin turned an ash gray. And she crumbled in his arms. Like sand. Her words still running through his mind._

 _"I Love You."_

 _A sob broke through his throat. Why did it have to be her!? He would've gladly taken her place. He cursed everything under the sun. He curse the moon for still hanging in the sky. The clouds for still floating around the moon. The wind that still blew gently. And, most of all, he curse God for taking her away too soon. Before he had a chance to reply. Before he could say…He choked up another cry of anguish. He would give anything to bring her back…_

 _"Do you wish for your love to be revived?" his eyes snapped upward. In front of him was a round figure with sickly gray skin. He wore a large coat and top hat. The hat was decorated with thorns and blue roses. Ones that reminded him of Marinette's eyes. The clown-like man had an enormous grin. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles._

 _His throat was blubbery as he spoke out. "What?"_

 _"Do you wish to bring her back, my boy?" his grin remained fixed._

Bring…her back?

 _"Why you can. With this-" the clown waved his large hand and a black skeleton popped from the ground. It was strange. The skull had no sockets and it's teeth were razor sharp. Its arms were long and slender, save for the double-sided disks that were at the end of each. They were hanging from it's arms. The only thing connecting them was a black wire. The disk's edges were sharp like a knife. Deadly if used the right way. Her legs were the same as her arms yet they had no feet. Just pointed needles. It was strange. "-Magical body I created. Just slip a soul in and it shall walk among the living once more. You can get your darling Marinette back from that awful God."_

 _Desperation filled his core. Could he really? Was it that simple? Could he…with?_

 _"Just scream out your dearly beloved's name to the heavens. Her soul will be called back down." the being instructed. A spark of determination swelled in him. He would do it. For her! He opened his mouth and sucked in as much breath as he could find. "Remember, to do it as loud as possible. You want her to hear you right?"_

 _Yes, he did! He wanted her to hear. To come back. He needed her to come back. This was the only way. A voice whispered no in his head. But he pushed it aside. With a loud voice that was peppered with desperation, Adrien screamed out to the heavens her name._

 _"MARINETTE!" thunder roared and purple lighting crackled down from the sky. It hit the skeleton's skull head on. Her name was written on the forehead in beautiful cursive. A star opened up above it and the body started to move._

 _"A-Adrien?" he heard her voice sound from the machine. He was flooded with relief. Tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls. He had done it! She was back. His friend! Oh, happy day! "You…you…"_

 _"Marinette!" he held his arms out, reach to embrace her._

 _"You…How...DARE YOU!?" the anger that twisted out of her was unexpected. What was wrong? What had he done? "How could you!? Do you realize what you've done!?"_

 _"Ma-Marinette?" he whimpered. Why was she so angry? He brought her back. Wouldn't' she be happy to be back? To be alive? To see him?_

 _The clown grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him in place. He tried to move but there was no use. He was too weak. The clown laughed. His laughter was sinister and sent chills up and down his spine. "You belong to me now, Marinette! Kill this boy now! That's an order!"_

 _The skeleton moved off its frame and came towards him. Panic engulfed him._ Kill? Kill?! KILL!? _He struggled some more as the thing brought it's arm up and whipped it behind her. She cried out with so much hatred in her voice. "I HATE YOU, ADRIEN AGRESTE!" she whipped it towards him. A scream tore from his throat as the disk spun at him._

Adrien flew up from his bed. His body was drenched in sweat and his eyes were watery. His mouth opens in a silent scream. His breathing was haggard. He looked like he either ran a marathon or ran for his life. He saw the blanket of his bed covering his lap and he visibly relaxed. It was just a dream. _A dream…that…just a dream._ A horrible dream at that. It was vivid and terrifying.

 _"I HATE YOU, ADRIEN AGRESTE_!"

The cry gave him shivers. He looked around and saw that his room was still relatively empty. His eyes wandered to the window and he saw the moonlight pour into his room. However, the thing that made his heart jump was the shape of the moon itself. It was crescent-shaped. Exactly the same as it was in his dream.

It was safe to say that Adrien did not go back to sleep that night.

* * *

 **Soo…at first, I was planning on having Marinette experience the dream, but I was like "Hey…why not make Adrien suffer instead?" So yeah…poor sunshine child.**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	9. Rose Brigadier

**And we're back! Who's ready for some action?! I am!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor Miraculous. If I did…they wouldn't be as good as they are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rose Brigadier**

* * *

"But you just got home." A grown woman's voice broke through the air.

The female looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's. Her hair was a long, light brown that was tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes shone like chocolate opals that bore into the man she stared at. Her outfit was simple. An off the shoulder gray sweater with a black tank top underneath. Along with the sweater she had denim jeans on that tightened around her ankles. On her feet rested fluffy white cat slippers. Hanging off her petite neck was an apron. Its design was that of the French Flag. On the face of the apron stood a picture of the Eiffel Tower that broke the colors up.

"I know but I'm needed once again. It seems that something has come up." a masculine voice responded

The man she gazed upon had ginger hair and piercing amber eyes. Eyes that were framed by dark gray glasses. He seemed to be saddened by something. He wore a bright red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Around his neck was a chain with two dog tags on them. The man wore camo trousers that were held up by a black belt. His feet were protected by sparkling white socks that slid around on the room's hardwood floor.

"H-How long will you be gone?" the woman asked.

"At least two weeks-" he was cut off by a younger voice.

"But you said that you would be here for my birthday!"

The adults turned towards the child, who was standing on the stairs. The girl looked like a spitting image of the male. Her hair was short enough to brush against her shoulders. Her eyes that same amber glow. She wore a long-sleeved pink shirt. The sleeves were a bright pink that matched the color of the rose that was printed onto the shirt. She wore denim pants with a pair of pink socks.

The girl's eyes were glassy and wet. Ready to produce thick tears. The man gave her a sad and regrettable gaze. "I'm sorry, Esther. I didn't think I'd be called back so soon."

"You're a liar, papa!" she accused.

Her father said nothing, while her mother stepped forward. "Now, sweetie. Don't be like that. It's not your father's fault."

The girl gave them both a watery glare. "Yes it is!" without another word, the girl sprinted by up the stair leaving two sadden adults in her wake.

Esther pushed the white door to her room open, running in before collapsing onto her bed. Soaking the edge with tears. A harsh emotion rose up in her. Anger. Anger at the man who she was convinced had lied to her. She had been looking forward to this next birthday. It would be the day that she finally turned 15 years old. And the one person she wished to have there with her was now not going to make it. It made her bitter with anger and her eyes burn with tears.

Sniffling, she pulled herself up and spotted a beret that laid on her nightstand. It was black with a white rim. The white was decorated with small yellow leaves and a star that sat in the middle. She gave a watery smile. Esther walked towards the stand and grasped the hat. Holding it close to her chest. Fond memories filled her thoughts as her tears fell on her most precious object.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a flapping of wings that drew near. It was too late when she finally noticed. It landed on her precious hat. Her head snapped up as a butterfly outline hovered over her eyes.

 _ **"How cruel."**_ He heard a deep voice chime in his head. _**"Being lied to by one person you could trust."**_

She nodded her head. The reminder sparked intense feelings of betrayal.

 _ **"But I would never betray you like that. I can give you the power to get what you truly wish for."**_

Could he?

 _ **"I can. I just need something in return."**_

An image of spotted earrings and a black ring appeared in the girl's mind. Suddenly the deal didn't seem that bad to her. A ring and earrings? It shouldn't be that difficult to find. But they were still achingly familiar? Was it something from TV?

 _ **"Do we have a deal?"**_

Her expression hardened and she nodded her head. "Sir, yes Sir!"

 _ **"Good. I expect great things from you, Rose Brigadier."**_

* * *

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _BEEP-_

Adrien slammed his hand on his alarm clock, successfully stopping it. He sat up in his unnecessarily large bed and stretched his arms out. Running the day's schedule through his head. He let out a groan when he realized that he had three photo shoots to do that day. Flopping back onto the bed, he heard another voice pipe up.

"Hey! Watch it, kid! I don't want to fly across the room from you flopping around." it was the comforting sound of his companion.

"Sorry, Plagg." he apologized.

"Shouldn't you be getting up. I imagine that Robot lady will be here to check up on you."

Adrien waved him off and curled into himself on his side. He did not want to get up just yet. He was exhausted. The memory of the video he saw and his dream still plagued him. He was forced to come home yesterday because he fell asleep at school. Too bad the photoshoots that were scheduled for today still had to go on. It was too late to reschedule them, according to Nathalie. The model was about to let himself drift back into sleep until he heard a knock on his door.

"Adrien. Your father has requested that you come to the dinner table." that was a new one.

At that, the blonde scrambled off his bed, tangling the sheets as he went. "O-Okay! I'll be out soon!" the boy falls the bed, taking the blanket with him.

"Guess it seems like the geezer wants to have breakfast with you," Plagg announced nonchalantly.

"For the first time in like…forever!" The giddy boy sprang up and rushed to his closet. He eagerly dug through his clothes.

"Don't waste your time trying to dress to impress him." Plagg hovered close to him.

The boy did not heed the creature's words. He pulled out the best yet casual apparel. Adrien dressed in a back button up shirt with different shades of green pinstripes along with a white tie that had a black star on it. He remembered it from a line his father did the beginning of his first year at public school. It was a rather dark line now that he thought about it. Dark colors and lots of stars. _What was it called again?_ The rest of his outfit was a cosmic latte beige vest a white G was embroidered into it over the area of his heart. He wore a set of dress pants that shared a likeness to his vest. On feet, he wore black boots.

Gazing at himself in the mirror, he rolled his sleeve up to his elbows before smiling proudly. He turned to Plagg and gestured to the pocket that rested on his vest. The cat rolled his eyes before diving in. Adrien took a deep breath before finally walking out of his room. He walked down the cold and empty halls before coming upon the stairs. As he descended he heard his fathers voice and another unfamiliar voice talking together.

Confused, Adrien crept down the stairs and to the dining room door. Placing his hand on the black and white surface, he hesitated before entering. Something stirred in his gut. Screaming for him to turn and flee back to his room. He even felt Plagg tense up in his pocket. Unconsciously, his thumb ran over his silver ring. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he swung the door open. Dreading what he might see.

Standing at the end of the table was his father, Nathalie, and another male. The other had light skin and a mole on his face, like his friend Alya. However, unlike Alya, his was under his eye. His hair was surprisingly long and pulled back into a curly up-do. He wore a gray vest over a white dress shirt that had the collar popped up. He wore a black tie and black dress pants. Along with some shiny dress shoes.

The man turned his way and Adrien froze. His eyes were a haunting amber color. They were filled with malicious intent. The man gave him a friendly smile that paired with his evil eyes did not seem so friendly. His gut twisted and he felt the hairs on his neck rise up. His heart pounded in his chest loudly in his ears. His fingers felt like ice yet his palms started to sweat.

"Adrien." his father addressed him. "This is Monsieur Tyki Mikk. He will be working at the Manor alongside Nathalie and your bodyguard. A…friend recommended him to me."

 _So he is another personal staff member…_

The man, Tyki, offered his hand to him. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance young Agreste."

Adrien stared at the hand he offered, years of homeschooling told him that it was polite to shake it, but what if he felt too scared to? Hesitantly, he rose his right hand, where is ring sat on his ring finger, and grasped Tyki's hand. At that moment, an odd feeling shocked through him like electricity. His breathing picked up and his body began to tremble. The desire to run was evident. He could hear Plagg's hissing. The moment made him feel weak and small. Like an animal in the presence of another far greater than them.

"Boy, are you cold?" the question made him lock eyes with the man. "You're shaking like you are."

At the realization, he quickly pulled his hand back and covered it with his other. "Y-Yeah! This house gets cold f-from time to time!" he could not stop his trembling.

The man rose his eyebrow before turning to his father. "Gabriel, do you normally let it get so cold in here?"

His father straightened up considerably like a soldier being addressed by his commanding officer, which the boy found odd. "Not normally, but I'll question the staff about it."

 _If he's personal staff, why does he address father using his first name?_ Usually, employees don't use their employer's first name out of respect. It was a pattern he saw all the staff do. It was always Monsieur Agreste to them.

"HISS!" the sound silenced everyone.

Adrien panicked, knowing all too well where the sound had originated from. Quickly, he slapped the pocket that held his companion. Praying that he would get the message and _knock it off!_

"What was that?" his father asked and gazed in his direction.

"I-It sounded like it came from the kitchen to me!" He gestured to the door that hid their kitchen. "They must be making hot water or something! Heh…heh."

"Maybe."

"A-Anyway, I'd better get my bag ready!" he backed towards the door.

"But you haven't had breakfast yet," Nathalie spoke up.

"I'll have it later!" he squeaked, feeling mildly embarrassed.

Adrien quickly turned around and held himself back from completely sprinting out of the room. So with dignified steps, he glided towards the door and gently pushed it open and closed it from behind. Once out of their sights, he took two normal steps before breaking out in a full-on sprint back up to his room. He didn't understand exactly why, but his instincts were screaming for him to leave. To get out of there. He's never felt this way before about anything. This unexplainable, unnatural, and unconscious fear. While his emotions were spiraling downward, Plagg's hissing grew louder. It wasn't until he made it to his room that the cat zipped out of his shirt, eyes wide and feral. The boy rubbed his ring as he stared at his friend, confused.

"Plagg?"

The mini god turned towards him and then glanced at the ring. His cat ears drooped and he closed his eyes. Seemingly trying to stable himself. After a minute or two he finally breathed.

"Sorry Kid, I don't know what came over me."

Adrien offered him a smile. "It's okay. To be honest, I don't know what came over me either. I've never felt so…terrified before. Except for that time Ladybug got swallowed by a T-Rex. But that made me afraid and angry. Right now, I just feel…afraid."

Plagg sighed. "Yeah…all I wanted to do was…make you transform and attack that man."

The boy looked at him in question. "Why?"

"I don't know!" he cried out and floated down to the desk right next to the ring. "Just something about him makes me boil in anger. I'm sorry." the kwami apologized.

"Don't apologize! It's fine. If being around Monsieur Tyki Mikk makes you feel that way, we should keep away from him." Adrien offered. The offer was not only for his friend's sanity but for his own as well. Something about him terrified the young Agreste to no end.

"Yeah."

* * *

When Adrien arrived at the set, he found Vincent's rival-not-rival with her model from last time. This time the girl was dressed in a red full midi skirt along with red shoes with big bows, that had matching tones with the skirt. A sleeveless white shirt was tucked in the large skirt but it's bedazzled collar shone in the direct light. Over her shoulders was a black leather moto jacket. The jacket rested perfectly like a dove on a branch. In her black-gloved hands was a red bag. Her glasses framed her earth eyes. In front of her, taking pictures, was Silvia. The exocentric photographer/agent for Moonlight Velvet. A strong rival brand to his fathers.

He glanced to his side and saw Vincent growling at the scene. The photographer stomped over and interrupted the session. Adrien looked over at Nathalie, who sighed at the whole exchange. Then his bodyguard, who showed no emotion as usual. Then lastly to the new member, Monsieur Mikk. The man had a vicious smirk on his face and his eyes were trained on the model. The model seemed to not have noticed his stare quite yet.

"Maybe we could share the set and flip spots periodically." the girl suggested to the arguing adults.

"Share!?" the two synced, their voices in matching disbelief.

He saw Nathalie step forward. Most-likely ready to agree with the model in favor of keeping on schedule. But Tyki beat her to it. "The young lady has a great idea. It would work and it would keep us on schedule. We don't want to anger Monsieur Agreste by being late again now do we?"

 _Oh…so NOW it's Monsieur Agreste?_

The model locked eyes with the man and she froze. Her eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. He could detect a hint of recognition partnered with confusion in her eyes. _Does she know Tyki?_ He saw her turn her head to the side. It was a small subtle move, but he saw it. She was staring at something. His eyes followed and he saw something white… _what_ — _?_

"Fine!" the two yelled. _Man…they could almost be twins or something with the amount of synchronization they have._

The two divided the park. One side for MV and the other for Gabriel. They decided on a time to switch sides when needed. The plan seemed organized and worked well. Now all he needed to do was get through the shoots and he should be on his merry way. He desperately wanted to go back home and curl under the blankets. Or anywhere away from Tyki Mikk. The man gave him the chills and made Plagg borderline feral.

 _Here we go…_

Time could not go any slower for Adrien, who was currently posing on the fountain in the park.

Dressed in a blue dress shirt with a beige V Neck sweater over it. To top it off, he was suited in a grey car coat. To match, he had baby blue, casual dress pants and beige leather dress shoes that resembled Italian leather dress shoes. The model impatiently kept tapping his expensive shoes to the ground. The tapping annoyed the photographer causing him to receive a scolding from Vincent and a shake of the head from Nathalie. The only good thing about the shoot was that he was allowed to wear his favorite scarf since it matched with the color scheme. Unknowingly to him, Nathalie had been tense about the cloth. Her eyes dashing from the scarf to him the majority of the time.

 _Click_

 _Flash_

It was taking forever. Granted it wasn't helping because he kept distracting himself _. Maybe I should try harder, so this shoot ends faster_? He tried making his smile bigger, puffing his chest out more, following the photographer's instructions to a T, etc. He even tried keeping his foot still, which didn't work.

Unluckily for him, Tyki had decided to sit in on his photo shoot. Having his eyes follow his every move was unnerving. It made him tense and shaky. Another fact that irritated the photographer. But it's not like he could help it. Anytime he turned his back to him, he could feel his eyes pierce the back of his skull. Even when the man seemingly disappeared, Adrien could feel eyes on him. Making him stiff with tension, another thing his photographer glared at him for.

Seeing the strange new staff member made him think about his kwami. The magical creature that gave him the power to be the hero he is. He remembered how he reacted to Tyki. It was like a cat reacting to a dog that entered their home. The kwami was currently snugged his jacket. Sleeping soundlessly. When he was in this state, Adrien admitted that the mini god was adorable. It made him wonder what Ladybug's kwami looked like. _Probably like a ladybug._

He let his thoughts wander to the famous Ladybug. Allowing a genuine smile to grace his features and his heart to skip. Just thinking about the spotted heroine did that to him. Now ignoring the flashes of the camera, he let himself daydream his usual fantasy. Either it is them revealing to each other or a wedding ceremony. As beautiful as his fantasies could be they were flawed. A reveal situation, in his mind, was mostly him revealing himself and her reaction. And a wedding fantasy was just him gazing upon a heavily veiled bride. None the less, they still brought a goofy smile to his face.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Back away! I cannot have anyone ruin the shot!" he heard the photographer cry out.

Adrien snapped out of his dream world and focused on reality. He saw his bodyguard stand in the protective stance. Nathalie was hesitantly backing away. The photographer was glaring at some individual. Sensing that something was out of order, he rose to his feet and slide to the side to see exactly what was going on.

Standing there was a girl with shoulder-length orange hair. Her face was pointed downward making him unable from seeing her face. She sported a green beret. On her feet were black combat boots with the ends of green cameo cargo pants stuffed into them. The girl also had a buttoned-up shirt that shared her pants likeness. On her sleeve was a sewn-in badge of the France flag but with a twist. It had a menacing black star in it. At her waist was a black holster that held a small gun. A pistol. Adrien recognized this girl. It was the girl he saw every day. She hung out alongside his childhood friend, Chloé.

"Sabrina?"

The girl snapped her head up and Adrien grew pale at what he saw. There were some features on her face that he recognized as normal. Her sea green eyes and glasses with a clouded pale brown and gray rim were the same. However, her eyes were dull and had lost their shine…their life. Around her eyes, was black makeup. It circled her individual eye sockets before running down her face. Like eye makeup that started to run from crying. On her forehead sat a delicate, solid red pentagram.

 _"I HATE YOU ADRIEN AGRESTE_!" The dream came back full force. He saw the stars crawling on an injured Marinette. The metal monster with its mask-like face. A black skeleton with a name written on its forehead in beautiful cursive. A clown. It all rushed to the forefront of his mind and he felt his throat constrict. His eyes flickered to his surroundings and he found the women from before staring wide-eyed at Sabrina. A whisper on her lips.

"Akuma." She spoke harshly.

Sabrina suddenly roared out the sound echoed in the area and his ears. In pain, he slapped his hands over his ears and unconsciously squeezed his eyes shut at the sound. The sound rippled through the ground and he could feel it under his feet. What made it worse were the other screams that pierced the air. He opened one eye—his ears ringing—to look around. Anyone else who was sitting in the park was cornered or running away from soldiers. Soldiers that looked like Sabrina. Pentagrams on all of them.

Even the women were captured. She was held hostage by a large, burly man. A gun was pressed her side while her eyes moved wildly around the scene. For a moment the two locked eyes before she turned away. She was looking for something or someone.

All this chaos brought him to one conclusion. _Another villain is on the loose._ He glared at the girl in front of them. Her gun now drawn. Adrien could not count that she wouldn't shoot any one of them. He tried to make a plan in his head, but suddenly the girl shifted her aim to him. At that, his bodyguard stepped into action. The giant charged at Sabrina, ready to take her down. _Perfect!_ However, his campaign was ended prematurely. Out of the blue two soldiers jumped on the bodyguard.

The three wrestled until a few more reinforcements showed up. Successfully pinning the bodyguard to the ground. His eyes focused on the showdown and he failed to notice Sabrina coming his way. When it was too late, he was grabbed by the arm with the pistol aimed into his side. _Now isn't this great._ He looked around and saw that other soldiers had Nathalie, the photographer, and other pedestrians.

 _I need to contact Ladybug. Hopefully, she isn't a soldier or a captive._

Suddenly, they were moving. He and others were being escorted out of the park. The mass flow of people migrated towards the Eiffel tower. Adrien scanned his surroundings and he saw Nino and unsurprisingly Alya held captive as well. Seeing his friends, reminded him of his other friend, Marinette. The sweet girl that stammered nervously around him. She was nowhere in sight. _Where could she be?! Could she be a_ —Involuntarily, he gasped. Ahead of him, he saw the back of a girl's head. She had the same blue hair as Marinette. Her hair was tied in the same fashion. She walked stiff and with…a captive. Despair gripped his heart.

Her captive was a male that towered over her. His hair was brown and short yet spiky. He wore, from what he could tell to be, a white T-shirt and denim pants. Adrien's eyes stayed locked on them. He had never seen Marinette become a minion before, despite her claims. But to see it now—

Suddenly the man jerked from her grip and turned around, barreling through the line of soldiers and prisoners. Marinette turned around and took aim. Or at least who he thought was Marinette. Instead, he saw a girl with fair skin and dull gray eyes. She had large, round glasses on her face. And a mole on the lower right of her lips. A shot rang out and the man fell. If he had any doubt the lethal effects of those guns, he was convinced now. Thankfully the man was not dead. His leg was bleeding out, a sign that he was shot there. Not-Marinette strutted towards him and brutally stepped on the injured leg. The man cried out in pain before flopped to the ground, Adrien could see tears form in the poor lad's eyes.

Not-Marinette grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him off. Leaving a trail of blood behind her. The crowd parted for them. All eyes on the man and girl. The scene made him more worried about his friend. What if she fought back and ended up a worse fate than that fellow. Or worse, become the one to end someone else's life? Suddenly an image of a what a minion Marinette looked like and a possible dead one flashed in his mind. He shook his head to rid him of such thoughts, but they still lingered.

Again, he was pulled forward and was moving again. This time, he saw his friend Nino by his side. Adrien glanced at him, hoping to make contact. The boy turned his way and his expression brightened before turning grim. The blonde took it as a bad sign. He wanted to talk to him but was afraid he would get shot for it.

When they arrived at their destination, the captives were pushed forward and the soldiers stood in a line behind them all. Blocking anyone from escaping. The civilians quickly went towards their loved ones, while Adrien stuck by Nino. Now seeing the opportunity, he started questioning his friend.

"Where's Marinette?" The smart thing would be to question him about the Akumatized villain first and maybe get a plan, but Adrien was far more concerned with the whereabouts of one of his first friends.

"I don't know. Last I saw her, I was picking up Alya from the bakery. Marinette told us that she would be going to the Eiffel tower for some inspiration." He explained.

 _Then she has to be here!_ He scanned the crowd. In the mass of people, he spotted her parents. They were also searching the crowd for the girl. His gut twisted and he searched the line of soldiers for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit." He had to transform, but how was he suppose to when he was stuck in this crowd?

 _Bang!_

The sound made everyone's eyes snapped up towards the beloved monument. Standing there with a smirk was the Villain. She stood out like a sore thumb. Her outfit was strictly military that, unlike every minion there, was a crimson red. She had a red military jacket with golden trims that covered her hips. Underneath he could see a sliver of a white undershirt and red tie. A belt seated at her waist just over the jacket. Her legs were wrapped in white pants and red boots. On her shoulders was a long red trench coat. The lining was laced in white fur. The coat was open and hung sole on her shoulders. Even the gentle breeze didn't blow it away. Instead, it made the coat fan out like a hero's cape.

On her head was a white beret with a thick black lining, decorated with golden markings and a bright red star. On her hands were white gloves. They had a shine in the light, making him conclude that they had to be some type of hard and shiny fabric. _Leather maybe?_ In her hands was a small expendable baton. Not like his, but one that officers used to take down threats without killing them. Her eyes were painted over in light red in a peculiar way. It was a star, five-pointed one, that rested over her right eye with one point that extended outward and over the other one.

"Well! It seems that we're all here!" her grin was the definition of sadistic. "Oh wait…the heroes haven't shown up yet have they!?"

The people cowered before her save for a few old timers, some adults, and himself. He knew how this would play out. She would threaten the lives of the civilians for the miraculous. However, he was worried that he may work this time. Since this akuma could actually have people killed.

Hawkmoth's signature sign hovered over her face. _She has the whole city under Agreste._ He briefly smiled at the pun. _Classic._ "I'll give them to the count of 3. If they're not here…well…I'll leave that up to your imaginations."

The people looked at each other in fear. "One!"

Everyone looked around and some even called them out. _I need to find a way out now._ The way the guards were lined up made it hard to slip out of the crowd.

She raised her baton out towards the crowd. Everything was still for a moment. Suddenly, she swung her arm in an Arc and large cannon-like guns or bazookas appeared beside and above her. The civilians stumbled back, fearful of what she would do to them. The woman jerked the baton towards a nearby building and the weapons shot.

Cries rang out in shock, followed by an explosion, and more screams. _Oh no._ Adrien whipped his head towards the debris. It was aflame and there were screams resonated from inside. His eyes widened in horror. Another explosion hit his ears and he turned towards the other source and found an apartment crumbling and combusting. More screaming. The people around him cried and cowered. _This is madness! Hawkmoth has gone too far!_ The need to transform became stronger than ever.

"Two!"

Over the screams and cries, Adrien heard the sick maniacal laughter and his eyes narrowed in anger. The girl laughed and raised her baton up once more. Ready to attack once again. Another sound cut through the air. The sound of wire. _Ladybug!_ A red yo-yo flew out and wrapped around the villain's arm before she was pulled. Adrien deflected his attention to the heroine.

"That is Enough!" her tone was harsh and cold.

"Ladybug! What a pleasant surprise! And here I thought you weren't coming."

His lady said nothing. The villain's smirk turned into a scowl at her lack of response.

"Where's that furball of yours? Vet appointment?"

Ladybug scowled and tugged on her yo-yo. She plucked the girl right off the tower and let her slam into the concrete. Civilians backed away from the fallen villain. The girl glared at the hero before bringing her baton up once again. This time the soldiers came forward and aimed their weapons at the bug.

"Squash her like the insect she is!" at that they opened fire.

Lady Luck ran across the Eiffel tower, jumping to a new level just to get away from the bullets. With the villain and the soldiers distracted, some civilians turned tail and ran. Everyone else followed their lead. Using this to his advantage, Adrien let himself get swept away with the crowd. A sense of urgency running through him. He heard the shouts of Nino calling for him and he silently apologized. The secret hero ducked into a back alley and crouched behind a garbage can with bags of garbage sitting around him. The smell reeked but it would have to do.

He pulled his coat open and called for his kwami. "Plagg!"

The cat zipped out and hovered in his face. His expression was serious and surprisingly he did not complain. "Just say the words kid."

"Transform me!"

* * *

When Ladybug traveled up the tower's side, she could see the civilians run to safety. That put her at ease for a bit, however, it did not stop the feeling that she had been too late. So many people's lives were probably lost because she had been late. That heavily weighted on her shoulders. The girl scrambled to another beam as shots kept firing. She had never dealt with gun-wielding villains or minions alike. Hell, she fought a man who had weapons made out of food. She could remember the cheese bombs. Those were tame compared to this. _Hawkmoth's getting desperate._ It would be the only explanation for his new approach.

Bullets ricocheted near her causing her to move upward. Luckily for her, she found a landing that would help shield her temporarily. Scrambling along its surface, she finally let herself breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her adrenalin was firing everything in her body. She was practically buzzing with energy. The bullets bouncing echoed before they all stopped. Wary, she readied her weapon.

There was silence. Silence was bad in these kinds of battles. It meant that something was wrong. Something was not right. The temptation to look over the edge reared its ugly head. Hesitantly, the bug edged closer to the edge in front of her. _Okay, if I see her face right below me. I quit._ The girl crept closer and closer, failing to check behind her. When she got to the edge, she took a large breath and looked over.

Nothing.

She let out a sigh of relief. No jump scares today. She straightened herself and prepared to turn when she felt herself being pushed over. A shriek tore from her throat at the sudden fall, but she steeled herself. Twisting her body to face her attacker, she saw the villain. Almost effortlessly, she threw her yo-yo and the toy wrapped tightly around a beam. Using gravity and her momentum, she swung herself in an arc back up to the top. Landing back on the tower.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily," she smirked.

A growl rose from the villain. "Just hand your miraculous over!"

Ladybug huffed, "Come and get it."

The villain roared in frustration before extending her short baton and running at her. Forced to engage in close combat, Ladybug did her best to block and dodge her blows. The Akuma brought her baton up and flew it down at her. Quickly, Ladybug crossed her arms to shield her face. The force made her slide back.

 _This is not good…Chat where are you?_

"Just surrender!" with another arc she prepared another attack. This time it was aimed at Ladybug.

With impeccable timing, she sprung away from her spot once more. This time the explosion cut through the tower, making the structure grow shaky and tumble. It seemed the running caused more harm. With each dodge, something was destroyed in her place. _By the time this battle is over, half of Paris will be obliterated!_

"Stop moving, you pest!" another blast filled her ears. Debris bounced off her suit as she landed on the solid ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw a swift flash of black and she internally cheered. Finally, her alley cat was here. She followed the dark color with her eyes and found her partner fending off a group of the villain's soldiers. She was about to aid him when she noticed something odd.

 _The villain…shouldn't she have attacked by now._ In her brief time, "fighting" the girl, she noticed that she did not hesitate or wait for a chance to strike. Some akumas delayed their attacks with too much monologue. But now she was silent. Ladybug turned her head to where the villain was and she was shocked. Something was happening to her!

The girl was now hovering in the air and the air around her was sparking with purple lightning. Her red uniform was started to darken. A sinister grin stretched her face. Her skin was being dyed a lavender hue with some veins spreading from the edge of her painted eyes. Without warning, her body bubbled over in black clouds. _What in the world!?_ When they fell away, the girl looked different.

The beret stayed the same as before. Hinting to her that it may be the object that held the butterfly. She sported a red open Trench coat that was connected above a black cropped top, clipped with a red rose on it. The coat had white linings and golden leaf embroidery with a popped, white collar. Its sleeves were black with a large triangular band at the wrists. The bands, on the sleeves, had a golden leaf embroidery lining as well. Her pants were replaced with a red skirt with black belt and golden buckle. Her legs were wrapped in knee-high, thin, black socks. White high heel boots, that had a red sole and collar, shielded her feet. Both were laced with more golden embroidery. Her gloves were dyed black and now gripped a wicked whip. The whip was a long curly black tail that had a golden, triangular metal tip. It looked sharp enough to pierce the skin.

"D-Did she just level up!?" Ladybug unknowingly voiced her thoughts.

Yet the difference between this level and the last was the girl's eyes. When she had seen them they were an amber color now they were a dark black that looked like it swirled. The darkness of it reminded her of a black hole. Just sucking the life out of a lone star. The painted star on her face was now centered. So instead of being over her right eye, it now was in the middle of her forehead. The downward points now extended down over her eyes as if she was crying. _Just like her minions._ Another feature was that her skin was now lavender. The veins from before were still present as well.

The villain looked at her hands and flexed her fingers. "What in the—How-?" a butterfly symbol appeared over her face. "Oh? So that's why…" a grin spread across her face. "I wonder what happens if I make some more chaos!" with a giggle she started to dart away.

A theory started to work its way into Ladybug's head. It's evidence coming from the girl's sentence. She feared that if it was indeed right, then this akuma was far more dangerous than any they've encountered. Ladybug wasted no time. She jumped on the nearest building and threw her yo-yo towards her partner. The minions had been momentarily distracted by their boss's transformation, so their guards were down. Allowing her the perfect opportunity to snatch the cat up.

"Thanks fur the purrfect save, My Lady."

"No time for jokes, cat. I think the akuma evolved."

"Evolved….like leveled up?"

She nodded, "Yes, and it may have something to do with the destruction she caused."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. We need to keep her from making more destruction if your theory is correct." his tone was now serious. Something she didn't see since the Jackady Akuma. He glared after the akuma and made a move to chase after her. His expression made her cheeks heat up a bit. She shook her head and gave him a hum of agreement.

"Y-y-yeah! Let's go!" she cursed her stutter before swinging after the villain. Chat ran and leaped right behind her in sync with her fluid movements.

Unknown to her, a white presence was running in the same direction as she was.

When they finally caught up, the girl was making quick work of the city and its people around her. Sounds of cannon fire filled the air along with shrill screams. It truly was a battlefield. The heroine flicked her yo-yo and it wrapped around the girl's midsection. A tug was all that was needed for her to be swept into the nearest concrete street. From there, Chat Noir jumped into battle the girl in close combat. He successfully deflected the girl's pointed whip various times before he slipped up.

The girl had wrapped her weapon around his baton before flinging him into a building. Creating a creator on its side. Ladybug, in a panic, called out to her fallen friend. "Chat!"

The boy soothed her fears only slightly when he groaned and moved. More worried about her partner, she made the mistake of taking her eyes off her foe. A whip crack sounded in the air followed by a loud boom of a cannon. The spotted hero turned her head to the sound and saw the projectiles coming dangerously close. It was too late to jump away now. Time slowed as she heard her partner scream and her eyes shut close.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded her. It made her feel light and protected. It reminded her of those times in her childhood that her parents tucked her in at night. Or cuddled in a blanket on a cold winter night. Their hands kept warm with a hot cup of hot chocolate. It gave her that safe feeling. _Is this was dying feels like?_ A fabric of some kind brushed against her cheek. Pulling her back to reality.

Her bluebells snapped open and she found herself surrounded in white. The warm that held her belonged to that of a being that, in her state, looked like an angel. That is…until he turned his head.

"Are you alright, Miss?" his red tattoo violently cut down his face and she held her breath. It was him. The boy from the recordings. The angelic super that she had put a half-ass effort to find due to fear of her identity being discovered. He was here.

She was set down on the roof and found herself helpless to watch as he turned away from her. His cape flying around him. Looking as white as a cloud. Hovering beside his head was Timcanpy, who, once he saw her, flew by her side. Had the "kwami" went to find his user? _Wait…Tim can't be his kwami. Kwamis disappear into the miraculous when transformed, but he is still here. What is he?_ Questions aside, she focused her attention on the battle and the Akuma's reaction to Allen showing up. To her surprise, the villain had her eyes wide with a violent blush overtaking her lavender skin. The blush, instead of a furious red, was a dark purple color. She also stood oddly still like a statue. The same butterfly symbol flickered on over her eyes, most likely Hawkmoth pushing the girl to attack the super.

As if she was released from a spell, she blinked her eyes rapidly before trying to force a serious expression. With a shaky hand, she pointed at him and opened her mouth to speak. What came out reminded Marinette of herself.

"I-It's in interest you-! I mean….it's my interest that you take your shirt off! NO! I mean it! interest! To! Your! Give! Agh! NO!" she slapped a hand over her face. "I'm interested in you—Woo is it hot out here or is it just me!?" the girl laughed loudly and nervously.

Silence rose in the air at the girl's stammer and stutter. Ladybug stared with wide eyes while Chat and Allen looked so confused. The symbol switched on the Akuma's face once again and this time Ladybug swore that her purple blush was turning a red violet. Ladybug tilted her head, _I know I sound bad when I speak to Adrien but damn...is this how bad it really is?_ If she was asking that question to her best friend the answer would be a swift, with no hesitation, Yes.

She took a deep breath before slowly speaking. "It's in your best interest to…get out of the way! I must defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir! I can…deal—deal…DEAL with you later!" after that, she slapped her hand over her chest and heaved out a sigh.

Allen shook his head, "I don't think so. It ends _here,_ Akuma." He reached out and grabbed his arm. Which, now that she was paying attention to it, looked like something from a horror film. Large ink claws that looked like it could cut through a solid brick _. What in the world?_ Suddenly green light emitted from his arm, the brightness made her want to look away, but in the light, she saw something being pulled. Was he summoning something? If so, then what? Her question was answered when a large broadsword was presented to his side. It was the same as she saw during the first fight.

 _But where did it come from?_

Her eyes switched back to his arm, the one he had been gripping, and found a loose sleeve in its place. Her eyes widened at the realization. It added another piece to the puzzle. His large weapon came from his abnormal arm. How was that possible? What sorcery was this? Who were these people?!

He twirled the sword, effortlessly and whispered something underneath his breath. Because of her close proximity, Lady luck heard a few fragments of his sentence. "-ing….salvation….torm-….Ak…soul."

Without a word, he sprung forward. Ready to attack. Based on the last brawl, she had a good idea what he was planning to do. With a huge sword like his, there was only one thing to do with it. Impale something or someone. Not wanting this victim to experience the same fate, she turned her eyes to Chat. The cat had detached himself from the wall and seemed to be in shocked just as she was.

"Chat Noir!" her yell brought him out of his thoughts and they made eye contact.

He gave her a swift nod before bounding towards Allen. While he was doing that, she pulled her yo-yo from her waist and decided to make use of it. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it at the caped superhero. It wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back. He successfully stopped and pulled on the string. His eyes—silver eyes trailed towards the end, where he saw her smirking face. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see it for long, since he was tackled down by Chat.

A startled cry was forced out of him as he and Chat struggled against one another. "What are you doing?!" she heard him yell.

"Pardon meow, but we would prefur that you stay out of this!" Chat grunted as he used his baton to keep the teen at bay.

"Pardon meow?" there was confusion in his tone.

"Yeah…you know…like, Pardon me?" Chat's was replied with silence. "Like a pun? A play on words?"

Ladybug forced herself not to laugh and focused on the akuma. The girl was shocked and glaring daggers at her and Chat. However, the daggers she was shooting towards the cat were dipped in a fine poison called jealousy. The situation was becoming laughable, but it wouldn't be right to laugh at this moment. She had things to do.

"Alright! It's time to end your reign of terror!"

"As if you can stop me! Do you forget that I'm much stronger than you now?!" her smirk was wicked.

"You know what they say…the bigger they are the harder they fall!"

"Are you calling me—?!"

"LUCKY CHARM!"

Her yo-yo was flung into the air and started to spin rapidly. Emitting red light at each turn. The light grew until it finally flicked off and an object was revealed in its place. What fell in her waiting hands was a small plush like object. The plush had stark white hair and a white cape. _Oh god is this-?_ She turned it over in her hand and her internal question was answered.

On the face of the doll was the teen's large tattoo. This time it was formed from red dots rather than a cruel line. His clothes were black and red just like the original, but it looked like a reverse order of her suit as well…a uniform with buttons that were spotted in the correct order. The golden chain that she spotted on his outfit before was still strung along in cheap beads. And lastly, it had his little masquerade mask. Which instead of holding his cape together, now sat on his eyes.

Her bluebell eyes flickered up as she scanned her surroundings. Unlike a lot of other lucky charms, she already had a fair idea what she could potentially do with this one. If her hunch was correct then… _Aha! Bingo!_

"I have something that you'll want far more than our miraculous."

"You have nothing other than the miraculous that I want!"

She presented the plush to the villain with a smirk. "Oh yeah? How about a one of a kind plush doll of that guy." the girl's eyes turned starry and full of hearts. "Of course, who would want something like this?" she wrapped the doll in her yo-yo string and gave it a cruel twirl.

The girl squawked and flung her whip towards her yo-yo. Ladybug twisted her wrist, making the doll turn faster causing a button to fly off. It hit the metal tip and ricocheted to hit a metal chimney that was adjacent to her position. As if the world slowed, Ladybug released the doll into the air, redirecting the villain's focus. She dropped down and slid underneath her while the button flew back. It hit the beret and set it flying off her head. But in her busy state, she did not notice the change. The heroine's yo-yo was curled around the girl's legs.

When she popped back up, she called for her alley cat's attention. "Chat!" his green eyes turned to the flying hat and without question, he leaped away from the super and cried out.

"Cataclysm!" his powered up hand connected to the hat causing the material to deteriorate.

While that was going on, Ladybug swiftly tugged on her weapon and made the girl fall. Her hands had not been able to grab the plush and she was set falling face first onto the roof. She pulled her yo-yo free and swung it at the now freed butterfly. The capture was swift and the purification was successful. When it was all said and done, she strutted over to the plush and picked it up. Her work was not finished yet.

She threw it in the air with a shout. "Miraculous Ladybug." and the ladybugs that exploded from the object flew all over the city. With a smile, she turned her head to Allen. Whom was staring with awe. Her chest swelled with pride once more.

"Huh? Where-? Wait…oh no…did I?" her head turned back to the victim and as if in routine, she comforted the girl.

"Hey, it's okay now." the girl turned her head and Ladybug felt a lump grow in her throat. Her eyes were amber once again but were dull and dim. The veins that branched from her eyes were still present. This development was worrisome. She hid her worry and gave the girl a bright smile.

The girl smiled back for a moment before she let loose a string of coughs. She hoped that the victim had been sick before her akumatization. The heroine patted her back until the girl slumped against her. Her check connected with the redhead's forehead and she had to push the girl back by her shoulder because of the burn it gave her.

"Chat, I'm gonna need you to call an ambulance. I would take her to the hospital myself or have you do it, but we—" she looked at Allen who was confused and shocked. "—have business to discuss."

* * *

 **And that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I wonder what's wrong with Esther? Who knows? I do, but that's beside the point. Anyway! I'll be back next time!**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	10. Plans in the Making

**I was going to hold off updating on here until I got all my stories updated on AO3. BUUTTT I love this story soo much! It's literally my favorite one. It's so...dark and the foreshadowing makes me proud.**

 **I don't know if it spoils the story to say this, but dreams are very important in this story. I feel that's obvious because I wouldn't put them in if they weren't. SO that's one spoiler. Another vague spoiler is, the last chapter was a pretty important chapter. It is the official beginning of what is to come [insert evil laughter here].**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor ML. These two holy and miraculous shows belong to their respective creators**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Plans in the Making**

* * *

Once again, Allen was confused.

These _children_ worked much differently than normal exorcists. Hell, they didn't destroy the Akuma but instead found a way to...disable it? The monster that they fought ended up turning into a girl. A very sickly girl by the looks of it. It was strange and he had seen plenty of strange things. _Could it be that...these things aren't true Akumas?_ That was a silly thought. Of course they were Akumas. That's what the strange girl with the camera called them.

Currently, he was being stared down by the strawberry child while the black cat used his...stick? To call something. An ambulance? Was it? He had a feeling if he moved, the girl with the yo-yo would not hesitate to attack. So he decided to stand there until he could find a way to get back to his friends. Friends that he hoped were okay. Lou Fa had been lucky that he was near so he could rescue her from those Akumas.

He remembered relaxing in an alleyway while the scientist worked with that women with the camera. He had to admit, she looked very pretty in those various outfits and she seemed to have enjoyed it. If her smiles in his direction were anything to go by. _Maybe I should ask Johnny to make her a uniform. It could be a present for all those dangos she's made me._ Yes, that's what he would do. If—when they get back.

That's when the golden boy showed up. The kid's face was littered all over the city. On signs and posts. Everywhere. Was the boy wanted? It didn't seem so since he was freely walking around. Maybe he was famous? That was the most likely scenario. In the child's company were four people. Another photographer, a large ape-like man, a tiny woman that looked almost as strict as Komui's new assistant, and— _Wait! Is that?!_

It was...Allen had tensed in the Noah's presence. The man looked directly his way. His golden eyes filled with malicious. He wanted to rush out of his hiding spot and make sure Lou Fa was far away and safe from the wicked man. But, to his surprise, the Noah didn't attempt anything. He just spoke to the tiny women and gorilla man and acted as if Allen wasn't there. That is...until the exorcist lost sight of him.

"You know spying is very impolite, Boy." He whipped around and there he was, Tyki Mikk.

Without wasting a second, he activated his Innocence and pounced. With a great swing of his sword, Tyki dodged out the way by phasing into the ground. "What are you doing here!?"

The villain's mocking laughter reached his ears as he scanned his surroundings. This wasn't good. He was in a tight space with an enemy that could phase through anything. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Suddenly, Tyki jumped out of the building to his left and tried to attack him. Thankfully, Allen was quick enough to block. Now they two stood at the stalemate. The Noah with his large shuriken-like blades against Allen's Sword of Exorcism. It reminded him of when they battled in the Ark.

"I hate to cut this short but I'm on a schedule you see." What? Schedule? He was expecting them to break out in a full on battle. That's what he was preparing for. He was not expecting the Noah to pull out so fast. Tyki jumped away from him and gave him a smile. "I'll play with you later though. Maybe we could have a round of Poker for old time sakes."

"Don't run away from me! Get back here!"

"Ah ah, You should really pay attention to your surroundings more. Weren't you over here protecting someone from afar? Or was my spying assumption correct?"

At that moment, a scream followed by many others entered the air. _Lou Fa!_ He turned his attention back on the girl and found her in the clutches of a large, burly man. A sharp emotion cut through him and he felt his face heat up in anger. The man started to drag her away and Allen leaped into action. He sprung from his hiding spot and stopped them in their tracks. That's when he noticed that the man had a familiar pentagram on his forehead. An Akuma.

The Akuma directed a small pistol his way and fired. He blocked the shots with his sword. _If he's an Akuma then why isn't my eye activating!?_ Becoming impatient, he willed his cloak to wrap around the Akuma and forcefully pull him away from the scientist. The man was forcefully suspended in the air while his weapon lied on the ground. It seemed to be an ordinary gun. Another thing he didn't understand. Why would the Akuma use an ordinary weapon?

The girl, now free, ran to his side and hid behind him. Without taking his eyes off the struggling Akuma, he addressed her. "Are you alright, Lou Fa?"

She hummed. "Y-Yeah."

He smiled slightly before deciding that the Akuma had suffered enough. _Bring salvation to this tormented Akuma soul._ He thrusted his sword into the man's chest. Instead of blowing up or even bleeding, the man glowed purple and the markings faded away. Confused, he pulled his sword out and dropped him. The man glanced around before looking at him.

He gasped. "What-?! What happened?" That's what I would like to know.

He was tempted to ask him the same thing until he heard an explosion. Allen slid his sword back into it's rightful spot before turning to Lou Fa. The man would have to wait. Much to his dismay. He swiftly picked her up and got them out of there. She held onto him tightly and he felt his heart do that funny thing again. Now was not the time for his strange sickness to show it's face. He took her all the way back to the safe haven and set her on the balcony.

"Stay here!"

"But—"

"Promise me that you'll stay here?" He wasn't sure why he felt desperate.

She must of heard his desperation because her eyes widen before she nodded her head. "Okay..."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll be back. In the meantime, where—?" His question was answered before he even had to mutter it. He saw Lavi pull back the curtains over the balcony door. Kanda stood next to him with a frown as always. The redhead waved his hand and wiggled his eyebrows at them. Kanda rolled his eyes before opening the door.

"I heard an explosion, let's go." To the point as always.

"But Yu-chan, they were having a moment!" Allen blushed at that. They weren't having a "moment". What was that stupid rabbit thinking?

Kanda growled and Allen decided to speak up before they start a fight. There were more important things to worry about. "I think there's another Akuma on the loose."

"Many!" Lou Fa decided to correct him. "All those people in the Park had pentagrams on their face like Akumas. The city might be over run by them!"

Another explosion sounded. "Alright! Let's go. Lou Fa, stay here and don't forget to lock the doors and windows!" The trio leaped away.

They traveled across the rooftops to the sound of the explosions. "Hey, Moyashi-chan..." Lavi spoke up with question in his voice.

"What?" he was annoyed at the nickname.

"When did you become so friendly with our lady friend?"

He nearly tripped before continuing on his way. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well...you used to call her Ms. Lou Fa, but now you dropped the Miss. Is there something we need to know?" The bookman teased. _I did use to didn't I?_ He didn't notice it until now. The girl didn't seem to mind or correct him. Did that mean they were getting closer? "Huh?! Allen is blushing!"

He sputtered, "What!? No! Stop it! Shouldn't we be focusing on the Akumas?!"

They reached the location of the explosions and found a toppled metal tower. At the base, were a bunch of those Akumas shooting at running civilians. Kanda was the first to jump down and fight them off. Lavi gave him a wink before following after the skilled swordsman. Allen was about to join them until he saw something red run by in his peripheral vision. Followed by specks of red and black. He turned and saw the children from before chase after a girl with lavender skin and a large star on her face. _Akuma...And from the looks of it a Level 2_. He followed after them before he felt a small ball ram into his head.

He turned his attention to it and smiled brightly. "Tim! Where were you?!" The golem flapped it's wings happily before flying around his head. He hovering in front of his face and started to open his mouth. Most-likely ready to show him what he's been doing. "Ah! Show me later! We have things to do!"

And that's how he found himself in his current predicament. Cat boy had finished his call and addressed the strawberry child. "They're on their way, My Lady."

The cat's lady didn't take her eyes off him as she spoke. "Thanks, Chat." Chat smiled and he saw red peek out from underneath his cheeks. The cat shook his head and turned to look at him. His feline eyes sharpened into a glare. "What are you?" His attention was directed to the girl glaring daggers at him. It felt as if one of those daggers pierced into his chest at her words. What was he? There were many answers to that. According to many, he was a monster. A beast with a weird hand. A Noah. A cursed child.

"Shouldn't I be asking that same question to you?" He countered.

She huffed. "Your powers aren't like a Miraculous. Hell, you don't even have a kwami! So what are you?!" He noticed Tim fluttering close to the spotted girl. He sighed. It seemed that his Golem had gotten friendly with her while he was gone. He rose his sword in front of him and the children tensed. He slid it back into it's spot, aware that he was being watched.

"Whoa..." He looked back up and saw the cat, Chat, staring in awe.

"For your information, I am an exorcist." He spoke with confidence. The kids stopped and looked at him as if he had grown two heads. They shared a glance before bursting out in laughter. Even the akuma-not-akuma girl was giggling at him before she starting a coughing fit. Cat boy ended up rolling on his back, laughing so hard that he started to cry. Strawberry girl wasn't fairing well either. She was gasping for breath as she hit the roof. He frown at him as they continued to laugh happily. After a new minutes they both died down. The spotted girl still giggled as she looked back at him. He rose his eyebrow in question and she broke out another string of laugher. The boy following right behind her. He was not amused.

"What's so funny?" They answered by laughing even harder.

"It's just—It's just-" the boy tried to answer but his cackling didn't cease.

"I'm trying to imagine...pfft- you dressed up as a priest while walking around with a bible yelling 'Be gone Demons'!" The girl spoke through her laughter and he finally understood why they were laughing. They assumed he was an ordinary exorcist.

"What? No, not that kind of exorcist." He tried to explain, but they held fast in their laughter.

He sighed and crossed his arms. Might as well let them soak in the moment. _I could leave...but...we need answers._ So, Allen turned his eyes to Tim. The golem flew away from the girl to his side. Maybe he could find out where Tim had been this whole time. Maybe the golem found some information that could be useful. He opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by a shout.

"NO!" Suddenly the spotted girl leaped into his vision and stole Tim away. Cat boy stopped his laughing to look at his lady with the same level of shock as Allen was currently directing towards her. She held the golem close to her chest and stared at him with wide eyes. She looked as if she finally realized her actions.

"I-I mean...Is he yours? Because I've grown oddly attached to the little guy and If he's yours, can you tell me creature what- I mean what creature he is?!" She rambled on and on, but from the looks of things she had been the one to look after Timcanpy in his absence.

He gave her a smile. "Were you the one who took care of Timcanpy?"

Her mouth hung open and she was about to answer but a sound cut her off. A loud beeping sound. She and the cat squeaked. He watched as they shared a panicked look before looking back at him. The spotted girl looked back at him, her expression was serious. "Listen, we don't have time. How about your people meet us at the Eiffel Tower later? So we could...figure things out?" She offered.

"Eiffel tower?" The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he heard it from.

They gave him a look as if he was crazy. "You know, the big metal tower that's the tallest in the city? Famous tourist spot?"

He tilted his head and they sighed. "Okay, how about Notre Dame?" She offered. "It's a large cathedral with two bell towers. It's that building where we first saw you guys."

He nodded his head. "I think I understand what your talking about."

"Great! Are meow saying yes?" It was a great offer. It would answer so many question they had.

"Yes, I'll go inform them." He said no more on the matter. He looked towards Tim. It was the golem's choice if he wanted to come with after all. "Tim?" More beeping came from the girl and Tim did not move. He sighed. "Alright then, I'm sure you know where to find me, Tim." With that he turned away. He heard a sigh of relief followed by the sound of wire.

"Hey, may I ask you a favor." He heard cat boy speak up. The kid was still here? Allen had thought he heard beeping coming from the kid too. He turned his way and nodded. "Can you...make sure she gets to the ambulance?" He gestured to the sickly akuma-not-akuma or whatever she was.

"Ambulance?"

Chat gave him a strange look before launching into an explanation. "It's a box like vehicle. Usually red, blue and/or white. Has a cross on it? It has flashing lights and goes...Weewoo!" He spun his finger in a circle.

"Weewoo?"

He sighed. "First my puns now this? Where are you from? The 1800s? Whatever, see you later...hopefully." He gave a wary glace before pulling his metal pipe from his back and springing it away from the location.

Allen turned his attention to the girl. She was coughing up a storm and he felt guilty all of a sudden. The exorcist walked forward and kneeled by her side. He placed a hand on her back. Gently patting. Her face flushed and she looked at him with a strange expression.

"Don't worry, I'll point out the ambulance to you." He gave her a grateful nod and took to looking at his surroundings. Where was Lavi and Kanda? Hopefully they didn't get into any trouble. _Heh, knowing them they probably got held up. Probably by those people with flat devices._ "U-Um...In the mean time, I'm Esther. Esther Jones." She held a hand out to him.

Was this girl trying to make conversation? He grasped her hand and gave it a gentle shake. "I'm Allen Walker, Pleasure to met you. However, I'm curious. What exactly happened to you?" He hoped it wasn't too rude.

"I-I don't know. One moment I felt so...upset and betrayed, then the next I'm here and I see..." Her eyes clouded with a dark emotion. "I see Ladybug and Chat Noir. A-And you of course. But to see them...and under these circumstances...I think I have a good idea what happened. I was..." She was starting to get emotional.

He stopped patting her back and gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I know being pushed to discuss things you don't want to talk about can be uncomfortable."

The girl's expression brightened and she turned towards him and grasped his white hand. "You're so kind! I don't care what the news says about you! You're a hero in my eyes! And I'll be your biggest fan!"

He wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he prompted to thanking the girl. "Wow. Thank you."

 _Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all?_

* * *

Lou Fa couldn't stop her face from burning the whole time Allen was away. The way he had looked at her sent her heart and mind running. She couldn't stop the fantasy that maybe...Maybe he reciprocated her feelings. After all this time. And all she needed to do was fall in an unknown place for it to happen.

 _No...he was just worried. Don't get your hopes up._

She knew that the exorcist had a heart the size of the sun. He treated everyone fairly and comforted the rest of them with his kind smiles. But the idea that she could hold a large place in his heart seemed...out of this world. Yet she desperately wanted it to be so. He already consumed her heart. So much so that when people that had once called him friend turned their back on him, a part of her heart broke for him. It must be so hard to be in his shoes. To one day wake up and become the enemy to those you consider family.

Well, she made her own choice in the matter. She'll be that Island for him. A place he can call home and feel safe. Away from his troubles and pain. She wanted to soothe him. To repay all the things he's done for them—her in anyway she could. Because she...she—

"We're back!" Lavi's voice cut through her thoughts.

She whipped her head back around and rose an eyebrow at their appearance. They looked disheveled and out of breath. What had happened? Kanda barely gave her the time of day as he stomped away. The samurai's hair was popping out all over the place. His ponytail was barely staying up. Lavi's hair looked like he was struck by lightning.

"What happened to you guys?"

"The locals are crazy." She heard Kanda answer before he descended down stairs.

"Yeah, after me and Yu bravely rescued them from the strange akuma-like beings. Akuma-like because they did not act like regular Akuma. Anyway, there was this girl. Brown red-ish hair? She and a bunch of other people practically tackled us for information. We barely got out alive."

"Oh...you made sure that they didn't followed you, right?"

"Who do you take me as? Of course I made sure!" He had the gall to sound offended. She sighed in relief. "By the way, nice outfit."

She gasped and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the shoot's outfit! _And my clothes are in the—ugh!_ She slapped her hands over her face and groaned. How could she forget?! Well, when someone held by gunpoint the last thing someone thinks about is their clothes. The scientist let out a sigh. She had no way to communicate to Silvia. It's not like she could call her and ask her to bring her clothes to her. There was the fact that it wouldn't be wise to have the locals know their whereabouts.

"Why so upset? I said it looks good!" Lavi tried to comfort her.

"It's not that! I left my clothes at the shoot!" She whined.

"Oh? Maybe we could get them!"

She turned her head to the side. Looking down at the creaky floor boards. "Yeah, but what if I get there and everything is packed up?"

"Well, you won't know if you don't try."

The girl sighed and tried to think of various ways to contact the woman. She could try to go back to the park and hope to god that she was there. Another sigh left her mouth as she continued to linger on the idea. Suddenly, a thump sound entered her ears. She turned her attention to the balcony and saw Allen standing there. She felt warmth fill her chest at the sight of him. Looking absolutely perfect. The way the light bounced off his hair could be considered magic. Holding her lovesick expression back as humanly possible, she greeted him.

"Welcome back!"

He gave her a smile that made her heart pound. "Thank you, Ms. Lou Fa." She felt a twinge of disappointment in the way he addressed her. Maybe it was too early to assume she was having a break through with him. "Lavi, where's Kanda? I need all of us here. We need to talk. It's important."

"He's downstairs. I could go get him if you want?"

The love of her life gave the bookman a sheepish smile. "If you could, that would be great."

The redhead gave him a nod before winking at her. He got up and walked to the door with an obvious bounce in his step. "Yu-chan!" He called out as he descended.

 _He never learns._

Her eyes found Allen, who was sitting in the lone chair of the room. She watched him sigh and tilt his head back. His eyes were shielded away, much to her disappointment. He looked tired. Probably from fighting the "akumas". Speaking of those Akumas, they were strange and unlike the norm. Why would a large swarm of them, still semi-disguised, attack people? Not just any attack, a full scale attack. There was also the fact that their weapons were normal guns. And instead of killing everyone to level up, they just captured people.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of footsteps. Surprisingly, they were calmer than what she expected. She expected a flurry of rushed sounds partnered with loud yells. Mostly curses. She expected Lavi to come in shouting for Allen to protect him from Kanda's wrath. Not for them to walk in peacefully. Kanda looked annoyed while Lavi was still radiating positive emotions. Lavi seated himself on the bed while Kanda took his place against the wall. There eyes trained on Allen. Allen gave Lavi a grateful smile before launching into this "meeting".

"So," Allen began. "When we were fighting, not too long ago, I encountered those children. You know the one with spots and the one that's dressed like a cat?" They all nodded but didn't say a word. "Well, they want us to meet at...this place called...Notre Dame?"

"Oh, you mean the large cathedral that's in Paris?" Lavi questioned.

If that was true then that would mean that they were currently in Paris. But that was not possible. How could Paris be so different from the rest of the world? There was no box-like things running down the streets or people in strange fashion in any other part of the globe.

"It might be. But regardless, It's that building we crash landed on. They wish to talk to us and most-likely push us for answers."

"Alright, so what's the wait for? Let's just go and meet them. I don't know why we even need to have this discussion." Kanda huffed.

"Well, normally I would agree with that, but that's not the only thing that happened. I saw a familiar face today."

"What?! You mean there's people we know here?" Lou Fa asked with wide eyes. Maybe it was her friends. Had he seen them?

"More like someone the rest of us know. Tyki Mikk." Once he said that, Lavi tensed and gripped his hammer. Kanda stood straighter and placed a hand on his sword. To the scientist, the name sounded familiar, but she could not put a face or any information to it. Who was Tyki Mikk? "He's a Noah and if the Noah are here then that can only mean trouble, not just for us but for the inhabitants of this place. The only "exorcists" they have are two kids and I'm not so sure that they are experienced with facing a Noah. Hell, the way they handle Akumas is completely foreign."

"Then we have to meet these kiddos! I'm all for it! Lets go talk to them!" Lavi jumped up, excited.

"Alright then-" Allen turned her way and she involuntarily blushed. "Ms. Lou Fa, would you like to come with? It's okay if you don't want to. It has been an exhausting day for us all."

 _How kind of him to think of me! Gosh, if he keeps doing that I'll have no choice but to fall for him even more!_

She nodded her head. "Of course!" Then she remembered a certain detail that she had forgotten upon the albino's arrival. "But first, can I ask a small favor of you?"

* * *

Adrien effortless slipped his way back into the photoshoot after answering some questions about his whereabouts. Of course, he used the usual excuse. This time it was more of a half-truth, since he was captured and he did run away from the soldiers like everyone else. However, he noticed that his photographer was a lot more cheerful. He didn't know where the sudden mood swing came from but he had his suspicions. If the woman that was stomping around the park with ear to her phone was incentive enough. In her hands was a bag full of clothes. As he posed, he heard snippets of the conversation.

"And I didn't even bother to get her phone number! _Mon Dieu_! That should've been the first thing I did!" She rambled on and on. However, she stopped mid-ramble and stared at something in the distance. Her face suddenly turned into a bright smile. "Oi! I thought you weren't going to come back!"

Adrien couldn't turn his head to see who had come, since he was forced to re-position himself. Making it unable for him to turn his head, because if he did his photographer's mood would instantly plummet.

"Ah! Sorry! I got held up by that attack!" A feminine voice answered.

"It's alright! Happens to the best of us! Anyway-" he could point out a faint ruffle of a bag. "-I take it that you're here for your clothes?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"No problem! But wait! I need to ask you something!"

"Oh?"

"I'll need your phone number so we can keep in contact." Her answer was received by silence before the other female muttered something. After a few seconds, the lady gasped. "What! You don't have a phone!? Oh my, were you raised by strict parents? You poor darling! Well, we should fix that right now! I have a friend of mine who owes me a favor-"

"No! That's alright! You've done so much already that I can't possibly ask for more!"

"Nonsense! Here, come with me after you get situated!" Their voices started to fade and he concluded that they were walking away.

His mind lingered on the conversation for a minute. _I never heard of parents not giving phones to their children. My father is strict but even he gave me a phone. Of course only so he or the staff—mostly the staff could contact me._

"Alright! That's a wrap! I say, this second half turned out better than expected!" Vincent drew his attention back to the shoot at hand, which was thankfully over.

His bodyguard helped Vincent take down the set while Nathalie came over to escort him away. That's when he noticed it. The new guy, Tyki Mikk, was missing. Before the attack, he disappeared but he never re-appeared. _Could something bad had happen to him?_ For some reason, the idea didn't make him as worried. The man was strange and unnerving. He also was barely acquainted with him. _No! Who cares if he makes you...upset. That's no reason not to worry about his well being._

So he turned to Nathalie and asked her. "So Nathalie, Where did Monsieur Mikk go?" The women straightened and looked around. As if she just now realized that the man was missing.

"I don't know. Where ever he is, your father will not be pleased to hear that he skipped out on the rest of the shoot." She pushed her glasses up and he swore that they shone bright enough to block her eyes. Her tone was...oddly happier than he had expected. Sure it was still monotone-like but he swore that a part of her mouth was curling up. Had she also been uncomfortable by the presence of Tyki Mikk?

Adrien went on with the usual routine after that. Getting rid of the make up that they had smacked on his face, gathering his stuff, feeding Plagg, and trading in the clothes for his normal shoes and outfit—shoes that Vincent refused to have in another shoot. Something about never matching. Regardless, once he was ready, he was escorted back home in the usual manor. This time with an absent staff member. His mind wandered back to the recent events. His lady, that boy, and the akuma. He remembered the meeting that was suppose to take place. If they decided to show up that is.

 _"_ _And in recent news, One of the new Supers taking the victim to the ambulance! Now don't you think that is sweet? Obviously proves that they are on our side._ _"_ He had forgotten the TV was on in the car. Had he zoned out that badly?

 _"_ _I would agree with you there, Joanne, but just one of them showing compassion for a victim is not a sign that they're the good guys. Just that some of them have morals. You forget that, that same man stabbed the last villain._ _"_

 _"_ _But, there are reports and witness accounts of the other supers saving the people from this villain's minions. Even going as far as turning the minions back to normal._ _"_

 _"_ _You have a point there. However, I personally don't trust them quite yet._ _"_

 _"_ _What's not to trust? They're saving the day just as Ladybug and Chat Noir are, even if their methods are odd._ _"_

 _"_ _Exactly that! They have unethical methods! I don't want to find out, after my akumatization, that I was stabbed by a large sword. That's nightmare fuel right there!_ _"_

That was true. If things had went south after that second encounter, Adrien was sure he would have nightmares about that "exorcist's"—the thought still cracked him up—sword being stabbed right through his gut. Speaking of, if they came he had to make sure to ask him about that. The car suddenly stopped and he registered that it was because they had arrived. He and Nathalie exited the vehicle and walked towards the door. While his bodyguard took the car into the garage. Once they entered, they were greeted with the sight of non-other than Tyki Mikk.

"Oh, Welcome back. I do hope you excuse my impolite exit, but I was called back for some business." He explained.

"Business?" Nathalie gave him a skeptical look. He smiled and nodded her way.

"I apologize if I caused an inconvenience on your part."

"Oh...no inconvenience at all."

"Now then, young Agreste," Adrien straightened his posture at being addressed. "Dinner will be prepared shortly. And also...glad you're okay. That attack was quite frightening."

Adrien couldn't believe it. An Akuma attack was the thing to the get this man shaken up? Or was he just saying that to be considerate? He strongly suspected the latter. If the smile on the other's face was to go on. The model gave him a swift, brief thanks before excusing himself to his room. Unable to be in that man's presence for that long. Something told him that his golden eyes were still on his form until he finally turned into the hall to his room. Allowing him to sigh in relief. The sigh was also partnered with a loud yawn. _Maybe I should take a nap? I don't have anything else to do. I'll even set a timer so I can wake up around the time Ladybug and I go patrolling. Hopefully those exorcists—pfft are there._

And so that's how Adrien found himself, lying on his bed and letting sleep try and consume him. Unlike last time, he felt Plagg snuggle into his golden locks. He hoped the kwami wouldn't stink up his hair to make it smell like Camembert. How embarrassing would that be if he arrived with hair that smelled like cheese? He made sure to crank the alarm on his phone so that it was loud enough for him to hear even in his dreams. Something he hoped that wouldn't happen to him tonight. He didn't want to awake to the same dream as before...

His world darkened around him and he felt his consciousness fade. Allowing his body to slump into the mattress and finally relax...

 _When the world around him finally reshaped itself, he was faced with the same scene. However, something was different. It was the same street, same buildings, same sky, but there were major changes. The buildings were full and looked normal. Not broken into pieces. Ashes did not cake the road. And that mechanical being was no where in sight._

 _Confused, he decided to walk forward. Maybe he could find someone. Someone alive and not on the verge of death. He looked around and noticed how each alley was unnaturally dark. It was if the moonlight refused to light them. He knew that alleyways were dark, but they always had some light. Reflected or otherwise._

 _CREEK_

 _He halted and felt his blood grow cold. That sound. It was like metal pieces were moving and shifting together. Hair on his neck rose and something crawled down his spine. His skin felt cold yet he began to sweat. His eyes turned to one of the alleyways next to him. His heart started to beat in his chest when he saw the sight. A pair of piercing, soulless red eyes. His throat closed up on him._

 _"I-Inn.." It's voice was like it was computer generated. "In-Innocence. Give me...the innocence." The eyes moved and their owner started to crawl out of it's hiding spot. What came out was doll-like head. It reminded him of that game that was widely popular. Something about killer mechanical toys? It had large cheeks that had bright red blush on them and a wide grin. It had red metal plated hair that was in a formation he had seen before but on whom? In the hair was a black headband that had specks of something bright on them. It's skin was a hard steel that shone in the red moonlight. It brought one foot out and he saw that the appendage looked spider like. If spiders had sharp knife-like legs._

 _"Give the Innocence to me!" It roared and lunged at him._

 _Thanking his reflexes, he dodged out the way and started to run down the road. Not bothering to look back at the crash that it made, Adrien ran as if his life depended on it. He could hear the furious tapping and clanking coming from behind him, but he knew that if he were to turn his head, it would all be over. He came upon a fork in the road. One was brightly lit with white cloth stringing itself like independence decorations. while the other was stained with spots of red and had a darker atmosphere. A cry behind him forced him to go towards the white cloth trail. As he trekked down it, he also noticed that the trail had lights strung up as well. Festival lights. Red and green combinations. Christmas colors as well as his and his Lady's colors._

 _As his eyes raked over the scene, they stopped at a storefront window. The sight made him stop for a moment. In the reflection, it was not him. Nor was it his superhero form. No, it was Marinette. With her pink, black, and white attire. He grabbed the pigtails and gasped when he realized they were real. His—Her blue eyes widening in shock. She even made sure to grab her pink purse to double check._

Huh, I never noticed that she wore earrings.

 _A crash sounded behind her, and Adr—Marinette decided to think about it later and run. Her pink slippers hit the pavement at top speed. Pushing herself to the extreme. If he—she was Marinette, then how could she transform into Chat Noir? The ring was gone and Plagg was missing._

 _Suddenly in mid-step, something curled around her calf and pierced into it. The painful sensation caused her to stop and look. Around her leg was a long wet wire with a sharp tip at the end. The tip didn't run right through it, but it might as well have, considering it felt like it did. A cackle reached her ears and she turned to look. On four spider legs was the monster. It's mouth was open and it had it's tongue out. From it was a long chain that connected to the bit that was in her leg._

 _"Hand over the Innocence!" It tugged and she was pulled from underneath. The beast started to drag her towards it. Not wanting to succumb to an early death, she waved her arms to grab something. Finally she gripped a lamp post and held on for dear life. A cry escaped her lips as her leg was tugged on. Tears started to drip from her bluebells at the pain. Sure she fought in battle but no pain such as this was inflicted onto her. "If you keep resisting like that, I'll have no choice to take your leg~!" It sung._

 _The thought of having her leg ripped clean off, made her grip loosen. A big mistake, as she was ripped away from the lamp pole and to her attacker. The bit and wire detached itself from her form and back to the monster. She turned on her back to finally face the demon and saw it licking it's lips with a hungry grin. Her blood dripped from it's mouth. It poised it's front arms and drove them into her shoulders. Pinning her to the concrete._

 _"Give me the Innocence!" It roared in her face._

 _A scream ripped from her throat and the last thing she saw was the red moon staring harshly down upon her and then a white cloth fluttering in front of her eyes._

BEEP BEEP BEE-

Adrien eyes opened up and his breathing became labored. He looked around and saw that he was safe. In his room. _It was a dream. It was all a dream._ The realization soothe him only slightly, as his body was still in a cold sweat. Next to him, his phone was going off like a fire alarm. It's sound like a shrill that reminded him of the screams of his classmate—himself. He slapped his hand over his face and took a large breath. Trying to calm himself.

 _It was just a dream. Just a dream. Not real. Not real._ That rang in his head like a mantra. Over and over trying to reassure himself. There was no beast after his friend, but Damnit why did it feel so real?

* * *

 **Yay! We torture Adrien more! I was at first going to have Marinette experience this dream considering she was featured in it again but I was like...nah let's have sunshine child have another dose. Don't worry, I'll even it up eventually. Anyway, a little question for you all.**

 **Have you ever had dreams where you were someone else?**

 **I've recently had a dream where I was someone else. It was a strange dream that took place in like Resident EVII or Resident Evil 7. Which was weird. I do not own the game and I finished watching one of my favorite Youtubers play through it a _long_ , _long_ time ago. But I knew that's where I was. And I died many times trying to get past this one part in a forked hall way. I always got cornered by this large monstrous, red beast and died. It got to the point where I had to scale the outside of the building. It was strange. Well...as you can tell, if you read these notes, that's where I got my inspiration from...well partly. **

**Lets say, I have many things planned. Anyway! Have a good day and night. I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	11. Common Ground

**Thank you to everyone that favorited and followed. And a special thanks (Loves, Kisses, OXO's, etc) to** _Amanda27A.g_ **for leaving a review on the last two chapters!**

 **To answer your request and questions (For anyone else that was wondering/asking for the same things):** The issue of akumas will be very complicated. Like down to the soul, type of complicated (that part will make sense when we start thinking about how Ladybug's powers will function in this story). As of this moment, CN will not be sharing his dreams with his lady, but it is planned for down the line. As for **Master Fu meeting the heroes and DGM group,** Fu (in this story) has only officially met Marinette. So the timeline is like early to midseason 2. But there is a designated chapter in which Fu _will_ meet the crew.

 **Again, thank you all for your support and I'd love to hear back from more of you. But without further ado,**

 **In this chapter, we get to see the meeting take place between each of the sides. Finally, Exorcists(+Scientist) meet the Superheroes of Paris. Of course, I'm not going to explain everything to the children. That would be too boring.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous shows/Manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Common Ground**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir waited impatiently on top of one of the bell towers of Notre Dame. They had arrived only half an hour ago and the "exorcist" was still not there. Along with them was the heroine's new friend, Timcanpy. The thing, after it's meeting with Allen, refused to disclose any more information on him. Instead, he flapped around anxiously awaiting the boy's arrival. Ladybug sat on the edge of the bell tower while Chat Noir stood beside her, taking the view in as if he hadn't seen it before.

"It's getting late, maybe we should send Timcanpy to get them?" Chat suggested as he shifted from one leg to another.

She had been hesitant on sending Tim to fetch him. What if Tim was recording her this whole time and he showed it to them? Not only would her secret be out, but nearly everything about her life would be. Her diary and how to get it out of its trap box, her house, her family, her friends, her school, etc. Besides, she had to be completely sure of their intentions first. This didn't stop her from getting irritated at the fact that they were taking a while. Sure they didn't set a time—A mistake on her part—but patient people have their limit.

"Let's just wait for a few more minutes."

And so wait they did, however, thanks to her luck she spotted a flash of white in the distance. She instantly rose to her feet and focused her attention on the speck. It was moving fairly fast so it would be okay for her to assume that it was the "exorcist" and his friends, Right? She pulled her yo-yo out and flipped it open. It revealed a screen that zoomed in on the speck. Her assumption was corrected for once. It was him and he was with his friends. _And a civilian._ A very familiar civilian if she was being honest. She pursed her lips together and sighed. She was going to have to talk about that with them.

"They're here. Time to get this over with. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

They didn't wait long for them to climb up to the bell tower. With amazing speed and ability, Ladybug and Chat soon found themselves facing the group. Allen placed the lone female down and Ladybug took a step forward, holding her hand out in a futile attempt to halt the action.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't planning on any civilians being with us." Her eyes flickered to the girl and she used this time to fully notice her.

The woman seemed to be of Chinese descent. Just like her. She was the shortest than among the other supers or "exorcists". Her hair was in the same fashion as she had hers in. Yet, unlike herself, they were brown, long, and tied with white flower hair ties. Her eyes were brown yet reflected the night sky perfectly. Her eyes were framed by a pair of round glasses. Her outfit reminded Ladybug of a scientist of some sort. Since the lady wore a long white lab coat. Underneath was a nice, modest outfit. A white dress shirt with a blue vest and a matching blue skirt. It was cute and suited her.

After her examination of the civilian, Allen suddenly stepped into her vision. His arm raised to shield the petite girl. His expression was serious as he spoke. "She's with us. If you want to speak to us all, you're going to have to let her stay."

She was about to argue when she saw Timcanpy fly over to them. The creature snuggled into Allen's cheek, making the albino's expression lighten up. Then, Tim flew and did the same to the girl, which he rested on her head afterward. Ladybug took this moment to assess the situation more. Sure she could argue and make a fuss, but she, Chat, and all of Paris had wanted to know who these people were. And instead of making baseless theories, it would be beneficial to all to get the information straight from the horse's mouth.

With a reluctant sigh, she stood down. "Fine, she can stay."

The woman gave her a large smile and finally spoke up, "Thank you." She sounded as sweet as she looked.

"So, how shall we start off? By introducing ourselves?" The pirate piped up with a dorky grin on his face. Something told her that he and Chat would get along well.

"That is a meowvelous idea, considering that we still have a vague idea who you all are." Chat chimed. Ladybug sighed at her partner's pun, while the others—well some gave him a puzzled look. The pirate looked to be holding in his laughter.

"The fuck is meowvelous?" The Asian male grumbled in question.

After that, all the dams broke on the redhead. His laughter bubbled out of him. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach as if it was threatening to fall out of him. The pirate's companions looked at him like he had grown two heads. From where she stood, she could feel her cat beaming.

"That...That was good!" He spoke between breaths.

"See, My Lady. My sense of humor isn't that bad!" God she knew wasn't going to hear the end of this.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Can we please just get started? Please? Just...introduce yourselves and we'll do the same."

"Alright—" Allen rose his hand up and pointed to himself. "—I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi and Kanda." He pointed to the giggling redhead and the angry man.

"And I'm Lou Fa, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The women, Lou Fa, introduced with a cheerful smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all as well, I'm Ladybug."

Chat took this time to introduce himself as well. "And I'm Chat Noir."

She smiled and continued with the introduction. "We're Partners and are the Protectors of Paris."

"I'm sure you've heard of us." Chat proudly stated.

The group looked at each other before looking right back at them. Allen grimaced a bit. It was as if he was trying to break something to them. "Sorry but...we've never heard of you two before."

Chat gasped in disbelief and even she had a hard time not doing the same. They hadn't heard of them. The superheroes of Paris. Ladybug had assumed that thanks to tourists and the news, they would be known worldwide. Hell, a girl she had never met from Italy even knew who they were. _And claimed to be my best friend, but I don't want to think about that._

"W-What? But how? I assumed that—what?" Chat seemed shocked at the information.

"Sorry."

"But!" The women piped up. "We know of you now! And that's better than nothing." She did have a point.

"I guess so." He mumbled and pouted. Ladybug had to suppress her laugh at his expression. It had been too cute. _No! Oh no no no. It's okay to think your partner is cute right? Yeah. Just a compliment. That doesn't have any underlining meaning._

She cleared her throat and successfully had them focus their attention back on her. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind but...we have some questions. Very pressing questions."

"Oh?"

"Yes! Many pressing questions. I even compiled a list." Chat pulled out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. Ladybug slide a couple of centimeters away to let the spotlight—or more accurately moonlight—on her partner. The cat cleared his throat and she held back a joke about hairballs. Now was not the time for that sort of thing. "Now...number...one! Who ar—no you already answered that...Number two! How can you do that thing...ya know with a sword?"

"You mean this?" Allen tugged on his arm and his sword slid out. Ladybug knew she was never going to get used to that.

"No, Moyashi. I think he's talking about Kanda's insects!" Lavi gestured to the Asian man. "Show'em Yuu!"

Kanda growl at the pirate and gripped his sword. The Chinese woman waved her arms and halted the action. As if sensing that it would escalate further than necessary. "Let's not show them! We don't want to scare them."

"Not my problem if they can't handle it." His tone was bitter but he did not try to bring out his "insects".

"By the way, I meant the sword/arm thing. What is that? How can you do that?" Chat cleared up the tiny misunderstanding while firing more questions to the group.

Allen slid his sword back into his arm and the cloak around his form fluttered away. "It's called Innocence." For some reason, she saw Chat stiffen at that. His face or the exposed parts of it grew pale. "Innocence is basically a crystal of immense power. By itself, it can do unexplainable things. Such as: Changing weather patterns at a drop of the hat, make a doll come to life, make a city replay a whole day, make a swordsman stay alive for a millennium, etc. When synchronized with a person of it's choosing, it gives them power."

"You said that it synchronizes with a person of it's choosing. May I ask how you came to get yours?" She noticed that the way he spoke of it made it seem like the thing had a conscious of its own.

"Ah, well. I've had my Innocence for as long as I can remember." She tried not to laugh at the sentence. She had fully expected her partner to jump all over that joke but instead, he stood like a statue. Something was wrong with him.

"You alright, Chat?" The cat seemed to snap back into the realm of reality and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm fine. Sorry." She wanted to push it but she decided to save that for when they're alone. The cat coughed and scratched the back of his neck. A move that looked oddly familiar to her. "So I can assume that you all have this...Innocence?"

Allen nodded at him. "For me, it's my arm. For Kanda, it's his sword. And Lavi, his hammer." He gestured to each of them. "Ms. Lou Fa, here does not one of her own. Not everyone gets to have Innocence."

"What I don't get is how you can purify Akumas like I can. How can you do that?" She questioned.

"Innocence was made to destroy Akumas." Lavi explained. "Akumas are created from dark matter and Innocence, being the opposite, purifies them. If you can do it, it's safe to say that you're an Accommodator." _Dark matter? Is that what the butterflies are tainted with?_

"What is an accommodator?"

This time it was Lou Fa, who stepped forward to explain it to her. "Accommodators are humans who have been chosen to wield a piece of Innocence. In the organization that we work for when an Accommodator joins they're given the title of Exorcist."

"How does Innocence choose people?" Chat questioned.

"In our research, we've found that Innocence is, to a level, sentient. It seems to be capable of recognizing those who are and who are not Accommodators."

 _Sentient? That means that it has a mind of its own right? So...kind of like a kwami? I mean Tikki does have a mind of her own._ "Okay...So if I may ask, what is this organization that you work for?"

They glanced at each other as if silently debating something between them before Allen gave the girl a nod. Ladybug wasn't blind to that blush that appeared the girls face, but it seemed that Allen was. The heroine tried not to chuckle at the irony. "The organization we work for is...called the Black Order. Accommodators and regular humans make it up. Accommodators fight akumas while us humans back them up. Either as a Finder or a person who goes out and tries to find places where Innocence could potentially be or even a Scientist like me. Almost everything under the sun."

 _So...basically there is a whole organization that has been doing me and Chat's job._ The idea was hard to imagine but the proof was somewhat right there. Matching uniforms. A symbol on all of them. It made sense that they belonged to an organization. But she pondered over what could be the reason for them showing up now after all this time. How could they, superheroes that are worldwide would just now attract the attention of a secret organization? Could it be that the group had lied about knowing them? It would make sense. Maybe this "black order" had their eye on the heroes for a while. _But what would prompt them to come now?_ A horrible thought answered her burning question. It made her heartache. Despite her complaints, she adored being a superhero. The freedom to soar across rooftops and the thrill that saving the day it comes with. She couldn't imagine it ending.

 _Could it be...that they're here to replace us?_

"How long has this Black Order been around?" Chat asked curiously. Ladybug took another glance at him and her eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. His face was still pale and his hands were shaky. What was wrong with her partner? _Is he sick?_

"Well...it's been active for..." The women trailed off. She held the elbow of her arm while tapping her chin in thought. "Over a century or so."

Ladybug and Chat gawked at the number. Not only was it an organization that did their job but also an organization that did it way longer than them. Meaning they were experienced. They had all the knowledge on the situation, making them the best fit to fight Hawkmoth and his Akumas.

 _Wait...did that mean that Hawkmoth is over a hundred years old?!_

"Hawkmoth?" _Oh, did I say that out loud?_

"He's our arch-nemesis. He's the one creates akumas. It's our mission to stop him at all cost."

The group looked at each other then at them as if they had said something stupid. Kanda rose an eyebrow. "You mean the Millennium Earl?"

"No...Hawkmoth."

"The Millennium Earl."

Ladybug huffed while Chat crossed his arms and questioned them. "No, who is this Millennium Earl you speak of?"

They gave the duo a look that makes Ladybug feel slightly ashamed for not knowing who this Earl was. "He's the one who creates Akumas." They spoke with obvious conviction. It seemed to be common sense to them.

Lavi cupped his chin and looked up with a thoughtful expression. "Could this "Hawkmoth" be their name for him?" The question was directed towards his teammates.

"No, he introduced himself as that." Ladybug corrected.

Allen lifted one eyebrow and turned to Lavi. "Why would The Earl do that?"

"Maybe it's not him but another Noah." Lou Fa offered. _What's a Noah?_

Allen hummed at that. "It could be. But they said he makes the Akumas."

"I think it might be an Alias that the Earl goes by here. Think about it, what better thing to do than trick naive children by tell them your something as stupid as Hawkmoth?" Kanda grumbled.

"I don't know..."

"We are right here!" Ladybug and Chat shouted but were ignored by the theorizing group. The spotted heroine pinched the top of her nose, right in between her eyes. With a loud sigh, she exclaimed, "Alright! Alright! Let's just move on! Okay!?" The group finally focused their attention and nodded. Well almost all of them. Kanda made a clicking sound with his mouth and looked away. He looked as if he rather be anywhere else but here. Ladybug took a deep breath before starting up again.

"Alright...well, as much as I appreciate having more superheroes or Exorcists—as you call yourselves—that would be completely beneficial to me and Chat. I think I'm right to say that we have it all covered here." If they were here to replace the duo, Ladybug would not stand for it. They didn't need them. The duo was more than enough. Plus even when they had trouble, there was always Rena Rouge. With her occasional assistance, the City of Paris didn't need any more heroes. They could do perfectly fine on their own.

Kanda huffed, "Remind me again who _covered_ you when you almost got your head chopped off?"

She growled but before she could give him a good comeback, Allen glared at the swordsman. "Kanda don't be rude." The albino glanced their way once more. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that WE don't need you here. We are perfectly capable of protecting this city."

"Ladybug..." Chat gave her a wary glance. "Maybe...it would be best to have them help. I mean we don't patrol every night and we can't prevent everything. And Rena only helps occasionally…so having three more people would-"

"No, can't you see?" she cut him off, "An organization that _just_ now heard of _US_? An organization that just so happens to send three "Exorcists" here when we were facing a very dangerous akuma? It obvious to me that they're here to replace us."

"What—No! You have it all wrong! We weren't sent here." Allen hurriedly explained.

"Yeah, we kind of were on a search and rescue mission when our...boat crashed here," Lavi added with a sly smile. The way he had said boat made it seem like he knew something that they didn't. As if it was an inside joke between them.

The spotted girl placed her hands on her hips and cocked to the side. She gave him a challenging stare. "Boat? There hasn't been anything reported on a boat crash anywhere?"

The man didn't show any sign of backing down. Mimicking her, he placed a hand on his hip and stared down at her. His gaze was equally challenging. "We're part of a secret organization, what makes you think that any evidence of us would be left to the public?"

Shifting her body to lean to the other side, one of her gloved hands came off of her hip and clenched into a fist at her side. "Well, if that's the case, then don't you think that the big stunt that you did this week would be considered leaving evidence to the public?"

"Not if they think that we're like you." His wink— _Or did he blink?_ —punctuated his sentence.

"A sword or arm or whatever wielding superhero isn't what I think if when I think of miraculous superheroes." Her teeth were now grinding against one another, her irritation was rising.

"Innocence can do miraculous things. It's probably the only reason you have those powers of yours. Those things Miraculous, as you called them, are probably nothing but Innocence. With that said, our power sources are pretty much the same. So, it's safe to say that we're just as super as you."

"The people are used to how _We_ handle akumas! We don't swing swords around or have shape changing hammers!"

"So you paid attention to my weapon? I'm flattered." She strongly disliked this guy already. Couldn't he just back down and they all can leave? So that things can go back to normal? "How about this, we all work together temporarily. We have many things in common already. Same enemy, same power source—although that's just a theory—same mission. Not to mention we're more skilled and experienced than you two combined."

"I beg to differ!" as soon as she said that, she regrets it.

The wannabe pirate smirked and rose an eyebrow. She didn't like how his confidence started to ooze out of him. "Oh yeah?" He turned to the swordsman. "Yuu-chan! You've been in the order for a long time, right? I know that you and Lenalee have been there since childhood, right?" _Childhood? He's been there since he was a kid?!_

Yuu-chan or Kanda growled and glared at the pirate. "Yeah So?"

Lavi turned to Allen next, looking smug. "What about you Allen?"

"You already know that, Lavi." Allen sighed. It was obvious he did not want to be apart of this.

"I know but humor me."

"I've been training with Cross since I was...11 and I'm 16 going on 17 soon."

"So almost 6 years right?" The albino nodded his head. "As for me, I've been with the order for a while now." That made her suspicious.

"How long is a while?"

"That, doll, is classified." He punctuated with a wink/blink/who knows. She was tempted to throw her yo-yo at his big head. How dare this pirate call her doll? "But how about you? How long have you been fighting? By your height and stature, it's safe to say that you look fairly young."

The truth was that they've only been in this hero business for about three years now. But her pride wouldn't let her divulge that number to the smartass that was grinning like the cat who caught the canary. So she decided to play the same card that he played on her. "Sorry, _doll_. That's classified."

He hummed, "Throwing words back at me I see. Doesn't matter, the evidence doesn't lie. We're more experienced, so let us help you. Let's work together. Can't we all just get along?"

She was tempted to say No. She didn't like him at all. Not his smug look, his eyepatch or his horrible sense of humor. At first, she thought that he and Chat would get along well. Two guys who enjoy seemed to enjoy puns. But now the idea of working with him made her irritated. But before she could even declare her ruling. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Without even looking, she knew it was Chat. It was his subtle way of calming her down. She was clouding her thoughts with emotions.

 _How unfit for a hero._

She took a deep breath and thought about it. To speak lightly, their work would get cut in half, they could get a leg up on finding and ending Hawkmoth, akuma battles would go by much faster, way faster—like seriously, how many times has she missed a test because of an attack?—and Paris would be a lot more comfortable knowing that there were more heroes protecting it. Alya wouldn't need to be Rena Rouge anymore. She could be safe as a regular citizen again. So, could this be a good idea? Would it be wise to have their help? Of course, it would. Did that mean she wanted to though? No.

 _Do my wants really matter in the grand scheme? I have a duty and if this helps then...there's only one way to go about this._

She relaxed her shoulders and sighed, "Fine." she breathed out in defeat.

"Really!?" They all—excluding Kanda yelled in surprised.

"Yes, but only as long as you all follow by my rules!" She declared.

"Of course!"

"Alright, Rule number one: No more stabbing people with that large sword of yours, Allen Walker."

He looked at her like how she had seen Manon look when she told her to go to bed. "My sword only hurts Akumas and things possessed by dark matter. Promise! If I were to stab Lavi right now, it would be fine."

"Please don't," Lavi commented. She was tempted to have him demonstrate.

Ignoring the pirate, the exorcist continued on. "And besides, it's one of my powers I can't help it!"

Ladybug huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine then, only when necessary. We don't want to hurt people. Now, Rule number two: Don't get in me and Chat Noirs way. Rule number three: Don't reveal your identities to the public nor ask for ours. Rule number four: Don't try to find out our identities at all. And Rule number five: try not to damage anything, my miraculous cure can fix everything but that's not an excuse to tear up the city."

"Yes Ma'am!"

She sighed and decided to move on. The heroine explained to them about another aspect of helping out the heroes. Patrol. It was something she and Chat did nearly every night. She explained to them that it would be beneficial if they had taken some days too. The six of them knocked their brains together to come up with a schedule. Allen had been too kind and assured them that he would be okay taking on an extra day once they ran out of people for each day. So he, her, and Chat ended up having two days. One for just her and Chat, another for her and another for Chat. So, in the end, it looked a little like this:

 _Sundays: Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 _Mondays and Fridays: Allen Walker_

 _Tuesdays: Chat Noir_

 _Wednesdays: Lavi_

 _Thursdays: Ladybug_

 _Saturdays: Kanda_

"Alright, see you all later." With that, she zipped away.

The rest of them turned away and started off to their own locations. While she swung in the air, she thought over how the meeting had gone. In the end, everything seemed to work out. She took charge and got everything straightens out. Well, almost everything. There were still some lingering questions. She'd have to ask them about it later. For now, her soft bed was calling to her and she would gladly answer.

* * *

Marinette (with Tikki's persistence) made an appointment to see Master Fu talk about the newbies. Maybe he knew more than she did about the Black Order and such? So, under the guise of taking a stroll, she made her way to the guardian's shop. She was forced to bring a heavier jacket due to the chilly breeze. Her mind was buzzing with the unanswered questions. Who or what was a Noah? They had mentioned it only once. She suspected that it may have been another type of enemy. Maybe another miraculous holder? A group? A cult? She wished she had asked. She assumed the Black Order had a leader. Who were they? She assumed it would be someone old, wise, strict maybe? Like some kind of hardened grandpa? She wondered if there were millions of exorcists. What if she walked passed one right now?

 _And dark matter? What even is that?_ She remembered from Physics that it was something in space. According to them, it was the opposite of innocence. The darkness to the crystal's light. They didn't explain anything more on it. Could it be they didn't know? Maybe this "Earl" or Hawkmoth go to space and obtained it? _Nah, that sounds stupid._ If she dares thought it, she thought it could possibly be something…Magical. Was Hawkmoth really this Earl they had spoken of? If that was the case then why did he become publicly active now? What was he doing in Paris anyway? _What even is Timcanpy?_

So many questions, little answers. Marinette sighed. Her head cast downwards. This caused her to miss the figure walking in front of her. She accidentally bumped into them. Embarrassed, she flew back and apologized profusely.

"It's quite already, young lady." From his accent, she suspected that he was a foreigner.

The man had light skin and a mole on his face. It reminded her of Alya. However, unlike the blogger, his was under his eye. His hair was surprisingly long and tied in a ponytail. That hung over his shoulder. He wore a gray vest over a white dress shirt that had the collar popped up. He wore a black tie and black dress pants. Along with some shiny dress shoes. A lone cigarette hung in his mouth. It's smoke danced in the breeze. He was dressed for business it seemed. His eyes were a haunting amber color. It made her flinch. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her head as she kept eye contact. She felt frozen in fear. Why was she scared of this stranger? He didn't do anything wrong. _That I know of_. The businessman was flashing a toothy smile at her. It was friendly enough.

Next to him was a short girl with dyed blue hair. She wore a large white coat with frills on the sleeves and hem. Underneath, she had on a black dress with a wide skirt. It displayed white cats around it. Over her shoulder was a silky white purse. On it was black butterflies and a tiny pumpkin. In her hands was a dark-colored bouquet. She also had amber eyes like the man.

"I mean not to trouble you, but I'm new to Paris and I was hoping you knew the way to the nearest hospital."

She tilted her head in confusion. Why would he need to go to the hospital _? Maybe they're visiting a relative_. _The girl is holding a bouquet_. The designer turned and pointed off in the distance and gave them instructions to the local hospital. "It'll be the one on the left." she finished.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." The man bowed his head lightly.

"Your hair is so pretty. Like that of a doll's." the girl commented.

With a shy blush, Marinette reached up and brushed her hand along her pigtails. "Thank you!" The girl giggled and hopped over to her. She shifted the bouquet into one hand and held out the other. Marinette quickly shook her hand.

"I'm Rhode* Kamelot."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she introduced herself.

Rhode grinned, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other _very soon_." and with that, the girl turned and left with the man.

 _How odd._

They were a strange pair that was for sure. Marinette shrugged the uneasy feeling off and continued on her way. It didn't take her long to reach Master Fu's residence. The girl entered the building and walked up a door that had bamboos decorated on it. She reached up to knock when it swung open. Standing in front of her was the very short, Master Fu in his favorite red Hawaiian shirt.

"Ladybug, I've been expecting your visit." _Of course, you have._ He turned and walked further in. She followed behind her as the door closed shut. The Guardian walked over to the large mat and sat facing her. She respectfully sat on her knees on the floor. Her hands rested in her lap as Tikki hovered at her side.

"Master, we came about the new superheroes." Marinette started. She recited the information they gave her. Fu nodded and hummed along as she told her tale. She noted how Wayzz was out of sight. _He must be resting._

"I see. Well, I'm sorry Ladybug. I'm afraid I do not know of this Black Order." her shoulders slouched. She was sure that if anyone had answered it would be him. "However, I have a little information on this Earl character." She snapped her head up.

"Really!? Who is he?"

"I do not know his real name." He turned and looked out the window, reminiscing on something. "I met him many years ago when he saved me…."

.

 _"I was still searching for the butterfly Miraculous then,"_

.

.

 _"When he appeared…"_

.

The rush of the cars along with the liveliness of the people of Paris never ceased to amaze Wang Fu. It was his first time in the city. His travels had taken him to this town. There was something about it. Was it the people? The music? The food—The smell of freshly baked bread reached his nose. It was definitely the food. Regardless, something about it seemed magical, energizing. He figured…this would be the perfect place to set up shop. Even the miraculous seemed to agree. They shimmered in the Paris sun.

When he met the man, it was a rainy afternoon. Fu was walking along the sidewalks with a black umbrella in hand. Wayzz sat carefully on his shoulder. They were looking for anything that could point them towards Nooroo. Suddenly, there was a loud shrill and a honk. He cursed his old bones for not moving fast enough. That's when a young man swept him away from the calamity.

He was a fairly tall man. He had dark, unruly hair and spiked up in certain areas. His skin was rather fair and his hair looked to have been dark brown. He dressed in the simplest of clothes. A white dress shirt with a vest, a faded red tie, and a large overcoat. Upon his hands rested white leather gloves. His eyes…they were the coldest. They were dark like a void. And yet he saved him.

"You need to be more careful where you walk, Old man." He had smirked.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." Fu politely bowed. His mind was racing. This man had saved him. He acted when no one else would. Did that make him qualified for a Miraculous? He thought back to those eyes of his and dismissed the idea.

"Alright…" His smirk turned into a happy grin. Yet something dark came over him. "Tell me all there is to know of this world." It was an odd request, but a simple one at that.

So Fu did. He retold the history of the earth they lived on. He only focused on the big things. Wars, formations of new countries, peace times, technology advancements. The young man listened dutifully. Fu had given him his umbrella to shield him from the rain in their short walk. They continued on until he arrived at his shop. Fu turned to the man and gave him a smile.

"I do believe that is all."

The man hummed, "Very informative. Thank you, good sir." he bowed his head and Fu return the gesture. "Say, Mr. Fu, do you believe in God?"

Master Fu thought back to how the kwamis came into existence and the rest of the history he knew. In the end, he shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not." The man grinned and nodded his head. As if he was expecting that answer. "Do you believe?"

"I do." Master Fu rose an eyebrow. Was this going to be one of _those_ exchanges? Was this man going to try and turn him to Christianity? He had met those kinds of people before. Some were nice and backed off quickly. Others…not so much. "Though, he's a pretty stupid god if I say so." _eh?_ That was surprising.

"How so?"

"He created the barbarous race that is Humankind. He tries so hard for them, but all they do is betray him. Over and Over. Sacrifices for these apes and gets nothing but curses in return. It's sad."

"You seemed to really hate humans then." Master Fu observed, "May I ask, why did you save me then?"

The man cupped his chin and seemed to think for a second. "Because I was sure you'd explain to me about your little friend there." He pointed at his vacant shoulder. Fu tensed and shifted his stance. "Now, Now are you…trying to attack me? How rude."

"How-?"

"Did I know?" He finished for him. "I have a knack for sensing those _things_. There's more of them inside right?" Wayzz flew into view next to Fu and they glared at the man. Wayzz seemed far more angry than he was.

"I'm not going to let you anywhere near the Miraculous," Fu growled.

"Miraculous? That's what you call them?" He rose an eyebrow before shrugging. "No matter, I don't want them. In fact, I feel glad they're here in this world. It would be a hassle of _those_ humans got a hold of them."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sightseeing," he responded quickly. This answer caught Fu off guard. "Scoping the place out before I bring my… _family_ here." he scowled at the word family.

"Are you all…moving here…to Paris?" He failed to see where this was going.

"Not me…they are…permanently. Of course, they don't know that yet."

Master Fu relaxed his stance and stared at the man in disbelief. "Who are you?"

The man's grin widens creepily as if he was waiting for him to ask. "I am the Millennium Earl." Lighting struck in the sky and his eyes flashed gold.

"Who—" the man ignored him and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a golden pocket watch. It was vintage. Like something from the 1800's. He flicked it open before closing it. The man stuffed it back in his pocket with a sigh.

"Well, I must depart. I have a friend waiting for me. I cannot be late. Thanks for the chat," He turned away before looking back. "and for the umbrella." the man walked into the busy street. Fu cried out for him to wait, but a large bus shielded his view of him. When it passed by, he was gone.

.

.

.

"And I never saw him again." Fu finished.

Marinette thought about the story for a moment. If Earl = Hawkmoth, then why did he become active now? Publicly in Paris? She was under the assumption that due to the fact that there was a whole ancient organization after him, then he had been in the shadows. Was he getting desperate? She knew that when combined they granted near godlike abilities. She just wished she knew why he wanted such power. Surely there was a reason? _It doesn't really matter_. She was more determined than ever to keep them from his grubby hands. One way or another!

* * *

 ***Rhode: I know her name is Road but for this story. I'm using both versions for this story.**

 **That's it! Yay! They're working together! And they think that they're talking about the same Akumas. Hilarious. Also, hey the "Earl" finally showed up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	12. Sickness and Scars

**he I'm back baby! I was absent due to finding my first job, so ya girl is making that money now. Plus College is happening (aka the reason I needed to get money). So I cut in my essay time to quickly push out this finished chapter! yay! As for those who commented:**

Elogane: **You have no idea how close you are. Only a few things are different. Also, your English is just fine! I hope you enjoy Miraculous Ladybug as much as I do. Stay Awesome.**

SheuOgama: **Thank You, X)**

Amanda27A.g: **Welcome back! Clarity will come up in the future and don't worry the DGM crew won't be left out of the technological side of the modern day.**

 **Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter! I enjoy hearing from you! Mild warning for this chapter, it's a little...dark? I guess. There are some graphic depictions. It's just blood and corpses though. So like...be wary. I hope everyone enjoys this little short one. Sorry, it's been so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own ML nor DGM.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sickness and Scars**

* * *

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

A beeping sound that matched a rhythm of a heartbeat sounded through the olive and brown room. Inside was a teenage girl with red hair lying unconscious on the lone bed. She had a clear breathing mask over her mouth and an IV was sticking out of her arm with tape securing it. Next to the bed was an brown nightstand. On it was a vase full of a very interesting selection of flowers.

A slim, white with pink tips Willow, a burgundy rose, a tiny bundle of Rosebay Rhododendron*, a violet Monkshood, a yellow, in curve chrysanthemum, and a flower with white and pink petals or more commonly known as a Rose Dog. There seemed to be two of every kind of these flowers all circling one that stood straight in the middle, a Convolvulus Major with a yellow center surrounded by a ring of white which was surrounded by a ring of violet. Propped up against the vase was a tiny card with only a symbol on it. A symbol of a black butterfly. Next to the stand was a small, beige cushioned chair and a brown couch. The couch was situated under a long window that looked out at the city and its lights. The sky was dyed a dark blue and spotted with various stars that peeked out behind large smoky clouds.

"Will she be okay?" A woman's voice was heard. The owner of the voice was a female with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was clutching the arm of the man next to her for dear life. The man looked like he was losing sleep. Under his eyes were home to dark circles that contrasted with his pale skin. His red hair and amber eyes lost their shine.

"Well, her vitals seem to be in order. The only issue we've seen so far is her coughing and high fever. We've administered some medicine for that. So I can say with faith that it seems like your daughter has a simple cold, she'll be able to go as soon as she wakes up." A male voice reassured the women. It was a male with raven hair and blue eyes. His smile was chipper and sweet.

The couple sighed in relief and glanced at each other with a smile before looking their daughter's way. The fond smile never leaving their faces. Until the mother spotted the flower arrangement and let out a gasp. She ripped away from her husband and walked over to the flowers. Without any warning, she tore them from their vase. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Who gave these to my daughter?" Her eyes found the doctor.

"Uhm...well a young man and his niece did. They said they knew young Jones."

The woman mumbled to herself as she gripped the flowers. She sharply turned around and walked over to a lone rubbish bin and threw the flowers in there. Her eyes found the doctor once again. "May we stay the night? I feel as though I won't be able to sleep if I'm not near her."

"Of course!" The women gave him a week smile before padding over to the chair. While that was happening, the doctor glanced at the husband. "Is your daughter allergic to those flowers, Monsieur?"

"No, my daughter loves flowers. Most likely because my wife keeps a garden of flowers on our balcony. Sometimes they would sit up there for hours talking about roses and how some of them mean love or something like that." He seemed to be reminiscing.

"Basically flower meanings huh?" The doctor mumbled to himself. He turned his attention back on the woman and asked, "Madame, if I may ask, what did those flowers mean?"

She turned to look at him, her expression was deadly serious. "Forsaken, unconscious beauty, beware, A deadly foe is near."

* * *

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

"Would you quit it? You've been at this for an hour!" A tiny irritated voice grumbled.

Adrien sat at his computer screens. His room was dark save for the light that came from the computer. On every screen, he had a different window and a different page up. All of them searching and looking for this thing. This Innocence he had dreamt and heard about. As well as a secret organization or The Black Order. Unsurprisingly, he found nothing. Of course, a secret society or something would not show up on the Internet. The one place where it's dark paths failed to lead him to anything! Instead, he found things that ranged from edgy songs to inspirational quotes. Even the definition of Innocence itself. But nothing on a crystal called Innocence.

"Adrien! I'm hungry! Pay attention to me!" His tiny friend whined.

"Plagg, you know where the cheese is." He barely took his eyes off the screens. His mind was far away. Trying to think of what he could search instead to bring forth anything useful.

Plagg huffed. "Don't you think it's pointless to look for a mystical object on the internet?"

A lightbulb lit in the model's head. Instead of looking for a crystal, look for strange or mystical occurrences. His fingers quickly ran across the keys followed by an excessive about of clicking from the mouse. So far the only mystical things that he found were ghost stories, but those are common. He needed something strange. Something weird. Something impossible. Something...miraculous.

The kwami groaned and flew in front of his face. "Adrien." He warned. "If you keep this up, you won't be able to sleep."

"I'll stop when I find something."

"No!" The god-like being flew right in his face. The action forced Adrien to lean back away from the computer. "You'll burn yourself out at this rate. You already don't get enough sleep as it is!"

The model sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was true that he was not getting the proper amount of sleep, but this was important. That—he shuttered—beast in the dream said the word Innocence right before he had even known what it was. Surely it was a sign. And it would be best if he rather thinks about that little fact about that nightmare instead of the rest of it. He did not want to relive that moment. He can barely close his eyes without being reminded of something eating at him or a flash of red chasing him—no Marinette down the streets of Paris. That monster demanded something—an object of some kind called Innocence. It could be the same Innocence that Lou Fa had spoken of.

Speaking of the Chinese girl, he couldn't believe that she was the model for his father's rival company. Gives a new meaning to hiding in plain sight. When he first saw her in the video, he assumed she was just some random civilian with ties to the exorcists somehow. Turns out she's a scientist for their organization. _Maybe, I should talk to her and get more information out of her?_ She would be the one to know the most about Innocence, on a scientific scale.

The model looked at his gluttonous friend and sighed once more. "I'll stop...but let me just look for one more thing. Let me search using one more keyword! After that, I'll turn in for the night!"

The kwami's green eyes scanned his face and he hummed. After a minute, he sighed and floated away. "Fine! Only one! If I see you do more, I'll bite you and make sure to rub all my precious cheese over your model clothes."

Adrien gave him a smile and nodded his head. "Thank you!" He turned back to his computer and quickly typed the keywords in. He scrolled through the pages and examined every title. As much as he wanted to look at all the sites, his kwami would get upset with him if he spent too much time on it. He was scrolling so fast that he nearly missed a very intriguing page title.

 _Man-Eating House._

What in the world was this? He clicked on the link and it opened a thread. On it was the original post. The person was ranting and raving about a house moving on its own, kidnapping people, and objects. Saying they've witnessed it snatching people with a rug and pulling them inside. They even inserted a picture. It was old and very Victorian style. It looked extremely out of place with all the modern buildings surrounding it. Underneath the picture was an address. It was hard to believe at first. But didn't the exorcists say that Innocence did strange things? They had given examples too, examples that were far wackier than a house coming to life. He scrolled past all the comments denouncing and "debunking" the claim using the fact that _Houses don't_ _eat people_. Nor could they move.

 _Maybe if I check it out tomorrow, I could see for myself. But tomorrow's Friday! My schedule is bound to be full._ He mental ran through it. Because of school and his various extracurricular activities, he wasn't free until about 18:00. _What about Saturday?_ To his surprise, it was blank. The first time in a long while. A grin spread on his face. He could leave after he was done with school and everything else. Depending on the distance the house was at, it was safe to say that he'll need all the time he can get to get there, check things out, and get back. With that in mind, he bookmarked the page before closing all the windows. He clicked the computer off and stretched his arms above his head. A yawn tore out of his throat as he turned in his chair. He rose up and strolled over to his bed where Plagg was lying on his pillow munching on cheese.

"Plagg! Don't eat on the pillows! I don't want pieces of Camembert in my hair in the morning!" He reached out and pulled the pillow from under the kwami. The kwami avoided getting falling off by flying in the air with his revolting cheese. The model dusted the crumbs off and turned the pillow over.

"Well you were taking too long and I was hungry!"

"Yeah yeah." He slid under the covers and curled up in his blankets. A part of him praying that he won't be visited by any dreams. Lord knows that he wouldn't be able to take another horrifying nightmare. With a relaxing sigh, he buried his head in the pillow while the cheese-loving kwami laid on the blanket. Curling into himself like a real cat, he slid his eyes close and reveled in the darkness.

* * *

Far away from prying eyes, a young girl laid in a hospital bed. Next to her was an adult figure curled up in a blanket on the room's couch. The girl looked to be peacefully asleep. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Whatever she was dreaming of seemed to be pleasant.

"How naughty, don't you know that he's mine?" A child's voice broke through the girl's dream and she opened her eyes in a panic. Who was that? She glanced around her room and saw that she was alone. She had remembered being admitted to the hospital and falling asleep after the doctors gave her medication.

She turned to her arm and saw that the IV was out and hanging at the side of the machine. She reached up and felt her face because she was sure that they had put an oxygen mask on her. She gasped when she felt that it was missing. Panic rose in her for a moment before she realized that she was fine. Nothing was wrong with her. Hell, she wasn't even coughing.

 _Maybe I'm cured?_

A child's giggle reached her ears and she whipped her head towards the door. It was wide open and light from the hall was shining through it.

"Hello?"

"Esther!" She heard her father's voice. The man sounded happy.

"Papa?" Esther slid off the hospital bed and stumbled towards the door. The slick ground nearly made her fall, but she was able to get close enough to the door and grab it's frame before she had any major slip.

With the frame in her tiny hands, she peeked around the corner. The hall was pure white and clean, save for a few posters and pictures hanging up. It looked normal. However, it's normalcy ended when she saw it's "end" or rather lack of an end. It seemed to go on forever and increasingly get darker as it went. A laughter that sound of bells entered her ears and she found herself hesitant to leave the room. Something was tugging at her stomach, trying to tell her to turn back.

"Esther! Darling come here!" In the distance, she saw movement in the darkness and out came her father. The man had a grin on his face and his arms were extended out to her

Relief overtook her and Esther stepped out of the room. Without a thought, she ran into the man's arms and hugged him tightly. She turned her head up at him and gave him a blinding smile. "I thought you were going away?"

He chuckled happily and gripped her shoulders. "Well, it seems that they decided not to send me back."

Her grin widened. So far everything was going well. It made her not regret that she had left her wondrous dream a minute ago. Well...almost. Wait if papa is here then is..."Papa, where's mama?"

For some reason, his grin stretched to a disturbing degree. It made her skin crawl. His hold on her shoulders tightened and she felt herself being forced away from him. "She's downstairs! Impatiently waiting for us! Let's go!" He seemed eager. Not that, that was uncommon. She always knew that her parents cherished and loved one another. Sure they argued like a normal married couple, but it never lasted long.

He released one hand and turn her around so that they were walking side by side. They ventured down the darkened hall. An uneasy feeling in her gut made her slow her pace and look back. Behind her, she saw a flash of white and blue along with a giggle. A familiar giggle that she had heard before her father's voice. _Who?_

Suddenly they were descending and the world grew dark around her. Unable to see in front of her, she gripped her father's arm stayed close. He giggled and it sounded strange to her ears. Almost as if it came from a robotic doll. One that she used to own in her younger years of life. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness when a smell assaulted her nose. It smelled like iron. It was everywhere. She could smell it off the walls, the floor, etc. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and instead of pitch black, she could see silhouettes of objects. Something was slumped against the wall and there was a long rectangle shape—almost like a bed—as well. Curious, she pulled away from her father and took a step forward. Her feet stepped in a warm liquid which made her slip and she fell back into it.

Another giggle from her father, "Be careful, it's a little slippery."

She groaned and lifted her hand to her head only to stop when she realized it was soaked in the strangely black substance. The smell of iron seemed stronger on her hand. It made her curious. Could it water? Tap water maybe? If the liquid she had fallen was water, then why did it have such an iron smell? A familiar iron smell now that she thought about it, but where had she smelt it? She shook her head and lifted herself off the floor while trying not to slip and fall again.

"Come now, Esther. We mustn't keep your mother waiting." The way he spoke was completely unlike him.

"Alright..." She hesitated before going back into the man's arms. This time she recoiled away. She felt like she just hugged water pillow. Her arms had too easily squeezed her father. That was not normal at all.

"Esther?" His voice was robotic now and she stepped away from him. Whoever—whatever this thing was it was certainly not her father. "Esther? What's wrong?"

"You're not my papa! What are you?" If she had been in her right mind, she would've slapped herself for saying such a thing. If any horror films she secretly watched told her anything, this was the part where she would run not ask questions that the villain would never answer!

He stopped before he started to cackle. She heard mechanical parts moving and her. The sounds rang many danger bells in her and she flickered her eyes to the stairs that brought her down here. There was light creeping out of the doorway at the top. She decided not to linger any longer. Whatever this thing was, it was not good. Anything that tried to impersonate her family wasn't good. Esther turned and ran. Her feet letting her slide around as she did so. She prayed that her luck would not be so bad enough for her to trip.

Scrambling to the light, once she got to the stairs her luck caved in on her and she slipped. This time she caught herself from slamming her forehead on the stairs. Thankful, she allowed one sigh of relief to escape her before she heard someone sharp running across something. She turned her head and gasped. Her "father" turned into something tall and slender. His red hair that she so elegantly took after was now pitch black and hung like yarn on a doll. His body seemed to be almost jointless with the way he was crouched down on all fours. His hands were replaced with large claws that were digging themselves into the wall. The light reflected and revealed his face. It looked like he had bolted a large mask on his face. His mouth was in a permanent smile filled with metal rows of shark teeth.

"Darling~" his voice was broken. "You shouldn't run from papa!" He leaped at her, his clawed hands spread out and ready to pierce into her.

A scream tore from her throat and she never scrambled up a pair of stairs faster in her life. She wasted no time to look back when she heard a crash and something break and fall. She ran until light engulfed her. The hall was now different. It used to be pure white and normal but now it was stained red. Nurses, doctors, patients were slumped against the wall. Pools of blood were forming from the corpses. Trails of blood lined the walls. It was horrific. Shocked, she lifted to hands to shield her gaping mouth but stopped. Her arms looked like they had been dipped in blood from her fingers to her elbows.

She screamed at the sight. She screamed for the people—victims. She screamed in hopes that it was all a dream. She screamed for someone to help her. She screamed for her dream hero to come and save her. She screamed until her throat croaked and her tears forced themselves from her eyes.

A mechanical sound reached her ears but she refused to move. Her legs felt like lead and her heart was just as heavy. She was old enough to connect the dots. That thing had killed all these people and now she was next. But the reality still didn't make her move. Instead, she denied the reality. It couldn't be real. If a dangerous monster did do this to all these people then Ladybug, Chat Noir, and that other Hero would've shown up. They would've saved her. _It's not real! It can't be real!_ She closed her eyes. If she kept them close then she would wake up from this nightmare. She would be home in her bed. Her father would be normal. Her family would be together and whole. She just had to remember that this wasn't real.

"Stop." A voice ordered and the mechanical sounds stopped. Esther refused to open her eyes. She was too focused on how unreal the whole situation was and that any moment now she would wak— "Open your eyes, girl."

"N-No." She refused. This was a dream. It had to be.

"No? I've never had someone refuse me before...other than..." The voice trailed off before giggling uncontrollably. "How fun!"

Suddenly something flew past Esther's face and she felt something slice deep into her cheek. The girl had no choice but to open her eyes. Her hand flew to her injury and she stopped. The blood was gone and so was the scene around her. Now she stood on a black plane. The floor was black and white like a chessboard and covered with toys that kids would only dream to have. It wasn't just toys. There were unopened presents as well. It looked like she had found a child's heaven. If heaven to kids was a nearly pitch black place. The only light was floating candles of various colors. The candles looked like candies with their bright colors and stripes. Where was she?

"You're in my world, kid~!" A voice called to her. It was the same voice from before. She whipped her head to the sound and found a child sitting on a floating umbrella like a strange witch. Her outfit was white and black. Her dress was parted down the middle of her chest but did not go all the way down. It flowed out like a tutu but its ends were triangles like that mythical fairy. Tinker something? Her arms were wrapped in some sort of black ribbon. She had long socks that were torn at the top. Her skin was like ash. Her eyes were an unforgiving amber that reminded her of her father. She had short bluish hair that spiked up as if she had been hit by lightning. Along her forehead was a line of crosses. Seven in total.

"Who...are you?" The words fell from her mouth before she could catch them.

"Who me?" She giggled. "I'm just a girl looking for someone to play with that's all."

"Play with?" The redhead became confused.

The mysterious child's grin turned into a smile that only belonged on the face of Cheshire Cat. "Yes, play! Don't worry though... I won't be too rough! You are sick already and ending you now will just be so boring~!" Her blood froze. End her now? Did the child mean that she was going to-? "So, for our first game...how 'bout Hide and Seek. I'll be the one seeking." The candles floated up by her and turned a sharp 90 degrees. "I'll give you a head start of 10 seconds." _10!? How unfair!_

"10." Esther turned and ran.

"9." She tripped over a block before scurrying up again.

If the girl was serious about ending her, then she needed to pick up the pace. "8."

The redhead took a sharp turn and saw a large present. It was gold with green lace around it. It looked very sophisticated for a gift box. "7."

"6." As she drew near, she noticed a large hole in its side. Perfect for hiding in. She slid towards the entrance and got down on all fours. The child was now in the distance but her counting could still be heard. "5." Esther crawled inside and scanned its interior. It was surprisingly dark, save for the light that swung over a small hospital bed. "4." The girl walked towards it and laid her eyes on the person inside it. They were beautiful yet sad. Like a porcelain doll of sleeping beauty herself.

"Hello?" No answer from the Beauty. "Miss?"

"3." The voice echoed through the walls and the girl jumped. Without hesitation, she went around the bed and ducked down behind it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and head. She could hear it beat furiously as the countdown continued.

"2." She never saw herself as religious. That was usually her father's thing, being that he was raised Catholic. She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together. If there was a God up there, then maybe it had the power to pull her out of this nightmare before it became too late.

"1."

A whimper escaped her at the girl's next words. "Ready or not...here I come."

* * *

When the brown haired women awoke, she nearly called the whole staff to the room with her scream alone. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the girl in the bed. The girl was injured from head to toe. Gashes ranging from big and small. The girl's mouth was moving but she was not awake yet. Doctors and Nurses raced in and quickly attended to the child and her mother. None of them had noticed the dark butterfly that was sitting on the window sill. Silently watching.

* * *

 ***1: Rhododendrons: I learned that these were poisonous recently and thought, "Holy hell! How cool is that?!". Which is great because that means not only was the meaning behind the bouquet was foreshadowing, the poisonous flower in the bundle foreshadows a lot more things! Hehehe.**

 **For those of you who get the hidden references in this chapter, I applaud you. Anyway, that was Chapter 12, pretty short but what can you do? The next two chapters are going to be fun! Bonding, blowing up things, food eating, and hints of death. The usual normal things that occur in this story!**


	13. Monstrous

**Welcome to chapter 13! Or as I like to call it a chapter that I promised to be lighthearted yet I titled it as Monstrous. Ironic.**

SheuOgama: **Road is a fun character. She'll get to let loose on the newbies in the future and of course, she wouldn't miss a chance to hang with Allen.**

jy24: **That's good because you're in for a ride. The darkness is quickly approaching.**

Elogane: **It is a little tricky to compose a long chapter with only side characters. This chapter and the next will be focusing more on two crowd favorite characters. The Sweet boys (x2). As for Sleeping Beauty...well...let's leave it a mystery for now.**

EllaWaterfall2: **Hello! Welcome! Thank you! X3**

 **Thank you to everyone for showing your love and support for this story. Your feedback means a lot to me. Please enjoy this lighthearted piece.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ML nor DGM**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Monstrous**

* * *

 _Doctor's Notes: Patient experiencing violent dreams and gaining unexplainable injuries._

The doctor stared at the written note on his clipboard and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair before looking back at the girl on the bed. She was awake yet she hadn't moved to sit up. Her body had been properly bandaged. After they had heard the woman's scream, they found the child covered in injuries that looked like she had been attacked by a cat of some sorts. At first, the staff suspected the mother, but after a check underneath her fingernails, they found no traces of the girl's skin cells. The woman was horrified that they had suspected her, but with her being the only one in the room at the time, what else could they think? After that, they suspected that it may have been the girl herself. But the places where she had cuts seemed impossible to reach with just her hands. Nevertheless, they checked her as well. Imagine their surprise when they found that she was clean as well. It certainly was a mystery.

Due to this, the girl's stay was lengthened. The patient, once awakened, started rambling on about a girl and candles. The doctor listened to her tale and was shocked at how graphic it was. She explained everything from the horror that her father had turned into to the corpses that littered the dream's halls. The girl she described had one familiar feature about her. The bluish hair that she had. It made him think back to the duo that had brought those flowers. The child in that pair had bluish hair and claimed to know the girl. Which prompted him to ask if the patient had a friend or acquaintance with that hair color. The answer was a chilling no.

"Mademoiselle Jones, How are you feeling? Any more dreams?" He wondered if he had to bring in Psych to deal with the girl. Everything that was biological can be psychological after all.

The girl shook her head. "No, but I feel weak."

That piqued his interest. The doctor strolled over and sat in the nearby chair. "Weak you say?"

"Yes, my legs feel like lead. Must be from all that running I did." Without even asking, he knew that she was referring to the dream. That was another thing. She was convinced that the dream had been real. A ridiculous idea, but she claimed that it was how she received all the cuts. "That's not all, it feels like a chore to even lift my arms. And I don't even want to dream of sitting up."

"I see. Well, I recommend you rest more and I'll have the nurse bring you some water. If it persists or you develop another symptom, I'll provide you some medicine."

She gave him a nod to which he responded with a smile. He watched as her eyes looked past him at the window. Her face brightened and she grinned. "A butterfly!"

Confused, he turned to look. To his surprise, there was a butterfly perched right on the window sill. It was a dark violet color and was larger than the average butterfly. Its wings seemed to have little card suits on them. Or well one card suit. A tiny spade. The tiny creature seemed to notice that they had seen it and quickly flew away. For some reason, seeing it go made the doctor's stomach turned into a knot. If he were to explain the symptom to any other person they would say that his gut was trying to tell him something. That something was about to happen. Something bad. But that was preposterous. Right?

* * *

Once Adrien entered his room, he quickly ran over to his bed and started gathering his pillows to push underneath the blanket. He had given an excuse to Nathalie that he was not feeling well and would be resting in his room for the rest of the night. This was to make sure that if she came in, she would not discover that he was gone. He ran out of pillows and went to his couch to grab some more. All the while, Plagg was flying around him and watching with amusement.

"This looks like one of those moments in those movies that you watch." He commented.

"You mean like where the protagonist rebels by going to a party and they use this trick to deceive their parents?" Adrien asked as he stuffed the pillows underneath. "This is enough right?"

"Maybe one more." He nodded and turned back to get one last pillow. As he did that, Plagg went on. "Yeah! But as I recall it never really works in the end."

"That's why I told Nathalie that I was feeling sick." He positioned the pillow and fixed the blanket to make it look more like a human body. Still, it was missing something essential. He snapped his fingers together. "Basketball. That's what it needs." He turned around and searched his room for his basketball. He knew he had one.

Plagg took a bite of his cheese before throwing out another question. "Tell me again why we didn't tell your Lovebug about this adventure?"

"Because—" he whipped around and saw the ball had rolled close to his skating ramp. He took a brisk walk over and picked it up before heading back to the bed. "—one it won't take too long and two if something were to happen like another Akuma I'm sure that she and the new guys can take care of it without me."

"Face it...you think that she'll laugh at you for investigating a man-eating house."

"No!... I don't think so." The kwami cackled at that, which caused Adrien to glare at him. "Anyway! Now that, that's finished. Let's get going."

"Now?"

"Of course!"

The kwami gave him a skeptical glance. "Do you have everything?"

"Everything?" What did he mean by everything? _I'm pretty sure that I won't need anything else..._

"Yeah! Like my cheese! You don't want to detransform and not be able to transform again." He spoke like it was common sense.

He rolled his eyes and snatched up his gray messenger bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out a tiny bag of cheese. He dangled it in front of the cheese-obsessed magical creature. "What kind of holder do you take me as?"

Plagg visibly brightened and grinned. "Great! Then let's get going!"

"Actually that reminds me..." He swiped his wallet off the desk and placed it in his bag "Never know if we end up running out. Knowing you, you would eat all the cheese when you shouldn't."

"What can I say? I love it so much!"

Adrien smiled at him and held his fist out. "Plagg, Transform me!" The kwami sucked inside the silver ring on his finger, turning it black. Save for the green paw print on the face. His clothes were replaced with a black leather suit. A magical suit that protected him from pretty much everything. His eyes were turned into green cat eyes that were framed by a black mask. He could feel the leather ears that perched themselves in his disheveled hair. His leather tail flickered behind him once the transformation was complete.

Adrien—Chat Noir picked up his bag and hopped over to his window. He glanced back at his room before slipping away into the night. With his trusty baton, he leaped from building to building. He grinned when he felt the wind comb through his hair. For a moment, he let himself get lost in the feeling of being free. After everything that had happened, the feline felt that he deserved this moment to finally relax. Out here anything was possible. Out here he could detach himself from the stress. Out here he feels the thrill and happiness that seemed to be lost in his home life. Out here he was not just Adrien Agreste. The boy who worked so hard for his father. Who did so much just to get a nod of approval. When was the last time he enjoyed half the things he did? When was the last time he willingly played the piano? Not because he wanted to make his father proud, but to enjoy the music it created and remember the fond memories of his mother teaching him the sounds of the instrument. When was the last time he desired to play basketball for the sole purpose of playing a sport he liked? When did all these things become chores to do and not hobbies or future potential jobs? He couldn't even say what he was passionate about anymore. He knew he used to love one of those things, but now he couldn't say what drove him outside of this hero job.

Chat sighed and stopped at a rooftop. His foot rested on a metal chimney while he glanced at his baton. With only a flick, a tiny screen popped up and showed him the route he was supposed to take. Unknown to him, however, there was a white figure that was coming his way. Neither of them seemed to be paying attention at all. So when they crashed into each other it shouldn't have been a big surprise.

The cat ended up underneath the exorcist. Their heads had clicked together which caused him to wince in pain. The other had a surprisingly hard head. The white-haired teen was the first to pull himself up. His "innocence" was activated, however, so it gave Chat a fright when the sharp claws penetrated themselves into the tile next to his head.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Finally, he picked himself up and held a hand—his normal hand out to the fallen hero.

With only a slight hesitation, Chat reached out and grabbed his hand. The teen was lifted up rather swiftly if he thought about it. He gave Allen a friendly smile. "It's alright. I confess that I was not paying attention either." _I forgot that Ladybug said he would patrol tonight._

"If I may ask, what are you doing out here, Mr. Noir?" The feline grimaced at the name. That was new and weird for him.

"Just call me Chat."

"Ah, Sorry."

"You know you're way too polite." The boy's behavior reminded him of his own. Outside of his heroic duty, he is the polite child that never did anything to tarnish his father's name. It made him wonder if the other was dealing with the same thing as he was.

Allen smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. It's just how I am, I guess."

He gave him a playful smirk. "Now you're saying sorry way to much. It's fine really!" That's when he noticed the golden creature that flew near Allen's head. A thought finally came to him. "However, you can make it up to me by telling me about your friend there. I'm curious and you know what they say about curiosity and cats."

"Oh, you mean Tim? Well...he's a golem." He spoke as if it was obvious.

Chat rose an eyebrow at that. A golem, if his memory was correct, was a magical being of some kind. Usually made of clay or mud. Tim or Timcanpy looked like he was made of some kind of rubber. "A golem?"

"Yeah, he lets me communicate with other golems at our order."

"So like a walkie-talkie?"

"Yeah." The other seemed unsure before answering.

"What can he do?" He already knew that the thing took video and audio, but he was sure that if the exorcist found out that they had been snooping through the "golem's" videos then he might not be so happy. And something told him that an Angry Allen was not something to mess with.

"He can record, connect to other golems or phones for communication, change his size, and eat." When he mentioned that the golem could eat, the exorcists gave Tim a sideways glance that was full of fake annoyance at the fact. The fondness he had for the golem was as plain as day. "And he's as curious as a cat. I can't count the times he got eaten by one."

"Well, he _does_ look tasty." Chat joked.

Allen rose an eyebrow at the joke. "You're not going to eat Tim, are you? I know you have this cat theme but—"

"No! No! It was just a joke."

"Oh."

 _I wonder...maybe I could ask Allen to see if my suspicion of this house is okay. It's probably wise to have someone experienced with the substance to help me out? Maybe to just tell me if my hunch is right._ "Hey, can I ask you something?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Sure."

"You said that...Innocence can do crazy things right. Could it...potentially...I don't know. Could it make a house come to life and eat people?"

The look he expected was wide-eyed surprise partnered with disbelief. Instead, he got a considering glance. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen it bring a doll to life. If it can animate a doll, why not a house? But I wonder, why are you asking me this?"

If this was a video game, Chat would be certain that this moment would be the deciding factor of how his adventure goes. He could choose to tell the exorcist of his hunch or he could lie and say he was just curious. _He's experienced, maybe I'll fair better with him tagging along?_ This could be a chance to get to know the exorcist. They were supposed to be working together after all. He could get the answers that he was dying to know but was waiting for the appropriate time to ask. So he decided to explain the situation to him. He told him of the house and what the thread had said.

"Sounds like Innocence if you ask me. We should check it out."

"That's great because I was thinking the same thing."

"Well then, lead the way Mr—" he shook his head. "—I mean Chat Noir."

"With purrleasure."

There was a moment of silence before Allen tilted his head to the side once more. "What?"

"Purrleasure. Ya know like...pleasure but with a cat's purr?" Chat sighed. Puns were no fun if he had to explain them to someone. "Whatever, the longer you're around me the more you'll be able to appurreciate and understand my glorious puns!"

"Right."

* * *

Chat landed on a small little building. He stared across the way at an old house that stood out from the architecture around it. It was made completely out of wood, stone, and glass. The shingles were wood and some were chipped or just broken off. It had dormers on its roof. A roof which was gabled. The front door was a dark ebony with a roman pitched roof over it and the porch that it resided on. The porch stretched from one side of the house to the other. It was covered with a small roof. There were six windows in total. Or well, from where he was positioned. The whole color scheme was a dark bluish color. With two red chimney's that looked as old as the rest of the house. From the lawn to the door was a set of stairs. Five steps in total. Everything about the structure gave him a creepy feel.

He shivered and glanced at his companion. The exorcist was staring the house down as if it was something to study. The boy's silver eyes turned their attention on to the cat. Allen had a serious air around him at that moment. "Is this the house?"

"Yeah, it matches the picture."

He hummed and focused his attention on the house. They had just arrived but he was already itching to do something. He had to know if his hunch was right or not. "So what do you usually do on these sorts of missions?" If he understood correctly, the exorcists were given missions. Hell, they were on a mission as he spoke. A search and rescue if that pirate was anything to go by. It made him wonder…who were they searching for?

"Well, everyone is usually tired, so we usually find a place to sleep for the night."

"Good thing, I'm not tired."

The albino gave him a grin. "Yeah, good thing." He turned back to the house. "Then we would gather information."

"Gather information? What do you do? Go door to door like a salesman?" Chat laughed until he saw the look on Allen's face.

"Sometimes. But we usually go to a local tavern of some sorts. That's where all the information is at."

He smirked. "Face it, you just want food." He teased the poor boy.

An embarrassed blush appeared on the exorcist's face. He scratched the back of his head. He laughed sheepishly. "No, I—"

 _Growl._

They both paused at the sound. Chat glanced around. _Was that an akuma?_ Unknown to him, Allen's face was turning beet red in embarrassment. The cat looked back at his temporary partner who was looking guilty. Another growl entered the air and that's when he put the pieces together. Chat couldn't help but laugh.

"Man! If you were hungry, you could've said so!" He chuckled. "Let's find the nearest diner. Maybe while we eat, we'll find some information."

"That sounds like a great idea and I'm grateful for your kindness, but...do you think it'll be okay to walk in like that?" Allen gestured to his get up.

He hummed as he thought it over. Sure he could go in as Chat Noir but what if word got back to Ladybug that he was out here? With Allen no less. He was sure that she would be upset about not being involved with this little adventure. But what could he do? If he were to detransform, the albino would learn his identity and word would get back to his father that he was out here when he claimed to be feeling "Under the weather". _I need a disguise. From the press and from Allen._ His eyes raked up and down the bare street until it landed on a small tiny shop. It was dimly lit but had a bright open sign in the window. Inside, he could see only two employees. They looked to be ready to leave. Perfect. Surely they wouldn't be opposed to one last customer?

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He finally responded to Allen.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A chime of a small bell filled the small store. The employee's perked their heads up at the sound. One had been in the middle of sweeping the floors and the other was reading a magazine at the counter. Their eyes met with a pair of bright green orbs. The one at the register, a female, instantly recognized the boy. His very face was on the cover of the magazine she was currently reading. She blushed at the realization that a celebrity was in their store.

The other, a male, seemed to notice his co-worker's flushed face and rolled his eyes. He too recognized the boy and scowled. It wasn't that he disliked the boy, but the effect he seemed to have on his co-worker. The kid didn't even have to try. It made his attitude sour as he watched him walk in with a sheepish expression.

"Ah, sorry. The sign said you guys were open. Are you?" He was scratching the back of his neck.

The girl seemed dazed for a moment before she realized that everyone was waiting on her to answer the boy. The male was sure that if he were to answer him, that he would not use his happy employee voice. "Y-Yes! Of course!" She stuttered.

The kid gave a sigh of relief and gave them a polite smile. "I promise I won't be long." The kid turned and walked towards the aisles.

The girl, not wanting to stop the conversation with the famous kid to stop, called out to him. "If you need any help, I'm happy to provide!"

He gave her a polite nod before browsing. Unknown to him, the girl let out a starstruck sigh as she watched him. The male employee made his way over to the girl and, with a smirk to mask his feelings, he quietly teased her.

"Stare at him too long and he'll file a restraining order against you." He whispered in her ear.

She glared at him before punching him in his arm. "Oh hush you. I'm not staring. It's called admiring."

"What is the difference?"

"It means I appreciate what I'm looking at." She giggled at her comment and continued to stare at the celebrity. Her co-worker rolled his eyes with a sigh.

He turned his gaze to the famous Agreste. The boy now had some items but he seemed to be looking for something else. He wondered what it could be when the youth's face brightened up and he picked up a pair of black and green sunglasses. They were perfectly round with cat ears on the frame that circled each lens. The frame was all black while the lens was a bright green. If he remembered correctly, they were last of it's kind in the store. Others were bought from regular customers and tourist alike.

He took this time to look at the other items the boy chose. He had picked up a dark green hoodie with small black cat heads all over it. The hood had a pair of black ears on top. The boy seemed to be pleased with his items and was about to make his way to the counter when he stopped. His eyes had locked onto something hanging on the shelf. From the angle he was at, he could not tell what it was. Whatever it was seemed to spark conflict in the youth's eyes. He was debating whether or not to buy it. It didn't take too long for a decision to be made. The boy plucked it off and revealed a small slouchy beanie. It was red and black. Black is the primary color on it. Its pattern was large diamonds on it. It was a piece he was familiar with. Since he himself had the same beanie.

Adrien Agreste made his way to the counter with another polite smile. His co-worker snapped out of her daze and rung him up. The transaction was pretty much the same as any other transaction before. Nothing special there.

"Would that be all?" Her tone made him want to puke. The way she batted her eyes as if the kid was going to magically notice her and make a pass was simply irritating.

Oblivious as ever. _Or just used to it._ The teen heartthrob shook his head and proceeded to take the now bagged items. The girl, of course, just HAD to stop him. She held her magazine out with a pen. Her face was sprinkled with an adorable— _revolting_ blush. "Uhm...if it's not too much trouble. Can you sign this for me?"

If he was mistaken, he was sure that the kid grimaced a bit. Something he covered with a smile. He gave her a nod and carefully autographed his name on the magazine. He did it in such a way that reminded him of all those times he himself was forced to do something he did not want to do. Such as homework for example. After the interaction, the boy left the store with a polite thank you.

"Come back anytime!"

"Or not" he mumbled. It was a pity for him since the fangirl had heard his remark and jabbed him in the side. His yelp was masked by the chime of the store bell and the dong of the clock, signaling closing time.

* * *

Allen tapped his foot against the hard concrete. He sat on the wooden bench. It was a dark green with only five planks. One horizontal one that was situated in the air and provided a backrest. Two where he was sitting and another two that was directly behind him. Its design was obviously made to let people sit back to back on one bench without the need for two benches.

Illuminating the exorcist was a street lamp. It was tall and very slender. Something that was at least still normal to him in this place. Of course, he had seen many posts on his adventures. From curly to bone straight ones. Some had intricate designs. Some did not. Never the less it gave him some solace. In a place where he had no idea how anything functioned, at least one thing looked remotely familiar.

"Where could Chat Noir be at?" He sighed and looked at his golem. The golden ball was happily resting on the back support of the bench. "Maybe I should just get started without him?"

"Meowch! You would leave me so soon? How cruel!" He heard the playful voice of the "superhero"

The exorcist twisted his head and laid his eyes on the figure that stood behind him. Chat had on a dark green jacket of some sorts. It was littered with tiny black cat head shapes and even had a hood with cat ears. On his face was a pair of black and green sunglasses. They were perfectly round with cat ears on the frame that circled each lens. The frame was all black while the lens was a bright green. The whole getup was strange, to say the least.

"Chat? Is that you?"

The cat boy took a bow and grinned. "The one and only!"

"What's with the new look?"

"Ah well, you brought it to my attention that it wouldn't be wise to walk in an establishment when I'm transformed. Plus I do not want you to figure out my identity, so TA-DA!" He presented himself with arms out wide. "How do I look? Simply meowractulous~?"

 _Meowractulous? What...oh is he making another pun?_ He didn't know how to respond. Does he say something about it? Laugh or just nod his head? He decided to go with a simple acknowledgment of it. "Right." He gave him a short nod. He stood from his seat and casually brushed the dust off his uniform. "Well, then I suggest we start looking for a tavern of some sorts. I would've looked while you were gone but knowing my luck I would've got myself terribly lost."

"Wait!"

He looked back at the hero. Chat had some red cloth in his hand. "Here." he threw it his way. Upon catching it, he noticed it's pattern. A black diamond-like pattern. But what was it for anyway? He looked back at his partner who was gesturing to his head. "A beanie for your hair. Don't want to draw too much attention now do we?"

He held back from deadpanning at his comment. Had the boy not seen him? He was a literal walking "look at me" sign. _I don't know…maybe it would work?_ He turned the hat over and slipped it over his hair. The action failed spectacularly. His hair ended up covering his eyes. He could hear Chat laughing at him.

"I think something's wrong with this hat." Chat just continued to laugh at his expense.

"Y-You gotta—" he struggled to speak through his laughter. "—gotta move your hair. Brush it back or something." Allen huffed and peeled the strange hat off his head. He shook his hair loose. Chat gave him a grin. "Now just brush it back and try again." he followed the youth's instructions. He ran his gloved hand through his hair, pulling it back. He slipped the hat on and pulled it down a bit to cover his star.

"Like this?" when he looked at the youth, he was staring at him with some curious wonder.

"Yeah."

Even though the hat was on, some of his hairs escaped and poked out the sides. That was especially true in the back of his head. Where he had his ends curling out the hat. He could feel the other's eyes locked on his scar. "Well! Let's get going. That information isn't going to gather itself!"

It didn't take them long to find a restaurant. An establishment was surprisingly close to the store that Chat had gone into. As they stood in front of the door, Allen took his time to look around the entrance. It had at least four large windows at the base. Each line with a black metal that had lanterns hanging off of them. Under those windows were patches of bushes that were surrounded by a small concrete lining. The door was an oak. It had a large stain glass window on it with a yellow willow tree on it and tiny windows that framed the door's sides. Above it was an arc of wood that spelled out the diner's name, "The Golden Willow", the words were in a fancy cursive that had little golden leaves on them.

"Alright, let me do the talking. Okay?" Chat semi-asked.

Allen gave him a nod and the finally stepped in. A bell chimed and alerted the workers inside. His silver orbs scanned the restaurant's interior. He saw red everywhere. Red curtains, red plaid table clothes, and red chairs. The tables and chairs had ebony wood to contrast with the red. While the walls were a tan with oak wood linings or mirrors with the same lining. The ceiling was tan with oak and had various chandeliers hanging from them. They reminded him of fountains that were spouting water, just without the base. The only other people in there, other than them, were the workers and scattered spots of other patrons. One was a family of five. With a mother, father, and a triplet of boys.

"Table for two?" he heard a female voice speak.

His attention drifted to the woman in front of them. She had a bright smile that seemed false. If anything she looked irritated. She wore a red dress shirt with a half red and half black vest over it and a short black skirt. The red half had swirls and leaf-like patterns that were created with gold and a small black flap for a pocket. In her hands, she had two long black folders, which she handed to the cat-themed hero.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your table." With a professional smile, she began to lead them deeper into the restaurant.

Luckily for them, the people they passed did not seem to give them the time of day. One that he noticed look their way had just scoffed and mumbled something about crazy kids and tattoos. They sat in a booth. There were cushioned chairs that came out of a tiny wall that sat across from each other. In between, was a long table that had bottles of a red and yellow substance, salt and pepper, and pieces of paper with flashy pictures on them. She placed the folders on the table as they slid into their seats

"Your waiter will be here shortly." and with that, she turned away.

Chat was the first to pick up his folder and look in it. Allen followed his movements and gazed into the folder. It was full of flat pages with bright colors and pictures. So unlike what he had seen before. Usually, it was just a piece of paper with the food items and price. No pictures or pages what so ever. _Or you could just tell Jerry what you wanted and he would make it. Anything was on the menu because there was none._ He felt his heart sink at that thought. A strong yearning grew inside him along with a bitter sadness. He missed his home dearly. Sure things were different and people looked at him differently, but it was still his home. And if Allen was being honest with himself, he would rather be there than here.

"Order as much as you want. It's all on me." he looked up at Chat, who had a small smile on his face.

"You sure about that?" he questioned with some warning in his voice.

"Of course! I'm—My family is well off, so I can cover anything you buy."

Allen broke out a large smile. The other was unaware of what he had just signed himself up for. _I'll have to save some for everyone else. It wouldn't be fair otherwise._

* * *

To say that Adrien regretted getting dinner for Allen would be an understatement. Who knew someone could eat that much? He was shocked when the waitress had arrived, the other had already wanted to order. And god, did he order. He took everything on the menu—minus the alcoholic beverages. The waitress looked like she wanted to faint. Even the people around them stared. Who eats that much? Was he starving or something? Did he not eat? Adrien tried to rationalize it. He thought that maybe he ordered so much to bring something back to his co-workers. Yet what he ordered was more than enough to feed an entire stadium (an exaggeration, but nearly spot on in his opinion). Almost— _No, Not almost_ —it _wasn'_ t humanly possible.

 _God, I can already see the bill…_

Allen took the provided napkin and wiped his mouth. "That was refreshing." Adrien noticed that he still had some plates left. _Is he finally full?_

"Y-You sure can eat."

"Oh! Sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you!"

 _A little._ He shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised. I never thought a human could eat that much."

"Well…It's because of my Innocence." _Innocence makes people eat like THAT?!_ "The thing about it is that it consumes a lot of my energy when I use it. So I eat a lot or else it'll make quick work of me."

"Scary."

"I guess it is." he shrugged his shoulders.

Chat grabbed his drink and started to stir the bubbling liquid inside. The clicking sounds of ice hitting the glass surface played its own music. "So, now what?"

"Now…we wait. Usually, it doesn't take long—" just as he said that there was a loud bang.

Their eyes whipped towards the sound and found one of the occupants had their fist on the table. It was a male that looked to be in his late 20's. He was staring down at three little children. All looked nearly identical. The only difference between them was the various moles on their face. One had a mole under his right eye. Another had it under his left eye. The last one had it on the left side of his mouth.

"What have I told you all about going near that damn house?!"

"But Papa!" they all spoke in unison. "What did you expect us to do?! It took Lindsey!"

The one with a mole to the left of its mouth spoke up. "Yeah, I saw her walk up to the front door and get pulled in!"

"Come to think of it." the one with a mole under his right eye hummed. "She was acting strangely that day too."

"Well, Jean. You have to take into consideration what she had gone through the last week." the last twin chimed in.

"That is no excuse. From now on, you are to come straight home after school. If I find out you've gone to that house again, you won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"But Papa!" they whined as the father called the waitress over. She handed him his bill and he pulled out a black plastic card and handed it to her.

Chat switched his attention onto Allen. "Is that what we were waiting for?"

"Something like that," Allen mumbled and shuffled out of his seat after the retreating family.

"Ah-Wait!" Adrien sighed before grumbling. While Allen was doing whatever he was doing, Adrien ran up to their waitress and handed her his credit card. A card that his father gave him for emergencies. Something he was not in right now. Unless Allen's eating habit counted as an emergency. The women gave him a shaky nod, obviously still stunned at his companion's ability to consume food, and turned away to go to the register.

The secret hero jogged up to Allen who was conversing with the family. He seemed to have made it in time because he heard the mother ask the albino, "And Who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Well, I'm—"

"We're!" Adrien slung his arm around Allen's shoulders. "We're aspiring authors and we couldn't help but be fascinated by your children's tale."

"It's not a tale!" one cried out.

"Yeah! It's real!" another one—was it Jean or?—spoke out. "We saw all saw it! Lindsey walked right up to the door and was forced inside!"

The last one shook his head in agreement before adding another piece of information. "Then, there was a green light that came from inside!"

Allen took Adrien's arm and let it drop off his shoulders. "A green light you say?" They all shook their head in unison.

The exorcist and hero shared a glance. From the look in his eyes, Allen seemed more determined. Maybe this was Innocence after all _? I don't know, is Innocence's memo really green lights_? He'd have to ask later.

"Well then, I think that'll be all for our—" the exorcist gave Adrien a side glance. "—book." he trailed off.

"Good luck with that!" The father gave them a grin before ushering his family out of the restaurant.

"Authors?" Allen questioned once they had finally left.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

* * *

 **Decided to stop here before it got too long! Hope this chapter suited your fancy. Was it lighthearted enough? Or was showing you Esther's suffering too much? And on that note, I'll take my leave! See ya around~**

 **Ciao-su~**


	14. The House

**Did you guys see Catalyst? Crazy Right? I personally enjoyed it from a fanfiction standpoint. Considering that it takes place in season 2 (the same time as this story) it highly interested me _. There were a few things I didn't care for, but that's normal.**

Elogane: **Yes! It's time for the Sweet Boys to continue their bonding.**

Amanda27A.g: **Yes. I've written the moment as best as I could. You'll have to wait because it takes place later. A lot of things are between that moment and now. I hate to ask you to wait.**

 **That you for all the love! Now, who's ready for chapter 14? I know I am! We continue with the pair finally encountering The HOUSE. There are some dark themes such as mentions of Suicide and Murder. AS well as some improper medical procedures later. Read at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: It's really become a habit to just write these out. I do not Own ML or DGM. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The House**

* * *

After the incident at the restaurant, the duo went back to the house. This time they stood in front of it, on the sidewalk. Allen told him that it would be best if they checked out the whole property, front to back, before entering. Adrien—now transformed—was tasked with searching the back for anything suspicious and potential entry routes. Allen was tasked with searching the front for anything. They were to then come back and create a plan. To which Adrien questioned why they were going through such trouble to enter a simple house.

"Can't we just walk through the front door?"

The exorcist slapped his palm to his forehead. Making the hero notice how the other wore gloves. He didn't make a note of it because the weather had been cooling recently, so gloves were completely normal.

"No, we can't just enter. There could be something inside and as far as we know, this house has a history of luring people in according to that…what was it that you found it off of again?"

"A thread?"

"Yes. Speaking of that...Why a thread? Wouldn't that be hard to read off of?" Did this guy not know what a thread was?

"An online thread. Ya know like a series of posts on a website?" If anything his explanation only confused the exorcist even more. "Anyway, that's why we just use a distraction. One of us acts like bait while the other searches the place. Easy."

"And dangerous. This is your first mi—I mean, this is your first Innocence extraction. We can't just jump right in. It's reckless."

"I'm the master of all things reckless! It'll be fine!" he argued.

A cold breeze blew and fallen leaves on the ground began to stir. One orange colored one floated upward. Weaving. Weaving. Weaving. Dancing through the hair like a graceful ballerina. It brushed past Allen's white locks and continued towards the front of the house. It slammed into the front door before sliding down. It stopped at the gap under the door. Something seemed to be pulling and pulling on it before it finally slipped underneath. In response, the door opened with a loud creak. Loud enough to reach the ears of the duo.

The stopped and turned their heads towards the house. The door was wide open and inside had to have looked like an endless void. His night vision could see right through the darkness and into the house. There was an entrance way that had a staircase next to it. On the right, there was a hallway that seemed to cut into a larger kitchen-like area, before turning sharply. At the end of the staircase was a square rug. His eyes wandered over to Allen and he saw how on edge the other was.

"About it having something inside…do you think it wants us to come in?" he pathetically spoke in the silence.

Allen grumbled, "I don't like this not one bit, but I guess there is no way around it."

All plans were thrown carelessly out the window as they walked up to the porch. They were hesitant to step on the planks of wood though. Chat quickly scanned the doorway and everything surrounding it. Now that he stood close, the details started to show themselves. He could see the pattern of the rug. It was a large spiral. A galaxy type of spiral with two colors. The only difference between them was that one was lighter and the other was dark enough to pass as black. If he's night vision didn't make everything green he could've been able to correctly tell what colors they were. If he was being honest it looked like it could suck someone in. In the entranceway, he saw a peak of a couch and papers on the ground. In the kitchen, he could see cube shapes with small handles. Cabinets or something. All in all, everything looked normal but the atmosphere said otherwise.

Chat was about to speak up once more when he saw something staining the edges of the rug and the lighter color on the pattern. It was just as—if not darker—than the darker color. And it was in a star-like shape. He wanted to say it was a design of some sort but it was sprinkled on the rug as if someone had spilled something.

 _Wait a minute…is it_ — _Is it moving!?_

The spiral seemed to be spinning but that couldn't have been true. Surely it was just a trick of the mind. But as he watched, he saw the lighter color lift up off the rug. They twirled around on their way up before halting. The sight was eerie, to say the least. And it made him on edge. Hadn't the thread he viewed talked about a rug-pulling people in? Regardless, when it turned sharply towards them, Chat was quick to leap at Allen to push him out of the way. They crashed onto the lawn as the rug parts sunk into the concrete where they stood. Now that it was out of the darkness, he could see that it was a lilac color. The star stains collected more towards the strip of rug that would've impaled them. It made it look like they were blood stains.

Chat slipped his baton from his lower back and rolled off of the exorcist. Allen hurriedly got on his feet. They both jumped out of the way of another attack. The hero twirled his weapon and used it to block any attacks aimed at him.

"How does one fight a strip of carpet!?" When he said that, a sharp claw cut it right in half, making a large piece fall off. Once it fell away the fabric turned and blackened. It seemed to curl up before the threads came apart.

His savior was none other than the tattooed boy. With his blinding cape and horrific claw, he successfully halted the rug's assault. The rest of the carpet receded back into the house and curled back into its rug. A huge hole was in place of where the piece would've gone.

"Well!" his exclamation drew Allen's attention. "That was some welcome."

"Tell me about it."

Chat grinned before creeping up to the door. Whatever doubt he had about this house being special was ripped away after that little stunt. His weapon was ready as they slipped inside. Predictably the door closed behind them. Didn't stop them from jumping at the sound though.

"Now, if I were Innocence where would I be?" he mumbled.

"Well, where ever centralizes this place. Some place that controls everything." _Now, what controls everything in a home? I know that there are apps that say you can control everything in your home but this is obviously an old home._ They crept along. Each step making the wood underneath their feet cry out.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

They instantly froze in their tracks. Their heads turning to the source. It was a door. A door he hadn't noticed before. It was closed shut and had a glimmering lock hanging from it. Whatever was behind it desperately wanted to be let out. But he had seen the horror films. He watched the shows. He knew what would happen if he should try to open it. So he made no attempt to open it. The banging suddenly stopped.

After a period of tense silence, Chat chuckled. "Whoo, how scary. Loud banging doors. Truly frightening."

"You remind me of Lavi—" Allen began before his sentence was cut off by a shout.

Chat whipped around and found that the floor underneath Allen had broken away and caused him to fall down. The Exorcist, however, remain gripping the edge. A gasp left the hero's mouth as something metal rose up and pulled him down. Without hesitation, he tried to jump after him. He was close, but not close enough. The floor engulfed Allen and sealed itself tight. Now they were separated. Something that he knew from movies that you should never do. Under no circumstance.

"Damnit!"

* * *

A yell tore through his throat as Allen journeyed downward. His body tumbled and he landed on hard concrete. Shock rippled through his core and he let out a low hiss. In pain, he brought himself onto one knee. He felt a cold wind brush by his face and bring his eyes to a glowing green light in the room. In front of him was a furnace with a bright green flame. It moved like a dancer behind a barred hatch. The unnatural fire made it glaringly obvious what it was.

"Well, at least I found the Innocence."

Right when he said that, something metal ripped out the wall and wrapped around his torso. More of them appeared and wrapped around every limb. Something thin curled around his neck and pulled his head back. He struggled against control. Trying to hack his way out but even his Innocence hand was being detained.

"Just…my…luck!" he grunted before willing his cape to let loose sharp tendrils that pierced the things that confined him. They shattered and he ripped himself away.

The exorcist stumbled forward towards the green fire. It was brighter now and wisps of green were flowing from it. The wisps collected themselves and formed a ghostly figure. It was a silhouette of a woman. She had long flowy hair and bright green eyes that were almost blinding. They reminded him of the various glowing signs that this city had. She seemed to have a short but wide dress on. As well as something that fit loosely around her shoulders. In her hand was a long blade that looked almost like a Rapier. The wisp woman shifted her stance and rose her arms.

"Am I correct to assume that you're the thing that's been haunting this place?" his question was met with silence. Not that he was surprised. He rose his Innocence and wiggled his claws slightly.

"You don't belong here." she finally spoke. Her voice was soft yet held so much malice behind it. "This is my house!" her voice rose and she lunged at him.

Allen turned his body to the side and successfully dodged her attack. Or so he thought. Her feet hit the ground and slide to a stop. With a flick of her wrist, she redirected the blade at his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to block it in time, so he opted to drop down in the crouch to duck underneath it. She brought her weapon up and tried to bring them down on his head. He propelled himself up into a backflip. Narrowly dodging the hit. Her weapon hit the stone ground and reduced the spot to a mere crater of chunks.

"I'll make you pay for trespassing!" as if on command, more of those metal tubes ripped themselves out of the walls and posed themselves behind her. All aimed at him.

 _I hope Chat's having fun wherever he is._

* * *

Still.

The house was oddly still.

It was strange. He was sure that as soon as Allen had been taken the house would start to attack him as well. But instead, it just lied still. Could it be that it assumed only one person had come in? _That's ridiculous._ Whatever the case, he made sure to take advantage of this temporary peace. He started to search the place. Many of the doors were locked—nothing that he claws couldn't fix—and none he found so far led anywhere downward. Allen had been taken somewhere under the house, so he had to go down there. Hopefully, he was doing alright. As far as he knew, the teen could have been…exposed off.

"No! Think happy thoughts. He's probably being held captive or something." That was the best scenario.

Currently, Chat had wandered into another room. This time it had been unlocked and the inside was strange, to say the least. He wanted to call it a study. Since it had a desk and some books like a study. But it had clothes lying around it. Clothes that were ripped and dosed in that strange star staining pattern. Along with some dust. It was mostly modern clothes. Everything from Women's to Children's. Hell, he even saw something from his father's line. Then there was the large painting that hung on the wall. It was of a woman, man, and a small girl. They were dressed in old 1950's fashion and were posing in front of a sign that read, "Woman's Fencing Tournament". They all looked cheerful. Or well the ones he saw were. The man's face was brutally hacked up while the girl had a simple X over her heart.

The hero wandered over to the painting, careful to step over the mess on the floor. Up close he saw something else pinned next to it. This time it was off an old newspaper. In cruel bold lettering, the title read, "Child Murderer Released!" Suddenly, all the pieces were starting to come together. He scanned the wall for more information and found another article. "Claude Rey Found Dead in Home!" The last article had a picture to go with it. It was of a woman suspended by a rope in the very room he stood in. He didn't really need the title to know exactly what she had done. "Beauty Commits Suicide!"

He sighed sadly at the misfortune that had fallen upon this family. The hero turned away from the wall and found himself staring at the desk. There were papers scattered about and a picture frame. It was face down and had glass around it. Carefully he reached over and picked it up. He gazed at the photo inside with sadness. The family in it was happy and cheerful. Carefree even. They were all posing on a beach. Each dressed in their own suits. The girls wore spotted one-pieces while the father wore only a pair of trunks. Thanks to his night vision, he couldn't see what color they were. He was prepared to put it down when he saw that one of the corners stuck out of the back frame.

Carefully, he took the frame apart and pulled the picture out. Making extra sure not to poke holes in the antique. With the picture now in his hands, he flipped it over. On the back in curly handwriting were three names and a date.

"Blanche, Claude, and Iréne Rey. July 14th, 1959." He read aloud.

 _I wonder...could it be that one of them is controlling this house? If that's the case then..._ "Which one could it be?" He voiced his thoughts out, particularly to no one. He would need to find more evidence.

He continued to study the photo, unaware of a shadow creeping out from the darkness towards him. It wasn't until he felt something flop on his shoulder, did he panic. The cat nearly flew in the air. He quickly released the photograph and pulled out his baton. With a flick of his wrist, the weapon expanded and he pointed it towards his assailant. Imagine his surprise to find a certain hovering golem. It was flying with a plastic bag hanging from its teeth. The bag had the logo of the restaurant they had been at. He had forgotten that the exorcist packed a box to go.

"Ah, Timcanpy. You scared me half to death. I thought you were with Allen." As he predicted, the golem gave him no verbal response. Instead, it flew around faster. As if trying to get him to notice something. Timcanpy sped away and landed on a small book that was left on a dusty chair. It sat by the door so, he hadn't noticed it right away. On the right side of it was a stand with a lamp and a small assortment of pens.

Chat strolled over, curious as a cat. Tim flew out of the way, revealing the book he had previously covered. It was a small leather booklet. It had a floral pattern on the cover and a leather belt that held it close. He picked it up and unclasped the belt. His nose was assaulted with that famous old book smell as he flipped through the pages. Each titled with a date as if it was a diary of some sorts. Then he came to a certain page. One that spoke about the deceased child and their killer. The name Iréne and Claude were mentioned multiple times. Leading him to believe that the owner of the journal had been Blanche Rey. It had turned out that she had been Iréne's mother while Claude was her husband. _How devastating._ The handwriting was shaking and smeared from dried up liquid stains. He flipped to the second page and found another date with the same subject. The owner barely made sense this time around. Most of its sentences cut off or changed focus in the middle of a sentence. It made him think that she was still dealing with the grief of losing a child. The nosy cat flipped through some more pages and found one last entry. The page was torn and stained with dark dots. Blood, he realized. There was only one line of text.

"Finally. It's over." Nothing more and nothing less.

It sent a chill down his spine yet his brain connected the pieces of the puzzle. A father for some unspecified reason murdered his daughter. He was found out and tried, only to be set free. The mother, oh so rightfully enraged, decided to take justice in her own hands. She took his life just as he took her daughter's and committed suicide. Truly saddening.

Suddenly, a loud roar ripped through the air and sent the house shaking.

"This can't be good!" Chat ran out of the room, the book now lay forgotten on the trembling ground.

The paintings on the wall were falling off one by one. Glasses and vases were being pushed off shelves and tables. He had to grab on to the door frame to keep steady. It was like experiencing a mini earthquake. He instantly felt bad for all those regions that went through this often. The shaking subsided and the house was left still once more. Releasing a sigh of relief, he crept away from the door and looked around the small home. The floor was now littered with glass fragments. Each step he took made cracking sounds. He thanked the heavens for his invincible suit.

Chat's feet led him to the kitchen. In its darkness, he saw the trademark checkered tile, the vintage dinner table set, and the small fridge with one door and a pivoting handle. Everything screamed 1950. _How strange, a house obviously built in the Victorian Era yet the interior is 1950-ish. Maybe this was a house handed down through each generation?_ Regardless, he walked along until he came to another door in the kitchen. It was hidden in the corner of the room and had the strangest light coming from underneath it. As well as a gust of air seeping through the cracks.

"Well, you know what they say, always go towards the light? Or something like that." He mumbled. His ears picked up a slight flapping movement behind him and he registered it as Allen's golem.

The hero walked towards the door and opened it. It opened with a loud creak that made him cringe. He hoped the house didn't hear that or else he would be doomed. He stilled and waited for a second. Gauging whether or not to move. When his ears picked up on another sound. This time it sounded like a yelp and a clash of metal against metal. Without hesitation, he ran down the flight of stairs. When he reached the end, he was greeted with the sight of Allen being constrained by metal piping and a ghost woman. Her figure resembled that of the woman in the article and picture. She was pointing her sword at Allen's neck, ready to deliver the final blow.

Springing into action, he whipped out his baton and extend it with a touch of his thumb. As the woman rose her hand, he threw his weapon at her. It made contact and knocked the sword out of her hand. The ghostly weapon clattered to the ground and disappeared in green wisps of smoke. The baton clattered to the ground, having fulfilled its purpose.

"Oh my god, that actually worked?"

He had doubted that it would work. He thought maybe it would go through, but it seemed that this woman was not transparent like a stereotypical ghost. The women growled and turned his way. He saw that her eyes were a solid color and shone like a neon sign. Her hair and dress twirled around her like smoke. The ghost extended her arm out toward the furnace in the room. That's when he noticed it. It was old fashion, extremely old-fashioned. And the flame inside was a bright green. A flame that was reaching through the bars. Its wisps of smokes were dancing towards the woman. They were forming another weapon for her, he realized. A loud shattering sound reached his ears and he saw a white blur—or more commonly known as Allen, run towards the woman. He heard a pained cry from Allen, who pulled away from the woman with a bright red mark on his cheek. It looked as though he got burned.

 _Is she made of fire?_ Allen's cloak flared up around him and ribbons shot from them. Each grabbed hold of the women. But they were starting to go up in flames.

"Chat!" He called to his attention. "I'm gonna need you to get the Innocence!"

"But where—" they hadn't found the innocence yet. It could be anywhere.

"The furnace!"

After he yelled that, the woman shrieked angrily. More fire came from the furnace and formed a sword for her. The women took gabs at Allen, who went on the defense and blocked with his claw. The ribbons detached themselves from her but hovered around waiting for an opening. Chat ran to the furnace. The air around him got warmer, the closer he came to it. He peered inside and saw something solid in the flames. He couldn't make it out. _Can my suit withstand heat? I'm sure it can, right?_ Somehow he didn't want to stick his hand in to find out. _Maybe I can like do it real fast. Just a quick—_

"Chat!"

"I'm on it!" He took his claws and dung into the hatch of the furnace. He tried to pry it open. The flames licking at his arms and neck. He could feel the heat coming off of it. It was a miracle that he didn't boil in his suit. With a very unnecessary yet instinctual war cry, he tried to pop the hatch off. The fire roared in response and seemed to grow. Heating up the metal he was gripping. Resulting in him letting go of it. Behind him, he heard a feminine shriek.

"Oh no, you don't! You're fighting me!" He heard Allen respond followed sound of a swing.

 _Okay Adrien, just focus. You can do it. Just reach—Ah! No, I can't do this!_ Who knew that Chat Noir would chicken out so easily? He grasped his head and ran the tips of his fingers through his hair. What could he do? It would be easy to just stick his hand in through the bars, but he wasn't so keen on having his hand in the fire. _If only I could—Wait._ He stopped his hand and brought the one with his miraculous to his face. There was always that one thing he could try. _But would it be worth_ —the fire roared. Without hesitation, he called forth his power.

"Cataclysm!" Darkness emitted from his hand.

He pressed his hand to the shell of the furnace. He expected it to rust and crumble. Maybe turn to dust. Instead, it glowed green and the fire grew. The furnace even expanded as if it was gaining pressure. Unlikely. Any pressure would've escaped out the bars. Right? Unfortunately, he didn't want to stick around to find out. The cat leaped away from the ticking time bomb. His haste made him fall on his rear end though. Time seemed to slow. He could see the thing pulsating and enlarging. A loud shrill was heard. A grunt and yell for his name. He could hear his heart echoing in his head. Or were those footsteps? What was the difference again? Green and white assaulted his eyes before his vision was clouded in black.

 _That was a mistake._

* * *

Jean Allard was the third twin in his slightly dysfunctional family. The only difference between him and the others was the mole he had under his right eye. Currently, he was staring out of his shared bedroom window. His brothers were asleep peacefully, but he was watching that house. It was diagonal from his home. He remembered when he saw his friend, Lindsey, got taken by the thing. The poor girl, she lost her father recently and started to become withdrawn. Then she went to the house that everyone knew not to go near. Only to get taken.

Now he saw the same thing happen to two men in black. One had white hair peeking from underneath his hat and the other blonde. He wondered if they were the ones from the restaurant. They were going to find themselves experiencing the same fate as Lindsey.

"How far does an author have to go to write a good book? Geez." He mumbled.

It had been only a few hours since they entered. He was starting to get worried. Fearful even. But his worry for the strangers made him exhausted. It was way past his bedtime and those blankets were started to look good. Jean leaned his head on the glass and fluttered his eyes close. A nap would be okay. It'll only be for a minute. His body slumped against the window and he started to relax. _Just...10 minutes._

 _BOOM!_

He jumped from his spot. Wide awake. His brothers all sprung from their beds with a shout. He could hear his parents yelling the background, along with some other loud adults from outside. Lights were turning on and people were emerging from their homes. But he could only stare at the house. It was destroyed. In shambles. Black smoke was rising from the debris and waved in the air. _Those guys...they left right?!_ He felt his body being shaken.

"Jean! Jean! Come'on!"

"Those...they...They're still in there!" He yelled out.

* * *

When Chat Noir came too, he felt something pressing down on him. Something heavy was weighing him down. He shifted and heard someone groan above him. The hero turned his head and opened his eyes. White. There was white everywhere. Could it be that he was...

"Am I dead?"

"No, but you almost were." A voice responded. One he recognized.

"Allen?"

"Yeah." There was movement above him and the weight that was on him was lifted off of him. The white receded and he saw wood and metal around him. Along with stone. Other than the white cloak that rested on Allen's shoulders, there was another source of light. It was glaring green object. It had a cube shape in the center with two cogs around it. Almost like Rutherford's version of an atom. His ears picked up on it's faint humming. Almost like it was vibrating.

"Tim," Allen commanded wordlessly and he saw the golem dart towards the object. With one scary gulp, he ate the whole thing.

"Was that the..uh...Innocence?"

"Yes."

Chat finally decided to use his arms and push himself up. It felt like he just got it by a moving truck. The cat kept himself balanced as he turned around and sat down. Allen was leaning on the broken pillar. His cheek was as red as if he was blushing, but he recalled the other getting burnt by that woman.

"That Woman! Where—!?"

"Don't worry, you somehow disabled the Innocence and she disappeared." Allen's eyes met his and he saw him wince. "Sorry."

"For what?" What was the albino apologizing for? The exorcist gestured to his forehead. Which Chat followed and brought his claws to his head. Only to wince away with a hiss. He reapplied his palm to the spot and felt like it was bruised. _Father will not be pleased._

"Yeah, I didn't think I pushed you that hard, but I guess you must've hit something on the way down." Allen sheepishly scratched his head.

"It's fine. No harm done. What about you?"

"I'm fine. My cloak protected us. So...yeah."

"Wait...you mean to tell me that we survived that blast because of a cape?"

"Cloak."

"Tomato, To-mah-to."

"Wha—you know what. Yeah, it did. Great right?"

"Killer."

"I assume that means good?"

Chat gave him a funny look. How could he not know that slang term? Wasn't he English or something? "Yeah." His ears twitched and heard the sound of police cars and ambulances. "Uh oh. Seems like we attracted some attention."

"Best we get out of here then."

The two dragged themselves towards the doorway that leads to the stairs. They both walked up, stepping over some shards of debris. The door that Chat had entered in was now blown out and hanging on one hinge. He winced at the damaged. He hoped that none of the houses were affected.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He heard the sound of his miraculous and found his body being engulfed in green light. Panic rose up in him as he realized that he detransformed in front of Allen. The hero turned to his companion and found that the other was looking away. His eyes closed. He let out a sigh of relief. But he still had to ask.

"D-Did you see me?"

"No. I know that Stra—I mean Ladybug made it obvious that you guys value your identity." He chuckled. "I'm sure she would have my head if I found you two out."

"Thank you." He felt grateful. Truly. He didn't want anyone else to know who he was before his Lady. It would seem unfair to reveal himself to someone other than his lady love. _Wait—Didn't I..._ He dug into the pocket of his new jacket and pulled out the glasses he had left in there. He put them on and was about to tell Allen that it was alright to look when Plagg zipped away from his side and pressed himself against Allen's cheek.

The poor boy nearly had a heart attack. "C-Chat?!"

"Nope~!" Plagg sang.

"Who—"

"Don't worry, it's just my Kwami, Plagg. Plagg meet Allen. Allen meet Plagg."

"Uh. Are you sure I can—" he gestured to his eyes.

"Yeah. I have those glasses on, so you won't be able to tell who I am." With that, the exorcist safely opened his eyes and looked to the kwami. His eyes were wide in wonder and awe. Plagg's eyes seem to sparkle too before he zipped around and landed on Allen's hand. The one that was a claw.

"Are you like a golem?"

"Golem? Nah! I'm a being of magical properties. I am what makes Cat boy...well cat boy." The kwami's tail curled around Allen's claw-finger-thing. Adrien wasn't sure. Did he refer to the whole thing as a claw or the single fingers-claws as...claws? Who knows? Plagg seemed to be getting pretty comfortable. He swore he was even purring.

"Uh, may I ask, Mr. Plagg, what is it that you're doing?" Allen questioned. His voice was oddly polite once again. When they were fighting, the other's speech pattern started to become a tad bit normal. Like he was getting comfortable with him.

"Just call me Plagg. No one's called me Mister since...since well forever."

"Sorry. Plagg, what is it that you are doing? You seem to be—" the kwami purred loudly as he rolled around in the exorcist's "claw". "—enjoying my Innocence?"

"I don't know what it is about it, but it makes me feel calm." The cat mumbled.

Adrien sighed before snatching the kwami up. "Don't be weird, Plagg."

"It's not weird!" The kwami whined.

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled out a baggie of cheese. The kwami wasted no time to run over and pick it up. Plagg ripped it open and started to devour the cheese slices inside. Adrien turned to Allen, who was watching in awe. "After Plagg's done, I'll re-transform then we both get out of here. If we leave fast enough, no one will know that we were here."

* * *

Lou Fa awoke to Allen creeping in early that morning. She knew that the Ladybug had told him to patrol that night but she never expected it to be as long as it was. She was currently laying on the floor with a sheet curled around her. While also being comfortably wrapped in the sweater that Allen pawned off someone (she was sure of that). As well as a pair of warm shorts that she had gotten while shopping with Silvia (an apparent "must" according to her). Lou Fa had to her hair in one loose, braid.

While she had the floor, Lavi and Kanda had the bed. Or well _Kanda_ did because he had kicked Lavi off the first chance he got. When Allen arrived, the scientist was stoked to see him and was about to greet him normally until her eyes laid on something red. And It wasn't his scar.

"Mr. Walker?"

The boy jumped. He Jumped! She never thought her of all people would startle him. But there was a first for everything. He turned his head towards her and stuttered. Actually stuttered! If she wasn't so focused on the mark, she would've nearly died at the adorableness of it. "Ms. Lou Fa! Um...W-What a pleasant surprise! I- uh, I didn't know you would be awake!"

"What happened to your cheek?" She pushed herself onto her knees.

"I well…got burnt." he sagged his shoulders and spoke honestly.

When he said that, she jumped up and grabbed him by his face. "Burnt!?" she forcefully tilted his head to the side and examined the burn. She carefully ran her thumb near it. "What happened?"

He chuckled nervously and scratched his head, "Well…" When he told her the whole story, she was furious. Not only did he not tell them about the whole mini-mission, but he took that child, Chat Noir, with him. Who knows what could've happened? With a Noah in town, they could've been cornered. She trusted Allen. No doubt about it. However, it would've been safer if he had taken Lavi or Kanda with them. When she shared this with him, he reassured her that he knew the risk.

"Besides if I had tried to stop him or maybe told him to wait while I go check in with you guys, he probably would've left anyway."

"Still! You could've sent Tim to tell us. He's fast enough." she stressed.

The perfection ran his hands through his hair. "It wasn't that big of a deal. These things happen on normal missions." He seemed to be trying to slide away from her. His eyes flickered away from her. She had noticed throughout the interaction that he avoided making eye contact with her. It reminded her of a guilty child. "Sometimes, one of us goes off on our own. It's perfectly fine."

She huffed, "The situation is a bit different, don't you think?" She shook her head and sighed. With crossed arms, she turned away slightly. "I'm just disappointed you didn't say anything. Something bad could've happened!"

Lou Fa missed the suddenly panicked expression on Allen's face as he hurried out his next excuse, "Nothing bad happened! Just…he…we might've destroyed the place."

She looked at him with suspicion. _I sure hope, he doesn't mean completely._ "Destroyed? You mean like trashed right?" He meant as in messy. Right?

"Like…the house is in shambles."

"Shambles!?"

"More like it blew up."

"Allen!" she hadn't meant to call him by his first name, but in her exasperation she had.

"It wasn't my fault!"

She placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards him. He was taller than her, so she was forced to look up at him with strong disapproval. At the time, she didn't realize how close she actually got. The woman had ended up getting in his face. "You were the adult in that situation! You take responsibility for his actions." she punctuated with an angry pout.

His eyes were wide for a moment. The cursed exorcist's cheeks had colored slightly. His eyes flickered downward before he glanced away. Whatever he was thinking was making his face look feverous. "I-I hardly consider myself the adult in that situation."

"Hardly? You're 16 and he's like 12. Is he 12? He looks 12." They never really told them their ages. Lavi had irritated Ladybug before she could even think about divulging that information.

"Not sure…"

She heard shifting of fabric and a loud yawn. From the obnoxious nature of the yawn, she could only think of one person who it belonged to. The scientist turned her head and found Lavi stretching his arms out before rubbing his eye. He looked at them with a tired grin.

"Aww is the lovebirds having another quarrel?"

Her face turned beet red while Allen went into a stuttering frenzy on How they were NOT lovebirds. Though, her mind instantly imagined a world where he would instead blush and laugh at Lavi. As if they were-She shook the thought away. This was not the time for fairy tales! She was supposed to be angry with him! Not having her heart pounding at the sound of his adorable, embarrassed stutter. The scientist turned her attention to the outside world. Orange and pink were painted across the sky as she saw a yellow orb coming up. At the beauty of it all, there was a slight nagging at the back of her head. Something wasn't right. Something was about to go wrong. But what?

* * *

It was all over the news. An old house was blown up in a separate district. It was reported that it was from boiler exploding. The weird part was the fact that the house had been abandoned years ago. The police thought it was the work of two people. A boy had said two men went into the building and never came out. However, no remains were found. So someone was out destroying houses. Marinette had a bad feeling about the whole thing. It was fishy. It could be another Akuma, but what Akuma destroys a house and vanishes?

The designer was currently sitting in class, that Monday morning, and trying not to fall asleep. Everyone around her was speculating about the incident. Theories were flying everywhere. Everything from random arsonists to Akumas to the new heroes being the cause. Marinette wanted to doubt they would destroy a house, but she didn't know them that well. So they could very well have been behind it.

"Maybe it was an accident." Adrien sheepishly suggested.

"No way man, it was totally them," Nino argued.

The reporter beside her wasn't having it. "No way. That one boy doesn't even look like he could harm a fly's wing."

"Did you or did you not see that big claw. Because I saw it."

"I saw it! I'm just saying that they probably aren't as bad as they seem. What do you think, Mariette?" Alya switched her focus to her.

The girl's head snapped up. She had started to doze off. With a yawn, she stretched out and brought her hands to her face. She slumped down. The girl settled on having one hand held her up as she looked at her friend.

"What were you saying again?" She mumbled.

Alya rolled her eyes fondly before sighing. "You look tired. Did you stay up designing again?" the reporter pried.

She gave her a laugh. "Yeah. I'm suffering from a major art block or well design block."

"So it's one of those? Try to think of other things. Like…where that stuffed toy go? Did you give up the search?" She had forgotten all about the admirer lie—er assumption that her friend made (that she went along with). Unknown to her, Adrien tensed in front of her before relaxing.

"I just decided to leave it at home today." Yeah more like, Timcanpy was with Allen and she had no idea where they were. She just hoped the boy didn't see the recordings of her transforming. _Oh god, what if he's watching it right now?_ She would be ruined. The girl covered her eyes and sighed. It was not like she could request that they _not_ view the footage. If she did, then she would have to explain and everything. That was not something she wanted to do. _Hey, could you not view your pet-thingy's last recordings? It shows my true identity and I don't want that to get out._ Yeah like that wouldn't tempt anyone.

"Marinette?" she heard Adrien address her.

She peeked out at the boy. That was another thing she was worried about. Adrien wasn't himself lately. He looked exhausted. His hair lost its shine. His eyes were droopy. He had been paler lately. The paleness making his make-up under his eyes more and more obvious. He even had a bruise in the corner of his forehead. It spread over his right temple and ended pass his eyebrow.

She hummed to show that she acknowledged him (and to avoid speaking for a least a short second). He then gave her a small smile. "Maybe you should go lay down in the nurse's offices. Get a few bits of sleep maybe?" he suggested. That seemed like a great idea if she was honest.

She shook her head, "N-no. I'll miss a lesson or the whole day if I go."

Alya gasped loudly causing her to look her way. The girl leaned in and whispered. "One stutter? You _are_ tired!" Marinette hadn't even realized it until Alya pointed it out. "Maybe you should lose sleep more often." Alya jokingly suggested.

Marinette pouted and lightly bumped Alya with her shoulder. "Alya..." She warned. The girl just laughed it off.

"Hey Adrien, how'd you get that killer bruise?" Nino pointed it out.

The boy quickly placed his hand over it and seemed a little nervous. "I was practicing shooting hoops at home and the ball hit the rim and bounced back. I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough."

"Ouch." Nino winced.

"Yeah. My father's not happy about it. I had to talk him out of tearing down my hoop."

"Well~" Alya sang and Marinette could feel her embarrassment rise up in her. "Marinette is known for her klutzy behavior. I'm sure she knows a way for that bruise to heal faster. Right, Mari?"

The three of them looked at her and she could feel her face burning. Adrien was staring at her with sparkles in his eyes and she dared to wish that he was looking at her like she was the world. But that wasn't possible, right? After years of pining with no results was he finally returning her feelings? She hoped. She desperately hoped.

"Sure!" she chirped.

* * *

Esther officially hated hospitals. She was stuck here while all her friends were enjoying the autumn breeze. She just wanted to go home and go back to school. A thought she never thought she'd ever had.

She'd been kept awake with nightmares from that dream. It was awful. She would relive the whole experience and then wake up. Thankfully, she wasn't covered in cuts this time. _Although_ She rubbed her arm thoughtfully, _they are sore._ Her doctor, Dr. Lépine, told her before that it looked like she was suffering from a variant of the Common cold. She expected to be let go, yet they kept her here. It made her worry that this "Cold" was not all it seemed. She was due to receive medicine soon.

Esther looked over at the card on her nightstand. It was a single white card with a black butterfly on it. She frowned at the reminder of what happened to her. It was a "get well soon" card, but it felt like whoever was giving it to her was being mean. Everyone knew, by now, that black butterflies were the trademark of the city's villain.

 _Knock, Knock._

She turned to the opened door and noticed a pretty nurse standing in the doorway. The woman was short and had blonde hair tied back in a bun. She had a kind smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were like a broken colored lightbulb. They were a dull blue that she could see her reflection in. Esther frowned. She had always noticed how everyone had a spark in their eye. But this woman…where was it? She had a clipboard with her along with some tiny silver box.

"You're not Doctor Lépine." she pointed out.

"I'm Nurse Lucia. I was asked by the doctor to give you your medicine."

"Oh…"

The woman walked forward and placed her clipboard down. Esther noticed a tiny spider charm hanging off the woman's necklace. She watched her open the tiny box. It revealed two syringes. The sight made her flinch until she noticed the lack of needles. One of the syringes had clear liquid in it while the liquid inside the other looked awful. It was a transparent black color. It had tiny little specs floating around in it. That, she suspected, was her medicine. She was thankful that she didn't have to drink that.

Nurse Lucia took the first, clear syringe and went towards the thing sticking out her arm. The syringe snapped perfectly with the bit. Lucia pressed down slowly on the pump. Esther felt a rush of something running through her bloodstream before it was gone. Then, she switched to the other syringe.

"Is that really going to make me feel better?"

"Of course, sweetie." slowly, she injected the medication.

In an instant, Esther felt the rush of it flowing her in veins. Then she suddenly felt dizzy. She lifted her hand and placed it on her head. Her breathing picked up and she felt like she was standing outside in the middle of summer. Her chest was burning. No, she felt her veins pulse, her _blood_ was burning. She looked up at the nurse and— _why are there two of her?_ Esther reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I don't feel so good." just speaking made her want to vomit.

The woman looked up at her with a smile. "That means it's working."

Esther shook her head and regretted it. "N-No. Stop. Something's not right."

"I can't." suddenly, the woman's skin turned dark gray and her eyes turned white. A black star appeared on her forehead. "Doctor's orders."

Esther gasped as she felt dark spots creep in the corners of her vision. Her grip loosened as he body felt heavy. She leaned back and tried to keep her eyes open. She felt something rise in her throat before she coughed lightly. The nurse pulled away and calmly collected her things. Esther felt something drip out the corner of her mouth. She brushed it aside and looked at her hand. On the tip of her finger was the unmistakable sight of blood.

"What..?" she whispered while feeling weak.

"You'll be taking this every day until you feel all better!" the woman sang joyfully. The girl's heart skipped in fear. _This isn't right! This woman is a monster!_ She reached for her phone on the nightstand. If she could call the police, she could be safe. The heroes would arrive and drag this witch away. Her fingers brushed against the edge before it was snatched up. The nurse giggled, "You younglings with your technology. You need rest, darling."

"No." she refused weakly but felt her head sink low into her pillow. She had complained about feeling lethargic before but she felt absolutely exhausted now. _No, don't sleep. Don't…sleep!_ She focused on the nurse. Burning her image in her mind. Yet, each time she blinked she felt sleep creep on her. As the world grew dim around her, she kept her eyes on the spider charm before consciousness left her.

"Good Night~!"

* * *

 **Okay, I'm so done with this chapter. This is the best I could do. Maybe I'll revisit later when I get better at writing.**

 **Anyway! See you in the next installment!**

 **Ciao-su~**


	15. Riposte

**Hello! Fellow American's how was your genocide day erm...I mean...thanksgiving? Other countries, how was your week? Classes were canceled today due to heavy snowfall, so I avoided working on homework to give you this chapter. Yay to my GPA.**

 **Did everyone get to watch the season finale of season 2? Crazy right? I know the question...will the Queen Series & the season finale be in this story will be asked, so to answer before you type. Yes. It will go very differently and I may push it all the way towards the very end of this story. Or not, it depends what season 3 shows us. I may or may not include season 3.**

 **Speaking of season 3. The trailer for ep 1 is coming DECEMBER 1ST! Like WOW. If it does drop, then I bet we'll have months until the next one. If not, then a year for the next season. It doesn't bother me as much as I've seen it bother others in the fandom. Considering the fact that the DGM Anime was on Hiatus for...10 years or so? I'm** **not phased by the waiting period for Miraculous.**

Elogane: **I am deceased because of Mayura X). And I am so proud of Marinette, you have no idea.**

EllaWaterfall2: **You, my friend, are pretty dark. But that part with Esther was my favorite to write. She's such a sweet girl who doesn't deserve any of this.**

 **Because I need another filler before the next Arc, This is my** _ **stab**_ **at Riposte with Kanda involved. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Riposte**

* * *

 _Doctor's Notes: Patient experiencing symptoms of common cold._

The doctor clicked his pen and set the clipboard down. He wanted to think that this whole time it was just a cold that his patient was dealing with. But the facts didn't add up. None of it made sense. Was her problem psychological or physical? Was it both? He had recently drawn blood from her for a test. It would be a clue. A huge clue into what the girl was dealing with. He had to know. For his own sanity. He was currently in his office and leaning back in his chair. He was waiting for the results from his co-workers. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for. Had it been an hour or five? The doctor sighed.

"Léon!" he jumped at the mention of his name. The man turned his chair around. It was the American Intern, Dr. Lambert. He really needed a reminder of the proper way to address _him._ Léon was his Resident. His superior. No first name bases!

"Lambert, how many times do I—"

"I know I know, but the others wanted me to come to get you! The blood test revealed something…unusual."

"Unusual?" he got up from his seat. "How Unusual? Was there low red blood cell count?"

"No.."

"Low white blood cells?"

"Not quite…just come on!" and with that, the kid raced away.

He sighed and went after him. His mind raced with all the possibilities that could classify as unusual. Maybe they had found some trace of Esther having a blood disorder. That could be it. It would make sense right? He turned the corner and walked down another hall. At the first door, he stepped in and found the Intern and two of his co-workers. They were crowding around a microscope and writing furiously down on their own notepads.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah! Léon!" his friend/Co-Worker, Pierre, addressed him. "You've gotta see this! It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

Léon walked over to the table. The others cleared out the way for him as he leaned down and peered in the scope. Now, he knew what to expect. He expected blood cells both red and white. Maybe too many or too few. Maybe even a deformity of the red blood cells. But nothing prepared him for what he got.

Stars. He saw stars. Black stars to be specific. They were floating about as if they belonged. Whenever they came into contact with another cell, stars appeared on it before it shriveled up and died. It was unusual. He's never seen anything like it in all his years as a doctor.

Whatever it was, it was the reason behind her illness.

Whatever it was, it didn't seem possible to stop.

* * *

Marinette decided to keep going on with her life after speaking with the newbies. Part of that meant going forward with her big plan. It was Saturday morning and the fencing team was having try-outs. Her plan: join the exclusive fencing team and impress Adrien. She already had the scenario played out. She'd rise above the crowd and get placed on the team. Adrien would swoon at her ability, ask her for a date, then they'd get married, have three children, and a hamster. It was perfect. Or at least it will be if she could just find a right helmet. The amateur fencer was searching through the locker room for a right helmet. A bunch of them had been laid out for them to choose. She swiftly picked one up as Tikki spoke up.

"This fencing gear really does suit you, Marinette."

She smiled and giggled, "Thank you Tikki! Let's hope wielding a saber is a lot easier than finding a helmet that fits!" She placed the helmet on her head. It didn't take long for it to slip. She heard the jingle of Tikki's laugh before taking it off. "I gotta ace these try-outs! D'Argencourt is the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris! I've only got this one shot to show them what I've got and got onto the team!"

Tikki hummed and nodded in agreement, "You've been reviewing the fencing rules all week, it's going to be great!"

That was right. As soon as she heard of the opening she went for it. A chance to be closer to Adrien was always welcomed. With a lovesick smile, she proceeded to make a minor mess of the helmets. Thankfully, she was lucky enough to find the right helmet. With her helmet at her side and a magical being in her pocket, she joined the rest of the beginners. They were all socializing before D'Argencourt called them to attention. They all lined up as he paced back and forth. She looked across at the fencers. They were all wearing their helmets so it was hard to tell which was Adrien.

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt." He introduced himself. Although that was hardly necessary. "As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year. So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students.

Marinette glanced around, "Where's Adrien?" she muttered. Her eyes raked over the lineup, _That guy at the other end looks promising. Maybe he's Adrien…_ She kept looking even when her opponent walked towards her. _I don't see him…_

A familiar voice called. "Seems like you're looking for someone?

Her attention turned onto him. He sounded familiar. _Too familiar._ "Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall—" she gestured to about Adrien's height then puts her hand to her cheek. Staring off fondly, "—blonde, nice, super handsome?"

Then, to her ultimate embarrassment, the student revealed himself to be…Adrien! "Thanks for the compliment." She yelped in surprise. "I didn't know you were into fencing, Marinette."

Marinette did as she always would've and panicked slightly. "A-Adrien! Nice to fencing, I'm totally into you! Uhh, I mean, nice to see you! Yeah, I'm totally into fencing." Seeing his smile and laugh made her giggle. _Nice save!_

D'Argencourt ordered them all into position. Something she knew, but with Adrien in front of her, she forgot. Thankfully, the boy helped her to position herself. Even putting his arm around her waist and holding her hand! She could've died right then. Once, she was in position, he returned to his spot with a smile. Marinette was sure her face was red.

"Greet each other!" The teacher ordered. Adrien kept eye contact as he crossed his saber arm over his chest and then snapped it out to his side. She mirrored his motion. "En garde! Prêt, allez!" In an instant, the class lunged at each other. Adrien got ready while she found herself stuck staring at him. He was just so perfect. In every way.

He lifted his helmet and looked at her slightly confused, "Go on, Marinette. You're supposed to touch me."

Her mind raced at the line and she couldn't help but giggle. "Touch you?! Yeah…" she sighed. That would be a pleasant thing for sure! While she daydreamed, Adrien lunged at her. Quickly, she knocked his saber away before striking back. It was reflex, but damn did it feel good. However, she hadn't noticed the teacher there.

"Attaque! Touche. Point!" with his arm raised, he gestured to her, "Continue!" he called before walking away.

With her helmet raised, she thanked Adrien, but the modest boy praised her instead. _Is this what heaven feels like?_ The two continued on. Sabers clashing before they got the hit on each other. It confused her how she got the point, but with his explanation, she felt like she understood. _Maybe._ They were about to continue when a voice echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone turned to see a guy dressed in red on the point machine. In their hand was a red saber. It was all personal equipment, Marinette could tell. The school provided white gear not red.

"Hey, you! Are you Monsieur D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team." they stated their purpose quick enough.

D'Argencourt did not look pleased. With a huff, he said, "Only the best are admitted here, you knave."

They crossed their saber over their chest, "And I was—" with an expert twirl, they snapped the saber to their side, "—everywhere I went." they spoke with such confidence.

The teacher greeted them back with a smirk, "Part le fer! This whippersnapper has some nerve!" He pointed his saber at them as they walked up to him. With it resting on his shoulder, he gave in, "All right! I may consider your admission, shall you defeat one of my students."

The figure strode forward to the silent students. "Which one of you is the best combatant?!" they sounded fierce. Everyone looked around before sliding out to way to reveal Adrien.

D'Argencourt smirked, "Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry."

Adrien smirked and lowered his helmet. "I shall, Master."

The two confronted each other before being hooked up to the machine. The crowd looks on with excitement. As per usual, they tested the box before walking away. Watching the red one's movements with their saber was enough to make Marinette lose hope.

"Great. There goes any chance I had of making the team. This guy's obviously better than everyone."

A voice refuted her claim. She turned and noticed one of the students shaking his head and watching. "It's not over yet, he still has to beat Adrien."

With his arm raised, the instructor called out, "Prêt... allez!"

The speed they ran at each other was remarkable. It wasn't long before the buzzers sounded off. They returned to the start to do it again. This time Red won. Much to Marinette's confusion. They restarted and lunged at each other again. This time it was extremely hard to tell who won. Marinette could see her spot on the team fading. Along with her plan and dream.

"Wait. I request that we do it the old-fashioned way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine." so they did. Leaving everyone with no choice but to watch closely to see who won. With them free, they clashed at each other. The fight was on! They pushed back and forth on each other. She watched Adrien get pushed into the post before dodging Red. They fight continued up the stairs until Red decided to wow the audience by flipping onto the second level. _Amazing…_

"Is this what fencing's all about?!" she spoke aloud. Her attention turned to the instructor. He was more excited than anyone there.

"Part le fer! This _IS_ what fencing's all about!" Everyone raced to the stairs and looked on. Considering her height, she was unable to watch. So, she ran to the opposite side of the stairs and ran up them. She watched Adrien push Red away before bolting up to Library. The designer quickly followed after them. When she arrived, she had to dodge a book and cart. They were going all out.

The whole match was leaving her in a daze. They were on fire. Skilled and swift. Marinette tried to zero in on the tips of the swords. She had to watch to see exactly who won. However, with her luck, it seemed that they both struck each other at the same time. Suddenly, the spotlight was on her as everyone demanded to know who won. Maybe it was due to the fact that she held a natural bias to Adrien or the pressure? But she pointed him out as the winner. _Or maybe it was Red…_ It was impossible to tell. No one but D'Argencourt seemed pleased with the decision. The fencers shook hands in a show of sportsmanship before Red walked away.

Adrien removed his helmet and looked to Marinette. "Are you sure, Marinette?"

"Uh, um... Well, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, it looked like it was you, but it went so fast."

He turned to the teacher, "I think he touched me first."

D'Argencourt dismissed him. "Referee has the last word." Adrien looked away before running out the room. He leaned over the railing before leaving. Not wanting to see him go, she followed after. Unknown to them all, an Akuma was released onto the world…

* * *

When Marinette finally arrived on the scene. She was shocked to see that Red was a girl. She looked on as Adrien offered to have another match.

The girl shook her head, "What's the point? You won. There's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye." She slid into her car and closed the door. Instantly the car drove away.

"H-Hey! What's your name?!" Adrien called after them, but it was no use. He ran to his car, which also sped off.

"You might have a chance on the fencing team after all!" Tikki reminded her. Yeah, but she didn't feel good about how she was able to have that chance again. She watched Adrien go by when she saw a familiar black butterfly.

She let out a horrified gasp before narrowing her eyes in anger. Of course Hawkmoth (or Earl or whatever) would send out another Akuma! The girl raced after it. If she could reach it before someone was transformed, then that would be great. It swiftly flew to its target while she ran into the metro station. Hiding behind a wall, she opened her purse for Tikki.

"At your service, Marinette!"

"Tikki, Spots on!" in an instant Marinette became Ladybug. She then raced to the other side of the metro. She was about to zip out when she saw a certain swordsman leaning against the brick wall. Some people were around him snapping pictures at a safe distance. She had forgotten it was his day to Patrol. _But that's odd, I said we only patrol at night._

"Kanda!" She called out to him. He opened his eyes with a glare and looked her way. The patrons flinched and backed away from him. She ran up to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Patrolling." he bluntly stated.

She looked around and saw one of the people filming them. _Great._ Looking back at him, she rose an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like you're patrolling."

He huffed, "Break."

She sighed, "Well you're on duty now. An Akuma is loose." that snapped him out of his break. "We have to go before it hurts anyone."

Kanda scoffed, "Too late for that." He said as distant screams were heard. Quickly, the two ran from the metro.

Skipping how amazed she was when he could keep up with her, Ladybug quickly made it to the scene. Where she saw an Akuma standing in front of Adrien. They were decked out in all silver. The villain had a silver helmet with angular sides and a red circle on the center of the forehead with a red logo. Her outfit was completely silver armor, including a breastplate, pauldrons, and tassets. On her feet, she wore silver high-heel shoes. Her left hand held a sword that had a triangular guard and a red circle bearing the same logo on the center of the guard. Seeing her point her sword at Adrien, a protective instinct rose in Marinette.

"Where do you think you're going? Stay there. Nice and Patiently." Ladybug threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around the sword. With her attention now on Ladybug.

"How'd you like to start a duel with me?" She tugged, but the sword did not come with her. Her yo-yo slipped back in her hand to her shock. "It's merged with her hand," she muttered. She noticed Kanda run towards the Akuma. "Kanda! Be careful! Her sword is merged with her hand!" The villain hauled her sward-arm back and swung. Ladybug and Adrien leaped away from the swing as it sliced the poster display she had been on. Kanda only brought his sword up to block.

"Give me a moment, Adrien. I must finish these two off, first! But don't worry- I haven't forgotten about you! I won't be long." She lunged towards the duo, but Kanda intercepted her. They clashed back and forth with such speed that showed no sign of letting up. Ladybug, wanting to help, threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around Riposte's ankle. With a tug, the girl fell. However, Kanda was in mid-swing. So it caused him to miss. He looked over to glare at her.

"Sorry?" she said sheepishly.

Riposte took advantage of the situation and spun herself up. She sent a powerful kick to Kanda's stomach that sent him into a parked car. The impact created a large dent. In the distance, Ladybug heard someone yell "My car!". As quick as lightning, Riposte slipped from her grasp and ran towards her. Ladybug quick pulled her yo-yo back and spun it. The villain rapidly attacked her.

"Don't let her close in on you! Fight back!" Adrien shouted and threw the red saber towards her.

Riposte swung hard as Ladybug dodged each time. She flipped back and caught the saber. She looked towards Adrien, "Thank you, but now get out of here!" the heroine directed. With a spin of her yo-yo, she ran at the fencer. She noticed Kanda closed in from behind her. Riposte sliced at Ladybug, who dodged out the way. Kanda took a swing at the fencer, but she moved away just in time. She didn't leave without a scratch, however, a piece of her helmet was lopped off.

The three of them clashed back and forth before Riposte sent another heavy swing their way. Kanda and Ladybug leaped out the way as cars and posts were mowed down. Adrien had been in the line of fire, but he rolled out the way in time. Kanda engaged the akuma while Ladybug raced to her love's side. He was safe but holding his ankle.

Kneeling at his side, she placed a hand on his back. "Are you hurt?"

He spoke in a slightly pained voice, "I'm fine."

She frowned and glared over the at the Akuma. Riposte and Kanda seemed to be on equal speed, but for how long? "I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible."

"Sounds like a plan," they stood up and were ready to go when Adrien looked back at Kanda, "but what about your friend?" he pointed to Kanda. Something told her that he would rather not have her help at all.

"He'll be fine. You, on the other hand, won't if we stay here much longer. Let's go!" She pulled him close. The action stunned them both for a moment. She looked up at him with twinkling eyes and a tiny blush before they laughed nervously and looked away. Riposte noticed that they were leaving and flipped away from the battle. She lunged towards them, but Ladybug carried them up to the rooftop before she had the chance.

She held Adrien before setting him down behind a concrete chimney. He leaned against the support and she kneeled down next to him. "What kind of fencing was that?"

He held his ankle, "Nothing like I've ever seen."

"Even with K—I mean my…friend here. It'll be hard for me to fight and protect you at the same time." She brought her yo-yo up and slide it open. A picture of her partner lit up the screen. Yet the call button turned red and a loud beep was heard between them. This meant that Chat was not transformed. _Or out of service._ Though, she doubted that magical phones/weapons abided to things like service connection.

Ladybug huffed in annoyance, "Where are you, Chat Noir?"

"M-Maybe he's busy?"

Before she could answer, swift slices cut through the air in a flurry before the chimney was cut to ribbons. _That was fast!_ "Allow me to explain the rules to you—you're not allowed to call it quits at any time! Adrien is mine!" Ladybug quickly stood up and shielded Adrien while aiming the saber towards Riposte, "I will defeat you. All of you! I am the best fencer!"

"Nobody's denying that. My friend Marinette made a bad call earlier." he scratched his head momentarily.

"He's right. Referee errors can happen in fencing. You don't have to get so bent out of shape about it." In response, the girl just glared at them and growled in anger.

"I'm sure Marinette wasn't trying to humiliate you."

She looked at him feeling slightly offended. "Of course not!" He rose an eyebrow at her reaction. She backpedaled ( _I'm ladybug at this moment, I'm ladybug at this moment, I'm lady-_ ) "I mean, I'm sure that was the case…" she laughed nervously.

"It's too late! The damage has been done! This time, I shall be the referee!" _that doesn't sound…fair._ Riposte lunged towards them.

"Stay back, Adrien!" She lunged forward and engaged Riposte in battle. She blocked and dodged out the way before Kanda decided to grace them with his presence again. He landed on the roof tile and stopped Riposte's sword before pushing it away and slicing at her. He cut a diagonal line right from her shoulder to her hip. From the cut, out came purple bits of electricity. Riposte held her hand up to wound and stepped away. It wasn't deep enough to cause mortal harm. Kanda looked annoyed at his attempt. _Wait…is he trying to kill her?! I can't let that happen!_ She threw her yo-yo to one of the chimneys and gave it a tug. It sliced the concrete in pieces and fell onto Riposte.

"We have to get Adrien as far away from here as possible."

"Who?"

"Uh…Adrien Agreste?" He didn't look impressed or showed any signs of recognizing the name. She sighed, "The blonde boy who was with me."

"Oh…okay then go. I'll finish off the Akuma." He turned towards the pile. Ladybug reached out and tugged on his shoulder to stop him. He glared daggers at her and she quickly let go.

"The goal is not to kill her, we're trying to save her, Kanda."

He looked at her in disbelief before rolling his eyes. "You are just like the Moyashi."

"Like…" _er._ She thought back to who he had said that towards before. "Allen?...Well Good! There are rules! Now, I have to check on Adrien. Don't do anything." She turned away and raced towards where Adrien could be.

"Utterly ridiculous." She heard Kanda mutter.

"Adrien, you okay?" She spoke before peeking around the chimney. He seemed to jump before smiling widely at her. He was bending his arm a few times.

"Uhh, yeah, and you?"

"I'll feel better once you're safe, far away from that girl. Come on, let's go." Ladybug swung her yo-yo and pulled Adrien close. They shared another nervous, blushing smile before swinging away.

* * *

"Utterly ridiculous," Kanda muttered. These short stacks and their morals were so annoying. At that moment, he heard loud slices before rock crumbling. He turned and lifted his blade. The Akuma was glaring him down. He had to admit. It was a very odd looking akuma. The face, while silver, looked very human. It was like someone dipped this girl in a pool of molten silver. He concluded that it had to be a Level 2 or 3.

She—It growled, "Where did they go!?"

"I don't answer Akuma." He bluntly stated.

It growled again before a butterfly-like symbol appeared over their face. He only briefly wondered what it was for. It huffed before crossing its sword over its chest and swinging it to its side. "I don't have time for you! Move out my way!" it raced at him and sent a flurry jabs at him.

Kanda swiftly blocked each blow before using his sword to push it. At that moment, where there was an opening, he brought up his foot and sent it through the concrete chimney. As expected, it leaped up in the air and twirled down him. He flipped out the way as its sword was sent through the roof. He went to lop the damned things head off when it dislodged itself and leaped behind him. He turned to deliver a swing and it flipped away.

"Fight!" he was getting frustrated with the constant dodging that it was doing.

"We can have a match, once I defeat Adrien Agreste!" the Akuma turned and leaped away. It followed the distant red dot.

"God Damn it." Kanda wasted no time following after it.

* * *

Ladybug took Adrien all the way to the Louvre. It was the safest place she could think of at the moment. She carried him through the corridors until they reached the famous Egyptian exhibit. She looked on to see the sarcophagus display. _Perfect._ She carried him to the sarcophagus and carefully placed him inside. He looked a bit nervous, but she understood why. It wasn't often that Villians targeted Adrien, but it was always so nerve-wracking when they did.

"I'm sorry, but at least you'll be safe in here." she started to close the lid before he stopped her.

"Please be careful, Ladybug." her heart skipped and she nervously smiled.

"Oh…I'll be fine. Thank you, and you stay out of harm's way, okay?" she closed the lid. Ladybug gazed at the old relic with a fond smile of the one inside it. She leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss on it before turning and running from the exhibit. She made her way towards the entrance. Everyone had cleared out and she could hear the sounds of the police's sirens.

 _I hope Kanda's okay._ The man had been left behind with the villain. _Wait, no. I hope that girl is okay._ Ladybug couldn't understand this "Kill All" tactic that Kanda was presenting. It seemed like he viewed the villains as irreversible monsters. Which was impossible. _Maybe I should go back…_ She pulled out her yo-yo when a loud sound shook the earth. She looked up and noticed the top of the Pyramid was sliding off. A silver dot spun into her view before it landed in front of her. _She's here….did she defeat Kanda?_ That was a nervous thought.

"Where did you hide Adrien?!"

Ladybug smirked and huffed, "You actually think I'd tell you? This is just between you and me, Riposte!" She aimed the borrowed saber towards Riposte.

Riposte smirked and shook her head, "You can't cut it? Fine. I'm going to defeat you and take your Miraculous! Then I'll go and find him!" She aimed her sword at her.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him!" She punctuated her sentence by racing towards her enemy.

Ladybug dodged most of Riposte's attacks and blocked others. Each blow caused her to be pushed back. As for her saber, it was useful in beating back Riposte, but she doubted it would make as much of a dent or cut. The two battled their way to the Painting Gallery. When their swords clashed, Riposte twisted hers around and flung the saber from Ladybug's hand. It flew and lodged itself into a painting. With a swift unsuspecting kick, Ladybug was thrown to the ground. It seemed she was about to meet her maker as a silver blade aimed for her. Suddenly, a blur of black appeared before a loud clanking noise echoed through the room. It was Chat Noir! He blocked Riposte's sword with his staff. The fencer backed off and glared at them

"Chat Noir!"

"A fencing tournament at the Louvre? How come I wasn't invited." With a smile of relief, Ladybug flipped onto her feet and took back the red saber.

She smirked as she glanced over at her partner, "Let me guess: you were late because you were at the groomers again?"

"I was preening myself, My lady. You know how long it takes cats to get ready."

Ladybug spun her yo-yo and they were off. The duo came down on Riposte with no mercy. They attacked her simultaneously. Riposte was forced on the defense and was cornered. They backed her into a wall and held her at the end of their weapons.

"Checkmate, Riposte!" the spotted heroine smirked.

"You've got the wrong sport, Ladybug! I think you mean: attaque toi!" The silver fencer brought her sword up and pushed their weapons out the way before lunging at Chat. She slammed her forearm into his chest and let him fly to the floor. The cat was about to get up when he let out a hiss in pain and held his ankle. The sound drew his partner's attention.

Ladybug turned to him, "You okay, Chat?" Riposte took this to her advantage. She laughed evilly before running towards Ladybug. The girl was only able to turn to look in time before she was sent flying out the hall. Riposte followed after her. The villain stabbed the alarm button. It brought the bars on the door down. Successfully separating her from her partner.

Chat ran to the bars and held them. "Ladybug!"

"Ready to lose, Ladybug?" Riposte rushed towards her. Forcing the heroine down the stairs in her pursuit.

* * *

Chat grumbled at his situation. His lady was in danger and he was stuck here. _Not for long._ He smirked and held up his hand. He was ready to call on the magical words when he heard a rush of footsteps. They halted his action as he looked out the entrance. To the side, he saw Kanda running towards his location. With a smile, he stuck his arm through the bars and waved towards him. This was perfect. If Kanda could get him out, he could save his cataclysm for a plan that Ladybug would soon devise.

"Kanda! Over here!" the exorcist ran over and noticed his situation.

"Where'd the Akuma go?"

"Downstairs with Ladybug." he pointed to the staircase behind Kanda, "be careful she's—" Kanda ignored him and ran off. "Wait! Are you going to at least try to get me out?" the exorcist had already been gone from his sight. Chat sighed and muttered, "Okay then." The boy stepped back and stared at the bars. Well, back to plan A then.

Chat lifted his arm and called forth his power. The familiar toxic magic danced between his fingertips. Without hesitation, Chat ran his hand across the bars. They rusted instantly. The cat hero brought his bad leg up and kicked the bars down. They clattered to the ground as he leaped out. His ankle cried in protest. The boy slowed down and limped his way to the staircase. Silently cursing his affliction.

 _Damned…stupid...ankle._

* * *

Ladybug kept dodging Riposte's shots and swings. She was going too fast for the hero to handle. At this rate, there was no way she was going to be able to land a decent hit. They reached the end of the staircase when Riposte threw her into the King Tut exhibit. She landed on her back on the ice cold floor. The saber flew from her reach. Ladybug glared up at her before looking over at the sarcophagus. She had to stop her, here and now.

Riposte locked her eyes on the ancient coffin. "Of course—Ack!" The girl was sent tumbling down the stairs. Ladybug looked up and saw Kanda with his foot out. Riposte flipped to her feet and glared at him. "You!"

Kanda said nothing and instead flew down at her. Their swords clashed as Ladybug swiftly got to her feet. She threw her yo-yo towards the alarm and the bars came down. _Now…Adrien is safe._ Just in time for her partner to rush down.

"Reunited once more, My Lady!"

"At last, let's give the rookie a hand, shall we?" she raced towards the battle.

"Agreed!" Chat followed after her.

Now with three opponents, Riposte was forced on the defensive. She couldn't land a hit, but neither could they. It was like back and forth. Ladybug could tell that the girl was actively trying to avoid Kanda, but she kept running into the original duo. Riposte growled and flipped onto a display case before pushing off and landing on the large pillars. She stabbed her sword into the stone and let herself hang there.

"Running away are we?" Chat taunted, "Not fitting for a fencer!"

"Let's finish her!" They all nodded their heads in agreement. Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and called out, "Lucky Charm!" red and pink light collected together before revealing a polka-dotted radiator. It fell into the hero's waiting arms. She looked at it with confusion. What would she even do with a radiator? Even Kanda was looking at it weirdly.

"Great, that should really heat things up." Chat joked.

"No kidding." they didn't need warmth right now.

A familiar flicker of a butterfly symbol hovered over Riposte's face before it faded away. The girl growled and pushed off the pillar. With her sword free, she heaved it behind her and let it flew. Out came a wave of light that caused them to duck. It sliced through the iron bars, the floor, and display case. As well as… _oh no._

A gasp left Ladybug's lips. Time seemed to slow as she watched long strands of jet black silk fall from Kanda's head. He bounced up and glared at the Akuma. Around him were piles of his hair and a red rope that held it together. He seemed to finally notice when the now cut ends brushed against his neck. Kanda lifted his hand up and placed it on his hair. The air suddenly shifted.

"Why is it so cold all of the sudden?" Chat spoke as a shiver ran down everyone's spines.

* * *

Hawkmoth, who was watching all of this take place felt a shudder run through his bones. _I think this akuma was a mistake._

* * *

Alya was forced to stay in the safety of her home. Far away from the fight. Her eyes were glued to the news screen. It was stuck on the destroyed Louvre. No one dared to go inside. Suddenly, she felt a strange chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself. Even the anchorwoman did as well.

 _"Did someone turn the air-conditioner on again?"_ the woman looked away at the camera. Alya turned to her mother. The world-class chief was on the phone.

"Maman, is the radiator on?"

The woman looked at her, confused. "Yeah."

"Why is it so cold?"

* * *

There was silence. No one seemed to move as Kanda felt for his lost hair. Ladybug almost thought she could see a purple cloud emerging from him. Something was about to go down. She could feel it in her bones. The man slowly looked down to see the pile around him.

"You…." he spoke low.

"Hey! Kanda! Don't worry, I can fix it!" she tried to mend the damage, but it was too late.

Kanda placed a hand over his sword and muttered. Suddenly, it glowed an eerily blue before he was gone. He was too quick. It was like he teleported straight in front of Riposte. If the man ever knew mercy, this would be where he would've killed it. He swung at the poor girl with such fury. It was hard to keep up. All they could see were sparks and streaks of blue flying across the air. Suddenly, Riposte was sent flying through the air and into the sarcophagus.

"No!" _Adrien is_ —It broke apart and revealed no one. Ladybug's panic died down and was replaced with confusion. "He's gone!"

"Uh, who?" Chat sounded nervous.

She looked over at him, "Riposte was after Adrien Agreste. I hid him there—" she pointed the ancient coffin out, "—but now he's gone!"

"Maybe he was feeling a little...claws-trophobic?" She stared at him with wide eyes and said nothing.

A shout of pain drew her back to the fight. Riposte had another cut. It was on her arm this time. It was sparking like crazy, but she pushed on. They clashed back and forth. But it all ended when Riposted tried to block one of his attacks. It seemed the continued assault did no favors for her sword. So that last blow sliced right through it. The long silver blade clattered to the floor. Out of its stump came a pure white butterfly.

Yet Kanda didn't stop. He brought his blade up and was ready to deliver when Ladybug sprinted forward and grabbed his wrist. "Yield!" he glared over at her. "You've won. She's been defeated. Now calm down!"

He snatched his hand from her grip. "Do not tell me to calm down, insect."

She glared at him, but ignored the comment, "Your hair can be fixed. Just wait for a second." Kanda snapped his gaze to the fallen warrior. She flinched and backed away. "Kanda…" Ladybug warned.

"Then get on with it!" he snapped.

She wasted no time. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the radiator was thrown in the air before exploding in a burst of ladybugs. They fixed everything around them. Kanda's hair disappeared from the floor and reappeared back on him. Riposte melted away and was replaced with Kagami, who was rightfully confused.

"What happened?" Kanda pointed his sword at the civilian. She looked up at him in fear.

"Kanda!" Ladybug and Chat called out to stop the man. Ladybug slid in front of Kagami while Chat ran up next to her.

"I don't understand. Why are you protecting the Akuma?"

"Because she's been defeated. She's back to normal again. We purified her—er well you did."

"No, she just reverted back to human form! Are you idiots blind?"

 _Reverted back to human form?_ Something in her gut turned. She had a suspicion. She didn't know nor believed it. But this was strange. "Just step away Kanda." She said as Chat's ring beeped. The two parties glared at each other before Kanda huffed. He slid the katana at his waist.

"If we were back home, I'd throw you both aside before finishing the job." she shuddered at the image that created. "Whatever," he turned away, "it's your funeral." the samurai walked off and suddenly everyone felt like they could breathe again.

* * *

Uh oh. The differences are starting to show.

 **Ciao-su~!**


	16. Flutter of Death

**Hello! HAPPY HOLIDAYS & MERRY CHRISTMAS! Right now, it still Christmas EVE for me, but time zones exist so HOHOHO here's a chapter!**

alexc1209: **Road is ecstatic that Allen's in this world. So far, no other Noahs will be making an appearance just yet.**

Elogane: **The main heroes have a little ways to go before understanding the differences between the two types of Akuma. As for real akuma...well, this is the perfect chapter to answer that question for you.**

EllaWaterfall2: **The darkness of DGM will be shown to the little duo in due time. Hopefully, it doesn't consume them [totally not a cryptic warning].**

 **Thanks for all the love and support! I really enjoy writing this story and it makes me glad that I'm not the only one loving it! Since it's the holiday season, I've prepared this "jolly" little chapter a** **s a present. Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR. **(BEWARE OF THE WARNING BELOW) **ENJOY!**

 **WARNING : This Chapter will Feature some **_**CHARACTER DEATH**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Flutter Of Death**

* * *

Hawkmoth lingered in his lair along with his new boss. He was doing as he instructed. He was seeking a negative emotion. The villain had been ordered to find the strongest emotion. No more mess ups. He bitterly remembered the one time he akumatized an infant. It was the most humiliating day of his life.

From all his searching, he found two potential targets. A man, who he akumatized before, and a gentle Doctor. Both exhibited signs of frustrations. One was in a spat with his spouse. The other was fearful and frustrated at his lack of knowledge over a disease that his patient was suffering from. _Wait._ He could feel the growing anger coming from the spouse of the man. So that made three potential targets.

"Have you chosen yet?" he heard Tyki yawn behind him.

Hawkmoth glanced to the side and sighed, "No, but I've narrowed it down to three."

"Well hurry it up."

He sighed and closed his eyes. The gentle doctor's frustration and fear were dimming. He switched over to the husband. If he remembered correctly…this one was the police officer. He recalled how the dynamic duo defeated him. It was like a walk in the park for them. If he akumatized him again, he wondered if he would be the same? _I'd rather not risk it._

"I've chosen."

"Finally!"

With a wave of his hand, the pure butterflies fluttered and one gracefully landed in his hands. He chose not to monologue with Tyki in the room. That would be just awkward for him. He lifted his other hand and placed it over his butterfly. He could feel the rush within him as it tainted the pure thing. The blacken creature flew from his grasp towards the open window, before it was intercepted.

Another larger butterfly swooped in and bit into it. Hawkmoth gasped as he watched the bug get devoured. He turned to Tyki with wide eyes. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Experimentation…" The Noah hummed.

When the villain looked back, he noticed how the bug changed. It was black with specs of purple in it as normal. Yet it was larger and sharper. He could see the dark energy radiating off of it in tiny little orbs of black with each flutter. Hawkmoth felt something turn in his stomach as it left his window. Only something bad would come from that butterfly. He could feel it.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going!?" A male voice shouted.

There was a rustle of fabrics being pushed and pulled. There was a woman placing neatly folded clothes in a large purple suitcase. Her sandy blonde hair bounced in a curly ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were going from each clothing item and ignoring the man that stood in the room's doorway. They were sea blue pair that was framed with thin black glasses.

"It means exactly what It means! I'm going!"

"You can't go! You just came back! And you promised our daughter that you wouldn't go on another one until January!" there was a crack in the man's voice that almost went unnoticed by the woman. Almost. Her hands were gripping on folded clothes that she had been shoving in a suitcase. The sound of her husband's voice cracking made her hesitate. Only for a second.

She whipped around to face him. He was a fairly large man whose height was average at most. His eyes were green like emeralds and his hair was short and ginger. Her eyes trailed down toward the silver chain that hung around his neck where a shiny whistle sat. Determination filled her and she huffed.

"I know what I said, but this just came up and it's important." the woman turned away and continued her packing.

"More important than your family?"

That made her freeze in her tracks. Her hands fell in the suitcase and she sighed. Turning her head to only glance over her shoulder, she responded. "You and I both know that's not true."

"Do I? I'm not so sure anymore. Ever since you got this job you've been flying all over the place on these "business trips". Never having time for us anymore!"

She glared at him. "I thought you were happy about my job! I know I was happy for you when you were ranked up to Lieutenant by the Mayor!" the woman accused.

"That was different."

"No it's not!" the woman stomped over to him and shoved her finger at his chest. "I can't stand this anymore! I supported you when you wanted to follow your dreams to be a police officer, yet you can't offer me the same!?"

"This is not about my support for you but about Sabrina! She'll be devastated to see that you've broken your promise…again." that last word hung in the air and added to the tension.

The woman knew she hadn't kept her word on a lot of things when it came to their daughter. She couldn't count on the number of times she missed an event that her daughter was in or a birthday that she wasn't personally there for. She tried though. She really did. Skype calls and the post office where her salvation in those instances. She had vowed to be able to stick around longer this time, but an offer had just come in. A once in a lifetime type of chance. A chance that would allow her career to skyrocket.

A bride-to-be had called for her to plan their wedding in Sicily, Italy. It seemed her fiancé had a large influence in the country and heard of her services. It seemed that he was friends with another couple that she had planned for. A couple from Paris that he knew. It was a great opportunity. Not only would she be able to bring in enough money so that they could get by and get her daughter that outfit from Gabriel's collection that Sabrina wanted, but if she did well then more young couples will come seeking her help. Then she could do what she loved most. Making sure that others had that special day turn out perfect and that their memories of it will only be happy.

"Well…I can't turn it down. I already accepted the offer."

The man scoffed. "Of course you did. You know, you're always like this."

"Always like what!?"

The man rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "I'll have to go tell Sabrina the news. You finish your packing." When he said packing, the bitterness rolled off his tongue and sliced through her heart. Yet her stubborn nature just stood firm and she demanded of him to tell her what he had meant by his comment. Only to have the door closed on her. The woman let out a frustrated yell and sat on her bed. Her hands slapped over her face and she sighed. She spent her time thinking over the conversation and her past mistakes.

Maybe, her husband was right.

Maybe, she had been an awful mother to her only child.

Maybe, she could just stick to planning weddings in Paris.

Or Maybe, it was time to give up the dream.

She had already put off working for it once she had her daughter to make sure to the girl got all the care and love in the world. Now that she was older, she thought that maybe she could try again. Only to have the curtain start to close on her. Maybe she had missed her chance a long time ago. She should've tried before she had a kid or before she married.

Regret bubbled up in her as she held back the tears that were threatening to form. There was a flutter that barely registered in the back of her mind.

 _How can I give up something I've wanted since childhood?_

She felt a force push on her hand. It prompted her to pull her hands away and look at her left hand. Her eyes went straight to the wedding ring. The ring was a beautiful piece that had a braided band that looked like thorns. The center was a large rose that had a diamond center. It was custom made from her husband. She had cherished it ever since that day. She turned her palm downward and saw a large black butterfly on her hand. She gasped and attempted to scratch at it. It didn't come off, much to her dismay. In fact, the skin around it seemed to turn gray.

 _ **"Lacrimosa, I am Hawkmoth. You have spent your whole life putting others before you. Don't you think it's time to finally follow your dreams?"**_ The voice echoed in her mind.

 _I have, haven't I?_ The discoloration grew in the form of tiny gray stars.

 _ **"I can give you the chance of the lifetime to finally soar."**_

 _He can?_

 _ **"All I need in return are a pair of jewelry. Ladybug earrings and Chat Noir's ring."**_

"Jewelry? Ha! I can do that no problem. You can count on it, Hawkmoth."

* * *

Once he felt the Akuma's transformation complete, Hawkmoth sighed and turned to his boss. The man looked pleased and even amused by his performance. In his hand was another butterfly. He grimaced at the sight of it. Those things were horrid.

"Nice work." The man simply stated before turning and walking away.

"And where are you going?"

The man turned his way and gave him a grin worthy of Cheshire Cat's approval. "To observe," he said no more and turned away.

He watched as a door seemed to form out of nowhere and open up. A girl jumped out and greeted the man. "Hey, Tyki! Do I get to participate in the fun this time?"

"Not this time, Road," she whined and pouted. "But, you may watch the show."

Instantly her mood improved. She cheered and twirled around. "Yay! Maybe I'll get to see my dear Allen this time~!"

"Maybe." The two vanished through the doorway and it closed behind him. Now alone, he sighed. He hoped that they would stay out of the fight. He didn't know if Ladybug and Chat Noir could handle dealing with such powerful entities.

 _What is this? Is this…worry for the enemy?_

* * *

Marinette was walking through the park. She thought the carousel could give her an idea. She had been wanting to draw ballroom style clothing that was a pair. A suit for a man and a large dress for a woman. However, she didn't know what she could do for it. She didn't know what theme it could be. _Maybe a circus theme?_ She never drew anything with a circus in mind. Of course, she's never been to a circus so that could be the reason.

Her eyes scanned to the park's fountain. She was half expecting to see Adrien posing for pictures there as always, but to her surprise, she saw Lou Fa instead. At least, she assumed it was her. The only way she could tell was because of the woman's glasses. The girl's hair was tied in a long braid with a blue beret on top. She was wearing a navy dress and with a white collar. Over it was a long, black coat. Around her legs were thigh high socks with black high heels. Like Marinette, the girl had a small purse around her shoulder. However, the strap was a chain and the purse was made of black leather.

 _Interesting…I thought she was a scientist._

"Whatcha staring at Mari?" she heard a whisper in her ear and jumped. The voice laughed and she recognized it as her best friend, Alya.

"Alya," she whined, "don't do that to me."

The girl giggled, "Sorry! Who are you looking at?"

"Eh, I was admiring that model's clothes." More like she recognized that model and wondered how she had never seen her before.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see why. She's pretty." Alya nodded.

Marinette hummed in agreement. "So what are you doing here Alya, I thought you were going to post one of your theories on the blog again." the duo began to walk and talk towards an unoccupied bench.

"I was! This time it's about the new Superheroes. After I typed it up, I realized I needed more information. So I was planning on looking around to find them and gather info." _Good luck with that._ "Then I saw you here."

"Oh, I was here to catch some inspiration." As she said that, her foot came in contact with a something soft on the ground.

She pulled back and looked down. It was a stuffed doll. The doll had dark skin and spiky purple hair. Around its neck was a large red ribbon tied in a bow and a little pink dress. Its mouth was made of stitches in a cute zigzag pattern. Its eyes were round black stones. It was a charming toy. The designer leaned down and picked it up off the ground. She dusted the dirt off of it and inspected it. It seemed intact. No rips or holes.

"I wonder who this belongs to."

Alya shrugged, "Probably some kid who accidentally left it there. The real question is, what to do with it? Not like you can put up a found sign for a doll."

"I could. But then I wouldn't know for sure who it belonged to. Someone could come in and claim that it's theirs."

"Yeah, or you can ke—" A loud banshee-like shriek ripped through the air, followed by a chorus of screaming. _Akuma._

Before Marinette could get out an excuse, there was a yelp. She saw Lou Fa, or whom she believed was her, being thrown over a man's shoulder. She recognized that man instantly by his scowl. _What was Kanda doing out here?_ Before she could wonder she found herself being pulled up and away. The doll laid forgotten on the dirt ground. The designer thought it was Chat but when she looked it was Lavi. _Oh god. Why him? It could've been anyone but him._

She was placed on the balcony. Her balcony. Which she tried not to be surprised about, her house was close to the park after all. The exorcist winked or blinked at her before turning away. "Wait! What about my friend?! She's still down there!"

"Don't worry little lady. I've got that covered!" he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out. "Hey, kid! Grab on!"

Marinette peeked over the railing and saw that Alya had climbed onto an enlarged hammer. The base was wide and the handle was long. It seemed like the handle could function the same way Chat's baton could. Suddenly, the handle began to shrink. The action pulled Alya up and out of the way. When she arrived at the top, Lavi carefully let her off and onto the balcony.

"Alright, Kiddos. You stay here and—"

"Who are you!?" Alya started. Her phone was already on and the recording had begun. "What kind of power was that? Does that thing work the same way as Chat's Baton?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Uhm."

"Where did you come from? Are you really apart of some organization?" Alya kept walking towards him, backing him into a corner.

"How—"

"Are you guys fugitives or were you sent here on a mission!?" His back hit her railing as he looked towards her for help. She tried not to look smug, but she couldn't hold her smile in. _Ha, how does it feel?_

"Um…" He looked over his shoulder and noticed Kanda with Lou Fa. The man was on a rooftop away from them, but Lavi still called out to him. "Yuu! Well, there's my teammate. Sorry, but your questions will have to wait. Bye!"

Lavi's hammer extended into the ground before propelling him away. Kanda turned and left with the model/scientist in tow. She turned to Alya. The girl was pouting yet she looked confused. "Did he call his own Teammate "You"?"

"Maybe he did it, so you wouldn't know his name?" she fibbed.

The girl hummed. "Smart! But not smart enough! See ya Mari, I've got a hero to catch!" the girl quickly ducked into her balcony and was gone like the wind. _Well, duty calls._

* * *

When Ladybug got on the scene, she wasn't surprised to see the whole gang there. _Gang, can I call them that? Squad? No, we're not that close._ There were thorns everywhere. _Everywhere_. It looked like a maze. She couldn't even see some of the buildings through it. Chat Noir, Allen, and Kanda were busy hacking away at the thorns. Lavi was standing back and observing. His expression was serious and thoughtful. His hammer rested in his hand but the size seemed normal. She swung down and landed near him.

"What's the situation?"

"Crazy bride that looks like she belongs in Children's and Household Tales." Lavi hummed.

"Children's and Household Tales?" that was a first for her.

He looked at her as if she had said something ridiculous. "Yeah, it's an old classic. It came out decades ago, so it makes sense if you've never heard of it." _Decades? How old is he?_ She tried not to think about it too much. Suddenly, Lavi clapped his hands together. "Got an idea. Guys I'm gonna need you to get back!" The three leaped away while Lavi rose his hammer. It seemed to grow ten times bigger.

She scoffed. "What are you going to do? Crush it?"

"Nope! Even better!" she saw something green spark around him before eight circles appeared around him. They turned and turned before one stopped in front of him. He rose his hammer up and slammed right through the circle. "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" It hit the ground and a ring of fire formed around him.

Ladybug watched with awe as the fire turned and spiraled up into a large snake. A snake which ran right through the thorns. Setting every single one ablaze. _Dang._

"Now that's what I call a _warm up_." Chat grinned and Ladybug shook her head with a fond smile.

They heard a loud shriek and all of them took off towards the sound. This akuma truly did look like a gothic bride. Her dress was a ripped up, large ballroom gown. It had thorns in the ruffles. Around her waist was a corset that was made up of sharp thorns. Her arms were covered in grey, ripped gloves that covered her elbow to her fingertips. Her hair was as white as snow like a certain exorcist she knew. In her hair was a crown made up of thorns that held a long veil behind her. Her skin was a light gray with various cracks in it. With a wave of her hand, thorns flew and grew. She used this to terrorize the civilians.

The fire snakes that Lavi summoned spiraled up towards the woman. The two circled around her as if they were trying to squeeze her. The bride flew up and away from them. Yet, they followed her movements. The woman was quick. She ended up drawing them towards the Seine before making a risky dodge. The snake flew into the water and turned into smoke. The bride turned away with a smirk and spotted them.

"I am Lacrimosa! And today is the day that You and Chat Noir will finally fall!" At least this akuma had the decency to introduce herself first.

The fighting finally started. It was a little hard at first. Ladybug and Chat Noir were in perfect sync and the Exorcists worked like a well-oiled machine. But by trying to put them together it made everything off balanced. Not only that, but the communication between the two teams was nearly nonexistent. She would call out a plan around the same time Allen would shout out a plan of his own. It got to the point where no one knew who's orders they were following. Is it flank to the right or the left? Everything was getting mixed up. It got the point to where Ladybug got so fed up she called her Lucky Charm before she planned to.

What landed in her hand was a whistle. The whistle that looked pretty familiar. If she looked passed its spotted appearance, that is. She looked at her surroundings and saw each of the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Once her plan was formulated, she called out to her teammates.

"Kanda, Chat. I'm—" she tried, but Allen called out as well.

"Kanda, I'm going to need you to—"

"Wait!" she stopped him. The boy turned to look at her and Lacrimosa struck. He was lucky that he dodged her attack in time. The exorcist flipped away and large thorns impaled into his spot.

"What?" he responded to her.

"I have a plan! Just…follow my lead!" she rolled out the way of a thorn as Lavi tried to get a hit on Lacrimosa. The bride swayed to the side and grabbed him by his scarf. The man was flung towards her. Ladybug leaped forward and caught him before he could crash into the cement.

He nodded at her in appreciation "So about that plan?"

Ladybug nodded and helped him up. She called out to Kanda and Chat, "Hey! Kanda, Chat. I need you two to lead her right to that spot right there." she pointed to the top of the carousel. "When she's there blow this whistle—" she tossed the lucky charm towards Chat. "—twice!" They nodded at her in affirmation.

Ladybug turned to Lavi, "Lavi when you hear that. Activate those snakes. I want every thorn burned off of her. Once that's done, me and Allen will wrap her up like a Christmas present. Go it!"

"Righto! Let's get this over with."

Chat and Kanda took off towards Lacrimosa and Chat blew the whistle long and hard to catch the woman's attention. She chased after them all around the park until she saw them land on the carousel. The woman flew after and landed. The sound of two whistles cut the air and Lavi's snake tore right through the rest. Ladybug watched as it circled the woman, getting closer and closer to her thorns. It ended up burning more than just those thorns if her angry scream was to go by. Mixing in with the fire were little pieces of black cloth and some purple lightning. This was the third Akuma to do that. She wondered what that meant.

"Alright! On three!" Ribbons sprung out of Allen's cloak and hung around him, waiting. Ladybug spun her yo-yo and continued the countdown.

"One!"

"Two!" Allen counted.

"Three!" they all shouted.

The fire serpent vanished and before the woman had time to recover, she had white cloth tying her one way and a red yo-yo locking her wrists together. With a swift tug, the akuma was on the ground.

"Alright! Now that was lit!"

"Lit? What does that—" Allen seemed confused while Chat tried to explain to him the concept of "Lit".

Ladybug walked over to the woman and looked down at her. She quickly scanned her and found something shining on her finger. It was a beautiful wedding ring. _This gives me ideas for my own when me and Adrien_ — _uhm, Akuma! Right! Gotta pay attention._ It had to be the source of her power. What was a bride without a ring? With her gloved hands, she tugged the ring off and mercilessly snapped it in half. To her shock, nothing flew out.

"What—" Lacrimosa glared her down before shrieking. The sound pierced right through her ears. They all covered their ears as the bride screamed out. The woman ripped through Allen's restraints. She grabbed onto the yo-yo string and pulled Ladybug towards her.

Marinette felt herself get snatched up by her neck. She was forced to stare into the eyes of the villain. Hawkmoth's symbol shone over her eyes. Instinctively, she clasped her hands over the woman's wrists. Yet her grip grew tighter. _At this rate-_ Suddenly, there was a line of silver that raced through the air and into Lacrimosa's forearm. Ladybug recognized it as Kanda's sword. The woman screamed and let her go. Without missing a beat, the man raced forward and grabbed the hilt. He turned it and Ladybug saw blood spray from the wound. The Akuma's arm came off and fell in front of her. It laid on the grass. Bleeding out everywhere. Ladybug placed a hand on her mouth in disgust.

Lacrimosa held her stump. Her eyes were wide with shock and she shrieked out in pain. Ladybug saw a large black butterfly on the severed limb. The whole thing turned a dark, almost purplish gray before crumbling away. Out of it was the familiar white butterfly. _Was that the akuma?_ The exorcists advanced on the akuma as Ladybug turned to her partner.

Holding her vomit down, she called out to him. "Chat! The charm!" He looked as pale as she was sure she was. He hesitated before throwing it her way. Ladybug threw it in the air with a shout. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybugs bloomed from the objects and swirled around the city. It flew and cleaned up the arm. As good as new, it was on the woman's person again. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Minus how her skin was still gray.

Ladybug pushed herself up on shaky legs and ran in front of the woman. She faced the exorcists with her hands up. They were staring at the woman with untrusting eyes. "It's fine now! She's…human again."

"That's impossible…Allen?" Lavi turned to Allen.

"My eye isn't reacting to her."

"Yeah, but it doesn't react to these _things_ anyway." Kanda aimed his sword at her. "Move."

"Hey!" Chat ran to her side. "Trust us. It's all fixed."

There was a period of silence before Allen sighed, "Kanda, yield." the swordsman huffed and turned away.

Simultaneously, LB and Chat's shoulders relaxed as they turned to address the victim. "Are you okay, Madame?" she nodded fearfully. There was a shout and everyone turned. Ladybug turned her head and saw her classmate, Sabrina. She ran up to the victim with a huge relieved smile. The girl fell to her knees and hugged her mother.

"Maman! I'm so happy you're okay!" _Finally, another happy ending._

Or so she thought.

"Maman? What's wrong?" The woman had rested upon her daughter's shoulder. There was a sad smile on her face that Ladybug recognized. It had a sense of peace yet sorrow in it. The woman pushed her daughter away at arm's length. Ladybug could see that her skin had started to develop black stars on them. The woman had tears streaming down her cheeks as her body seemed to freeze.

"Oh no." she heard a mutter come from Allen. With a quick glance, she saw them avert their eyes from the scene. _What does that mean?_ The bug heroine could see other people creeping onto the streets to see the action. All of them were as shocked as she was. _What's going on?!_ The woman grew stiff as a statue. The stars completely consumed her.

"M-Maman…?"

 _Beep._

Like sand, the woman crumbled before their eyes. Just like the arm. Her ashes laid on the floor as the air grew silent around them. Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth and staggered back. This was too much! This was too much for her! Hawkmoth had gone too far this time! Anger and disgust boiled in her. She was sick from the sight and from the type of man their enemy was. She tightened her grip on her yo-yo in anger. Everyone kept their eyes on the pile of ash.

Sabrina choked before reaching forward. "M-Maman?" her voice cracked. Her hand reached for the ashes when she heard the sound of footsteps and Ladybug saw Allen Walker grabbing a hold of her classmate and dragging her away from her mother. Or what was left of her.

"No! Let me go!"

"If you touch those ashes, you'll end up just like her!" he held the writhing and crying girl. Sabrina screamed and crumbled in Allen's arms.

 _Beep._

Marinette saw her vision blur before tears fell from her eyes. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a familiar chest. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. The clear skies darkened and black clouds started to roll in. It was as if the Earth was weeping for the loss of a mother.

"Curse you…" Sabrina muttered, "Curse you. I curse you. You terrible God! _I HATE YOU_!" Thunder crackled.

* * *

 _Doctor's Notes: Patient skin is turning into a gray color._

Léon clicked his pen and stared out the window. Clear liquid ran down the glass. It was a perfect mood for this day. He had seen the news. He heard what happened. The whole city had seen it. Now they were all mourning for the loss. No one had ever died from akumatization before. That wasn't the norm. He feared that panic would stir in everyone. It was already starting. Some of his co-workers had been turned in the past. Before, some people would be wary of them around, but now everyone avoided them like the plague. As if breathing their air would kill them instantly.

"Doctor. Am I….Am I going to die?" the doctor's heart broke.

He turned to the girl sitting on the bed. Her head looking down as if she should be ashamed. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. She turned up and looked at him. Her skin looked like she rolled around in a pile of ash. Just like that akuma victim. He tried to not let that thought linger for too long. Léon shook his head, no, at her question.

"Of course not. I'm a doctor, aren't I? I'll make sure that you'll be back home in no time! I promise!"

She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. The girl said nothing. _Does she not believe me? Or can she sense the gravity of the situation?_ With the absent of knowledge and his lack of control, he couldn't do much. Could this child see that? He wondered. He didn't know if this _thing_ was life-threatening or not. _But…going off of today…I have a pretty bad feeling._ He was going to try every possible thing until she got better.

 _Knock, Knock._

They turned to the now opened door. It was one of the nurses. He didn't recognize her, but her nameplate said, "Lucia". She carried a clipboard with her along with a silver box. Around her neck was a tiny spider charm. She smiled at him, "Doctor, Nurse June is having an issue with patient PK13."

He straightened immediately at the mention of the familiar patient. "I'll be there right away." He went to walk away before he felt a tiny hand hold him back. He looked to see Esther with a look of fear on her face.

"Don't go!" she cried.

He was shocked at the this but took it in stride. Léon smiled at her and placed a hand over hers. "I need to go. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"It's going to poison me! Please!"

"It?" she pointed at the nurse.

"She's a monster!"

He shook his head. He guessed it must've been those dreams again _. Children have such active imaginations_ "She's not a monster. And she won't poison you. Now, I need to leave but don't worry. I'll be back soon." he pulled away from her. He felt guilty when he saw her look of betrayal. Her heart was broken. He saw the sight before on many other patients and family members. As much as it hurt to see her look like that, he was her doctor, not her father. So he turned and walked towards the Nurse. She lowered her head with a smile.

"Good luck, Doctor." he nodded and walked out the door. As he walked passed Lucia, he felt something turn in his gut. It was that familiar feeling of dread. He looked back only to see the door closing on him and Esther staring with tears in her eyes. Something told him that he would regret leaving.

* * *

The whistling of the wind rang through the humid air. The rhythm of rain hitting the concrete and the rushing of people worked in harmony to create a heart-wrenching melody. The sky was dark and clouded. Not even a glimmer of the moon showed through. The only thing lighting up the sky were strikes of lighting. There was a large building that stood far about the rest. It was white with rows of windows and a large red plus at its top. In one window, there stood a girl. She had looked like she just came from the wet outside. Her clothes sagged and clung to her skin. Her body would shiver from time to time from the coldness of it. But she didn't mind. Her eyes were too busy staring out at the dull world around her. Those orbs that were usually filled with life and happiness now were barren like a wasteland. Dull. Emotionless. Like a void.

There were others around her that moved at a faster pace. Their words were fast and garbled to her. Not that she cared. There were sounds of wailing. Both from Death and from Life. Not that it mattered. For her mind was elsewhere. It was too busy replaying that scene in her head. To busy reminding her of why she was feeling this cold aching in her chest. This numbness in her fingers. Why her eyes stung and felt puffy. Why that she was feeling that bitter feeling of being totally alone. She knew she wouldn't have felt this way if _that_ hadn't happened. If _she_ was still here.

"Sabrina? Darling?" a man's voice questioned. He sounded so gentle and sad.

She did not answer him. His voice was blocked out of her mind. Her mind which was too busy assaulting her with all the sounds, smells, and sensations of _that_ moment. Outside of her, there was a sigh.

"It's okay, Monsieur Raincomprix. She'll come around. Right now, she just needs to grieve." A woman's voice reassured. "It's best we leave her be."

"I guess." The broken man replied.

The two shuffled out the room. Their exit was followed by a click of a door. Not that the girl had noticed the change. Her thoughts were swimming with a thousand regrets. That scene was at the forefront of her mind. The emotions in her soul were turning and turning. They were shifting to a new one. One that created wars, broke relationships and blinded people. Anger. Her sadness was transformed. She felt anger at everything. Angry at the people that went on their way outside these walls. Angry at the cries of children being brought into this world, when the one most important person in her life was so cruelly taken out of it. Angry at the so-called heroes. They hadn't been able to save _her_. They were failures. And most of all, she was angry at the controversial entity that said to dwell past the clouds. She hated it. She cursed it. It stole _her_ away.

She wanted to take _her_ back. To rip _her_ from the heavens and keep _her_ with them. Everything would go back to normal. She wished to have _her_ still be walking around and breathing. To be able to wake up to the smell of breakfast or eagerly awaiting a scheduled Skype call. Not to be here in a room where Death and Life are so constant.

 _I want her back. Giver her back. Give my Mother back to me._

Unknown to her, the shadows in the room started to move and stretch. They peeled off the walls and collected together. The figure they formed was similar to a large clown. It had a round body and a tall hat. Its hat was only one of the most striking features the clown had. With its purple butterflies, red ladybugs, and cat ears at it's very top. The feature that trumped the clown's hat was its smile. The jaw-dropping long smile with large fangs. It looked like something out of a horror film.

"Do you wish for your mother to be revived?" Her eyes snapped upward. She could see him in the window's reflection. Inspecting further, she saw his sickly gray skin, large coat, and top hat. As well as his gleaming spectacles.

She turned around and stared. Her voice was blubbery and filled with disbelief. "W-What?"

"Do you wish to bring her back, Child?" his grin remained fixed.

 _Bring…her back?_

"Why you can. With this—" the clown waved his large hand and a black skeleton popped from the floor. It was strange. The skull had no sockets and its teeth were razor sharp. Its arms were long and slender yet were like large blades. Deadly if used the right way. Her legs were the same as her arms yet they had no feet. Just pointed needles. It was abnormal. "—Magical body I created. Just slip a soul in and it shall walk among the living once again. You can get your mother back from that awful God."

A flash of hope sparked in her heart. Could she really have her mother back? Would this skeleton be the thing that reunited her with her loved one?

"Just scream out your sweet mother's _name_ to the heavens and her soul will be called back down." the being instructed.

A spark of determination twinkled in her eyes. This was it! A grin spread on her mouth at the possibility. She opened her mouth and sucked in as much air she could hold.

"Remember, to do it as loud as possible. You want her to hear you right?"

Yes, she did! She wanted her to hear. To come back. She _needed_ her to come back. This was the only way. With a loud voice that was peppered with desperation, Sabrina screamed out to the heavens the name that would forever change her fate.

"CÉCILE!" thunder roared and purple lighting crackled down from the sky. It hit the glass and magically pierced through it into the skeleton's skull head on. Her name was written on the forehead in beautiful cursive. A star opened up above it and the body started to move.

"Sabrina?" She heard her voice sound from the machine.

Relief flowed from her. Tears ran down her cheeks like raindrops. She couldn't believe it! She had done it! She wasn't alone anymore! She could have her mother back once again. They can be happy now!

"You…you…"

"Maman!" she opened her arms and took a few steps towards her.

"You…How DARE YOU!?" the anger that twisted out of her was unexpected. What was wrong? What had she done? "How could you do this to me!? Do you realize what you have done!? You've turned me into an _Akuma_!"

 _Akuma?_ "Ma-Maman?" A whimper escaped her lips. Why was she so angry? She brought her back. Wouldn't she be happy to be back? To be alive? To see her again?

The clown grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her from running. Moving was pointless. The monster's grip was too strong for her. The clown laughed. His laughter was sinister and sent chills down her spine. "You belong to me now, Cécile! Kill this girl now and wear her body!"

The skeleton moved off its frame and came towards her. Panic engulfed the young girl. _Kill? Kill?! KILL!?_ She struggled some more as the thing brought it's arm up. The sharp edge shined in the light. Her mother cried out and it sounded like she was in pain. The skeleton—her mother—brought the blade down. A scream tore from her throat only be silenced with a loud slice and the spraying of blood on a thin window.

"Happy Birthday~!"

* * *

 **Now, aren't you all glad I gave you those simple happy chapters. This chapter isn't my best one, but it's loaded with emotion. And that counts for something right? The "fight" scene wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I still have a long way to go before being able to write action scenes well. Anyway! I hope no one's favorite character was Sabrina.**

 **Ciao-su~**


	17. Something's Rotten in Paris

**Disclaimer: I do not Own ML or DGM**

 **Chapter 17: Something's Rotten in Paris**

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

There was a rush of footsteps hitting against the concrete sidewalk, along with some splashes of water from the week's downpour. The owner of those steps seemed to be a young male. From the backpack that was slung over his shoulder, it was safe to assume that he was a student of some kind. In his hand was a regular smartphone. The screen was lit up and had a dial pad on it. But no numbers had been punched in yet. The student's breathing was heavily labored and his face was flushed but he wasn't stopping for anything. The kid constantly looked over his shoulder as if to find something and each time he did, he shrieked a little and ran faster. It was clear he was being chased.

The poor child decided to try and escape his purser faster by quickly turning into an alleyway and taking more quick turns from there. Too bad his luck ran out when he ran into a brick wall. The kid frantically looked around his surroundings trying to find a way to vault over the thing. Frustrated, he slapped his hands against the brick as if that would help his current predicament. He let loose a low growl before mumbling under his breath. Panic was constantly present on his features.

"No, no, no. There has to be something. Find something!"

 _Click_

He halted his actions and turned to the sound. His eyes were wide with terror. The poor boy stared down his assailant and tears started to form in his eyes. His lips quivered and his body shook in place.

The teen whimpered out, "Please man, d-don't do this. Not to me. D-Don't do this to me!" Another click was heard and he started to sound hysterical, "No! No! NO! Don't! I don't want to die! I DON'T want to die! PLEASE!" he backed himself into the wall and sobbed. His face was drenched in tears as his phone clattered to the floor.

 _Boom!_

* * *

Marinette awoke that morning looking like a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Cheeks had clear paths where her tears traveled on. Her hair was in a disarray and she had killer bags under her eyes. It had been a couple of days since the attack, but it still felt like it happened yesterday. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking about the poor woman, Sabrina's Mother. She just…crumbled and died. And she—Ladybug—couldn't do anything about it. The girl ended up breaking down in front of her partner and then alone in her room. Chat had offered to take her home, but only halfway. To avoid revealing her identity. Something that she didn't care for at all at that moment but decided to put up with it because of the alarm of her miraculous.

The heroine crawled down her loft bed and slumped onto her chaise. She didn't want to get up at all. She didn't want to go to school at all. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sabrina. The poor girl had been absent for a while but, according to Chloé's recent tweet (Marinette figured that she might as well follow her since she made herself an akuma target so often), she could be coming back today. The girl was definitely going through this a lot harder than she was. It was her mother she lost after all. The guilt chewed up inside her and made her desire to stay home.

"Marinette? Are you up?" she heard the sweet sound of her mother.

"Yeah! Just getting ready!" the girl sighed.

"Don't worry Marinette, it'll be okay." Something pressed against her cheek and gave her reassurance. It was Tikki, her dearest Kwami. The being had stayed up and comforted her the entire time. Sacrificing her own sleep to make her feel better.

"This sucks. I shouldn't be the one crying! Sabrina lost her mother. Not me. But the fact is, I'm the one who failed. I should've known or at least done something!"

"No! You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know. How could you? You didn't know that Hawkmoth committed such an atrocity!... An atrocity which I still do not understand how he pulled off." that last part was mumbled, obviously so that the girl could not hear.

Forcefully, the girl pushed herself up and headed towards her vanity. Staring at her state in the mirror, she picked up a small brush. Tikki flew into the frame with a concerned expression.

"Marinette, don't push yourself. If you don't feel up to it, don't go to school today."

"I have to. I want to be there for Sabrina, she's suffering much worse than I am right now. If I couldn't save her mother then the least I can do is help her as best I can."

"Marinette…"

The girl fought through her fatigue and got herself ready that morning. She put on more makeup than usual. Using it to remove her bags and make it seem like she wasn't feeling tired at all. Like she hadn't lost sleep over it at all. With her usual attire, she left her room and her residence before making her way to school. The atmosphere was depressing, to say the least. No one she passed had a smile on their face. Everyone looked like they had the worst week of their lives. So bad that she bumped into someone and when she apologized, they barely acknowledged her. _If everyone is this upset, then Sabrina must be feeling awful_. With that in mind, she quickened her pace.

It wasn't long until she arrived. Her feet bounced up the stairs and into the school. For once she was early and that usually meant a bad thing if she paid attention. The last time she was early to school, Lila came and caused a hurricane. A hurricane which she added to by turning her into an Akuma. _But_ _…the_ _first time I was early was the day I met Adrien._ That fond memory in the rain came back to her. She could still hear the sound of the thunder, the chill from the rain, his laughter ringing out, the umbrella closing around her, and when their hands brushed together. It was a constant reminder of why she was in love with him.

A smile formed on her lips before she frowned once more. Now was not the time to be happy. She looked around at the people lingering in the courtyard. All of them had frowns on their faces. No one was happy. No one was smiling. If she were to smile now, it would be extremely out of place. Her eyes found Sabrina. The girl was huddled into a corner with Chloé. Even Chloé had an air of sadness around her, but Sabrina…she was…different. Not happy. Nothing like that. Marinette thought it was sadness, but even that wasn't it. It was…nothing. There was nothing. No emotion what so ever. Her eyes were void of everything that made them human. The heroine wanted to think that it was because she was feeling…numb. God knows, she would feel the same after the following days of her mother's death.

The ginger's head rose up and the two locked eyes together. Marinette's assumption had been right. She did look awful. Her eyes were sunken in and it looked like she had veins stretching from the ends of her eyes to the side of her head. It was like she aged overnight. The girl smiled her way but it didn't reach her eyes. The smile, however, gave Marinette shivers. The hairs on her skin stood up and she suddenly felt like she was suffocating. Was this the guilt she had been feeling coming back for her? It had to have been. The ginger stood up straight and pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning on. Chloé, who had been talking, suddenly stopped and stared. The hero's feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She wanted to move, to run away. But she didn't know why.

 _No! That's just the guilt talking!_

"H-Hey Sabrina." she greeted her once the girl came within distance.

"Marinette." she simply said. Her tone was flat.

The girl swallowed hard and hesitated, "How are...How are you doing?"

"Fine."

 _That's it? Fine? Just fine?_ "Fine?" that felt…anti-climactic. She guessed that everyone did deal with grief differently.

"Fine." the girl repeated.

"Oh…well if there is anything I can do for you, just know that I'm always available." Finally, her feet responded and she turned to leave until a voice stopped her.

"One."

She looked over her shoulder at Sabrina, who was staring at her with her emotionless eyes. She saw her hands twitch at her side. It was as if she was eager to do something. "One," Sabrina repeated. "There is….one….thing," she spoke as if she had trouble speaking.

"What is it?" her stomach turned and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

"I'm feeling hungry."

For some reason, Marinette felt relieved and let out a chuckle at the girl's request. She guessed it would make sense to ask the baker's daughter for food. "Well! You're in luck I have a spare cookie on me that you can have."

Sabrina shook her head. "No…I'm hungry for—"

 _DING DONG_

The bell sounded and the children around her started to move from their respective places. All of them shuffled to their own destinations. Marinette's eyes were locked on Sabrina, who seemed startled at the sound.

"Sabrina!" she heard Chloé call. The two turned their attention to the diva. Marinette somewhat expected her to act as usual but was surprised to see the girl's eyes soften at her friend. "You coming?"

"Ah…" the girl looked back at her before turning back to Chloé. "Yes." With that, she walked to her side and the two walked away.

 _I wonder…what she was going to say…_

* * *

 _Doctor's Notes: Patient is vomiting up blood._

"An update on the missing cases, the latest to go missing is Jean Duparc." the sound of a woman's voice was heard in the room. It came from the hanging TV. There were two anchors. A man and woman. They sat at a long table and underneath them were large words saying "Massive Missing Case"

The woman continued, "Young Duparc marks the 14th case so far. The police seem to have no leads. Whatever happened to these poor people remains unknown."

"What I don't get is how so many people have gone missing in such a short amount of time. Where could they be? Is there a killer rave I don't know about?" the man joked while the woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it may be, the victims don't have anything in common. Some are children, some are adults, some are women, and some are men. Even their backgrounds are different." she informed the audience.

"Could it be that we may have a serial killer on the loose, Joanne?" Léon picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV.

"I hope to god not." It clicked off and he placed the remote down on the nightstand.

His eyes were focused on the girl who laid in the bed. Her whole body had a light ash gray tone to it and she looked like she couldn't sleep. The doctor feared that this had something to do with the stars he found in her blood. Speaking of blood, next to her was a garbage bin that was covered in pure red liquid. However, it had specs of black stars in it. The frequency of the black stars made it obvious of their importance. Yet he wasn't sure what it meant.

"How are we feeling today, Esther?"

"Like cra—" Blood started to squirt out of her mouth and she slapped her hand over it. The girl turned herself to the bin and let loose a waterfall of blood.

He winced at the sound. Léon wished he could do something to help with the symptom. But they had done all the tests they could once she started to puke blood. The only thing that kept her alive was the blood transfusions and some medication. For the time being, he placed his hand on her back and gave her a comforting rub. When she finished, she grabbed a tissue from a box off the nightstand and wiped her mouth. He noted how her hands shook through it all.

"This sucks." she moaned.

"I'm sure it does. But don't worry, you'll get through it."

"Doctor." she addressed him. Her tone was different this time around. "That woman…she did this to me."

"P-Pardon?" he stammered, obviously taken by surprise. It seemed that she was still so sure about Nurse Lucia's apparent "evilness." He turned his full attention to her. "What makes you believe that?"

"She injected some kind of black medicine in me—" the girl coughed and blood came out her mouth. Her hand slapped over her face as she grabbed her trash bin again. The girl relieved herself before wiping the blood off her mouth. "She poisoned me!" She held up the bin as if it was proof.

"Why would she want to do that to you?"

"Because she's a monster! She's doing this—!" She gestured to herself. "—to me! Please help me, Doctor!"

He sighed. He'd have to appease her somehow. "I'll….I'll look into it," he promised.

* * *

When Marinette arrived home, she graciously helped her mother prepare supper. The family kept up a happy atmosphere amidst all the danger that was in the outside world. She had heard about the various missing reports from Alya in class. It was cause for concern alright. In a span of a week, thirteen people had up and vanished. The concerning part about that was that the majority of them were in the vicinity of her school and home.

Marinette displayed no worries for her own safety. She was LADYBUG. The girl was confident that no one was going to kidnap her. Not while she could handle it. Despite the stirring concern, the incident felt far away from her home. When she came upon the age of understanding the evil that people were capable of, all presented in the news, she learned that those evils happened outside of her home. This was her haven or sanctuary. With the power of the Ladybug on her side, she didn't have much to fuss over.

After Dinner had been complete, Marinette crawled up to her room and jumped in her chair. She spun around for a second before pulling herself to her computer. It wasn't her day to patrol, so she could focus on her homework. The girl snatched up her bag and pulled her work out. She then turned on her computer. She smiled upon seeing the many faces of her crush before opening her browser.

With Google opened and secured, she cracked her fingers and looked at the first problem. _Now what was the theory behind this one?_ "let's see…J. J Thompson's Theory." she slowly typed the first letter and looked at the screen. To her surprise, a name of a fellow student popped up. Jean Duparc was the first search entry. It's probably someone else. Yet she clicked it anyway. The first things were to show up were various news headlines and a video of the local news. The images that were shown were indeed of the Jean that she knew. The boy had been akumatized into the Magician of Misfortune a long time ago. She hovered over the video link and clicked it.

The video came to life and she heard the two anchors discussing things back and forth. They sat at a long table and underneath them were large words saying "Mass Missing Case" Their expressions seemed grim.

"An update on the missing cases, the latest to go missing is Jean Duparc." the woman informed. A picture of the tan boy with short brown hair and brown eyes flashed on the screen. He was smiling and it seemed that he had been caught in the middle of laughing.

The anchorwoman continued, "Young Duparc marks the 14th case so far. The police seem to have no leads. Whatever happened to these poor people remains unknown."

"What I don't get is how so many people have gone missing in such a short amount of time. Where could they be? Is there a killer rave I don't know about?" the man joked to try to lighten up the mood. But it was easy to tell that he wasn't feeling it. The woman, as if routine, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it may be, the victims don't have anything in common. Some are children, some are adults, some are women, and some are men. Even their backgrounds are different." she informed the audience.

"Could it be that we may have a serial killer on the loose, Joanne?"

"I hope to god not." She paused the video and sat in silence.

People went missing all the time. Living in a big city, it happened. But this was the first student from her school to go missing. She felt a small spark of dread come alive in her. This could be the work of another akuma. Or a sick human being. She hoped it was an akuma. Because she could face those. She guessed that Ladybug would have to get involved. With the lack of akuma attacks recently, she had time on her hands. _I'll question the family tomorrow._

 _CRASH_

The sound of glass breaking interrupted her thoughts. The girl straightened up and glanced around her room. She scanned her room to see if anything fell. Everything looked to be in perfect condition. _Then what-_

 _CRASH_

Her body tensed and she whipped her head up to her trapdoor. The moonlight poured through it like a waterfall. Her body was still as her mind turned. Something was on her balcony. But who? No one would be stupid enough to climb up the side to the bakery to her balcony… _Would they?_ It would be dangerous and not to mention impossible. Only a superhero or villain could do it with no difficulty. With that possibility, she got up and grabbed her pink, decorative paper parasol that sat on her chaise. She folded it and held it up next to her head. Prepared to attack anything that moves.

She walked up the stairs and towards the trapdoor. Once she was near, the girl gripped the hatch's handle and went to push it open when her body froze. She felt the color drain from her face and her body grow cold. Something crawled down her spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Gathering her courage, she pushed the trapdoor up and looked out onto her balcony. On the ground was a broken pot. The dirt inside it was scattered around and the flower that had stood proudly in it was now broken on the ground. It was a bright yellow daffodil that she had been preserving. Now it looked like someone trampled all over it. She turned and saw another pot laying broken, this time it was empty. She had taken the seeds and dirt out of it weeks ago and left the pot to sit out. Maybe it had been sitting on the edge and fell. She hoped so.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Her eyes turned to the railing. The tapping seemed to be coming from it. Marinette grip tightened on the parasol. It seemed like the sound was getting faster. As if whoever was making it was trying to draw her out. _Maybe it's just a bird or some animal._ With that in mind, she strengthened her resolve and went to climb out when—

"Marinette?"

She shrieked and fell back down on her bed. The trapdoor snapped shut in front of her and her parasol left her hand. Only to tumble down the stairs. She glanced over the edge with an irritated expression. It was her mother. The older Chinese woman stared with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Maman?"

"I just came to check up on you, dear. I thought you said you were working on homework?"

"I am! I just…I just forgot something on my balcony. Don't worry! I got it though!" she smiled and gestured to the parasol that sat on her floor now.

"I see…Well then, good night. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't!" the woman smiled and crawled back down the stairs. Closing the trapdoor behind her.

Marinette released a breath she had been holding and slumped over the railing. She was exhausted, this week was starting to be too much for her. She glanced back over her shoulder and at the midnight sky. She had this feeling. This scary feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad was going to happen or approaching. She hoped that her feeling was just that...a feeling.

* * *

Doctor Lépine, true to his word, did, in fact, look into the new nurse. Just not as intensely as Esther may have wanted him to. He carried on his duties as per usual and nearly forgot about it until he saw a fellow co-worker of his. A kind, elderly woman who's post was the front desk. As kind as she may have been, her flaw was her love for gossip. She knew everything about everyone. He walked over to the front desk and greeted her.

"How do you do, Madame Bianca?"

She looked up at him with a smile, "I'm doing excellent, Doctor. Is there something you need of me?"

"Yes, can you tell me anything about a woman named Lucia?"

Her eyes went wide, "Lucia?" her expression changed and she looked at him with a sad smile, "Have you been delving into this hospital's history?" That was an odd question. What did a new nurse have to do with the history of the hospital?

Deciding to indulge her and see what she knew, he nodded his head. "Yes."

The woman looked away and continued her tale, "A year ago, before you were transferred here, we had another doctor by the name of Lucia Bonnot. She was framed for the crime of giving away prescriptions drugs away to her patients who were addicted to them. The evidence was packed against her so, she took her own life." She turned back to him with a sharp gaze. "At least that's what we all were made to believe. In the end, it was discovered that her death had some foul play involved and by the time the true criminals were found, one fled and the other died by a heart attack."

 _Oh my._ He guessed the nurse Lucia was just a woman with the same name as that doctor. _How unfortunate._ "That's very tragic. I had no idea."

"It's okay. The investigation lasted for months and the news was too busy focusing on Ladybug and Chat Noir. They didn't cover the story in the day."

"I see.." he hummed.

"So why did you want to know?"

"There's a nurse named Lucia. One of the patients is certain she's evil or something." Madame Bianca rose an eyebrow at that.

"Evil?"

He nodded, "I need you to look into her for me. I want to ease the patient's worry."

"Of course, doctor." the woman rolled away in her spinning chair and to the nearby computer. He watched as she typed on the keyboard before his eyes turned to the wall behind her.

There were over a dozen pictures on the wall. There were group photos in black and white and color. The most recent one was of the two heroes that posed with a few nurses. Right next to it was a group photo of the doctors. He didn't see himself in it, so he assumed it was before his transfer there. Blue eyes scanned each face until it rested on one of them. _Wait!_ It was of a smiling woman. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes that shone like the sun. Her hair was pulled back in a familiar bun style. From her stance, he could say that she stood proudly with her co-workers.

 _This woman…looks just like…._

"Madame," he got the woman's attention before pointed at the picture. "That woman, in the photo. Who is that?"

She turned around and looked up at the picture. She glanced back at him before following his line of sight. "The blonde one?" he nodded. She rolled towards the wall before pushing herself up. The lady tapped the glass over the woman's face. "That's Dr. Lucia Bonnot herself."

"Impossible," he muttered. How could that even be? The woman looked identical to the nurse. He felt something turn in his gut. He thought back to the fearful expression Esther wore and the smile on that nurse's face. There it was again. The sense of dread crawling up in him. _I need to go check. I need to go—_

 _Code Blue, Code blue. Level one._

The announcer went off and he saw a group rush by him. His heart quickened as he saw them head in the direction of Esther's room. He quickly sped up with them and silently prayed for it to not be Esther's room.

Nevertheless, he wasted no time racing away from the front desk. The young doctor ran passed a few puzzled nurses before turning sharply. His eyes briefly scanned the walls before he pushed down the hall. With his eyes flickering back and forth, he finally found the room. The number on the door read as 4219. Not Esther's room. He breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank god._ The door was wide open and he could hear the frantic cries of each machine inside. His hand latched onto the door frame and he turned to run inside. There he saw two nurses already starting the chest compressions. Léon raced in and to the patient's side. It was an old man. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. His skin was a light gray color with a thick sheen of sweat. He looked up and noticed the nurse growing tired.

"Let me." he ran around and the nurse moved away to give him space. He placed the heel of his palm in the center of the patient's chest. He overlapped his hands and locked them together. With his arms straight, he pushed down and gave the man 30 compressions. After that, he gave him two breaths. This cycle continued before he looked up and ordered the nurses.

"Adrenaline, now! And someone page Dr. Lambert!" they nodded and scurried around to follow his orders.

Léon continued on with the CPR. He looked up at the monitor and snarled at the sight. There was still nothing. Not even the adrenaline was doing anything. _Damn it!_ He kept going until he heard more people enter the room. He looked up and noticed his intern.

"I came as soon as I heard," Lambert spoke breathlessly.

"Good, catch your breath then switch with me." the intern nodded and slapped his hand on the wall. While he was catching his breath, Léon continued the CPR treatment while trying to figure out the cause of the heart's failure. He thought about the history of the patient.

This man was originally brought in for his knee joints. He was scheduled for surgery (which was a success) and was ready to leave when he suddenly became ill. The origin was still unclear. It started off as a cold then progressed. He achieved high fevers, reported chest pains, dizziness and nausea, and then he started to vomit up blood. Now, he was flat-lined with gray skin and—

Léon gasped in realization. He lost his momentum with the compressions. "Lambert cover, now!" he backed away as the intern rushed forward. Léon turned and took note of the waste bin beside the nightstand. He snatched it up and looked inside. Sure enough, there was a coating of blood in it. The majority of it had dried up and shown exactly what he feared. Black stars. He dropped the metal bin and ran up to one of the other nurses.

"Who was the last person to be with the patient?"

The nurse was a bit shocked at his question and took a second to formulate his thoughts. "Um…" the man snatched up the clipboard at the end of the hospital bed and looked at it. "uh, Nurse Lucia, it seems."

He had that bad feeling again. "Sir, nothing's working!"

The doctor looked up at the clock and turned back towards the team. "Keep going, it's only been 4 minutes! Keep it up!"

* * *

In the end, the patient did not make it. They spent 45 minutes working on him but to no avail. They recorded his time of death and set out to inform the unlucky family. Léon felt himself feeling fidgety. This was their second patient who displayed similar symptoms to Esther. Including the mysterious stars. Then there was this mystery behind Nurse Lucia. Esther feared her and this man died on her watch. Not to mention the little fact that she was supposed to be dead.

He had told the intern to retrieve samples of the patient's blood. If he was right (which he was sure that he was) then they would both show those same stars. He could remember the look of confusion over the kid's face when he asked him.

"Lambert," He had suddenly addressed the intern.

"Yes, sir?"

"Collect a few blood samples from the deceased and bring it to the lab right away."

"Uh…why?"

"I need to confirm something." was all he had said.

Now he waited. The doctor leaned his elbows onto the counter and stared down at the file in front of him. Bianca finally gave him the information on "Nurse Lucia". She pulled up her resume and general information they had on her. At a glance everything was normal. Too normal in fact. It wasn't until he looked deeper did he not find anything on her. She had listed herself as Lucia D'Amboise yet no such person existed. Or at least, she had no digital footprint to speak of. Which was nearly impossible in this day and age.

So he used her other name, Lucia Bonnot. It turned out that Madame Bonnot had quite a digital footprint. She had an account promoting the hospital (Instagram), her personal/social account (Facebook), and another she used to keep up with the world (Twitter). He found that she was married to a man named, Xavier, who her parents were, and extended family. None of that really mattered, but what did interest him was the one person she had listed under Sister.

Olivia Bonnot. The girl only had one social account, Facebook. And on it were just random posts of pictures. It seemed that the girl was an aspiring photographer. She had images of all of Paris, some of the heroes, and the occasional flora and fauna. Yet her favorite subject was a wide variety of spiders. He lost count of all the cinematic pictures of the arachnids on her page. Even her profile picture was one!

 _Odd._

Suddenly there was knock and the front door swung open. He turned to see Dr. Lambert and his friend Pierre. "I got the samples, Léon!" The Doctor glared at the intern. The boy realized his mistake and smiled sheepishly, "I mean, Dr. Lépine, sir."

"I ran into him on the way here," Pierre spoke as he walked towards him with a smile, "are you working on something?"

"Yes," he gestured for Lambert to place the samples on the counter. He walked over to the box and pulled out the tray containing the samples. "Lambert, get me Mlle. Jones' sample."

"uh…okay?" The intern walked to the fridge and pulled out a tray before thumbing through the samples to find Esther's. Léon prepared a slide of the old man's blood and prepped his microscope to see. If he was right (Which at this point he was 99% sure), then he should see those strange stars.

"I know that look, you found something didn't you?" Pierre asked,

Léon nodded his head, "In regards to those stars we saw."

"You know what they are?!"

"No, but I found another case of them." He held his hand out as Alfred handed him the sample. He prepared a slide for it, labeling the two so as to not to mix them up. The doctor put Esther's sample under the microscope first. The stars were still thriving in them as usual. He then switched to the old man's. It was just as he feared. "I was right." He straightened up away from the scope and cupped his chin in thought.

Pierre leaned in and looked in the scope. The fellow doctor gasped before pulling back. "Could this be an outbreak?"

"Possibly. Hard to say for sure." he turned to his friend with a serious expression. "Have any of your patients experienced any of the following symptoms: weakness, fatigue, dizziness, any cold symptoms, vomiting up blood, and discoloration of skin? As in their skin looks grey?"

Pierre frowned and placed a fist over his mouth in thought. He glanced away before his eyes widened, "Yeah! As a matter of fact, two of them. One is a cancer patient and the other has a heart condition that requires for them to stay at the hospital for long periods of time. They both started throwing up blood recently and their skin looks grey."

"Okay, you need to find out who was the last to give them medication."

"I already know. Nurse Lucia. Why?" and there she was again, The fake nurse.

"What do they say about her?" He could see how confused his friend was. Lambert as well. The poor intern was looking between the two of them with wide eyes. "Do they call her…evil?"

Pierre looked away. He was quiet for a moment. "They both begged me to not let her near them. I didn't understand it. I looked at her resume. Her history. She seemed fine."

"Too fine, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Léon?"

"I think we're dealing with an Angel of Death."

* * *

 **Uh oh, two Akumas on the loose. Whatever shall we do? For any unfortunate Doctor reading this, W H Y!? Your life is already hard because of the inaccurate Dr. TV shows don't make it worst by reading some poor girl's scribbles.**

 **Also for those who are wondering why Léon didn't use a defibrillator, when I researched it I found over a dozen of pages/blogs/sites that all said that you DON'T shock a flat-lined patient aka one that went into cardiac arrest aka our patient here. I did not understand all of it but, thanks to that anatomy and physiology class in HS, I got the gist of it (at least I hope). Basically, cardiac arrest means their heart isn't working due to the electricity in the heart not working right.**

 **Think of it like this Cardiac arrest = electric failure while Heart attack = plumbing problem(due to blood clots). And apparently, Defibrillators are designed to flat-line a patient so that their homeostasis*(thanks A &Ph) kicks in to fix itself. Like rebooting a router or resetting the computer but the problem is the human body is not a computer/router so this doesn't really work in the case of C.A. Instead, they perform CPR and use drugs to help get the heart working again. Like how when your TV stopped working so you beat it into submission and then you can go on and watch Grey's Anatomy.**

 **IDK I'm not a Doctor nor do I plan to be and you can quote me on that.**

 **BUT Considering the fact that I like to be as accurate as possible, I didn't put it in. Medical science is no joke and I wasn't about to up and learn over 4 years' worth of it to be able to write one scene 100% accurate.**

 **So, Ciao-su~!**


	18. Investigations

**I was in a rush to post the last chapter I forgot to speak to you all!**

 **Akari Mavis:** I haven't had a Spanish class since Junior year, so forgive me. Los superhéroes eventualmente aprenderán por qué los exorcistas son duros con Akuma. A partir de ahora, ambos piensan que el otro está loco. Gracias por su comentario! Estoy feliz de que te guste esa historia hasta ahora! Del mismo modo, no soy bueno en español, así que usé un traductor para que me ayudara. .

 **Alexc1209:** Yeah, poor Sabrina is tragically gone. The hospital is less of an Akuma Farm and more like a feeding ground.

 **jy24:** Better get a torch ready soon buddy.

 **EllaWaterfall2:** That time is drawing closer than you think :)

 **Boi:** BOI! Thank you! Also, sorry to say, yes that was Sabrina. The poor, meek girl that we all know and love is gone forever RIP.

 **It's time for…Detective Marinette's introduction!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Investigations**

* * *

Upon releasing his suspicious to his closest friend, Pierre, Dr. Léon dove into his newfound investigation. Pierre was hesitant to aid him. He even found his claim to be ridiculous. Which from a certain lens it kind of was. The only thing he had to go on was their patients' word. Esther and Pierre's patients feared Lucia. And the last person that she tended to had died. From a logical standpoint, it was a stretch.

 _"I wouldn't call her an Angel of Death quite yet, Léon."_ His friend advised him. _"Many people have died under nurses and doctors alike. What, are you going to go after everyone who had a patient die on them? That includes yourself, you know."_

Pierre was right. Painfully so. Yet he couldn't stop this feeling in his gut. As soon he saw that image, he knew that there was something was wrong with the nurse. The only things that aided his suspicions were the strange black stars and his patient's fear.

Currently, he was sitting at his office on his computer. Pierre and the Intern, Lambert, were sitting across from him. There were papers scattered in front of him. Considering the lack of evidence he had against Lucia, the best action he could take against her was figuring out what she was " _allegedly"_ injecting into the patients. If he figured out what disease was spreading, then he could find a way to counter it.

Considering that there were only two cases involving these strange stars and only one of those cases died, it didn't cause any sort of urgency. It was mostly phenomena that were felt around the room. However, at the end of the day, it was a disease that needed to caught early before it was too late. The good thing about this was that so far they collected a range of symptoms: weakness, fatigue, dizziness, any cold symptoms, vomiting up blood, and discoloration of the skin.

He sent Lambert out to go retrieve any cases (deceased and alive) that matched all these symptoms. Especially any cases from a year ago. It was unlikely that Nurse Lucia was the same doctor. How would one even fake a foul played death in the first place? Yet a dear friend of him always liked to remind him a quote from the famous detective, Sherlock Holmes.

 _"When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."_

Even so, if she was ( _an unlikely reality_ ) then what was her motive for this? Revenge? No patient deserved to be injected with unknown diseases. It was just unethical and illegal. Was this some sort of elaborate scheme to get back at the hospital for doing her wrong? Motives aside, if his gut was correct and there was something wrong with this nurse, then he was duty bound to do something about it.

"Where's that intern of yours, Léon?" Pierre hummed as he scanned the files. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. The doctor looked up and clicked his tongue. "Scrolling through social media, I see?"

"I have a suspicion."

"You always do." Léon glared at him and playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

"I just find it impossible that there is not a single image of this woman."

Pierre sighed. "Some people are more cautious about those kinds of things, Léon."

"I get that but still not even a family picture-" He suddenly gasped. As soon as he said that he scrolled down to see an uploaded image. It was a large picture of the Bonnot family. He could spot the parents and Lucia's husband, but he finally got to see Olivia. Or at least who he thought was her.

Pierre looked up again at the screen. "Oh my."

"Identical twins…" Léon eyes widened when he spotted the same spider necklace on Olivia.

 _Knock Knock_

They looked back to see the skittish intern holding a box of files in his hand. "I'm back," he announced himself. "I found those files like you asked of me." With the new information reeling in his mind, Léon got up and walked over to see the files. Lambert let the box down on the table for them to scan through. "The one interesting thing that I'm sure you'll find is that, in every case, Nurse Lucia was involved."

"Olivia." Léon corrected as he thumbed through the files.

"Olivia?" Lambert repeated.

"Her real name is Olivia Bonnot."

* * *

Marinette let her fatigue showed through and fiend sickness to get out of going to school that morning. She felt guilty lying about it, but there were more pressing things to focus on. Her mother had lightly scolded her for overworking herself and ordered her to get some rest. So, with a pile of pillows under her blanket, Ladybug left her home and went off to investigate. She soared off to the police station.

She landed in front of a large tan building. Over the doorways were three of her nation's proud flag waving in the breeze. She strolled up to the glass double doors. The heroine ignored the stares of her fellow citizens as she strolled through the open doors. Inside there were groups of people around. Everyone was running back and forth. Everyone was busy. She reached the receptionist area where she saw all the distraught people sitting around and waiting. Some were angry and others were shaky. She could feel the desperation in the air.

One woman noticed her, she had makeup running down her cheeks and a handkerchief in her hand. "Ladybug!" she got up and ran to her. And a horde of people followed.

Everyone came to her about their complaints. She successfully had gathered a large crowd around her. All their complaints filled the air as everyone spoke at the same time.

Soon it was, "Ladybug, find my cat!" and multiple variations of "I can't find my keys!". Some seemed like they were serious. Like the man who complained that their son was in deep trouble. When asked further, they revealed that the children were in fact perfectly safe, but had accidentally bumped their heads or fell off a stair (see the singular there). Hell, even a man was holding some poor pizza delivery boy by the shirt and claiming that he should be arrested for forgetting the pepperonis _. I can't believe they have to deal with this on the daily_.

"Make way people make way!" The crowd was forcefully parted by a young, dark skin woman. She wore a gray suit with a badge hanging around her neck. Her chestnut, curly hair was pulled tight in a ponytail, revealing a skinny, warm face. Big, round hazel eyes watched amusingly at the spectacle before her. "Ladybug, welcome. I'm Inspector Victoria-Françoise Vidocq." she presented her hand to shake.

Ladybug gladly took her extended hand as she looked up at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Inspector smiled before turning to the crowd. They were all still talking. The woman sharply raised her hands. "One at a time!" she pointed at an old man, "You first!"

"I lost my keys and I need someone to let me into my house."

Victoria smirked, "Have you checked your pockets?"

The man gasped and looked at her as if she said something scandalous, "Why of course I—" he dug into his pockets and stop. An embarrassed blush appeared on his face as he pulled the bundle of keys out.

Victoria pointed to the next person, "My cat was playing in the yard and now he's missing!" the man explained with a huff.

"Did you check the large tree in your yard, Monsieur Jefferson?" Jefferson opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head, "Go check and if he's there, we'll have the fire department come get him."

A woman came forward with her complaint next, "My husband left for work three hours ago! And he's still not back."

The officer sighed and shook her head, "Madame Rachel, please remember that your husband works until 18. It's only 15." the Madame looked over at the clock and opened her mouth with a small 'o'. "If he doesn't get home in time, then, by all means, come back okay?"

Ladybug watched this whole exchange with her mouth slightly adjured in shock. _This woman…she really has it together._ Victoria then wrapped her arms around the crying woman and lead her over to her co-worker. She spoke softly and as gentle as possible with her.

"It'll be okay Madame. Describe your son to him and explain what happened." She passed her along to the man and they walked away. The crowd was now completely gone. The Inspector rested her arms on her waist before turning back to here. "Now…to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?"

Ladybug smiled nervously, "I'm here about the recent cases."

Victoria's smile turned sorrowful, "I figured," she turned away before gesturing her to follow, "Come follow me."

The heroine followed her. They walked through the department and came upon a large room with dozens of desks. They were all stacked with papers and fellow officers speaking to families. The wall to the left of her was just a long glass window. She noticed other people walking briskly up and down them. Even seeing some people being escorted in handcuffs. Victoria made her way over to a desk at the end near the end of the room. It was pushed up with another desk. At the side of them was a small chair. She pulled out her spinning chair and sat in it. The inspector gestured to the provided chair for her. Ladybug sat down and crossed her legs.

"So what do you know, Ladybug?"

"As much as the public knows. 14 recent people went missing. The most recent one being the kid, Jean Duparc."

Victoria leaned back and drummed her fingers against the metal desk, "Jean was reported missing when he didn't get home Sunday night. It's been two days since then and he still hasn't turned up."

"The news said there was nothing to tie the cases in, is this true?"

The inspector closed her eyes and drummed her fingers as she hummed. "They all went missing at night in a manner of a couple of days. It's tiny but it's the only thing so far." _How do that many people vanish so quickly? And under such a short amount of time too._

"Leads?"

"Barely. Only one ties a few in and not all." Ladybug rose an eyebrow, "a few reported hearing gunshots before. Yet we didn't find any blood or bodies…yet."

Marinette felt her insides turn at the thought. Sometimes in the few detective shows and movies she saw, she forgot that people out there did commit such atrocities. Her eyes darkened at the reminder of her recent failure. She didn't know how Hawkmoth did it. She wanted to know why. What was going through his mind when he decided to do that? _How could I not notice sooner?_ Had she become too complacent with the almost cartoonish ability of his powers? Of her powers? Everything seems too pure before _this._

Remembering where she was, she shifted in her seat before looking up at the officer. The woman was staring at her with an unknown expression. "And the families?"

She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. "They're all waiting and on edge."

"What about the Duparc family?"

"They're tearing at the seams." She looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to her. "They're here talking to another officer."

Ladybug leaned forward, "Can I talk to them?" Victoria hummed and nodded.

They got up and the Inspector lead her away. She ended up reaching a room with another glass wall. Inside was a long oval table with black chairs around it. Siting to their back to the glass was a man dressed in black. In front of him was a family of three. _4,_ she corrected herself. The eldest woman looked as tired as she images. Her dark eyes had deep black bags underneath them and her hair was a mess. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Next to the mother, sat—what she assumed to be—the father. He looked just as worn at as his wife. The man's eyebrows were furrowed. His bluebell eyes looked dull and weak. Next to him was another girl, a teenager. She had glittering blue eyes and straight brown hair. Her eyes remained down and a shadow seemed to be looming over her.

Victoria reached the door to the room and opened it. She lightly knocked on the door to alert the family. Her expression was sorrowful again. The mother looked up and saw her and gasped. She placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up to stand.

"Ladybug! Did you—" the heroine shook her head sadly. The woman looked utterly defeated before flopping back down in her seat. Her husband wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Marinette walked in the room and around to the grieving family. She kneeled down and held the hand of the mother. "No, but I'm here to help. What happened?" she cut right to the chase.

"He―" she choked up and diverted her gaze down.

"It's okay, just breathe. Take as much time as you need." Ladybug reached up rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her pain.

"He…" she hesitated, "He was staying at his friend's Elliot's house a few nights ago. We were supposed to get him yesterday morning." she let out a broken sigh, "He called me to go get him. I should've…" she choked before shakenly continuing. "I told him I'd be there in an hour. Then things got hectic at work and I didn't remember until I got home and―" She finally broke down into a sob. "―It's my fault he's gone!"

Ladybug patted the woman's back before hugging her. "It's not your fault. You're only human. It's okay." she gently shushed her as she let her cry out on her shoulder as she went over the details. He was last heard from yesterday. _I need to speak to this Elliot soon._

"I'll find him." she bravely declared. Jean's family turned their attention towards her with wide eyes. "I promise you I will."

* * *

After speaking with the family, Victoria provided her with the address of Elliot before offering to take her there. She wanted to decline but decided that it would've been better riding with an Inspector than by herself. So, she was gladly riding shotgun in an officer's car. The radio was playing soft, quiet tunes. It was nice to see the world from below in a car. She was used to running everywhere or just "flying".

She glanced over at the driver and saw a small smile on her face. "I never thought I'd have Ladybug in my car. I'm just glad that it's in the front and not the back."

Ladybug laughed nervously. "Oh, never back there. I swear!"

Victoria laughed, "Good, good." they turned a corner as the woman changed the topic. "It never stops to make me glad to have three capable superheroes in our city."

The girl smiled nervously and hesitated before correcting her. "Six. There's six of us now." _Although, hopefully, it'll only be five._ She did not want to activate Alya while the Exorcists were in town.

"I wouldn't count the other three as heroes. More like disturbances." the Inspector spoke honestly.

"They mean well. They're…new and not really used to the job yet. But they're capable." She remembered how Kanda single-handedly took down Riposte. And their group's teamwork (without her and Chat, of course. The two teams together just made a mess). _We've gotta work on that._

Victoria shook her head. "It's just…I don't trust them. Ever since they arrived, I feel like more bad things have happened."

Ladybug said nothing further on the subject. She had nothing to add really. It's not like she, herself, really trusted them as well. And with their methods. Slamming people, and stabbing people, even ripping limbs off. She shuttered at the memory. Sure, they sometimes harmed the villain, but not to an extent to where it leaves them scarred or… _dead._ It shook her how they fought to kill and not to disarm. Did they not understand that the Akumatized victims had feelings? That they were human too?

 _"I don't understand. Why are you protecting the Akuma?"_

 _"No, she just reverted back to human form! Are you idiots blind?"_

 _"My eye isn't reacting to her."_

 _"Yeah, but it doesn't react to these things anyway."_

Something told her that she was missing a puzzle piece here. The clues didn't make sense. They implied that an Akuma could revert to human form and an eye—Allen's eye—could react to it? But that only confused her even more. She saw how they looked at everyone with an untrusting gaze. _Could it be…the akuma they know is different?_ But that, to her, was impossible. She only knew one type of akuma. Those butterflies.

She felt a prickle down her spine and looked out the window. There it was again. That feeling of someone watching her. She felt it in her room and now again here. Ladybug scanned the world around her and spotted two red dots shining from a dark alleyway. It looked like some short figure was standing there. She locked her eyes with it and felt her skin grow cold. However, the contact didn't last for long as they turned again. They were gone, but the effect was still there.

 _Who…was that?_

She was forced to forget when they arrived at Elliot's house. They drove up to a tiny quiet house. It was milky white with a large porch. On the porch, there was a rocking chair and an old couch. Spotted on the railings were multiple flower pots. Each with a unique color. Victoria stopped the car and they got out. The Inspector scampered up the steps—her heels clicking along the way—and rang the doorbell. A melody rang out for a second. Inside, they heard a young male shout before the door swung open.

In the doorway, stood a short, tan skinned boy. He had short curly hair that was combed to the side. His ears were pierced and held tiny hoop earrings. One hoop in his left ear and two in his right. His eyes were a fiery hazel and bore at her with boredom. Underneath his right eye was a small mole. The kid crossed his arms and glared at the officer before he noticed her.

His expression brightened considerably. "Ladybug! Wow, I'm so honored to have you here. What brings you?" he seemed bouncy and excitable.

"We came to ask about Jean." Victoria huffed.

His smile fell and he looked back at the officer, "I already told you. I have no idea where he went."

Ladybug hummed and nodded, "I see…Was he acting strangely in any way before he left? Or while he was over?"

"No! He was his usual self as always." The kid looked to the left and placed his fingers over his chin. "Although, he was tellin' to me about some girl that kept gawkin' at him recently. I forget what her name was." Ladybug quickly filed the information in her mind.

"A girl with a crush maybe?" the inspector inquired.

"Or a stalker," he suggested harshly. Victoria hummed in agreement.

"What does she look like?" the Inspector asked.

He clicked his fingers together a few times. "Blonde? No, Ginger. She goes to our school."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Wow, that magically narrows it down." she deadpanned, "It's not like there are millions of gingers at Collège Françoise Dupont." she exaggerated.

Elliot huffed, "I think her mother died recently or somethin'?"

Her eyes widen as a name popped in her head. She could only think of one redhead that recently lost a parent. _Sabrina._ She kept her mouth closed as she watched the Inspector and Elliot scratch their heads over it. It wasn't right to withhold information from the authorities but she had a bad feeling about the grieving girl. Something about her just rubbed her wrong. This was the first time she felt this way towards the ginger. She always knew her as the lackey of Chloé. A tiny minion that followed her every move. But now…she couldn't explain it. Maybe it was guilt?

"Is the interrogation over, officer?" he droned.

Victoria nodded, "Yes. We'll be leaving." she turned away and Ladybug was about to follow her.

"Oh, Ladybug. You don't have to go as well. Why don't you stay and—"

He was interrupted by a loud shout. It sounded like that of an older woman. "Elliot! I can't find the remote!"

His eye twitched and he sighed. He turned back and yelled back. "It's right in front of you, grandma!" Ladybug giggled lightly.

"I can't find it!" he sighed and looked back at her.

"It seems you're needed." she giggled. "See you later, Elliot."

He nodded mournfully. "Elliot!" Another shout was heard before he snapped and closed the door. All they heard was him yelling that the remote was indeed in front of her. Ladybug smiled and walked away from the house. It only lasted for a second before she frowned. Her mind went over the information she gained. It wasn't anything unusual. Nothing about it explained Jean's disappearance. The only "weird" thing was Sabrina, but it could be written off as a girl with a crush.

Ladybug joined Victoria and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the only thing left to do is follow the way Jean could've gone home." she mused.

* * *

The path to Jean's home almost yielded no results.

 _Almost_.

It was when they came upon a peculiar sight that made it worth it. Along the way, the duo found an empty cop car in front of an alleyway. The entrance was made of the corners of two buildings that were literally destroyed. They were spaced enough for three people to comfortable stroll down the alleyway. The entrance floor was littered with broken brick and dry mortar while it was sealed off with yellow tape. The damage looked as though something large smashed through into the alleyway. The broken corners lined up near perfect to form a large balloon-like shape. _Weird._

Ladybug took out her yo-yo and clicked a picture of the irregularity. Victoria followed suit. They looked at each other before walking through the tape and down the alley in search of clues. Marinette made sure to be careful to not trip over the rubble.

This is where she found the next strange sight. A large dumpster had sharp round holes in it. The impossibility of it made her confused. It looked as though someone shot at it. _With a cannon maybe._ She snapped a picture of that before drawing closer to it. Kneeling before it, she examined the large holes. The ring had some sort of black dust inside.

"What is it?" the Inspector asked.

Ladybug ran her finger across the metal. When she pulled back to look at the dust, she found instead that her gloved finger had been stained with black stars. Suddenly the edges glowed pink before the stars were faded away in a sparkle of pink light. Similar to the light that encased her when she transformed.

"What in the world?" She went back and ran over another opening. She found that the same thing had occurred. Confused, she took a picture of the strange phenomenon. Whatever the stars were, her suit didn't seem to like them as much. The hero ran over another opening to see just the stars this time. She looked back at the Inspector and saw that she kneeled next to her and looked at the stars. "I have no idea what it is."

Victoria hummed, "It looks like dust? But no dust I know does _that_."

Ladybug nodded. They stood up and continued on their way. The pavement was littered with debris and yellow tape. It looked like a battlefield. In the end, she came upon a dead end. Her eyes widened at the scene. The wall looked worse than the dumpster. It was stained with a reddish brown. _Dry Blood_ , she realized. Beneath the blood stain was a pile of clothes with a yellow letter stand next to it. Across from them was a flat device—cell phone—that was labeled with another letter. There was a black book bag next to the phone that was labeled as well. Kneeling in front of the bag was a familiar redhead. Behind him were two disgruntled officers.

 _Oh no._ "Lavi!" she got his attention. He stood up and looked over at her. She jogged over and stood in front of him with a frown.

"Ladybug! How are you?"

She glanced over at the officers and they shook their head. "Sorry, Ladybug. We couldn't make him leave."

She sighed and turned back to him. "What are you doing here, Lavi?"

He hummed and rubbed his hands together. She noticed how they were gloved with the semi-transparent plastic gloves. "I was originally out to get some air and I came upon this scene. Looks like an akuma at work." he gestured to the scene.

She moved passed him and went closer to inspect. Ladybug kneeled down at the scene. The first items she investigated were the pile of clothes. The shirt was well worn and stained. She lifted it up and found that a large hole that matched perfectly with one in the wall. The shirt's pattern was made up of large black stars. It was tainted with the poor victim's blood. Setting them aside, she pulled the pants up and found that the waistband and back were stained with the same black stars. The shirt, she had assumed, was its pattern, but it looked completely foreign on the jeans. Underneath them was a pile of that same dust. This time it was a large quantity. _Strange._ She placed the clothes aside and took out her yo-yo. She snapped a few pictures of the scene.

Unknown to her, Victoria had followed her example. She had leaned down and was about to touch the strange dust when Lavi grabbed her clothed wrist. Hearing the sharp gasp, Ladybug snapped her head to look.

"I wouldn't touch that without gloves, Miss." She watched Victoria glare at him. The inspector grabbed his wrist and ripped it away from her. She then pushed him around and slammed him into the adjacent wall. She kept his arms trapped and ground him into the brick.

"Hands off, bud!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get rough. I was just trying to warn you." he craned his neck to look at the heroine. "Who even is this woman, bug?"

Victoria answered for herself. "Inspector Victoria."

"Another inspector." she heard him mutter in understanding. "Well, Missy. I was just helping."

The inspector smirked, "I don't know. I think this could go down as assaulting an officer."

Ladybug sighed, "Inspector," the woman looked back at her. "Let him go. He's… _relatively_ harmless." Compared to Kanda and Allen, Lavi had only slammed an akuma into a wall and used fire snakes to burn another. Not completely burn though. Compared to the rest, his greatest flaw was that he was only extremely annoying.

The officer huffed and glared at Lavi. She let him go before swiping something from his waist. "I'll be confiscating this.." she looked at her prize and her eyebrow rose in confusion. "tiny hammer?"

Lavi pouted and rubbed his gloved hands together. It looked like he was trying to avoid touching the parts that were truly affected. Like his wrists and lower forearm. "I need that hammer, by the way. It helps me get home."

She scoffed, "Really now?"

He nodded, "Yes…it's a...uh key to my door." _Liar._ That was the same hammer that he made grow into his weapon. She had no idea how. She suspected it was an advanced form of Chat's baton.

"Then I'm definitely keeping it." she put it in her back pocket and turned away. Lavi sighed and Ladybug couldn't help giggling at the moment. Moving on, Ladybug migrated over to the black book bag. She was about to open it when her eyes found a brown leather tag on the zipper. She took it and turned it over. "Jean Duparc" was embroidered into it. As quick as lightning, she released her hold on the tag and stood up. Backing away, she gasped and ran her eyes over the scene again.

 _No, no, no._ her eyes locked on the bloody clothes and wall. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't want to believe it. Those clothes, the bag, the phone, the... _blood._ It couldn't have belonged to him! But the evidence told a different story. With shaky hands, she reached over and swiped the phone up. The teen hesitated before clicking it on. What stared back at her was a selfie of Jean and Elliot. She gasped as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. Her hand hovered over her mouth and staggered back. The shock nearly made her drop the phone. _Nearly_. With tears blurring her vision, she tightened her hold on the phone.

"What is it, Ladybug?" Victoria got up and saw the screen. She gasped as well before her expression turned somber. "I guess we found Jean." _It can't be._ Ladybug stared at the bloody clothes with remorse. _Wait, there's no body, surely that means he's fine!_ she tried to reason. _Yeah, no corpse. So that means he's fine right_?

Victoria turned to the officers and ordered, "I need a forensic team here now!"

Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder in quiet support. Slowly the reality of it was sinking in, Jean was dead. Someone—Some _thing_ killed him. She shook her head and denied the truth in front of her. _No!_ That wasn't possible. No corpse means he was still alive. Ladybug gazed at the stains of blood. Hurt…but alive _. But for how long?_

"So what do we do now?" she looked to the inspector.

The woman turned back to her with a frown, "We wait for forensics to get here. But in the meantime, we question any possible witnesses." she gestured to the buildings beside them. Ladybug looked at them and noticed that some windows had lights on. Whatever made this mess definitely made a lot of noise. But with only three of them and such a big pool of witnesses, how were they supposed to distinguish between the stories? _We need someone who saw everything._ She turned around and noticed a broken pot on the ground. Dirt spilled out everywhere. A single wilting daffodil laid in the mess. Her eyes trailed up a window that was wide open. There were potted plants on the ledge. Looking down at them was a woman with a fearful look in her eyes. They locked eyes before she scurried away.

Lavi hummed, "Seems we have our key witness." She glanced at him before looking down at the broken pot again.

"It seems so."

* * *

 **We start to see Sabrina's destruction. As for our heroine, it seems she's close in figuring out the truth, but she lacks the necessary clues. Will Lavi explain it to her? Or will she learn the hard way? Until next time!**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	19. Witness

EllaWaterfall2: **Marinette is still only a child. The kind of things that she'll see is bound to alter something. Thanks for the kind words though! LOVE YOU TOO! Xoxo**

Boi: " **I am your creator Sabrina!" That was the only version of that joke I could tell without spoiling anything.**

Jy24: **;)**

TrimusicalDrag00n90: **I don't plan on Dr. Léon getting Innocence, but the idea is cool.**

alexc1209: **Obvious, huh?**

 **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Witnesses**

* * *

There were perks to working in a big hospital, Nurse June realized. Have a disagreement with a colleague? Just go to the other side of the hospital. It was always lively (sometimes in a good sense) and on her breaks, she could enjoy a peaceful walk around. The cons of working in a large hospital, however, was the easy way people could get lost. She giggled to herself as she fondly remembered her first days working there.

 _But…_ She looked out a window at the sunny sky. June lamented quietly at the sudden change to her workplace. She was no stranger to the stress this environment created, but this felt different. She kept having this itchy feeling that something bad would happen. Partnered with this new feeling that someone had their eyes on her, she felt creeped out. It sucked that she was going to work nightshift today. June sighed as she looked at the clouds. There was a lot more of them today. She wondered if it was going to rain later.

Suddenly, Jun felt her whole body grow stiff. She felt the color drain from her face and her body grow cold. There was a prickling sensation in the back of her head and ran down her spine. She heard slow clicks behind her and her shoulders tensed. The Nurse felt her heart speed up as she whipped herself around to look.

She saw the smiling face of her fellow co-worker, Lucia. June placed a hand over her beating heart. "Oh! Lucia!"

The other nurse laughed quietly, "Did I scare you, June?"

June nodded with an embarrassed blush. Lucia placed a fist over her mouth and giggled. June laughed along as her eyes looked down at the spider charm around her neck. _How…tacky._ "Well, what can I do for you, Lucia?"

The woman blushed and placed a hand on her cheek. "I heard you were friends with Dr. Léon?" The way she looked away shyly made June smile with glee.

"We went to school together, yeah."

The woman fiddled with her fingers and looked down. "Do you know if he's…um."

June giggled and skipped over to Lucia. She hooked her arm around her neck and smiled. "Yes, he's still single. But be warned, he loves his job and his son more than anything in the world."

Lucia gave her a smile. Her blush faded and she looked at her with an unknown expression, "Well, we have some things in common then."

The nurse laughed and shook her head fondly. "Two workaholics? Sounds like a match made in heaven."

Lucia turned and grabbed her free hand. She held it tight as she looked at her with desperate eyes. "Then you'll help me?" June hesitated before shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head. Maybe a little work romance for her friend will lighten the hospital's dark atmosphere. Lucia's smile turned wide and she suddenly hugged her. "Oh! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem!" she hugged her back before they separated. June took note of how Lucia grasped her wrist tightly. There was that bad feeling again.

"Where do we start?"

June hummed and placed her open hand over her chin. "Well, you know about the secret Santa exchange every year in the hospital?" She nodded her head and her eyes brightened. "Well, It's his first year doing this, so why don't you be his Secret Santa?"

Her smile made her uneasy, "Yes! I already have the perfect gift!"

She rose an eyebrow at that. It seemed the little nurse had already planned to give the doctor a present this year. _Aww, she's like a little school girl. How cute._ She fondly remembered how she had done that in her school days. "Will you show me?"

Lucia hesitated, "You won't tell him?"

"Of course not! I'm not like Jeffrey. That man can't keep a secret if his life depended on it!" She laughed and Lucia escorted her away to show her the present. Along the way, the girls continued to gossip with good-natured teasing sprinkled in.

June couldn't help this dark stirring in her stomach. It was that gut instinct feeling that something was going to happen. She kept looking over her shoulder and eyeing the people they passed by. Unknown to her that the source of her discomfort walked beside her. There was a lingering putrid smell in the air that seemed to grow stronger with each step she took. She waved her hand in the air before pitching her nose. She looked at Lucia.

"What is that smell?"

The nurse tilted her head. "What smell?"

 _You can't be serious._ "How can you not smell that?"

The woman looked ahead and hummed, "What does it smell like?" she asked innocently. They reached a gray door. The smell was stronger and seemed to be coming from behind it. Lucia pulled out a key and unlocked it before opening it. June felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she stared in the darkness.

"Like something rotten!" Lucia giggled and gestured for her to go in. If this is where she was keeping her present, then she had the best hiding spot. No one would dare walk in here.

"Rotten you say?" June hesitated before walking into the dark space. Now inside the room, she started to reevaluate her recent statement. It wasn't like something was rotten. No, it was way worse. Her heels clicked along until she heard a loud mush. When going to lift her foot, she felt like something had stuck to it.

She nearly hurled in disgust at the sound it made, "No, I take it back. It's like something…" she trailed off as she heard the door close behind her with a click. She heard Lucia giggle before the lights turned on. The first thing she saw was white and red. Everywhere. There were webs all over the walls. Then she saw five life-size cocoons stained with blood. The _victims'_ heads were popped out and hanging from the tops. Their skins were dyed grey. The smell plus the sight made her lunch rush up. She did not hold it back as she leaned forward and vomited.

However, when she noticed what she puked on, she shrieked and scurried back. It was a pile of partially decomposed mush. The whole floor, in fact, was covered in bones and spots of these mushes. She stepped back and accidentally stepped on a femur. The nurse lost her balance and fell on her rear. Her whole body was trembling in disgust and fear.

"Like something died right?" she looked up and notice Lucia smiling innocently.

"Wh-wha.." the girl blubbered out as Lucia giggled.

"Wonderful sight, no? Though, it's a shame you ruined Jeffrey there." she gestured to the pile. "He's was my lunch you know?"

June released a cry of horror and slapped her hands over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight. One of the heads shifted and let out a groan. Lucia clicked her tongue a few times before expertly maneuvering the sea of corpses to reach the cocoon. She stood next to a small cocoon with the head of a young girl. The girl was bald and her eyes were open yet she stared at nothing. Lucia shushed her and gently stroked her head. The nurse— _no, monster_ glared back at her.

"Keep your voice down, June."

 _No! This has to be a dream!_ The woman scurried up and ran to the door. She slammed into it before grabbing at the knob. Her shaky hands tried to turn it but it refused to. She quit her attempt on the knob and banged the door. "Help me! Someone help me!" she screamed out desperately as she banged the door.

Lucia huffed and glided over to her. June looked back and noticed her approach and screamed louder. Yet, the monster grabbed her by her head and forced it the side. She felt something wrap around her form tightly before a piercing pain was felt in her neck. Her body started to feel cold and her screaming ceased. She was released and her body crumpled to the floor. She could feel something running from her neck as she felt stiff. June tried to move her arm, but couldn't even lift her finger. Her eyes remained moveable as she looked towards the one who did this to her.

Lucia was smirking down at her with blood— _my blood_ —running from her chin. Behind her were eight noticeable arms hanging out her back. They looked exactly like that of a spider. Her eyes turned a shiny black and she had a star on her forehead. Her skin was a dark metallic grey. "Well, my break is almost over and I still haven't had lunch yet." she hummed and tapped her chin. "Whatever shall I do?" her smile stretched sinisterly, "Oh! I know, I'll have you~!"

The last thing June saw was Lucia's face morph before her world went black.

* * *

After putting the phone back where it was found and Lavi got rid of his gloves (it was so odd to see him handle them as if they were hazardous), they exited the alley and checked out the unaffected side of the building. The whole building was an apartment complex, so if they wanted to be efficient, they needed to question all of the residents. She already felt exhausted.

They entered the building's main door. They exchanged words on what they would ask the residents. Bouncing ideas off each other as they climbed up the stairs to find the witness. They successfully got the right floor, but there were far more rooms than she expected. They went down the line. A few were not home in that moment, but some gladly opened their doors. An elderly couple said they were not at home that night. A single man claimed he heard the noise but didn't see any of it since his window doesn't face the alley. Another (with a window facing the scene) said they didn't hear a thing that night. With the headphones that were hanging around their neck, Ladybug had a good reason as to why.

Then, they reached the last door. This had to be the one from their witness. Lavi swiftly knocked on the final door. A voice answered from inside. A woman from the sound of it. There were footsteps before the door opened halfway to reveal the woman. She was tall and had raven hair. Her eyes―a cloudy gray that looked at them with suspicion―were peeking at them from around the corner.

"How may I help you?" Ladybug flashed a smile before answering.

"We're investigating the scene outside. We've come to inquire about what happened here, Mlle…" she purposefully trailed off.

"Angelica Brillon." the woman filled in.

"Mlle. Brillon, We saw the wreckage that happened in the alley." The woman looked around almost anxiously before opening the door completely. A mutter under her breath escaped her before she sighed.

"I just got home from work, when I saw the mess. I didn't hear or see anything." Ladybug narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The woman seemed to be on edge. She constantly glanced around. As if expecting to be jumped. Her hand stayed on the door as if she was prepared to slam it shut. Her shoulders were stiff and tense. She was alerted and ready.

Marinette's eyes wandered to the interior. The apartment's hall cut right through the center and down to the end. She could see the edge of a counter. Close to the edge was a metal pot. It looked like it was going to― _ **CRASH**_ ―fall any minute. The pot clattered to the ground. The hero didn't forget the way the woman jumped. Her mouth opened wide and let out a little shriek that startled Lavi. The woman turned around so quick, she sounded like she was about to hyperventilate. Her hand flew to her chest as if to calm herself down.

She looked over her shoulder at them, "Sorry, I was preparing dinner. I didn't expect…" she trailed off.

The heroes shared a knowing glance. With her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Ladybug glared the woman. The lady noticed her stare and flinched. "Just as I thought," Ladybug mumbled, "You _did_ see something, didn't you?"

Panicked, the lady hastily denied her. "No! I was coming home when I saw the mess and wreckage. I didn't even hear the kid―" she gasped and slammed her hands over her mouth. Ladybug smirked in triumph before returning her expression back to something akin to neutral.

"Mlle Brillon, Please, you need to tell us what happened." The woman shook her head and clung to the door. Marinette took a step forward in alarm. "Mademoiselle! Please!"

"No!" she slammed the door. But, before it could close, Lavi jumped in and held the door open.

"It's okay, Madame. Just tell us what happened," he spoke politely.

She pushed on the door. A futile attempt to close it. "No!" she shook her head, "You won't believe me." The heroine pushed past Lavi. The woman let go of the door and backed up. Seeing how fearful she was, Ladybug put on a gentle smile.

"Try me." The woman was still hesitant, "I fight the unbelievable every day. So you can tell us."

The woman's eyes flicked back and forth before she gasped out a sob, "It was a monster!" Ladybug and Lavi's eyes widened. They looked at each other before turning back to the witness. "I was in my kitchen when it happened," she confessed while pointing towards her kitchen.

"May we…" She gestured towards the kitchen. The woman nodded and lead them down the hall. The kitchen was plain white with smooth wooden cabinets. The oven was situated close to a single window. The only thing that separated it was a tiny countertop. The windowsill had various potted plants lining it. Next to it was a silver fridge and across the fridge was a small table. The table was a plain oak with three matching chairs. It was a small, homey kitchen. The woman stood by the edge of the counter and pointed to the window.

"I looked out that window when I saw that boy and _it,_ " she confessed. The duo walked over to the window and looked out. They were found to be looking down at the scene of the crime. The heroine noticed a dark look in Lavi's eye. He frowned as he kept his sight on the scene. With a curious hum, Ladybug turned back to the woman.

"Can you describe the monster?"

"It was huge!" she waved her hands around to emphasize the size. "It was like a balloon! With these strange...what do you call them? Cannons?" she nodded her head and repeated the word "Cannons sticking out of it." _Cannons?_ "I heard about a thousand rounds before I saw that boy run into the alley." she looked down as tears welled up in her eyes. Seeing how upset she was, Ladybug gestured to the table.

"Maybe you should sit down and explain the story to us," she suggested. The woman nodded her head and walked over. They all sat down. The heroes sat across from the distressed woman. Both waited patiently for her to spill her story.

"I was watching TV when it happened..."

* * *

"Vengeance!"

A shout echoed through the air followed by the sounds of gunfire. Partnered with the bloody melody was a crunching sound. Angelica sat on her comfy couch. In her lap was a decent bowl of popcorn. She was watching the TV with interest. Her hand dipped in her bowl various times throughout the movie. Her eyes momentarily left the screen when she noticed how her paintings were swaying. She hummed in slight annoyance before snatching up her remote and turning down the volume. At the time, she concluded that her surround sound was the issue. She continued watching the movie. The scene had just changed. The noise dimmed down. There was no sign of violence. It was peaceful. The scene featured two characters staring longingly at each other.

"Alice, I...I Lo―" before the character could confess, there were loud sounds of various explosions that ripped through the air. It was like someone had set off a dozen bombs. Angelica's paintings and pictures swaying violently. She quickly sprung from her couch and stumbled to the kitchen window. Her bowl of popcorn spilled on the floor, forgotten.

"What in god's name!?" She grabbed her windowsill and gazed up. There were no falling projectiles nor planes. Just the glittering moon.

She looked down and found a boy, student, running into the alleyway. He constantly looked over his shoulder. An action that made him collide into the alley's brick wall. She watched as he slapped his hands on the wall and frantically look around. She turned her attention back to the entrance. What walked in was not what she expected. She expected some kind of Jack the Ripper or maybe a killer in a ski mask. Something horrifying. Not a tiny girl with short ginger girl. The girl walked almost like a soldier. Stiff and straight. She stopped a few distances away from the boy. What happened next shattered her understanding of the world.

The girl's body expanded to 10x her size. Her skin was replaced with metal and cylinders started to protrude from her body. She blew up like a balloon. On her was a mask with its face stretched in agony. It was like something out of a nightmare. Two cylinders―cannons―turned with a loud click towards the boy. The boy looked over at her and shook his head.

"Please man, d-don't do this. Not to me. D-Don't do this to me!"

Another click was heard as more of the cannons turned on him. He started to sound hysterical. Shouting and pleading with the monster. he backed himself into the wall and cried out. A light seemed to collect at the ends of the cannons. When they fired, screams tore from the victim and witness. The poor boy's scream died along with him when he was drowned by the beast's shells. The only thing left of him was a large patch of blood at the scene. Angelica slapped her hand over her mouth to try and hold her own screams back. Her mind bounced in horror. Ideas and fears collided. In her panic, she bumped one of her planets. She watched mournfully as it soared to the ground and shattered. Alerted by the sound, the monster shifted and turned towards her window. She had half a mind to duck under the window before it could see her.

Her back stayed flush against the wall as she kept her hands over her mouth. Her breathing was loud and making her more panicked with each breath. Her heartbeat was out of this world. She swore it would jump out of her. Angelica waited there until a shadow loomed over her. Spreading on her kitchen floor was the outline of that creature. She kept still and silently prayed

 _If I live, I swear to go to church every Sunday._

The woman waited and waited until the shadow moved away. Sounds of metal scraping each other were left to fade away. She waited until it was all gone before collapsing on the ground. Sobs rang from her as fear poured out of her.

* * *

"After that, I hid in my room for the remainder of the night." she finished her tale.

"Why didn't you alert the authorities?" Lavi inquired.

"Why!? Because It sounds crazy. And it _is_ crazy." she declared and looked at him as if he grew two heads. "No one would believe me if I told them the truth!" Angelica looked down and wrung her hand together. Ladybug reached forward and placed her hands over hers. She noticed how Lavi flinched and stared with a wide eye. _Huh?_ He looked to be expecting something but was confused when nothing came.

She ignored him and focused on the witness. "We believe you." What she said sounded like an Akuma at work for sure. Though, she wondered about this strange approach it was taking. A quiet enemy was far more dangerous than she had expected _. If all the villains turn out like this from now on_ , she was starting to be grateful for the loud disruptive Akumas.

Angelica turned her head slightly, doubt was written on her face. "You do?" LB nodded her head with a small smile.

"This has Hawkmoth written all over it." She was unsure about that, but what other explanation was there? "Just know that we'll get to the bottom of this. We won't rest until justice is served." She could feel the warm fire of vengeance run through her veins.

Angelica said nothing and instead nodded in understanding. "I hope you give them hell." Lavi laughed and nodded.

"That's a 100% guarantee, Mademoiselle!" The three let out a chorus of laughter. The air felt lighter as the tension began to evaporate.

* * *

Léon, Lambert, and Pierre used every shred of free time to comb through each of the files. They analyzed each of the patient's symptoms and compared them. He found that there was a spike in deaths when Nurse Lucia-Oliva was hired. Incidentally, she was placed on only a month after Dr. Lucia's death. What bothered him the most was that all the patients passed. The selection of these patients was also almost ingenious. In the beginning, the ones that died off the most were the ones that were already hanging close to death. So sadly no one made any note of it. People died every day. It was a fact that each health professional had to live with.

Gradually, it shifted to healthier patients. Those who had a greater chance of survival were suddenly vanishing under Olivia's watch. He guessed suspicion grew because after a very healthy patient suddenly died, there was a two-month long gap between the similar cases. _If I remember correctly, those two months…they're the same ones when the missing rate increased dramatically._ Then, almost like clockwork, patients started dying again.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Suddenly, he heard a rush of footsteps go by. The trio glanced out the room and saw the staff of interns and nurses rushing. One of them looked in their direction and stopped. Lambert was the first to speak to them.

"What's going on?"

"Some patients have gone missing!"

Pierre and Léon immediately pipped up, "Which ones!?" they synced.

The poor intern panted out, "uhm…patients from room 1427, 4402, 3062, and 4242!" Upon hearing the numbers, the doctors rushed out of the office and followed after the crowd. Léon had a patient in room 3062 and he knew that Pierre had a patient in both rooms 1427 and 4402. The trio officially joined in on a search.

Everyone was on the lookout, yet they were trying to make sure that this wouldn't cause panic in the patients and guests around. So some people had to painfully walk in certain areas. The panic within the staff only increased when it was discovered that a few staff members were gone as well. The name that flew from the majority of people's mouth was the well-loved Nurse June. When he learned of her vanishing, Léon felt a creeping fear rise within him. June was a friend from College along with Pierre. The three of them were nearly inseparable and now June had gone without a word.

Minutes turned into hours as the search dragged on. Frustrated, Léon hunted down Lambert and another intern to go to the surveillance room to check the tapes. That dread was getting worst and he found himself going to Esther's room. With the recent discoveries, he found himself fearful that something may have occurred when he allowed Lu-Olivia to watch over her.

The worried doctor turned the corner and bumped into a smaller body. Instantly, he rushed out an apology. When he looked at who he ran into, he found a small ginger girl. She stood as if she wasn't fazed by the moment while he felt like he ran into a metal wall. The girl had no emotion on her face as she listened to his apologies. Her void stare gave him chills. _Creepy child._

"A-Are you here to visit someone?" he inquired.

"Yes. A fellow classmate." was all she said.

"I see, well I'll get out of your way then. Again, I apologize for running into you." She said nothing and walked right past him. He watched her go. He felt a deep sense of dread as the child turned the corner. Léon sighed deeply and turned his focus onto his current task. He had no time to worry about creepy children when June was gone. With this in mind, he allowed himself to brush off the encounter. After all, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

In the brightly lit halls of the hospital, the shell of Sabrina glided down to a gray metal door. A putrid smell waved in the air yet she found it enjoyable. Hearing and seeing the buzzing humans was making a familiar dark desire rise within her. It would be so easy. Just one run through this hospital and she would be further up on the evolution chain than any akuma she's met. She allowed her shell to smile for a second.

The desire grew when she ran into that doctor. The human was just standing there and babbling off. The temptation was so strong and she would've acted upon it if her precious Earl hadn't directed her away. She had to cause destruction somewhere else. Her eyes focused back on her surroundings as she stood in front of a den of a fellow Akuma.

The human ears she wore picked up on the crunching and squishing behind the door. She reached up and knocked on the door. The sounds immediately died down before a huff was heard. There were various cracking sounds before the door cracked open. A slimmer of darkness was shown through the crack. A wide blue eye glared down at her. It contemplated her for a moment before widening the door. The monster walked in as the door snapped closed behind her and the light flickered on.

In front of her was the one who she was meant to meet. A fellow monster in a shell of a human woman. The shell was fairly tall with blonde hair that was let loose in waves over her shoulders. The eyes were a glazed blue that reminded her of the toys a certain Mistress used. The shell had fair skin that was tarnished by blood all over her front. The higher level licked her lips before sighing. Sabrina looked towards the floor to see the carnage that they were standing in.

It was a sea of bones. All licked clean. They were secured together with various thin webs. Spiders crawled around free. Some fought for dominance over each other. Behind her superior was a body with the abdomen severed clean open. It was caked in blood but she could still tell what this human had once looked like. It was a young woman with sickly gray skin. Her hair was a pitch black that looked unnatural on her. The corpse's haunted eyes gazed out at her.

Sabrina's eyes moved up-unmoved by the horror in front of her-and spotted cocoons of other meals. She found it odd that this higher level would save humans for later. She found it far more gratifying to eliminate them instantly. A familiar dark whisper told her when she upgraded then she would understand the sadistic joy the other participated in. Sabrina gazed back at the level two. She was obviously displeased.

The level two huffed, "You're lucky that Master Noah told me to allow you in my territory. I'm only allowing you one treat so don't get any ideas. Not that you levels ever do." it insulted her, but she brushed it off. Her only thought may have been to eat and eat, but she knew when to kneel before those higher than her. The other turned away and snatched up a faded white cloth from a metal shelf. She moved next to it and stood in front of a metal sink.

Sabrina stayed silent as the other cleaned the blood from her disguise. "I did you a favor of debilitating your _snack_." she huffed before muttering. "I still don't understand what Master Noah wants to do with you. I'm more than capable." The level two growled before slapping the cloth down on the rim of the sink before turning to her. "Honestly! I'm so close to the next form. Another month in this place and I'll be a level three. Why not me? Why you, a little fledgling?"—she glared at her—"Well! Have anything intelligent to say, level one!?"

Seeing this as a notion to speak, she opened her mouth, "I'm hungry."

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We all are." It turned away and continued to clean herself before wringing out the bloody rag. Quickly, it snapped her way and threw it at her. The damp rag slapped onto her face before sliding down on the bone floor. Sabrina stood unfazed. "Maybe…" the woman trailed off as her face morphed to show a peek at her true form, "…if I eat you, he'll rethink it."

 _ **Know your place.**_ A voice rang in both of their heads. The level two's face turned back and she pouted before sighing again. She walked forward toward the door and grumbled out, "Let's go. The humans are in a panic so now's the perfect time." just as she claimed that the little device on her hip started beeping. "This damned thing has been going off ever since. It seems they noticed my stealing of the weak humans."

The higher level walked out of the room and Sabrina followed behind her. They traveled down the white halls calmly while the staff around them gave off an air of panic. No one took any note of them. The only eyes on them were the omnipresent security cameras.

* * *

Esther's body felt weighed down to her hospital bed ever since the monster nurse poisoned her. It took a ridiculous amount of effort to move. It made her frustrated that she was slower because of it. _And vulnerable._ She laid in her room staring at the provided TV. The news was playing much to her disdain.

When she awoke that morning, she felt a sense of finalization in the day. She could feel it in her soul. Something about this day was going to be different than the last few. This strange, ominous feeling had her thinking a lot. She thought about her school, her friends, the things she did, the regrets she had, and how she had lived. However, the people that were on her mind the most were her parents. She felt a strong regret for acting the way she had towards her father. Did she really have to act like that at that moment?

The girl gazed out at the sky with a frown. It was a sunny and bright day, yet the air was tense. She could almost hear it. A clock ticking down the minutes. It dawned on her what it represented. Time was running out. It was closing in on her, whatever it was. Esther turned towards the door and felt that sense of dread rise in her. There was an eerie silence. The sounds from the TV were tuned out as she focused on the door to her future. The metal knob started to shake and her heart started to pound. It twisted and turned before it was clicked open. It swung open slowly enough to cause her the right amount of panic. A small figure stepped inside. It was another ginger girl. Seeing this unfamiliar face made her confused and a tad unnerved. The next figure, however, made her fearful.

That dreadful nurse stepped in, heel first. A sick smile was on her face as she stood behind the younger girl. The nurse placed her hands over the ginger's shoulders and giggled as if she was normal. "Good Morning, Esther. How are we today?"

Esther frowned and tried to sink into the mattress. Her last attempt to get away. She eyed them both with a learned wariness. She didn't answer the she-beast, which made it frown a bit before it bounced back another smile. "I brought you a special guest today! The three of us are going to have a great time! But be wary, I hear our new friend has a big appetite. Is that right, dear?"

The younger girl nodded her head. Esther looked at her eyes and knew. They were the same monsters. That void gaze ran deep. Too deep to be human. Her heart echoed between her ears as her mind finally realized the meaning behind the feeling. This is where it was all going to end. There were no heroes to save her. Were they the last faces she was ever going to see? _My time's up._ Her eyes turned up and saw a generic clock over the door. Its hands were frozen in place while hers were trembling.

The other child stepped forward towards the end of her bed and stared her down. Esther gulped and fear ran down her spine. Her amber eyes glazed over and tears started to release uncontrollably. The girl shook as she let out a string of sobs. The monsters just glared at her, unfeeling. It made her cry even harder. That feeling of finalization was at the forefront of her mind. And she finally knew what it meant, Death.

With her face scrunched up in what she knew was an ugly expression, she sobbed out one last plea. "I don't want to die! Please don't do this!"

The nurse smiled sadistically but the child next to her was unmoved. As her vision blurred with tears, she watched the child's skin turn a metal gray and her eyes were completely white with that familiar star on her forehead. The ginger extended her hand out towards her and it twisted and turned into a monstrous limb with a barrel at the end. In the darkness of that barrel, Esther could see a glimpse of something white. She smelled something sweet wave by her nose. Instantly, she recognized it.

 _BANG_

There was a searing pain in her chest. Her numb body became alive with fire as she fell back. Her limbs started to freeze up around her and her chest tightened. The last thing on her mind was the identification of the smell.

 _Grandma's cookies…._

* * *

Léon's feet carried him all the way to the door of Esther's room. There was a certain stillness in the air that made him nervous. It was too quiet in this area of the hospital. Where was the beeping of machines? The buzzing of people walking and talking. The tension was so thick that it felt suffocating. He reached out to grab the door handle.

"Léon?" like a cat being startled, he jumped and turned swiftly around. His coat fluttered behind him as he looked at the person who scared him. Pierre was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here? The intern, Lambert, has been panicking and said he was paging you non-stop."

"Ah..sorry. I was…" he glanced at the door before stepping away. He glanced down at the pager at his side. He clipped it off and looked at it. After pressing a few buttons, he saw a line run across the small screen. _Nurse Lucia is a Code Black._ His eyes widened and whipped around to the door.

"The police are also here for some reason. I was looking for you in place of Lambert. He called them. Said he found something. The boy sounded absolutely terrified and-"

 _BANG_

The two doctors jumped up and on instinct, they busted in the room. The saw an impossible sight upon entry. Olivia and that girl from before were standing at the end of Esther's bed. Esther was lying down; her eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling. She laid there unmoving. Léon could see the fresh blood-red blooming behind her on the white sheets. _No._

The two living girls saw them and rushed towards the window. Pierre ran the short distance after them. But they crashed through the glass and let themselves fall all the way down. The other doctor leaned out and watched them go. Léon kept his focus on Esther. His feet finally reacted and he rushed to his patient's side. His eyes scanned the patient and saw black stars crawling all over her skin. Her sickly skin was turned nearly pitch black. Her body was trembling and he saw one last tear slip from her eyes before she halted all movements. She froze like a statue. In a daze, he reached out to her. The girl's body crumbled into sand before he could get close enough. The whole room turned silent at the sight. Léon rapidly shook his head and cried out.

"No, no, no!" he stuck his gloved hands in the pile and moved it around as if to find her underneath it all. "This can't be! I promised that you wouldn't die!"

"Léon!" Pierre cried out and ran over to him. The older man pulled him away from the table as more people rushed in behind him. He could see the color of their uniforms and know who they were. Out of all, the patients he lost, he never got this emotional about it. It came with the territory. Getting too attached to them would be a mistake. But none of them had ever crumbled into dust right before his eyes. Not a single one. The doctor yelled out in anger at himself for not being able to save her.

 _Time of Death: 14:35_

 _Cause: Undetermined_

* * *

 **#ripEsther**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	20. Grief

**It's been 31 days since the last installment. I'm on spring break so enjoy this new chapter!**

 **EllaWaterfall2:** Yes, Esther's in a better place for now.

 **TrimusicalDrag00n90:** Léon having innocence is an interesting concept, but I've decided for him to keep his civilian status. As for the next part of your comment, Marinette isn't going to swallow or "obtain" innocence that reflects the new power-ups from the show. I have something different for that planned. As for the bringing others from DGM over, I might not do that. Considering the plans I have in the future, it's going to feel overcrowded with more people. I don't want to write a scene and realize after I post it that I forgot one character. If I do decide to add more characters from DGM. It'll likely be _only_ one person.

 **jy24:** it's not that far away.

 **alexc1209:** Didn't you hear? Tragedy is my middle name.

 **Thank you all for your kind words and reviews! I appreciate all the support this story is getting. Even though, I upload at least once a month (YIKES). Though, this flimsy schedule that I have now is far better than what I tried to push myself to do when I first starting writing fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this more Lavi Centric chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Grief**

* * *

When they emerged from the apartment, Lavi noticed that there was a strange team of people around the crime scene. His only relief was that they were wearing gloves. The inspector (Link 2.0) was using one of those weird devices again. They used large strange cameras to take photos of each marked area. Many of them took samples of the dust, which he hoped they would handle responsibly. It would be foolish to let civilians handle Akuma dust, but these people looked far more…equipped than the usual police force. He knew the Order had far more advanced technology than the rest of the world. Given the fact that they had the most brilliant minds in one organization, of course. Yet this city was like years ahead of even them. He eyed the strange sandwich like device that one of the people opened. The way they typed on the keys made it look like a typewriter but the glowing screen reminded him of the science sections machines. What did they call them? Computers?

The amateur accommodator next to him strolled up to Link 2.0 and the two engaged in private conversation. He observed the tiny girl with a hum. Lavi wondered how she would take it if her precious identity had been revealed to him. The one she obviously disdained (Though, he couldn't fathom the reason why. He was the best one out of their pack!). Allen may not have remembered to see the recordings, but Lavi didn't pass up the opportunity to see if Timcanpy had learned something new. It wasn't lost on him how new this world was when he first saw it. Color him surprised when he learned that a tiny baker girl was the secret behind the red heroine. _I guess it really is like those ironic books then._

Her identity really didn't mean a thing to him, but he guessed someone working so openly in public meant that having an identity would become handy. And it was not like he didn't completely understand considering he had to change his name for years. But, why hadn't the Order caught on to this? Why hadn't they noticed how advanced Paris had become? Lavi had no idea how big the city was, but he wondered if the city had a similar bubble around it that he read about in the reports of Miranda's village. He expected to run into a finder or two. It sucked that he didn't have his golem on him. He could've tested to see if he could call and let them know what happened.

Link 2.0 (Her name was Victoria, right?) glanced over at him and glared. That was also a minor annoyance. The inspector took it upon herself to snatch his weapon away from him. And considering the situation at hand, he was the only exorcist in the area to deal with this kind of problem. _I guess little Marinette counts, but…_ she was completely shocked by the sight of the carnage left behind by Akuma bullets and the poison. How she openly touched the ash was unnerving. That strange suit of hers may protect her, but a knowledgeable exorcist—hell, just someone who knew the nature of Akuma—would still be hesitant on touching it. And they would know not to touch anyone else with it on their hands. And yet…she did so without thinking! It really shocked him when that woman didn't turn into a pile of ashes.

 _Speaking of that suit…_

If he'd had to classify her innocence (if that's what it was). He'd say it was a parasitic type. It was in the form of a separate being that she seemed to have control over. Like General Klaud Nine. Yet it became one with her via access through those earrings of hers. So in a sense, it was like an Equipment type as well. Unless the earrings were a part of her, which he doubted. _Maybe the earrings are the true form and the entity is just a projection?_ He remembered how the girl spoke with it. Tikki was its name. Though, he chose not to comment about how ironic it was that it and the Noah had the same name. Maybe it—Tikki—created that form to better communicate with its accommodator? If that was the case, then it was either a very powerful piece of innocence or it was a completely different parasitic type. _Or different type in general._

Lavi let out a sigh before putting on a large fake smile. He could speculate in the dark forever or focus on the issue at hand first. The Bookman Jr. strutted over before placing an elbow on the tiny girl's head. "So Inspector, what's your next move?" he allowed himself to smirk when the heroine pushed him off with a tiny glare.

Victoria didn't seem pleased by his interruption but answered him, "Well, Ladybug tells me that this is definitely the work of Hawkmoth, so I leave catching the perp to the heroes." her eyes quickly glanced to the side for a second. He frowned at the action _. I guess she isn't going to leave this be._ Her expression turned somber, "However, I need to inform the family about what we found."

His frown deepened. That would not be pleasant. That would just make them into another akuma for the Earl to control. _I guess I'll have to run interference._ As long as he said some sappy "They're in your heart" stuff, he may be able to deter the family from becoming Akuma.

The exorcist spoke up, "I'll help." Lavi's eye went wide as he looked down at the child. Her expression mirrored him. It seemed they had the same idea. The exorcist looked back to the Inspector, "We'll help." they synced again.

"Well, hearing from the heroes might be better." she turned and gestured for them to follow. They left the crime scene and arrived at a black sleek vehicle. On it was a tiny dim light on the driver's side. _Finally an up-close look at these strange machines!_ His eye narrowed as the bookman examined the exterior.

This advanced carriage was definitely something to marvel at. It seemed to have lights in the front and back. Perfect for riding at night. Though, he wondered how they managed to put light bulbs in it at all. Though, he was lost as to what powered it. He witnessed the majority of them release black smoke so that crossed out steam power. _Coal maybe?_ But where would they even put that? The carriage was so small there was no way they could've found a way to burn the coal so compact. Even trains (Although steam-powered) had their own separate cart for the engine.

Link 2.0 opened the door and slipped inside. Ladybug followed after her and sat next to her. They looked at him expectantly. Suddenly the sheer window shielding the bug hero automatically slid down. His eye widened at the sight. _How!?_ The inspector leaned forward and glared at him. "You either get in or I speed off without you."

"Right!" he nodded and glanced at the door next to the one LB used. Lavi rubbed his hands together and muttered, "okay…let's see here…" Remembering how the girls did it, he reached out and cupped the handle before pulling. Only for it to refuse him entre. _What..?_ He tried again and got the same results. He let go and cupped his chin. The Bookman Apprentice was sure he did it right. He gazed past the tinted window. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Then he noticed a little movement. A tall, thin shape on the door(?) slipped up into view and he heard a clicking noise. _Maybe this is it!_ He lunged forward and tried to open it. Only to hear a loud click and see the thin piece popped down. He was denied access yet again!

"What!? How!?" he grumbled in frustrated.

Suddenly there was a loud bout of laughter. He looked over to see the inspector laughing herself to tears. LB was frowning but he could tell she was amused. He looked on with a deadpanned expression. Of course, they were behind this…

"Inspector…that was not very nice to do." he saw her mouth tilt up a bit at the ends.

The woman quieted down and caught her breath. "I need some kind of fun on this job." she seemed to press something before he saw the piece pop up again. He was hesitant in his approach towards the handle. But thankfully, this time it opened. He slid inside on the leather seats and closed the door behind him. Lavi scooted into the middle and leaned back. He scanned around in wonder before noticing the expression on the Inspector.

"What?"

"Seatbelt." was all she said before pointing at him.

He quirked his eyebrow before looking around at the seats. It seemed they all had this black belts dangled next to them with this kind of large block on them. And in the seams, there were bundles of more blocks with red buttons on them. He noticed his spot had one too. He pointed towards it and looked at them for confirmation. The girls nodded slowly. Lavi pulled it and watched out it came out fairly easily. The boy pulled it across him before hesitating. Now what?

He looked up and noticed how impatient the inspector looked. He glanced at LB who pointed to the identical box next to her. She showed how it was connected to it. A look of enlightenment crossed his face. He pulled it further and turned to look at the strange box. Glancing at the one in his hand, he noticed the flat metal loop. The box had a thin hole that looked perfect for it. Lavi grabbed the box and slowly joined them together. When he thought it was secure, the apprentice let go. The thing flew back with almost lightning speed and nearly hit him in the face.

The inspector slapped her hand to her face and moaned, "Oh my god."

LB chuckled before pointing at the box next to him. "You have to make sure it clicks."

"Clicks?"

She reached next to her and pressed her thumb on the button. A click was heard as she pulled the "belt" away. Before she pushed it forward and pressed it down into the box. A click was heard again. He nodded in understanding. Lavi followed her example and was proud to have it stay put.

The inspector gazed at him with tired eyes. "Are you 5 or something?"

"No…"

"You act like a kid that's been in a _car_ for the very first time."

"Car?" the two girls froze and glanced at him with odd expressions.

"Lavi…" LB started slow, "You do know what a car is right?" the way she sounded, it was like she was asking him if he knew what air was.

 _Car..car…_ He hummed. Maybe it was short for Carriage? It was possible if one were to look at the spelling. He scoffed and nodded his head. "Of course I've seen _cars_! Just not the kind that this one and those—" he gestured to the vehicles zooming pass them, "—before."

"My car isn't that different from any other car though." Inspector countered.

He looked at her like she just insulted his hair. "Uh…yes, it is! I mean…the design is strange! Like…it's metal?" he knocked on the door. "And it has windows! And they go down! On their own no less! Plus the doors…lock? Somehow? And then there are these weird…what did you call them? Seatbelts?" he scoffed and added, "And don't get me started on how this will actually move! Like…no horse at all! At first, I thought it could be steam powered, but the smoke is too black for that. Then I figured maybe it's burning coal! But there is no way you could fit that kind of machine in this little thing." he ranted on.

When he looked back at them, they looked shocked. Their mouth hung wide open as they gawked at him. Ladybug slowly lifted her hand and pointed out the front window. "It runs on oil…and the engine is right there."

He rose an eyebrow. "No way."

"Lavi." the inspector bluntly said his name and he turned to look at her. "That's your name, right? Listen…what kind of cars…do you normally see?"

"Well, it's a wooden box with large wooden wheels. There's a guy sitting in the front, but he has a whip. Not that weird circle there. And the whole thing is pulled by a horse."

Ladybug was quiet for a moment, "That's a carriage, Lavi. Not a car."

"Uh, what do you mean? Car, Carriage. Same thing right?"

"No!" They answered in sync.

Inspector Victoria gasped, "My God. Are you from…er, I don't know, the 1870s or something?"

"1880s." he offhandedly corrected her.

"Same difference. Anyway, seriously! Where are you from where you grew up to know nothing about cars!?"

"That's classified information." he dropped the line as if it was routine with a smile.

The older woman deadpanned before saying, "This is a joke, isn't it? Well..haha! Very funny." Victoria rolled her eyes before facing the front. He watched her turn a long metal chain(?). It had keys attached to it. Suddenly the car roared to life. The whole contraptions shook for a moment before it moved. He stared in awe as everything around him passed him by. Then music suddenly filled the air. He looked around and couldn't tell where the source even came from.

"Lavi," He heard LB say in a low voice. "You do know what year it is right? You were just joking right?"

What an odd question to ask? Did they really think he would joke like that? If he saw a "car" he would definitely have remembered it before. Lavi decided to play ball with what was presented to him. "Of course I know! I was just joking! Why? What year do _you_ think it is?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was a really elaborate joke. You almost got me fooled."

"Haha yeah!...but no, seriously what year do you think it is?"

She deadpanned, "The joke's over Lavi. You can quit it now."

He nodded, "Yeah, but humor me! One last time!"

The bug hero rolled her eyes and spoke seriously. "It's the year 2019."

 _What_.

* * *

Ladybug was surprised to see how quickly Lavi clammed up after she told him the year. His face was pale before he nervously laughed and spent his time looking down. This time his emotions showed through clearly. He looked worried and shocked. _Could it be…that he wasn't joking?_ That was impossible. If that was the case, then why would the exorcist lie? She thought back to how he looked at the car. It was like a caveman that discovered fire for the first time.

She decided to play with the idea. If the exorcist were from the different time (which she doubted) then how did they even get here in the first place? Time travel was impossible. The only time it was a reality was when Timebreaker happened. But that was because of Hawkmoth (or the Earl, she doesn't know which to call him anymore). And the akuma they fought recently had no time powers what so ever.

The heroine spent the rest of her time contemplating this information. Tikki had said that the power they had (Innocence) was familiar. Like that of a miraculous, but not at the same time. Maybe they _were_ from the past. Maybe what they had was an alternate form of the Miraculous. But if that was the case, then what of the spirits? The entities? The kwami? Tikki had told her that the miraculous were made so that the kwamis could help the humans.

 _Could it be that they're trapped in there?_

Ladybug glanced over her shoulder at Lavi. Maybe they were fighting a time akuma and were blasted here to the future? She'd have to ask Tikki about the concept of kwamis being trapped in objects. For now, everything was speculation. For something concrete, she'd had to get them to confess or gather more clues. _I need a way to spy on them and figure out the truth._ She saw Lavi furrow his brows as he snapped his head to the window. He looked on with such an intense stare. She felt that familiar prickle down her spine again. Ladybug turned and looked out her own window. On the sidewalk, she saw Chloé and Sabrina walking along. Thankfully Chloé hadn't noticed her. But it seemed Sabrina had. The girl was looking over at them. Marinette locked her eyes with her and felt her skin grow cold.

That car zoomed on by them and the girl was quickly out of sight. But it didn't stop the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

They arrived at the police station quickly after that. Victoria parked in the special parking lot next to the building before turning off the car. One by one each of them all got out. Lavi had some difficulty with the seatbelt but managed to get it this time. Her and Lavi followed after the Inspector into a white back door. When they entered, it was still the same busyness as last time. Yet she found that many people stared at them. She assumed it had something to do with the new arrival next to her.

Looking at Lavi's expression, it didn't seem like he noticed or was phased by the attention. Instead, he was looking at everything with a calculating gaze that was full of wonder. She saw his eye linger on the computers one too many times. The suspicion that he was from a different time was getting stronger with each awe-filled glance he gave.

They walked through the department and through the area of all the desks. Many families and officers stared at Lavi. Some looked hopeful while others looked on with distrust. They went back to the large room. The daughter was gone, but her mother and father were still there. They kept their eyes on the man questioning them until the mother noticed their approach. She instantly got up and raced out of the room. Her husband followed her. The officer looked startled before he noticed them too.

The woman ran up to the Inspector and grabbed her hands. "Please, please tell me you found him!"

Victoria held her tongue before she sighed, "We found a pile of his belongings along with a large stain of blood. We're having forensics check to see if it could be his, but from the scene…we're sure it is."

The poor mother gasped and ripped her hands away. "No!" she covered her eyes and started to weep. The husband held her and Ladybug saw his eyes turn red as the couple cried.

"But!" Ladybug spoke loudly. She refused to believe that Jean was dead. Dust didn't mean anything. "We didn't find his body, so there's a chance—"

"Ladybug." Inspector interrupted her hopeful sentence with a mournful stare. She looked up at the woman with a small frown. Surely the Inspector didn't think. _But…but_

The mother sniffled before speaking up, "Is that true?"

Victoria sighed, "Yes…but from the large bloodstains and the state we found his discarded clothes in…I'm afraid if he was alive, he isn't now. I'm sorry."

The couple sobbed and held each other close. The reality slapped her in the face once again and this time it stayed. She had been so obsessed with the idea that nobody = possibility of life. She overlooked the large blood stains. It would be impossible for anyone to survive that much blood loss for long.

She let out a defeated sigh, "I'm so sorry that this happened. Trust me, we'll make sure the one responsible will pay." this was all she could offer them. She already broke her promise to them.

The mother turned sharply on her. She directed a watery glare at her. "Trust!? TRUST!?" she should've expected it yet it still surprised her. No had ever yelled so angrily at Ladybug before. No one, not akumatized that was. Even Lila was passive-aggressive in her approach to her. The woman ripped away from her partner and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "How can I trust a word you say?! You promised! You promised me you were going to find my son! But now, because of your incompetence, he's probably dead somewhere! And it's all _your_ fault!"

Ladybug looked down in shame. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

That just infuriated her even more. The woman stomped towards her. Her voice rose. "Sorry!?" Marinette flinched at the tone. "Sorry will not bring him back! What use are you heroes if you can't save my son!?" People were staring now. She felt her face start to burn as her eyes started to glaze over. The young school girl kept her eyes down. She bit her trembling bottom lip.

While her eyes were downcast, she noticed a pair of boots slide in front of her. Bravely, she flickered her eyes up and saw the ginger exorcist standing in front of her. "Madame, please. I understand you're coming from a place of pain but Ladybug tried her best. We all did. Blaming her will not bring him back either."

She heard the woman gasp. "You…it was you wasn't it? You new superheroes are the ones who took him!" the woman slid forward and seized Lavi by his jacket. "These missing cases startled only after you lot got here! Give him back to me right now!" she saw Lavi's form be shaken slightly.

Lavi was silent for a moment before he sighed, "You have my condolences."

"I don't want your condolences! I want my son!" She saw the husband approach his wife and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Honey. Please." He sounded pained. "This won't solve anything."

"But Marc—!" she stopped herself upon seeing his pained expression before releasing Lavi. The woman crumbled and collapsed into tears in the father's arms.

"You're going through the unimaginable. But the best thing that you can do now is support each other." Lavi started up again. "It's what your son would've wanted."

The woman didn't say any more while the father just nodded. The man looked to the inspector, "When can we have his belongings? We need something, anything to bury."

Victoria looked mournful, "All his stuff will be treated as Evidence. Once the forensic investigation is complete we will give them back to you."

He nodded. "Thank you," the father then lead his weeping wife away from them. They exited the room and were gone. The trio was silent until Lavi turned to the inspector.

"It would've been better to have them believe that their son was missing forever."

"Everyone deserves closure." Victoria countered.

Lavi said nothing back to this, but the look on his face told her that he disagreed. Meanwhile, the woman's words were tearing into Marinette's soul. She was right. Everything she had said was the truth. Marinette clenched her fists and shook slightly. She looked back down and let her bangs hide her eyes from the people around her. Her chest felt tight and heavy. Like something was sitting on it and weighing her down. Her throat was clamping up in that particular way it always did before she would cry. _Don't cry. Don't Cry. Not here._ She repeated to herself. The girl bit in the inside of her lip to prevent it.

Suddenly she felt a weigh on her shoulder. The action caused her to jump a bit and she looked at the source. Victoria smiled sorrowfully down at her. "Don't take what she said at heart, Ladybug. She's in a lot of pain right now."

The girl nodded her head. "I know." her voice cracked and she cursed herself silently for it.

Victoria frowned. "We should call it a day. You should head home."

"But—!" she stopped when she saw Victoria shake her head lightly. "You're right."

The Inspector patted her back, "Take it easy, hero."

The word felt bitter to hear. _Hero…yeah_. The one thing she was supposed to be. Ladybug flashed the woman an uneasy smile before walking away. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. They tried to hide it by pretending to be occupied but she knew. She swallowed hard and pushed forward. As soon as she left to room, her pace quickened dramatically. People (those who hadn't seen the mess) smiled and greeted her. She waved back with a fake smile to each one.

"Hey look! It's the hero Ladybug!" one of them would say.

Each time, she would bite her tongue. _Hero…Don't call me that. I'm not a hero._ The girl would just smile as if she hadn't been an ultimate failure yet again. It made her stomach ache.

With controlled breaths, she finally reached the main entrance. As soon as she pushed through the doors, Ladybug swung herself away from the building. Soaring through the air, her mind caught up with her and reminded her of the incident that just took place. The mother's tearstained face and her snarling words stuck to the forefront of her mind. She could still hear her yell down at her. The words, "You Promised!" rang clear between her ears. There was that lump in her throat again. Her eyes started to sting as she landed on a roof and behind a large chimney.

She went to throw her yo-yo again but stopped. _"What use are you heroes if you can't save my son!?"_

The girl stared at the object before letting her hand fall. The girl closed her eyes and backed up. Her back lightly bumped into the chimney before she allowed herself to slide down. She brought her legs to her chest and allowed herself to break in peace. As if a dam had been opened, tears streamed down her face in waves. She pressed her face into her legs and sobbed loudly. All pretenses of being quiet were forgotten.

Marinette didn't know how long she cried. One doesn't really keep track of the time during these kinds of things. So, when she felt her tears slow down, she started to wipe her face. Her face was still scrunched up from the act of crying. While rubbing her eyes and sniffling, she didn't notice a tissue be offered to her at her side.

"Tissue?" a voice offered quietly.

With a sniffle, she nodded her head and peeked out. She saw a hand holding a thin white sheet of tissue. The girl plucked it out of the mystery hand. "Thanks." she proceeded to clean herself before her mind caught up with her. _Wait…_ She became stiff and turned her had to the side. Sitting there with a box of tissues was none other than Lavi.

"L-Lavi!?" the girl dropped her tissue and stared at him with a slack jaw. "How did you get here!?" He set the box down between them and grabbed his hammer from his waist. He held up the tiny thing and shook it. "But! The inspector had that!"

He shrugged, "Well when the inspector was rather preoccupied I may or may not have swiped it from her back pocket. Truly not a good place to put anything if you ask me."

"She's going to kill you when she finds out."

"If! IF she finds out. And besides, an eye for an eye. Those are hers." he gestured to the tissues.

The girl buried her face into her hands. "Oh my god."

"But it looks like you needed them more," he added on.

The designer took a deep breath and sighed, "I can't believe you of all people had to see me like this."

"I'm going to pretend to not be offended by that."

She shifted her position and crossed her arms. Her elbows rested on top her knees and she buried her face in them. With her cheeks pressed against her arm, she glanced away. "Sorry," she muttered.

Lavi sighed, "What that woman said really got to you huh?" she nodded. "You know you're not responsible for her son's death."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes I am, if only I had gotten involved with the missing cases earlier then…" she trailed off and bit her lip. "then, none of this would've happened."

She had the fortune of missing the grimace on Lavi's face. "I wouldn't say that…"

Marinette groaned and grabbed her pigtails. She tugged on them as she ranted, "You don't understand! I promised her that I'd find him but all I found was a pile of dust! And evidence that pointed to him being dead! I failed horribly. Again!"

"Technically, you _did_ find him. Just not…er in one piece." she glared at him and he looked sheepish.

"You don't get it." she sighed, "I'm supposed to be a …a _hero._ " she spoke bitterly, "and yet I keep coming up short. I couldn't help S-..the last akuma and now this boy."

 _I haven't failed this badly since Stoneheart._ After she cleaned up the mess with Stoneheart, Marinette grew as a hero. It got to point where she was pretty confident in her abilities to perform the job. Then the exorcists show up, Hawkmoth gets more violent, and now 14 people are gone. That is if what got Jean got them too. Her last spark of hope was that when she found the monster, a miraculous cure would fix it all. She frowned as she remembered how the cure had only fixed a civilian partially. That never happened before. _Then there's Sabrina's mother…_

"If only I had been there to save him…if only I had prevented that woman's Akumatization…if.." she sighed and stopped herself. "Sorry, I'm ranting again."

"It's fine. I understand where you're coming from." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Lavi was looking up at the sky with a sort of melancholy expression. He looked back at her, "However, there's something you've got to understand from this."

"What?"

He smiled sadly, "Death will always linger around. In the end, we can't always blame ourselves over every "what if". It'll drive us mad and even if you do find a way where you really did go wrong, it won't change the past. All it will do is eat you up inside." she looked at him with wide eyes as he continued on, "what you can do now since you have to power to, is find the thing that did this and bring them to justice. Only then will the soul of that boy rest in peace."

Ladybug stared with her mouth slightly opened. He was right. He was completely right. Yet knowing this did not stop the feelings inside her. However, they instead gave them a new purpose. This would be the very last time that something like this happened. She would find that akuma, purify it, and go after Hawkmoth. She didn't care if she didn't have good lead anymore (something was still off about Gabriel but since he became akumatized it couldn't be him). She would comb through Paris until she unearthed the scum. She wasn't going to rest until she found them. At that moment, the pain of grief transformed into a wave of burning anger. The embers fueled her determination. If this was Hawkmoth, she swore that he was going to pay. _I swear to it._

Lavi grew nervous at her stare. "Sorry. Allen is better at these things."

"I don't know…" she smiled and wiped her eyes with the provided tissue. "I think you're doing just fine."

* * *

Far in the corners of the main capital, sat a lovely house red-roofed house. It sat in between two industrial buildings. Inside the lovely house sat a joyous family around a table. They had a variety of colorful hair and clothes but it was easy to tell that they were related. One of the members looked the opposite. It was a boy with dyed, fluffy, blue hair. His gold eyes were dull with boredom. It was obvious that he was not enjoying his family's happy mood. He spent his time gazing out the window, only speaking when he was mentioned or talked to. While he star-gazed, his eyes landed on the shop across the street. That's when he noticed something odd with the doors. They looked like they were open. It was odd, considering his father closed it hours ago.

"What in the world?" he muttered underneath his breath.

The kid stood up. An action that drew the family's attention. The eldest female tilted her head in question before addressing the kid. "Ellis? Are you alright sweetie?"

"Huh? Yeah! I just…realized I forgot to take out the trash…?" He explained.

The youngest pair of kids there, obviously twins, rolled their eyes before speaking in sync. "Again? That's the third time this week!"

The eldest male gave a hearty laugh before waving his hand to dismiss Ellis. "Nevertheless, take it out soon and come back."

With that, the boy quickly ran out of the house. He didn't forget to snatch up a flashlight on the way. Once he was outside, he was quickly engulfed in the dim light from the moon and distant stars. The kid ran out towards the store. As he approached, the kid tripped and fell into the ground. He got himself up and dusted his clothes off before looking at what he tripped over. It was a field of trash. He recognized it as merchandise. Now even more curious and afraid, Ellis slowly walked up to the doors. Only to find that they were not open—no, they were broken apart so badly that it made it look like someone had left them open. Chunks of metal and glass were littered on the ground. He shakenly took one step inside before holding up his flashlight. When it didn't turn on, he shook it and hit the bulb and it flickered on. It glowed brightly. With his flashlight, Ellis walked further inside and slowly scanned the area.

As he went along, he noticed something odd about the selves inside. Everything object was torn up or just gone. Some of them were even broken like the doors but others were spotless. Shaking in his boots, he whispered to himself.

"This is not good." he reached for his phone. He needed to call the police immediately.

 _Crash!_

With a startled gasped, he whirled around and flashed his light. It took only a second for him to see it. There had been a figure running away from his light view. The sight made him break into a cold sweat and his heart started to pump loudly between his ears. Not taking any more chances, Ellis turned on his heel and raced towards the door. However, as he ran, a sound of something cutting the air was heard behind him. Not long after, he felt something sharp impale his back. The pain made him cry out loud in agony. His running instantly slowed into a shaky walk.

Every movement sent waves of throbbing pain through his chest and back. Ellis hands and chest felt stiff as stone. With the passing of each moment, the pain only seemed to get worse and worse. He feared it would never stop. His head felt eerily light, everything seemed to spin around him in a blur of motion. His legs could barely carry him. His eyes settled on his glowing home in the distance. He stopped moving and stood still. The pain was becoming increasingly difficult to bare. A part of him cried out for him to give up. A memory—a saying that he heard from his beloved mother rang in his ears.

 _"Always listen to your body!"_ She had always sung when she would catch him fighting sleep.

His legs gave out under him and he dropped to the floor.

Perhaps she was right.


	21. Time Theory

**EllaWaterfall2:** Ship Marinette and Lavi? What even would their ship name be lol? Marvi? Laviette or Lavette? The 5-year gap between them might be a little too much. She's 14 and hasn't really developed mentally completely. I'd consider it if she was a little older or not mind the gap if they were like 20-21 and 25-26 or something. Their relationship (if with those conditions met) would definitely be a form a slow burn considering the issue between Lavi and emotions lol.

 **TrimusicaDrag00n90:** You got that right. There will definitely be some chaos soon.

 **Alexc1209:** Agreed. Akuma!Sabrina, however, is probably ecstatic about that. Who doesn't want food to be delivered to their door?

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Time Theory**

* * *

Lou Fa had been preparing to go to bed when Lavi came back from his outing. She was sitting in front of the mirror undoing her hair. The scientist offhandedly remembered how each time the mirror was uncovered Allen would either leave the room or not look at it at all. The woman huffed as she glanced at the reflection of their little hideout. She honestly didn't know how the exorcists could do it.

They had told her wild stories about the times they had to rough it. Either in the snow or in the forests. Lou Fa shuttered as she was reminded of the tale Allen told her about the worst Inn they had to stay at. So, they were perfectly fine with their new set up. _But just because they are doesn't mean I am._ She frowned as she looked at the makeshift bed. The scientist chose to keep her disapproval of the shelter to herself. Provided the fact that it was supposed to be temporary. But with no gate available and them living off her salary (plus Allen's gambling rewards), she kind of hoped that they would move soon.

Maybe she was too comfortable with the idea of living luxuriously? With provided room and board from the Order, she forgot what it felt like to have walls that didn't keep a good majority of the cold out or blankets. The woman looked up briefly as she thought silently about her blankets back home. There was this one furry one she had gotten as a present one year and it was the warmest thing on earth. _But now I'm fuzzy blanket-less!_

She kept her mouth shut each time the boys spoke about their Inn horrors. _"At least we have a bed, er sort of, this time, right Allen?"_ Lavi had once joked. She understood that sometimes it was necessary for them to live like this on missions. But at least missions were temporary. They could come home and sleep in a warm bed and eat free food. She glanced at the discarded take out bags and containers in the corner. _I'm going to have to dispose of those soon._

And yet…a bitter feeling stirred inside her each time she remembered the place they lived in. It was constantly cold, the oven(what she assumed was one) didn't work, the icebox or whatever had nothing in it, she had nearly 500 run-ins with a billion of spiders and other bugs, and there was no running water! She had to start getting creative to stay clean. The girl glared at her reflection and gripped her hair tie tight in one hand. Half of her hair was pulled in the pigtail while the other was down. She would kill for a proper shower.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and rubbed her temple. This bitterness was starting to turn into repressed anger. She controlled her breathing before she heard something hit against the glass. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar butterfly fluttering outside on the balcony. She gasped and stood up. Her chair falling to the ground in her wake. It was the same thing that was after her in the ark! How did it find them!? She was about to run down the stairs when a large black figure suddenly slammed down on the butterfly. The noise it made created vibrations throughout the building.

To her left, she saw Allen and Kanda emerge from the door. Allen surveyed the room before seeing her fearful expression. Kanda trained his eyes on the door. Allen went straight to her side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She stuttered for a bit, "It was—it—the butterfly from before! It was right there!" she pointed out the balcony. Just time to see the figure shrink down to reveal Lavi with his hammer. On the end of it was a crushed white spot that was oozing out a purple liquid.

"Got it!" Lavi's voice was slightly muffled by the doors. The Bookman opened the doors and strolled on it. She pursed her lips at the mud and the strange purple substance that he was trailing in. _Hold it in._

"Lavi!"

The man in question stopped and rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Allen gestured to the mess, "We sleep there."

The man had the nerve, the gall, to shrug his shoulders and say, "oops." _Hold it in. Hold it in._ "I'll clean it up later." he waved his other hand before looking at the bug he killed. He scooted over to the pile of trash and snatched up one of those brown napkins. As he cleaned his weapon, she turned away from the mess and picked up the chair. The girl then allowed herself to fall in it. She looked over to the device by the lamp. _Maybe I should talk to Silvia about finding a new apartment._

Thinking of that woman, she had gifted her with a lovely phone and a "plan" whatever that was. It was a fascinating contraption. It had a flat screen and she was able to use her finger to maneuver on it. She smiled as she remembered how they all huddled around the thing and poke at it when she brought it back. It took video, photographs, and made calls like an actual telephone. She wondered how this place was able to have such advanced technology. The order had portable phones but they were large and had to be lugged around by finders.

Everyone used this strange device for something. Personally, she liked to take pictures of every amazing thing she saw. Naturally, that included Allen. The woman was sure that if she wasn't so conscious of him seeing all the photos, she would have filled the whole phone up with him. As for the wonder-boy himself, he liked to play a strange candy related game on it. Lavi spent his time soaking up information from the mighty "Google". As for Kanda, he liked to meditate with music playing in the background.

The thing also worked like the typewriter and sent out these things called "Texts". They were instant Letters sent back and forth to different people no matter the distance. How had the Order not already develop this tech? She had no idea. But oh once she got familiar with the concept was she so happy that it existed. No more waiting three months to get a letter back or even a week at the earliest. She could avoid awkward phone calls too! _Though, Silvia teases me for sounding so…"Old fashion"?_ She didn't understand what that was about. Didn't everyone begin a text with "Honorable"? And end with "Respectfully Yours,"?

"I've solved the mystery of this place." Lavi suddenly said. That caught everyone's attention. "We are…in the future."

"What?" was everyone's deadpanned response.

"Hear me out! I heard from the little Ladybug that the year was…get this…2019!"

Kanda huffed, "That's a lie."

"I thought so too! So I asked a few locals before coming home and—and! I got this!" He pulled out a folded piece of a newspaper. He threw it to Allen, who caught it and gazed at it. She stood up and went next to him to see. It was cleaner than she thought and had vibrant pictures. It was like they were actually seeing people. She swore one of them was going to move. The headline read "Overseas Leader Threatens War via Tweet!" yet she zeroes in on the date above it.

"November 21st, 2019." they all read aloud.

It couldn't be. But it was! There in black and white, it said exactly as Lavi had claimed. She doubted that he would even try to fake something like this. _But wait…if akuma still exists here then…_ Then that meant her generation—their era—failed. If she was being truthful, she always had a tiny feeling that the war would still continue after her life faded. That didn't mean that she didn't hope. The scientist glanced over at the love of her life and noticed the slight frown on his face. It was always hard to read him, but at that moment she had a good idea of what he was thinking.

"Wait!" she suddenly realized something. The children had no clue about the Black Order yet their powers were broadcasted every day. Everyone seemed to know about the magical heroes. Surely the order wouldn't have missed that. Yet they had no idea what the Order was, did, and what Exorcists were. _Could be…?_ "if this is the future…what of the order? Even if our era lost, surely they're still around?" she tried to be hopeful.

"We'd have to find a way to call them. Allen have you tried to connect through Tim?" Lavi asked.

Allen nodded, "Yeah but all I got was static."

"That was without hooking Tim up to one of these new "phones" right?" Allen nodded again. "I see…maybe we should try a landline? Like how we usually do."

"Well, Tim doesn't require that like the other golems."

Lavi hummed. "I see. I don't have mine because we came through the Ark. And it destroys golems except for yours apparently."

The three looked to Kanda expectantly. He noticed their stare and frowned, "I don't have mine either for obvious reasons."

"But what if we had gotten lost in the Ark, Yu?"

"If _you_ got lost, you mean. I don't get lost. The Moyashi and you do." Allen looked offended but didn't defend himself. It was well known that his directional skills were subpar.

"Hey! I only get lost when I follow the little bean!" Allen slowly turned and glared at Lavi. The bookman flinched under the gaze.

Lou Fa glanced down her the phone. _Maybe…I could dial the number on here?_ She lightly pressed the button and her screen lit up. The picture that shone at her or the "Wallpaper" was a winter wonderland. It showed an open space covered in snow. There were rays of light that shone down on a lone bench. Considering the fact that it was starting to get cold outside, her new device could reflect that. Her eyes went to the little icon in the lower corner. It was a tiny silhouette of a phone. She pressed it and dragged her finger up. A strange pad appeared and showed a set of numbers and a little red button with that same icon.

 _If I remember correctly, the number is….751-o*._ She pressed 7, 5, 1 and stopped. There was no - sign at all. _Well, that was a bust._ She looked back the group of exorcists, "So, what should we do now?"

They stopped talking and looked at her. All of them were silent as they pondered that. They were Ark-less, had no way to contact the order, and were possibly in the "future". What could they do? None of them wanted to stay here. No, they'd rather go back and continue on. After all, that's all the exorcists knew. The war controlled their lives. They knew not what they would even do without it. No one even breathed much of an idea of what they would do when it was all over. They were so far from the end of it to consider it.

As for Lou Fa, she didn't know if she wanted to go back. The order had given her so much during a time when she had little. Her passion for science could actually be achieved there. A good majority of her co-workers respected her. Nowhere else would she be taken seriously. It would be a long and tireless battle ahead to gain a shred of credibility from society. In this time, she was just a clothing model. A fine profession for her temporary purposes. She wanted more to even accept being stuck here. She just didn't know if this new time carried the same worldview as theirs. If so, then she would be stuck longing and no way.

The exorcists each looked away in thought, but she found her eyes turn to Allen. It was easy enough for her, an insignificant intern, to depart from the order. But for Allen or the rest of them? No, they were bound by that place whether they wanted it or not. If they stayed here, the order would be losing three important tools. Hell would break loose. Any fighting chance they had would flicker out in an instant.

However, it seems that none of them had a choice. From a certain lens, it looked as though fate was finally being nice. It was giving them a way out. A path to freedom. Would they accept this? Would they settle down and let themselves live in this "new time"? Could they allow themselves to live a full life here? Fighting the mildest form of Akumas for the rest of their lives? Or…would they go back to an era that could kill them at any time? Where their lives were controlled by an unforgiving war that had no end? Would they chase after their world? Clouded by the memories and bonds of others to guide them back to a tragic existence.

"We continue looking for a way out," Allen spoke up. There was resolve in his eyes. They all looked to him and he continued on. "There has to be. If a Noah can travel here and encounter us back in time, then there is a way."

They all nodded in agreement. Tyki was here. There was a possibility of leaving. The only one in their way of that path was Tyki Mikk. That would be their next move. Track down the Noah and find out how they could move about between times. Then use that path to go home. They all silently knew their roles in this game of chess. All they had to do now was make their next move.

* * *

Having the exorcist's help was pretty beneficial, but Marinette couldn't deny how right it felt to swing by Chat's side in the glimmering lights of their city. Her and Lavi had already made some discovery in the case so now she could roam the city in search for the Akuma. Usually, this wasn't even a job to do. They just patrolled to see if Akumas would sprout up in their sleep. Sometimes there were a few monsters. Other times, it seemed that Hawkmoth had something important to do. Every Akuma made a loud entrance and demanded the miraculous.

Not a single one had lurked in the shadows and hunted the citizens before. Everything was usually a wide scale attack. Not something calculated like this. Was…was Hawkmoth trying a new strategy?

Ladybug landed on the famous Notre Dame cathedral before sitting down. Her partner showed up not long after. The cat boy slid next to her with a grin. "You're looking pawsitively radiant, My Lady." She gave him a smile. Silently thankful that during this trying time, he was a constant.

"Thank you, Kitty." she breathed out. "You look…." she scanned her partner over to return the compliment. He was smiling, but he looked tired. His hair shone less. The exposed skin on his face was lighter and paler. "…exhausted. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Chat suddenly looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his head. "Somewhat." she opened her mouth to retort. "But I'm feeling perfectly fine right now! Your very presence gives me energy. You could say that you give me… _wings._ " he wiggled his eyebrows.

She huffed, "You know too much caffeine is never good for you."

"Well, you better to send me to the ER, Milady! I think I might be overdosing!" he placed a hand over his heart and another on his forehead. "Oh! I can see the light!" Chat swayed slightly before falling next to her. His head laid next to her leg. His eyes closed and he made a fake pained expression. "The only thing that can save me now is a True Love's-Ack!" she pinched his nose and he pouted at her. The boy sat up and rubbed his nose.

"It seems you're cured."

"On the contrary, I'm more addicted than ever." He winked at her.

Ladybug smiled for a moment before turning back to reality. "Be truthful with me, Chat. Are you getting enough sleep? You can go home and take a rest."

He shook his head quickly. "No! I've been sleeping fine! I go to bed on time _and_ wake up on time! It's just…" he trailed off and had a distant look in his eyes. "The truth is…well the truth is silly."

"I doubt that." she placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed. "I won't laugh at you."

He pursed his lips before sighing. "Dreams…no Nightmares. I've been having nightmares and they're ruining my sleep." He looked ashamed.

Ladybug scooted closer and smiled at him. "That's not silly. That's pretty normal."

"Normal isn't how I'd describe them. They're weird and repeat the same themes over and over again. I see this same…monster over and over."

"Are you okay with describing it to me?" she carefully asked.

He nodded, "It's all red. It looks like an automatic doll, I guess? Maybe more like a puppet? It keeps attacking me—er…My Friend."

She tilted her head, "You or your friend?"

"Er…it's me…I know it's me. But, I'm like…in the body of my friend—It's really weird! And…then there's the other side of the dream. I'm me again, but someone around me suddenly…passes." she tensed at the suggestion. "And this man—no clown suddenly asks me "Would you like me to revive them?" and every time…every single time, I say yes. Even though I know It doesn't work."

"What do you mean it doesn't work?"

"It's…it's too disturbing for me to describe." he confessed. "but…I know that this thing is trying to turn me into a monster. Yet I say yes anyway. Whether it's one of my friends or my parent—parents, I just say yes."

That was worrisome. A monster? How could a clown turn someone grieving into a monster? She held back a gasp. _Could he be dreaming about being akumatized by Hawkmoth? Have I been blind to my partner's emotional state?!_ She instantly felt sympathetic towards his situation. She too had dreams of being akumatized before. Especially after an emotionally taxing day. Whether it be dealing with Chloé or having something bad happen to her, she'd feel those strong emotions and then fearfully suppress them. If Hawkmoth got to her, then it would be over for everyone else.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around her partner and gave him a tight hug. He stiffed in her embrace before relaxing and returning the gesture. "It's alright, Chat. I too have had similar dreams. Just know that we're in this together." she squeezed him slightly, "It may not be safe to know a lot about each other, but don't let that prevent you from talking to me about things like this." The heroine pulled back and gave him a smile. "We protect each other. I won't let anyone—Hawkmoth or otherwise—hurt you."

He grinned and his cat eyes glittered in the light. The boy sniffled and rubbed his eye. "Thank you, Ladybug." She smiled and they hugged once more. This one lasted longer than the first. They pulled away afterward and leaned on each other's shoulders.

Ladybug looked out at the sea of lights and felt somewhat content. She glanced back her to partner and noticed that he seemed hesitant again. "Is there something wrong?"

He was startled for a moment before opening his mouth, "Did…did your dreams mention anything about….Innocence?"

She sat up straight at the familiar word. "No. You dreamt about Innocence?"

"Yes, before the exorcists told us about it, the monster in my dream kept saying "Hand over the Innocence" or something."

"So it thought _you_ had it?" he nodded. She furrowed her brows and cupped her chin. "Did you get to see it at all?"

"No."

"I see." she hummed, "I have no idea what that means then…If only there was a way we could find a lone piece of it." Unknown to her, Chat was sweating with worry. He looked oddly nervous. "Maybe run some tests on it too. Your dream could have been telling you something."

"That's not reassuring at all." he nervously laughed.

"Oh! I mean…not all of it. You know dreams are just cloaked with symbolism. What you see isn't necessarily a literal interpretation." she quickly saved. "Too bad dreams are confusing." she nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Silently, she cursed herself. How could she slip that out so easily?

"Yeah…I wish I knew what they meant." His eyes drifted off as he fixated on an unknown point out at the world. She could see the battle being waged in his eyes. He had not been comfortable disclosing the whole dream, but the small portion he gave her provided some insight. Chat must be hurting in his civilian life and it was affecting his sleep. Without breaking the rules that were so carefully laid out, she could only help him when they were like this. _If only I knew…_.she stopped that idea before it could continue.

Death seemed to be the main factor in these nightmares. Death could mean literal death or something more abstract. Ladybug recalled her teacher trying to explain the symbolism to them in one session. Death had appeared on that list. Marinette expected it to be something like the fear of death or something literal. Ms. Bustier had informed them that Death could mean something was ending or changing.

There was also the subject of Innocence. It struck her as odd that he would dream about the substance way before the discovery of it. Was this another case of dreams hinting towards the future? As for the strange clown that he told her about. She was confident that it had to represent Hawkmoth. The man was the only one capable of using emotions to manipulate other humans. _But bringing people to life?_ Would he even be able to do such a thing? Would his kwami allow that? _I'd have to ask Master Fu._

"I believe…" she started off out of nowhere. "...that it's all going to work out in the end. In the end, we'll be happy."

Chat looked at her with a soft expression before turning towards the wind. She ignored how photogenic the moment made him. The wind combed through his hair as he smiled. "Yeah…there's six of us now, so it's only a matter of time. And then, you think you and I could go grab some coffee? I'll make sure they put enough aphids in it!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you do that, I'll make sure they serve you a Rat."

"My Lady! You're too cruel to me. Don't you know I only enjoy mice?"

"Of course, my apologies. I forget you prefer high-quality _rodents_."

"My, my, and here I thought we were so close. How could you forget what I love to roast?"

"Rhyming now, are we?"

"Yes, it's fun. Don't you agree?" she giggled again. Chat's expression was bright as he doubled down on the puns and rhyming. Ladybug had to try very hard to not laugh at his attempts. He gave her a wink and cracked a joke. That was enough to send her over the edge. For the first time that night, she let out a full laugh and he joined in with her. The air suddenly felt lighter. Tension eased itself off her shoulders. Only for it to hide away and lurk around to wait before reappearing later. For now, she enjoyed this peaceful moment. It made her forget that a monster was raging the city in the dark of the night.

Ladybug turned her gaze downward and found herself back in reality. She spotted a white speck along with the dark buildings. It stood out thanks to the reflection from the various streetlights bouncing off it. The heroine pulled out her yo-yo and slid it open. She used it to zoom in on the image. To her surprise, she found the speck belonging to a certain Allen Walker. Behind him was the familiar ginger, Lavi, and Walker's special pet, Timcanpy. They were walking around without a care. She debated silently whether to go down there and speak to them. It wasn't their patrol days today after all.

 _No, they could be just getting back from work…_ That's right. They never said that their Organization wasn't stationed in France. She believed their power, but the slim knowledge of their Black Order made her uneasy. There was also the added fact of Lavi's obvious marvel at normal, modern appliances that made her wonder.

"Oh! It's Allen and Lavi." Chat chimed. "Should we say hi? Maybe escort them home? It's pretty dangerous nowadays."

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves, but…I'm curious about something."

Chat grinned, "Oh! You wanna follow them? Alright! Let's go." Chat stood up and expanded his baton. It allowed him to soar up and be cloaked by the night sky. He allowed himself to fall in their direction. The cat landed on a rooftop across the way. Ladybug took a less direct route towards the duo. Her red suit was practically a target on her back. She stayed close to rooftops and chimneys while following after them. A part of her felt guilty to do this. Especially since the comfort, Lavi gave her after the latest incident.

Hesitant, Ladybug joined her partner behind a chimney. They laid down on the roof and looked over the edge at the pair. The two were in front of a small appliance store. It had a large display of televisions. They all played the news. On it was a warning against a sweet looking woman. The image switched over to the hospital that was near Notre Dame. Everyone had solemn expressions.

"It seems things haven't changed." Lavi sighed. "Another horror story."

"It could be the result of another broker." Allen cupped his chin in thought.

"Or Akuma." they both nodded at that.

"We should stay out a little longer. Just in case we find it."

" _If_ ," Lavi emphasized. "This is an extremely large city compared to what we're used to."

"I think Guangzhou was a lot bigger." Lavi pursed his lips and nodded at that.

"The point still stands. Without a carriage or _car_ to get around fast enough, any Akuma could slip out the city before we find it."

"True, but it's not like we could just get one. Between Lou Fa's income and my gambling rewards, we probably can't afford one."

"Yeah. In the past, all we had to do was let them know that we were apart of the Black Order and they gave us first class seats, rooms for inns, bar tabs, and everything else."

"Not all of them." Allen countered.

"Those missions usually sucked the most." Ladybug found it interesting to know that the order would cover any expense the Exorcists had on these "missions". She wondered if they covered their secret boat ride here. Maybe even their food and lodging too. She was aware that Paris was an expensive place to live in. "Speaking of Akuma, there's evidence of one running around these parts."

"An _actual_ one?"

Lavi nodded, "I investigated a crime scene and saw the usual bullet holes, ashes, and evidence of the virus. All things related to a level one." _Level one?_ "I even ran into an Inspector." Allen tensed before slapping his hands over his face in a groan.

"I had completely forgotten about Link."

"Yeah, this is like two strikes already. Going somewhere without your little stalker and being gone for a long time with no contact."

"Technically three. I'm not supposed to be in the Ark without him, let alone use it."

She found this to be odd. Why would he need someone to be with him in this Ark? She assumed it was the boat that Lavi mentioned. _What does he mean by "use it"? Can Allen navigate a boat?_ She had a hard time visualizing him sailing.

Lavi let out a low whistle. "You're going to be in _so_ much trouble if we get back." the fact that he used "if" made it clear that they were struggling to get home. Or that Lavi wasn't all that optimistic about being able to leave.

"Uh, don't forget about the reports that you guys will have to do." She tilted her head. They had to do reports. Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir and saw him cupping his chin in thought. She wondered if the reports functioned like book reports. Did they have to write down everything that occurred on their missions? _If what they said about the Order not knowing about us is true, then those reports will definitely tell them everything._

"You're included in that too! Trouble doesn't get you out of it! Besides, I already started mine!" Allen turned to his co-worker and gave him a deadpanned expression. He crossed his arms and silently challenged the notion. Lavi was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I asked Lou Fa to start a rough draft."

"Lavi!"

"What? She asked if I needed help."

"I can't believe the nerve of you!"

"She offered her assistance! You're just jelly that she didn't ask you!" Lavi stuck his tongue out at the enraged teen. The two continued to bicker over it. Although it was mostly Allen lecturing Lavi.

Ladybug glanced over at her partner and found him smiling. "What is it?" she whispered to him. He seemed startled by her voice and his cheeks reddened a bit.

"Sorry. Their dynamic reminded me of my best friend and me."

Her eyes brightened with enlightenment. Now that she thought about it. It was similar to her and Alya. They did playfully banter back and forth. As well as poke fun at each other. Yet she also could connect it to the kind of banter her and chat took part in. Ladybug smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, me too." The heroes looked back down at their temporary partners. Allen was still pouting from the interaction, but it seems like the lecturing had passed. Lavi was still smirking mischievously.

"Anyway," Lavi clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "we should get some snacks for the night!"

"Bakery run?" Allen offered.

Lavi nodded, "Bakery run! To the T&S Bakery!" _T &S! That's my parents! Our bakery!_

Chat hummed, "They have good taste. Do we continue after them?"

Ladybug thought about it as she watched them walk away. She knew exactly where they were going. "No. Not today. Let's just end the patrol. It's late already and I have an exam in the morning."

Chat clicked his tongue and seemed to have remembered something. "I just now realized that I have one too."

"You do?"

"Ha…yeah! It's exam season ya know?" he chuckled nervously.

That was right. "Of course. Well…when you have time, I want to talk to you about the missing cases."

"Oh yes, I heard from the news that you're helping the police out. Sorry, I couldn't be with you that day. I had classes."

"It's fine! I should've called you but I—" she remembered the horrific scene and the grieving mother. "I…was just interviewing a family and following the detective around. I wasn't very useful."

"I doubt that! Are you going to go back?"

"Of course! This weekend, I have time. You think you can set aside a day or two for investigating?"

"For Paris, Anything." he grinned.

She smiled at him and reached out towards him. The heroine gave his hair a playful ruffle before jumping up. She took her yo-yo out and spun it around. "Keep by your baton. I'll call you!" He looked like he melted at her last words. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to the wind.

Swinging and soaring above the world, Ladybug swooped in low above a group of adults. They were all giggling. She smiled even though she felt worried for them. With this monster out and about, she was concerned for anyone who wandered alone. _But at least they have each other._ With that thought, she foolishly left them behind.

* * *

Laughter rang through the streets of Paris. Their origin came from a group of drunk University students. There were six of them. Four boys and two girls. All just stumbling around and giggling. In their hands were half empty bottles of beer. It looked as though they had been coming home late from a party. One of the girls had stood out from all the rest. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Around her neck was a chain that had a crystal ball pendant. The ball was an eerie green that looked like it had smoke trapped inside of it. The ball was encased in a twisted wire cage. The girl seemed to be the most intoxicated out of all of them. She kept rambling on and on about her precious necklace.

"Okay, okay! Give it up, Anna!" the other female groaned. "You know magical necklaces don't exist."

"You say that but do you forget we live in Paris and have three magical superheroes?" A man spoke with a slurred voice.

"Six." another male corrected.

"I know but hear me out! Ever since I got this, wicked shit has been happening to me." the girl spoke with such conviction.

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea! Like there was this one time I was going to clean the family aquarium and…and—listen!—and the water! It…it floated by itself!"

"You sure you weren't high?" they all laughed at that.

"No, no but I'm serious." Anna giggled.

"HA! The day you have a magical necklace is the day I get my letter from Hogwarts!"

The six happily went on their way until they ran into a small child. It was a young girl. Her hair was short and red. She wore a white hairband and glasses. Her outfit consisted of a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple, dark purple, and blue diamond checkered vest, along with a dark gray bow attached to her dress shirt collar. As well as some bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern and a bright blue band above the feet, and white sneakers with black soles. At the sight of her, the group stopped and stared.

"Hey, kid! Don't you think it's way past your bedtime?" one of the guys called out to her, but they received no response. Anna's necklace seemed to glow, which caused her eyes to turn downward at the gem.

"I'm starving." the girl mumbled and caused confusion among the group of friends.

"What? Hey, listen! Just go home! I'm sure your parents are concerned."

At that, the girl's mouth stretched into an impossible grin and she giggled madly. Her skin turned gray and a black star appeared on her forehead. She shrieked and her body expanded. Large cylinders ripped through her clothes and metal started to replace her skin. All that was left of her was a floating ball-shaped creature with dozens of gun barrels protruding from it. It's face looked like a mask with two striped horns. The mask looked like it was crying in agony. The group gasped and stared in horror.

"Holy fuck!"

"What is that!?"

The demon's cannons twisted towards them and light emerged from them. Some of them turned and tried to escape. Not wanting to die, but Anna was too shell shocked to move. She was the only one who stared down the barrel in paralyzing fear. Her body was shaking badly and she muttered under her breath.

"God save me."

 _Boom_

Dust and debris flew into the air and clouded the whole street. The monster halted it attacks and waited until the dust settled. When it did, there was only one survivor from the blast. Standing there, with their eyes shut tight and their arms curled around their head was Anna. Around her was a green sphere. Dust bounced off of it, indicating that it was a shield of some kind. Realizing that she wasn't dead, the girl opened her eyes.

"I'm…alive? But how?"

"How indeed." came another male voice. She whipped her head around and saw a tall figure behind her.

He was a handsome, tall man with wavy, long and dark hair, tied in a ponytail and pulled over his shoulder. His skin was a burnt umber shade with seven crosses engraved in his head. He also sported a mole under his eye. Eyes that were a startling gold. His outfit was strange, to say the least. It was a white and black outfit combination. His pants were black and form-fitting. Over them were boots that reached pasted his knees. On his chest, he wore a white coat that only had one sleeve and the front was cut open at the neck and expanded outward before coming to a point towards the man's lower abdomen. Like an upside down Arrowhead. The only thing keeping it from falling open was the fact that it was held together above his navel.

He strolled over with a smirk on his beautiful face. "You have something I want."

"Oh my god, is this a fever dream?" she spoke her thoughts aloud.

The man laughed and stopped at the edge of the barrier. "No, but you'll wish it was."

"Wha—"

He placed a hand on the surface and purple lightning crackled around it. From his hand, cracks formed and spread. She watched as it consumed to orb around her and shatter into millions of pieces. Anna shrieked and covered her head to save herself from the shards as if they were normal glass. _This has to be a dream!_ The girl cried out as she was seized by her neck. Her eyes stared up a the man in fear. His response was to grin at her. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground once more. Elise gasped and stared back at the man. He had her necklace in his hands. The realization of it made her place her hand to her chest.

"Finish her, I have what I wanted."

"Wait! No-!"

 _Boom!_

When the dust finally cleared this time, all that was left was a pile of ash and clothes. The monster looked towards the man. It watched as he mercilessly crushed the gem in his hands and let the dust carry into the gentle breeze.

"Good work, Akuma. I think now is your time." right when he said that, the monster's body inflated into something large and round.

It grew to be the size of the whole street. Once it stopped, however, purple cracked appeared on its surface. It ran all the way down until something busted out of the top. Its laugh was maniacal and feminine.

" _ **Thanks for Raising me~!**_ "

* * *

The strongest hero of them all, the mother of Ladybug, had been busy sweeping the floors from all the flour used that morning. It would almost be time for her new regulars show up. They always appeared around the same time every day, just after they closed. Sabine had guessed that it was because of the fame they had. With no masks to hide behind, it's not like they could wander around so easily. They were not like their own heroes, who could probably walk around unnoticed by the citizens they save. She smiled sadly and glanced up. Her dear husband was preparing dinner and their daughter was busy either sleeping or studying in her bedroom. She hummed at the thought of Marinette actually sleeping at this time. The girl didn't seem to grasp the fact that sleeping in late normally meant waking up later.

Sabine placed her broom to the side and glided over to the counter. She heaved the heavy cash register and placed it in the little nook, under the counter. The money had been taken care of earlier. It was put away for safekeeping as always. The bakery's co-owner turned away and prepared a tray for the unsold pastries. Suddenly, the door behind her swung open. It was the one that led up to their residency. Her large husband walked through with that same smile that she adored. He was carrying two bowls with clear foil wrapped around the top. It had condensation on the inside from the steam. He walked over and placed a bowl in front of her and onto the side. Her slippers clicked behind her as she pulled out two stools for them. The couple sat together with provided spoons and matching grins.

"Did you get Marinette her bowl?" she asked as she stirred her soup.

"I left it on her desk. She wasn't up in her room." That caused her actions to halt. _Is she…?_ "She's probably in the bathroom getting ready for bed."

She hummed but said nothing further. They took in a few bites before they noticed the two figures outside their door. She realized she forgot to turn the sign over. Well, late customers weren't that bad. One went to knock when the other pointed at them. Sabine and Tom waved for them to come in. They opened the door and were greeted by the chime of the bell.

"Hello. Is it too late to order?" they synced. The boys looked at each other for a moment. The albino in the group seemed a bit more upset than the ginger.

"Not at all! Come! Come!" Tom waved them over to the counter.

Sabine remembered the order from last time and recited it for them. "4 chocolate croissants?" Sabine inquired, knowingly. The boys nodded.

The redhead added to the order, "And some regular pieces of bread as well as..." the boy hummed, "éclairs." Sabine nodded. She got up and turned away to prepare their treats. The woman packed two bags to make sure everything would fit nicely. Her ears picked up on the clinking of coins. "That won't be necessary, boys."

"I insist." The hero, Allen, spoke without missing a beat. "It would be wrong to not pay."

Tom chuckled as she shook her head. With the bags in her hand, she passed them over to the other hero. He gave her a quick nod and smiled. "No, I insist. They're just ones that didn't get sold. Our family usually eats them anyway."

"Then it would better if I pay for them," Allen challenged.

No one to be defeated so easily, she met his challenge. "Heroes eat free! Besides, I already did inventory and recorded today's earnings. Would you want me to go through all that trouble again?" she poked to see if he had a thoughtful tendency. She suspected much, but one was never sure.

It seemed that comment made him stumble. He pursed his lips and clenched his hand around the money. He put his hands together and seemed to come to a conclusion. Allen looked up and pushed the money towards her. "Please just let me pay for them!" this was his last ditch attempt.

Standing firm, she fired back. "No!" The two stared each other down. Each looking for a sign of weakness in the other. She could see him slowly revert to familiar tactic. The "Bambi" eyes. They were too cute to resist. Marinette had used them one too many times before. She felt herself falter under the pressure. With a sigh, she caved. "Fine." the other brightened up immediately. "that'll be 17.29€."

The albino handed her 20€. "Just keep the change," he added. She went to refuse when he pulled out the Bambi eyes again. Sabine sighed again. Tom chuckled at her dilemma. The woman felt a sensation run down her back. She looked back and saw a peek of dark hair poking in behind the back door. Its familiarity with her own made her know instantly who it was.

"Ah, Marinette!" she called out and the door cracked open to reveal her daughter. The girl's cheeks were red from being caught.

"Sorry, I heard voices and came to check it out," she mumbled. Sabine looked back and notice the two looking at the girl with a sense of familiarity. The ginger seemed to have a knowing air to him while Allen was confused.

 _That reminds me!_ Sabine placed her hands on her hip and gestured for her daughter, "Marinette, don't you have something to say?" The girl was confused for a moment. She seemed to spot Allen and grow shameful. With her head hung low, she walked towards her mother. Sabine placed her hand on the girl's shoulders.

The girl looked up at a surprised Allen. "I'm sorry for staring at you like that A—er…Mr. Hero, sir," she spoke politely.

He looked even more confused before he looked enlightened. "Oh…Oh! Um, it's okay! You're not the first nor will you be the last. But thank you for apologizing." The embarrassed girl just pursed her lips in an awkward smile.

The ginger decided to speak up, "Wow, Madame, I didn't know you had a little sister!"

The couple laughed. "No, no, no. This is our daughter, Marinette."

The hero reached out his hand towards Marinette. "Lavi. Bookman Junior. Feel free to refer to me as Junior." Marinette shook his hand. _Jr?_ Sabine wondered who Bookman Sr. was.

Marinette switched over to Allen, who shook her hand and greeted her. "Allen Walker. A pleasure to meet you formally."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But I'm sure you guys figured that out." The two laughed and nodded. Marinette smiled and looked back up at her mother.

"Did you get your dinner, Marinette?" The girl nodded,

"Yeah, I was eating it in the living room before I came down because of the noise." That made her feel relieved.

Suddenly, the clock chimed. She hadn't noticed how late it truly got. "Go on and get some sleep Marinette. You have school in the morning."

"Ah, right!" the girl turned and ran off.

"We should be going as well," Lavi said as he stared at the time. "Our food will get cold and her highness will not be pleased about it."

"Yeah, Kanda really is a pain about that kind of thing." Allen instantly replied. Sabine gave him a stern look and shook her head.

Sabine clicked her tongue in a small chide. "It's unwise to talk like that behind someone's back, Mr. Walker."

He blushed in shame and lightly scratched his cheek. His eyes turned away. The scene reminded of her of Marinette. "Sorry ma'am." he apologized politely.

Lavi grinned and bumped Allen's shoulder. "Yeah, Moyashi! Yuu wouldn't like to hear that you've been dissing him!" Allen's reply was a simple pout. He made no move to create a retort.

Tom and Sabine laughed. Tom offered them a wary smile. "Be careful out there boys. It's dangerous nowadays."

The two boys shared a look. It was as if they knew something that the couple did not. With matching grimaces, they nodded. Allen headed towards the door with Lavi in tow. "Don't worry! We're tougher than you think!" Lavi called out as the bell chime saw them out.

 _I hope so…_

* * *

 ***751-o: Now, phone numbers back then were short (around 2-4) and some had letters as well as the location in front of the number. So something like** _ **Brooklyn 258b.**_ **Since the order has no known location (For obvious reasons), I had to omit the location and just go with the numbers. It could've been an operator type of situation, but I wasn't able to find that out.**

 **This next chapter is something I've been looking forward to getting to for a while. It's potentially going to be finished earlier than anticipated. So, I might drop it late next week between Thursday and Saturday. So be on the lookout!**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	22. Red

**Finally, the chapter I have been anxious to write. I've had this planned since day one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Red**

* * *

Marinette should've been shocked by how easily the exorcists were slowly being acquainted with her parents. However, she knew the effect they had on people. She also learned a tiny new piece about Lavi. The boy had previously omitted his last name. But it seems that he willing to openly give it to "Marinette". Bookman Jr. That meant there was a Sr, right? Though, the way he said it…made it seems different somehow. Lavi had paused upon saying his full name long enough to imply a sort of separation there. _Maybe_ _he made it up?_

The girl yawned as she climbed up to her loft bed. It had been an exhausting day for her. She had a busy week ahead of her. In her civilian life, she had everything planned out. The only unknown factor was how long Hawkmoth was going to be absent. It was making her suspicious. The last time he was active was…She averted her eyes in shame. _I'm about to go to bed…I don't really want to think about that for tonight._

Marinette flopped down on the mattress and let herself sink into the soft form. She wrapped a blanket around her while snuggling up to her large cat pillow. Tikki flew above her before settling down next to her.

"Goodnight Tikki," she whispered fondly.

"Goodnight Marinette." the kwami sighed as her eyes fluttered shut.

The heroine turned over in her spot. Her eyes went straight to the corkboard on her wall. It featured the various midnight ideas she had and her love, Adrien. She reached out and caressed one of the pictures. With a fond smile, she whispered, "Goodnight Adrien." the girl sighed and finally settled in. She yawned one last time before closing her eyes. The world fell away.

 _In the darkness, she saw a pink structure rise. Her expert eye recognized it immediately. How could she not? It was one of the famous symbols of her city. Marinette witnessed various dots blink into existence in the sky before something white slid into view. It appeared as if something was being pulled off of it. It turned out to be a full snow-white moon. The moon illuminated the world around her._

 _She twirled around and noticed she was in the middle of an infinite meadow. It was a beautiful green that reminded her of her dear Adrien. The meadow was not filled with flowers like a normal one. There were a few crumbling structures littered everywhere. They were tall stone pagodas. They had an average of five roof tiers. There were quite a lot of these ruin-like structures but not enough to make it feel crowded._

 _Bluebell eyes flickered to the side and spotted another shiny structure. Her eyes glittered and she lit up at the sight of it. It was the statue that now stood in her city's park. She smiled fondly at the memory. The day was hectic but compared to now it was nothing. Her smile faded when she spotted a tiny white figure sitting upon the statue. They swung their feet like a little school girl._

Wait is that? _The figure looked down at her and she gasped. The grief-stricken face of Sabrina was staring into her soul. Marinette hesitantly took a step back. When Sabrina opened her mouth a wisp of smoke trailed out._ _It was as if she was cold._

 _With tears running down her face, she spoke. "You have to release her," she emphasized. "Please! You must! To be able to save us."_

 _"Her? Us?" What did she mean release her? She didn't hold anyone captive._

 _"Us," Sabrina repeated._

 _Suddenly there were other ghostly figures that moved from behind the pagodas. From a quick count, it looked to be around 22 others. They were shaking and crying as well. Marinette gasped as she recognized their faces. Each one was featured on the news. These were the missing people! With that in mind, she turned sharply and found Jean. The boy looked as tired and sad as the rest of them. His clothes had holes that were identical the ones she found on the clothes from the scene._

 _"Please Marinette. You have to save us," he repeated the words of Sabrina._

 _"I…I can't. You're…You all could be…" she was hesitant to say it. At her refusal, the others erupted in choruses of depressing pleas. They all repeated the same message. They started to migrate towards her. It broke her heart and scared her half to death to see them all. From little children to grown adults. They all pleaded with her. Marinette, naturally, moved back from the crowd. They kept advancing on her and she kept moving away._

 _Marinette took her last step back and her foot became submerged in water. Quickly, she recoiled away and stumbled forward. The heroine looked over her shoulder and saw a pond. It rippled and waved from the sudden movement, but the image on its surface never changed. It was of a brighter world. The sky was white and pure. But the full moon she saw was pitch black. It too had a grassy meadow, but it was bare except for a single tree._ What?

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _The voices of the others went dead quiet. She looked at them. They all were turned towards the sky. A look of fear could be read on all their faces. She followed their gaze and saw nothing unusual._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _Suddenly, they turned and fled. "Wait!" she reached out._

 _"It's coming!" the crowd screamed and scattered. They all leaped behind the pagodas and vanished. She didn't understand it_. What were they afraid of? What was that noise?! _She saw Jean as one of the few who hadn't hidden yet._

 _"Wait!" she ran after him and grabbed his arm. It startled her upon seeing him closely. His clothes were stained and his skin was practically transparent. He looked at her with fear reflecting in his eyes. Jean grabbed her hand._

 _"It's here! You must hide!"_

 _"What's here?" she could feel her heart pound as a shiver ran down her spine. Jean shook his head and looked up. The dead boy then pulled himself free from her grasp and ran. He ran to the statue of her and slipped around it. Sabrina was the very last of them around. She slowly stood up and stared her down. "Sabrina?"_

 _"See you soon." there was a sudden wind and the girl vanished in front of her. Marinette hugged herself tightly against the sudden cold. She glanced down and squinted her eyes. The girl blinked upon noticed how the grass around her was suddenly red. At her side was another circle of red._ What? _It wasn't dyed red. No, it was as if someone was shining a light on the grass. She was reminded how the others had stared at the sky._

 _Marinette looked up once again and gasped. The moon was gone. In its place were two shining red orbs. The girl gulped and felt herself freeze in place. Her hair waved in the breeze as the lights suddenly blinked. There was a loud sound of something scratching against glass._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _"Marinette!" she heard a worried voice yell for her. It sounded distant. "You need to wake up NOW!" She knew that voice!_ Tikki! _"Marinette!"_

A sudden, intense shiver pulled her from her dream. Her eyes snapped open. Marinette stared at the wall as she felt a prickly feeling down her spine. In an instant, she recognized the sensation. Her mind was filled with sudden anxiety of someone's eyes on her.

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Tap_**

Her heart jumped in her chest. Her breathing picked up and she slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle it. Marinette's thoughts ran out of her control. She noticed the red dot that was Tikki peeking from underneath her covers. The sprite looked on edge.

Her kwami looked at her and nodded. "You need to transform," she whispered. But. She felt something tell her that she shouldn't even move. Marinette's eyes traveled up her bed at her phone. Its reflective black screen was staring up at her trapdoor. She focused her eyes on the screen and felt her skin grow cold. There were two red dots reflected on the screen. "Marinette! You must transform." Tikki harshly whispered.

The dots blinked and a scratching sound was heard. Whatever it was, it was trying to get in! Her heart was beating fast as she whispered, "Tikki. Transform me." Instantly, she was covered in pink light. With her suit on, she felt a bit safer and braver. Ladybug swiftly flipped around and grabbed her yo-yo. When she looked out the trapdoor, she saw nothing.

Ladybug reached forward and placed her hand on the glass surface. Her arms were trembling in fear. She felt her earrings pulse as if they were trying to compel her outside. Ladybug shook her head. She could feel her gut screaming for her to stay still. The girl sat on her bed and kept her eyes on the sky. She had her yo-yo in her tight grasp. Only occasionally pulling the string.

Marinette stayed like that for hours. Her eyes were struggling to stay open. She slid back against her wall and tried to stay awake. When she noticed the golden rays of the sun peeking through, that's when she felt confident that the presence was gone. She was safe now. _Well…I don't really FEEL safe at all._ Something, she didn't know what had been looking at her through her trap door. A place that no one could climb up to. Marinette yawned and closed her eyes for a second. That was all it took for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

Due to waking up extremely late, Marinette missed a few morning classes. It was odd to wake up and find herself still transformed. She just hoped her parents hadn't wandered up to see her. The girl rushed to get ready and fled to school. As late as she was, she still had to be there. Upon arriving at school, Marinette noticed that Sabrina's low mood was lifted. It was odd due to the fact that it seemed too soon. It had only been a few weeks since that incident. It made her worried for her, but at the same time, glad. If the girl was getting better, then all would be right with the world. When she got to her next class, she allowed herself to doze off. The event that happened last night had robbed her of all sleep. So, she was taking in any precious amount she could get. That meant missing a lesson or two.

"Marinette~! Wake up!" She felt herself being shaken and the girl turned her head to look at the criminal who did it.

"Alya…" She mumbled in her sleepy state.

"Girl, you need to get up. Class just ended." She yawned and rubbed her eyes as Alya guided her out of her seat. She felt a bag being pressed into her hands. "I know you're tired but we gotta move."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just—" She yawned loudly. "—Couldn't sleep last night."

Marinette slipped her book bag over her shoulders and stretched her body out. How many periods did she have left? One? Two? Blinking herself awake, she scanned her surroundings. They were the only ones in the class. _Wow, I must've really been out of it._ The two walked out of the classroom and proceeded towards their next class. They descended down the stairs into the courtyard. Along the way, Alya started up the conversation again.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you can't sleep?" Alya elaborated.

"Oh! I…I just couldn't. I felt like there was…" She looked around at everyone who was passing by before continuing her sentence. "I feel like there's someone watching me." She confessed.

"Watching you? Like a stalker?"

 _One hell of a stalker…_ "I don't know, maybe. This morning…I thought I saw…" she bit her tongue.

Alya tilted her head and looked concerned. The girl placed her hand on her shoulder. Marinette expected it, but still reacted as if she was startled. The girl jumped a bit. Alya frowned. "Maybe you should come over and we can—"

"Marinette!" A female voice called out to her.

The duo turned and looked at the source of the sound. It was Sabrina. The girl jogged over to them and stopped when she was close to Marinette. The girl placed her hands on her knees, as if she was out of breath, before grabbing Marinette's wrist. At the contact, a cold chill ran down her spine. The sensation of her being watched came back full force. That same anxiety from last night came back.

"Marinette! Sorry to catch you while you're going to class, but can I ask you something?"

A lump formed in her throat and she just nodded her head. Without her consent, her body started to shake. She felt…afraid for some reason. But why? It was just Sabrina. But as she stared at her, she could feel something nagging in the back of her mind. Something about her felt wrong. It felt off.

"You said, I could always talk to you, right? Can I talk to you later today? Afterschool." The girl's grip tightened.

For some reason, that voice in her mind told her to say no. It screamed to run far away or stand and fight. Which was a ridiculous response to a "grieving girl". Marinette took a few deep breaths to steel her nerves and smiled at the girl. The hero had to remember that everyone processed grief differently. How could she tell if the girl wasn't still suffering? Just because she looked chipper lately doesn't mean anything. In fact, that was a great thing! That meant she was getting better. Yes, there wasn't anything wrong with this. _I need to get a grip._

"Of course!" The girl cheerfully answered.

"Great! I'll be expecting you at my place then! Oh…will you need directions or..?" Marinette winced when she felt the girl's nail dig into her wrist. What was this?

Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat started to accumulate on her forehead. It seems her body was panicking for no reason. "No, I'm sure I can find it!"

Sabrina hummed before adding, "If not, maybe I can meet you at your house?"

"No!" she had yelled with such conviction.

Sabrina's eyes went wide and made her realize her error. Strangely, Sabrina suddenly glared at her and tightened her grip on her wrist. Marinette winced again at the pain from her wrist. What was this girl trying to do? Run her thumb into her wrist? Unbeknownst to her, her precious earrings were flickering between Red and Black. Marinette could feel a small press of her kwami at her side. It felt like Tikki was buzzing. Marinette twisted her wrist and yanked it out of Sabrina's grasp.

"The Bakery has just been super busy lately!" she lied, "It's better if I go to you."

Sabrina's glare was like daggers had been thrown at her. It faded to a bright smile. "Oh? I see, then I'll message you the address."

Marinette glanced around as she rubbed her wrist. It felt bruised. Since when did the petite Sabrina become so strong? "Okay."

"It's set!" The way she said her name made a shiver run down her spine. Sabrina grabbed her hand and held it tight with both hands. A grin stretched on her face. Marinette hesitantly smiled back. "I'll see you soon." Her face felt pale. _That line…_ The girl felt strangely exposed and uncomfortable. Sabrina giggled and released her. When the girl backed away, Marinette felt like she could suddenly breathe.

The ginger turned away and walked back over to Chloé, who waited patiently for her. Another odd sight that she didn't think about. The designer rubbed her wrists and took a step back.

"Marinette?" she heard Alya say. The girl turned to her friend and gave her a reassuring smile. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning." She knew the right things to say to distract Alya. How else was she able to keep her identity a secret all these years?

The girl gave her a disappointed stare. "What have I told you about skipping breakfast?"

"I woke up late!"

"No excuse! Let's go grab something to snack on before you faint!" Alya lightly grabbed her other wrist and dragged her across to courtyard. Marinette smiled before feeling like someone was burning a hole in the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sabrina staring right into her back. There was a strange smile on her face. She watched as the girl licked her lips in anticipation. A shiver went down her spine.

* * *

After Alya forced her to eat something, Marinette excused herself to the restroom. The hero could tell that Tikki was trying to get her attention ever since her encounter with Sabrina. She slapped an "Out of Order" sign on the restroom before sliding in. A quick scan let her know that all the was clear. She opened her purse and found a nearly neon Tikki fly out. The sprite whipped around her and buzzed in a huge frenzy. Her expression was one of anger. She had the same look like last night — er this morning. Tikki's large eyes took in their surroundings before she floated in front of her.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" was the first thing she asked.

Marinette rose her eyebrow. "For privacy. Did you need something? You kept poking me from my purse."

"Yes! That one you were speaking to, Sabrina! Something is wrong with her."

"Uh, yeah. She's grieving from her mother's death." Marinette's eyes averted. Guilt rose in her chest. She could hear that poor mother's words circle her brain. She glanced up at Tikki. The girl was prepared to hear the sprite comfort her. For some reason, it was like the being could sense her emotions and react accordingly.

Tikki didn't notice this time it seemed. The kwami just huffed before glaring at the door. The action shocked her. Tikki never glared! She never even looked mildly annoyed before. The ladybug kwami always had this wise air around her. She acted almost omnipresent. At times, she mostly looked happy, concerned, or even disappointed. Never angry or irritated.

"I hardly think that human is grieving," she spoke.

Marinette openly gasped, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Something's wrong with that one!" Tikki's wide eyes stared up at her. "There's something dark about it." It unnerved her how referred to Sabrina as an IT instead of a SHE like usually. She brushed it off as a simple mistake.

"You said the same thing about Allen, but he's fine." _So far._

Tikki shook her head. "This is different. I've never felt something like it before, but she was entirely ominous. It was almost like facing off against Hawkmoth's akumas but worse."

"Maybe, it's just the grief you're sensing. You do have a knack for telling peoples emotions." Marinette tried weakly.

"Emotions? No. I don't sense _other_ human emotions, Marinette. Other humans are just too easy to read. I've learned over the years the various ways people react and how to respond to it." For a second, it seemed like Tikki had distanced herself from the conversation. It was like she was remembering something before pulling herself back in.

"Oh…"

"We should investigate." Tikki declared. "For all we know, she could be another akuma lying in wait."

"But she's fine!"

"No, she's not! Can't you see something's off about her?"

"Yeah! She's in a lot of pain! The only thing I need to do is help her as best as I can." _Since I couldn't help her mother, it's the best thing I can do._

Tikki frowned at her before flying towards her face. Her eyes were narrowed. "Hawkmoth managed to turn a woman into dust. What else is he capable of doing?" Marinette frowned at the kwami's logic. She hated to think that Hawkmoth was somehow controlling Sabrina. Not only does he kill her mother, but then he manipulates her daughter. It's despicable. However, Sabrina was not akumatized for her grief, so that means she was safe for now. At least until Hawkmoth decides to act again. It was Marinette's duty to help her classmate with her mental state before it could be used against her.

"We are investigating," Tikki spoke this time with a familiar tone. Her mother had used it on her one too many times. It basically read as: 'we are doing this, no matter how much you whine about it'.

"No!" Marinette defied. "I don't know what's up with you, but it ends now. Sabrina is just in pain. We are not going to do anything other than help her." Tikki crossed her little nub arms and glared her down. Marinette challenged her glare. She crossed her own arms and cocked her hips to the side.

"No?"

"No." she repeated.

For some reason, she swore the bright light made Tikki's blue eyes shine a different color. The sprite's bright red color dulled down before she backed away. The light in her eyes, the only humane thing in Tikki's appearance, was gone for a moment. They were like a doll's eyes before she blinked and turned away. As soon as she did that, Marinette felt a sharp pain in her head. Followed by an aching migraine. She held her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes close.

Separate from that pain, she felt something pulsing behind her earrings. She opened one eye to peek out at Tikki. The kwami hadn't seemed to notice her sudden discomfort. Marinette could almost hear the panicked thoughts rushing in her head. They all commanded her to do one thing or else….

"Maybe, when I go visit her, I'll let you out so you can see for yourself that I'm right." The words fell from her lips before she could even think about them.

Tikki glanced back at her. There was tense silence. Marinette's head felt like it was going to burst open. Suddenly Tikki sighed and relaxed. Almost instantly, her migraine dissipated. "I'll accept that."

"O-Okay.." Marinette stuttered. Did her headache have a connection to Tikki? Did she cause it?

 _ **DING-DONG**_

The bell sounded off. Without another word, Tikki flew in her purse. Marinette snapped the bag close behind her. She then stared down at it feeling a sudden wariness. Tikki would never purposefully hurt her. The kwami was just acting strangely that was all. She was sure that a cookie would make her normal content self again. _Still that headache…_ She hadn't had a headache that painful since…Stoneheart. Coincidentally, it happened around the same time she rejected Tikki. She tried to believe that the events had no correlation.

With one last glance at her bag, she walked out of the restroom feeling more uneasy than before.

* * *

School went by relatively fast after that. The only other odd instances were when Sabrina kept staring at her from afar. Her expression had been one of eager and anticipation. It was weird, but Sabrina was a weird person. So, Marinette tried to disregard it.

Upon arriving home, she prepared herself before getting ready to go to Sabrina's. She wanted to delay the trip due to Tikki's strange attitude. So, she spent her evening catching up on work and projects. Tikki had constantly buzzed in her ear every few hours and wondered when she would leave. It made her see the sprite a little differently. Marinette felt that her kwami could potentially not be what she assumed. Was what she had seen the real Tikki? An unfeeling, inhuman being that masqueraded as something kind? Was the whole thing an act? Had she been playing Marinette for her own benefit?

"Marinette," she heard the kwami call her.

"Yes, Tikki?" she expected for her to ask once again. The girl glanced over to see her sitting and munching on cookies.

She pointed at the words on the page. "That's wrong. It wasn't in Rome when that happened. It was in Greece."

"Oh?" Marinette scanned the problem and the answer she gave. She clicked her tongue and nodded her head. "You're right! Thank you." with a swift erase, she corrected her error.

Tikki hummed and nodded, "It easy to mix those two. Considering the Empire's wide reach."

She agreed with her and went back to work. _No…_ she finally decided. _Tikki is not like that. I refuse to believe everything was a lie._ That was right. There was no way that Tikki, the kwami of creation, was anything like that. After all, creation is not evil. Marinette concluded that she had simply jumped to conclusions once again. It was unlikely the headache and the situation had been related. _Though…it stopped immediately after I allowed her to investigate Sabrina. Maybe…I should just ask?_ Would it be wise to ask her kwami what had happened?

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat. With a pause to consider her next words, she spoke. "What happened earlier today? Why are you so insistent that something evil is in Sabrina?"

Tikki was silent for a moment. It made Marinette regret asking for a second. "I know you don't understand but just like I told you about Allen….I sense a greater dark presence in her. It's like…if there was a spec of Sabrina left, it's gone." The sprite placed her cookie down and floated up to the window. She gazed out at the cloudy sky with a strange melancholy expression. "When my eyes laid upon Sabrina, from inside your little purse, I saw darkness…I've never witnessed something like that before today. That's why I'm insisting we at least investigate."

Marinette looked down and considered the information that she got. It was vague and made little sense. She wanted to trust Tikki, but the headache she got from earlier made her hesitant. It's unlikely that the sprite caused it, but…it was too strange to be considered coincidental. _I'll allow her to investigate. That way she'll get this out of her system._

"Fine, I understand. Let's go then." Tikki brightened up and zipped by her face. The sprite cuddled close to her cheek and made her giggle.

"Thank you!"

Marinette gathered her stuff and packed it all on her bookbag. She threw it on the chaise so that she could find it easily the next morning. With only her purse, phone, and spare cookies, the heroine left her room. She informed her mother earlier that day that she was going to Sabrina's later. The woman had shown some concern over her leaving so late, but Marinette brushed her worries aside. The girl sent out a quick text to Sabrina to let her know. When she left the bakery, she looked up. It was then that she noticed how dark the clouds were. She could barely see the sun. It kept being clouded over. _I guess a storm's rolling in_. She gazed down at the map on her phone.

"Should I go back in and get an umbrella?" judging by the time and distance she would take to get there, she decided against it.

The girl walked away as the air around her began to cool. She still felt this nagging feeling that someone was watching her. Dread had floated it's way up and tried to cause doubt within her. But, when she thought of Hawkmoth and what he's done, she held firm. Marinette continued on her path when she saw a flicker of black appear in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to the side, she spotted a black cat. It was staring out at something from on top of a trash bin, from within an alley. It's blue eyes reflecting her own. It noticed her but seemed focused on something else. It was still before jumping in front of her. She watched as it carefully stalked past her before scurrying across at something.

"Strange." she wondered out loud. If she was feeling honest, the whole encounter was unnerving. Suddenly, a golden spot flew out of the bushes. It came out as soon as the cat pounced. Wait that's! "Timcanpy!"

Tim noticed her before flying up and away from the cat. It circled around and landed on her head. The cat froze and stared her down. She returned the stare before it ran back across her and off. She watched it go with a sigh. That was twice that a black cat ran past her. Had she believed in the superstition, she would've been worried about how unlucky she had just gotten.

Marinette reached up and grabbed the rubber ball. With a light squeeze, she brought it up to her eyes. "It's been some time, Tim." he flapped his wings in response. "What are you doing out here?" he twisted in her hand and she released him. He flew around in a circle for a moment before hovering next to her. Marinette didn't understand what Tim had tried to communicate. She just shook her head and hummed.

"I see." _How do you politely end a conversation again?_ "Well, I was just out on a stroll." she omitted the part about Sabrina. The thing already knew her Identity and friends. Suddenly, it's face changed to an exclamation point. That she understood. Tim appeared to be expressing shock. "I know, it's late. But I'm fine. I'm…well…you know." she nervously laughed.

"Marinette…" Tikki suddenly spoke in a warning tone.

A loud sound alerted her. It was that annoying sound of metal scraping against concrete. It was followed by the sound of a lot of small something's hitting the ground. She froze and looked around her surroundings. She turned her attention to where the alleyway goes deeper and found that it was completely shadowed in black. As expected, the creepy sound came from that darkness. Tikki flew out next to her. The sprite was bright red and seemed to be ready for anything. Marinette prepared herself for whatever may come.

 ** _CREEK_**

She felt her blood grow cold. That sound. It was like metal pieces were moving and shifting together. The hair on her neck rose and something crawled down her spine. Her skin felt cold yet she began to sweat. She clenched her hands in a fist and glared down the darkness. Her heart started to beat erotically in her chest. Out of the darkness was a pair of piercing, soulless red eyes. She felt the color drain from her face.

"Marinette~!" Its voice was like it was computer generated. The eyes moved and their owner started to crawl out of it's hiding spot.

What came out was a doll-like head. Like something out that wildly popular game about killer toys. When she had seen it, the color that had entered her brain was a big, fat Red. The creature was mostly red. Its head was large and had bright red cheeks on it like those from a doll. Its hair was red plated in a short bob like a haircut. Something that reminded her of a certain redhead. In it was a headband that also looked familiar. Their eyes were pitch black, save for the red dots that floated in their center. Its mouth was like that of a puppet. The lines on the sides that ran from the edge of the mouth to the chin were there. Its lips were even decorated red and its teeth had red spots in it. Along with sharp fangs. Its skin was hard steel that violently contrasted with the red stains that were on it.

When the rest of it emerged, she saw that it had a feminine body. It was tall and slender but had curves. It's chest and legs were a purple metallic color and she could see that its joints were like that of a mannequin. The kind used to pose for references. Where her legs met, there was a block of red that looked suspiciously like shorts. Her torso was that same purple and red, just in a diamond pattern. Her chest was the creepiest of it all. In the middle of it was another face. This time it looked like there was someone who had tried to push themselves out but created a face print on the surface. The face looked like it was crying out in agony. It had a large black star on its forehead.

The metal monster brought its appendage out into the light and she saw that its arms were long and slender. But the frightful thing about them was the fresh liquid dripping from it. A cloud in the sky rolled past and revealed the moon once more and she saw behind the creature was a fairly fresh corpse. It was a male with black hair and his head was turned so that he was staring right at her. His eyes were wide and had a look of horror on them. He looked familiar if she was being honest. Her mind flashed back to the moment in the alleyway with Timcanpy. _It was him! The alcoholic!_ She gasped at the sight and slapped her hands over her mouth. Her body shook in fear and that seemed to make the sick creature laugh.

"I've been waiting for some time for this moment, Marinette~!" it sang. Its tone was sick and made her spine crawl. "Now to see you here! Shaking in fear, it's…it's…absolutely delicious." it punctuated that with a lick of its lips. Its tongue was pink but had a metal tip at its end.

"W-What do you want from me?!"

It made a disgusting moan of pleasure at the sound of her trembling voice. "Oh~! Master Earl has given me permission to do anything I want with you. All I need to do is take the Innocence from you."

"Wh—What?!" _Wait…the Earl? Is this another one of Hawkmoth's Akumas? But what does it—she mean by innocence?! I don't have Innocence!_

"So be a good girl and hand it here!" it roared and leaped at her.

Thanking her quick reflexes, she dodged out the way and ran out of the alleyway to the street. Not bothering to look back at the crash that it made, Marinette ran as if her life depended on it. She could hear the furious tapping and clanking coming from behind her, but she knew that if she looked back it would all be over. She quickly turned down another street as she heard an angry roar behind her. The sound of metal on concrete assaulted her ears. It was drawn out for far too long when another crash was heard. The temptation to look back was there, but she knew better. Rain began to fall during her run. It seems that she had been right about the storm.

As she ran, her luck screwed her over again. She heard a sound of metal being shot through the air and her body decided to trip. It was another blessing in disguise as she saw that there was a wet metal chain sticking in the ground in front of her. The sound of furious tapping came upon her and she turned back to finally see it. She saw the monster on all four legs with its mouth open and tongue out. From it was a long wet chain from where she assumed the metal bit came from. It seemed to cry out in happiness at the sight of her. It lifted it's arm up in the air as if to bring it down on her.

Suddenly a large golden ball rammed into the beast. It sent the red monster into the wall near her. She recognized it as Timcanpy. The urgency of the situation made her not think about how he had grown so quickly. Marinette turned around and scrambled to her feet. Her heart pounded in between her ears as she watched Tim hold the monster down.

"Marinette! You have to transform!" Tikki urged.

"R-Right!" her body was trembling. "Tikki T—" suddenly, the monster vanished. Right underneath Timcanpy. It just faded away. Yet, Tim was still shown to be on something. The situation seemed to confused Timcanpy as evident by the question mark on his large face. There was a loud cutting sound in the air and she saw Tim still.

The golden snitch suddenly fell apart. Two halves slide away from each other. Out of fear, Marinette shrieked. There was a furious tapping sound that grew close to her position.

"Move!" Tikki yelled.

Marinette swiftly slid away as something broke the ground where she had been. _Time to run!_ The heroine turned and ran as fast as she could. There were more crashes behind her. She came upon a fork in the road. One was brightly lit with white cloth stringing itself like independence decorations. That road was brightly lit and that meant people. _I don't want to draw this thing to a crowd!_ The other was had a darker atmosphere. No lights. The road was cracked. It made her hesitate. A cry behind her forced her down the darker path.

Along the way, she barely noticed the broken Christmas lights around her. There was another sound of metal flying through the air and this time it got her. Something wet curled around her right thigh. She glanced down and saw that it was a wet chain with that bit at the end of it. She reached down to try and pry it off, yet it tugged on her and found herself being swept off her feet. Her head hit the concrete hard. She felt the burn of pebbles scrapping against her forehead. Her watering eyes glanced over and saw the beast across the way. Tikki tugged on the chain to help. But it was all in vain. The chain dragged her across the wet floor. Her eyes shot up to the monster that had trapped her.

"Now~! Let's have some fun~!" Marinette courageously glared up at it. She would give this monster no satisfaction.

The monster frowned at her obvious rejection. The wet chain curled up her leg and around her torso. She could feel it squeeze the air from her. By some feat of fate, it lifted her off the ground and suspended her in the air. Her eyes connected to the monster's beading red ones before her back was slammed into a brick wall. Her spine trembled from the impact and she gasped in pain. The impact had given her another hit to her head and she felt like the world was spinning. She could hear her heart pound in her head. She could also hear the thing laughing harshly at her.

"How boring~! And here I thought I would be amused. Turns out you're just like the other pitiful humans." She was silent as the spiderlike creature crept towards her. "Oi! This is the part where you beg for mercy!"

"Go to hell." She bit back and it roared in laughter.

It brought one appendage up and stabbed it into her left shoulder, pinning her to the wall. She cried out in pain. On instinct, her hands rose up and wrapped around the knife-like appendage. The blade arm didn't go all the way through, so there was her absent luck. Not that it did her any good now. The chain slithered off her frame and back into the monster's mouth. She looked up and saw it licking its lips with a girlish giggle. It brought another arm up and tapped her earring. She glared up at the beast and watched it grin at her.

"Maybe I'll keep you alive just long enough until I've had my fill!"

Unknown to them, her earrings started to glow red. The light attracted the monster's focus. It hummed before grinning again. However, before it could talk. Its arm was shocked by the red light. Quick as lightning, it jumped back and left her there. Her body fell to the ground. She quickly placed her bleeding hand over the wound. The light seemed to have corroded the tip of the monster's arm. The thing hissed before glaring at her.

"You little—!" Tikki flew from her jacket and right into the Monster's face. She watched as it swat at the bug. I need to go. Her other hand rose up and she tried to push herself from the wall. Yet the dirty surface and rocky texture burned her cut palm.

Marinette uselessly fell back down. She watched as Tikki zoomed around before it finally landed a hit on her. The sprite flew back and into her hand. "Tikki!" She cried.

The angered beast growled and lunged at them. It rose its arm above her head. She watched as it gleamed in the moonlight. Her hand curled Tikki close as an effort to protect her.

This was it. This was how she goes. By an unknown beast in the streets of Paris. If she had just stayed home, then this whole mess wouldn't have happened. _I never got to tell Adrien that I love him. I never got to fulfill my lifelong dream. Regret filled her heart. Chat…he'll be so crushed to hear that I've been killed._ Even more so if he finds out that it was not only Marinette who died, but Ladybug as well. _I'm gonna miss that dumb cat. With all his puns and lame flirtations._ She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the final blow.

 _I'm sorry._

Suddenly, she heard the clash of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes and saw that there was a white cloth fluttering in front of her eyes. She heard the beast hiss in anger in front of her. "Damned Exorcist!" _Exorcist!? Could it be?_

"Allen?" she mumbled underneath her breath.

"It ends here Akuma." his tone was harsh and firm.

It cackled before the sound seemed to fade. Marinette glanced over and saw it falling into the ground. Something black had opened from underneath it. "Next time!" it hissed.

"Get back here!" Allen yelled out and jumped forward. She heard metal hit the rough ground as the laughter was finally gone. From the light swore underneath Allen's breath, she guessed that he was unsuccessful.

The exorcist turned her way and she involuntarily gasped. Hovering over his eye was two cogs. One was large and had a red film over the center. The other was small and seemed to work with the bigger one. Under the film, she could see that his eye was black with red rings around the center. Like a target of some kind. In an instant, it vanished. He seemed to have taken in her state and rushed to her side. He placed his hand on her only good shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She held back a sarcastic whip and just shook her head no. He scrunched his face up in worry and glanced over his shoulder to where the "Akuma" had been before looking back at her. "Is there a hospital around here?"

She violently shook her head no. "N-No! No hospital!" He rose an eyebrow at her and she continued her sentence. "T-Take me home."

He shook his head. "No way, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Your mother would have a fit. Let's take you to someone who can help."

She was going to argue until she felt her wound give her sharp pain. "Alright. I'll show you where it is." she weakly spoke. She pointed off into the distance and he sighed. He slipped his other hand—claw—underneath her legs and picked her up. He looked back once more to see where the beast had left before departing.

Marinette gazed up at the crying sky and found that she had her own rain running her cheeks. Now safe, she let relief wash over her, but there was a prickle of fear still inside of her. She needed answers. Was that thing really an Akuma? And most of all, Why was it after her? It implied that she may have Innocence, but she did not have such power. Only the exorcists did…right?

* * *

 **I told you I'd even up the pain/torment soon.**

 **I know Tikki feels a bit OOC here. But, this is just how I think they would interact in an argument. We've never seen them argue (maybe disagree). Tikki has a sort of "higher-than-thou" stance in those disagreements that we see, I hoped I displayed it well enough here. Especially the emotional whiplash that usually comes after. It borders to be...confusingly manipulative.**

 **Anyway, that it for this month~! See you in May.**

 **Ciao-su~!**


	23. Nightmare

**EllaWaterfall2:** In a sense, Adrien's dream DID come true. It just wasn't as gruesome.

 **alexc1209:** YAY! Now Mari knows the difference. Adrien and Marinette will eventually meet their new mortal enemy. Now, as for the matter of them knowing it's him or fighting him at first meet shall be left unsaid.

 **So to recap. Sabrina is an Akuma (gasp). She attacked Marinette. Marinette is injured. Allen is currently with Injured Mari on the way to the hospital. And Akuma!Sabrina has escaped. And we haven't even ended the night yet. Glorious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Nightmare**

* * *

When they finally got to the Hospital, Marinette directed Allen towards the emergency entrance. It was quite a sight to see a bunch of people suddenly startled to see a new hero with an injured girl. Some looked on in fear, while others were staring with some curiosity. Her head was spinning as she was eventually passed off to a few doctors _(I think the woman called them interns?)_. They had her ran over to a small hall where dozens of other people were sitting. The only thing separating each patient was a thin curtain.

One of the interns assessed her injuries. It was a short man with a boyish face. He had round features and seemed to be on edge. His named tag read "Dr. Lambert". She noticed the presence of a few officers. An older gentleman was seen talking to Allen. He had deactivated his power—Innocence—before they entered the hospital. She noticed then how hard it was to tell if any of her blood got on him. His black and red uniform hid a lot. _Maybe that's the point of it_ …Dark thoughts aside, the doctor went to work.

A pale nurse pushed a tray of equipment near him. She watched him give the woman a subtle nod before she raced off somewhere else. "Can you tell me w-what happened?" he sounded a little fearful. His eyes constantly flickered to Allen during the whole interaction.

"There was an…Akuma and it attacked me. Mr..er Hero over there saved me while Ladybug fought it off." she lied through her teeth. Lambert looked at her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"I get it. I was caught up in an attack before. Made me miss a bunch of days of work while being…well at work!" he laughed nervously. "I had to stay a few days before being able to leave."

"Is the hospital food as bad as I heard?" she smiled weakly.

"Worst." She chuckled along with him and grimaced at the sudden pain in her chest. "Now, I'm going to need you to remove your jacket so it can have a better look at that wound." She nodded her head and shed her blazer.

She made sure to bundle it up so that he wouldn't see the red kwami hiding in it. She carefully placed it beside her and out of the way. Her eyes scanned her shoulder and she winced. Guess it's true that once you look at an injury, then it starts to hurt. Or at least, in this case, hurt more. Her shoulder was drenched in blood. Some of it was dripping down the side of her shirt and running down the inside of her arm. She reached towards it and carefully moved her shirt to be able to see all of it. Some of the blood that stained the area around the cut seeped onto her fingers and stained the tips. She then carefully reached further and grabbed the edge of her sleeve. She tugged it up towards her injury and hissed once it got close. Unable to pull it up further due to the pain, she let it go.

She heard him hum. "We might need to remove that shirt as well." she blushed in embarrassment. "Or…wait!" he picked up a pair of scissors. "Let's save your dignity for a moment. I hope this isn't your favorite shirt." She shook her head. "Good."

He cut her sleeve off and made the hole around the wound bigger so he could work on it. Once that was over, he placed the scissors and the discarded cloth on the tray next to her. His gloved hands looked to have been stained from the blood. The man then grimaced.

"This will need stitches for sure." _S-S-Stitches!?_ Her face paled. The doctor noticed her expression and gave an empathetic smile. "I'll use a general anesthetic for now then we'll work out some medication for the pain later. You gotta hang in there, Ms.?"

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." she weakly introduced herself.

He gestured to his name tag. "Dr. Alfred Lambert. I love your parent's bakery." I knew that name sounded familiar. This man was a regular in the mornings. She had always been at school by the time he came in. That didn't stop her parents from talking about the socially awkward doctor.

"Thanks."

"Let's clean these wounds before we introduce some stitches." and so he did. With the help of another free nurse. They cleaned the blood from her wounds. Afterward, they treated each with a kind of ointment. She had bit her lip to keep from hissing. The cuts on her hands were bandaged normally. Her scrape on her forehead was treated with another bandage. In between each, they had to clean up her bleeding stab wound.

When all of that was over, Lambert picked up a bent needle, tweezers, and thread. The girl squirmed a little and tried to mentally prepare herself for it. She sat patiently as he sterilized the needle. Once that was over, she watched him loop the thread through the needle and tie a knot. Her stomach tied up along with it. He then placed it down on a clean wipe.

The doctor turned and pulled the iron tray towards him. On it was a row of tools. She watched as the doctor pick up a tiny vial labeled "Lidocaine", a common local anesthetic. The man removed the vial's cap and revealed another seal underneath it. He took the uncapped syringe and poked it in the seal's center. Carefully, he pushed the pump down, turned the vial upside down, and then slowing pulled the pump back. Lambert only allowed there to be a small amount of the drug to be in the needle. Carefully, he positioned the needle near her wound.

"Don't worry. It'll pinch but it's not that bad." her response was a nervous whimper.

He lightly pinched her skin with his thumb and index finger. She turned her head away as he quickly injected the needle at a slight angle. True to his word, it pitched like a bee sting. The whole interaction took only a few seconds to do and it was done as fast as it started. The needle was removed and discarded safely. He quickly wiped the spot and waited for the drug to kick in. A minute and a half flew by before he poked at the spot and questioned her.

"Can you feel it when I do this?" he lightly pressed on the spot. Marinette shook her head and he stopped. This made her slightly less nervous. "Ready?" she nodded her head once again and sat still as he went to work. Thanks to the drug, she watched as he inserted the needle. The pain wasn't there but it still made her flinch after every stitch. Marinette was also marveled at the sight of her broken skin being pulled back together. The last stitch was tied off and her wound was cleaned once again. She then had to sit through the process of him bandaging the wound. Which went rather quickly. She noted his expert movements during the process.

"That went rather well, don't you think?"

"Better than I thought." he laughed at her comment.

"We'll have to inform your parents that you were brought here. So…" he awkwardly trailed off.

"I'll give you the home phone number." he brought out a piece of paper as the nurse was putting away the used materials. Marinette recited her family's number for him.

"Alright!" he clicked his pen a few time as he spoke. "I'll be back in a few minutes." she nodded as he walked away.

Allen noticed that the doctor had left her side and seemed to excuse himself from the officers. He walked to her side and stood next to her temporary bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." he shook his head.

"No need to thank me. I'm just sorry I took so long to get to you."

"No! You came right on time." She laid her hands in her lap. Before silence could fill the air, Marinette decided that now was the time to drill him for questions. She had a right to know what just tried to kill her. And if it was possible that it would do it again. "Can I ask…what was that?" she spoke in a low voice. Her eyes went to the officers. They were conversing quietly before turning away. A radio interrupted whatever they were saying and they walked away.

Everyone else was too busy around them to notice. "That was an Akuma." He spoke with such sureness.

She gasped. So a part of her lie was right! She was attacked by an Akuma. If an Akuma really did attack her, then _could Hawkmoth know my Identity?_ She pushed that thought out of her mind. If that was the was the case, then it would've demanded her miraculous. So why did it ask her for Innocence? "So…like the monsters that terrorize the city?"

"Uhm…yes and no. You see, those "akuma" are different from the one you encountered." She was shocked. _Different? How could they be different?_ Confused, she decided to voice this question of hers and was met with a rather…interesting answer. "Well, those "akuma" seemed to reverse when Ladybug purifies them. They ended up leaving a seemingly normal human behind…though, I don't understand how that is possible." that last bit was whispered yet she still heard it.

How could he not understand? He had told her that he and the exorcists had fought Hawkmoth—er the Earl since the dawn of time. That is if this Earl and Hawkmoth are the same. Something she wasn't too sure on anymore. Because if that thing was one of Hawkmoth's weapons…then why had he waited so long to use it on them? Unless….

"But the one you saw…that isn't human at all."

She felt her skin crawl. "Then…what are they?" she was afraid to know the answer. At this time, an older brunette doctor strolled by them. Allen was quiet for a moment as the man passed.

"They're weapons." He suddenly spoke so matter-of-factly. "Programmed to murder humans to evolve." That made her feel ill. _Weapons….like a machine?!_

"So it's just a killing machine!?" Why would someone go out of their way to create a sick thing? She thought Hawkmoth was evil but whoever made these things took the cake.

Allen turned to her sharply, "They're not just machines. They're living weapons."

"L-Living?!"

He nodded his head. "It has a soul implanted into it. The soul is controlled by the creator and its frustration is used to drive it towards evolution. They're born out of human despair."

"Despair? But how? How could an emotion create such an evil being?" The irony of that question was that emotions are used to create evil villains, so a killing machine created from despair wasn't too far fetched.

Allen suddenly looked sad. It broke her heart, but she needed to know what this thing was. "Despair summons the creator or most commonly known as The Earl who then makes a deal with the human. A deal to bring back their loved one from the dead."

She gasped and regretted. Each breath she took, her chest would protest with pain. She heard another gasp and turned her head. No one was staring at them or seemingly obviously listening. Unknown to them was a male figure hidden by a curtain. "B-Back from the dead? You mean he can revive people?"

"No." His tone was oddly harsh. "Not exactly. He only brings back the soul. The grieving person is asked to call it back and it's then bound to a special skeleton. From there the skeleton kills the human and wears its skin."

She nearly puked at the description. "So, they just slip into our world? How can someone tell who's an akuma?"

"You can't." his answer made a shiver go down her spine. There were so many people that she knew. That she saved. Anyone of them could've been these killer monsters. Anyone of them.

"Then…how do you kill it?" She suspected it had to do with that special Innocence they talked about.

"Only exorcists like me can purify akuma."

 _Of course._ She didn't let her mind linger on how he used purify to describe defeating the monsters. It suddenly hit her at the reality that real monsters—the kind from storybooks—existed. _Then could Sabrina…?_ She didn't want to think that, but it was hard not to.

"But how do you know? Do you just go around thinking everyone is an akuma?"

He smiled sadly. "For some of my fellow exorcists, that's the case. They have to think that anyone who talks to them, anyone they meet, is one. But for me, my scar lets me see the souls of Akuma. It's the only way I can tell who is what." _Scar._ The realization that his strange "tattoo" was actually a scar shook through her core. How'd he get such a thing? Was it an accident? Did some sick bastard give it to him? _Who would do that? Leave a scar like that on a kid?_

"How'd you get it?" the words spilled before she could catch them.

"It's a long personal story, that I'd rather not get into right now." that sounded like the line he had rehearsed.

"Oh! Sorry!" she looked down in shame. _Way to go, Marinette._

"It's fine. You're not the first and you won't be the last."

"S-So…where did the A-Akuma go?"

He pursed his lips. "It seemed that it phased through the ground. I can tell you that it's not anywhere near here." That didn't make her feel better at all. _A monster that knows who I am and only the newbies can kill it? How great._ She glanced back at him and let her mind turn. It wouldn't be safe to be left alone. The beast knew who she was. It was probably the thing that was watching her. _But maybe…_

"If it had been a Level One, I would've made quick work of it before it could escape. But any hit on you would've been fatal. I guess in a way, you're lucky that it was a Level Two that attacked you and not a Level One." Allen suddenly told her.

That was the first time he referenced any "levels". That made her even more uneasy. "What makes a Level One any different?"

There was a shuffling of feet as staff members went by. "Well, they shoot a sort of bullet. If it hits you, you'll be infected by their virus and instantly turn into dust."

"Dust!? That's im—" she had no chance to say anything as the curtain was forcefully drawn.

Behind it was an angry looking doctor. He had raven hair and bright blue eyes. He looked to be in his late or maybe mid-twenties. He drew the curtain back over their little group. "I need you to tell me everything you know about these akumas." was all he said. His gaze was aimed at Allen.

"Who are you?" Allen was on guard.

"I'm Dr. Léon Lépine. And recently a patient of mine died in the exact way you described." So he told them about Esther Jones. The girl who had been turned into an akuma a long while ago.

The girl had started out normal. A minor cold was all she had. Then suddenly, her health took a nose dive. She had all these weird symptoms and something strange in her blood. Black stars, believe it or not. Allen had seemed startled by the information for only a brief moment. It turned out that a nurse named, Olivia Bonnot, had been the cause for her decline. Marinette knew that it was the same nurse who had been on the news. People had been speculating that she was the one who was being the disappearances because her "lair" had unidentified bones and bodies in it. It was a sick tale. Afterward, it seemed that Esther had been shot by the nurse. Esther crumbled while the woman fled. Along with a small ginger girl who had accompanied her.

Léon said that police speculated that the girl was taken hostage by Olivia, but no one reported her missing. His description of the girl reminded her of Sabrina. The girl was at school the day after this, so Marinette was doubtful about. If it was her and she was not harmed, then she could be in cahoots with the serial killer. _No way…that's like something out of a bad film._ True to word, he described Esther's demise as her crumbling into dust.

"From what I can tell, it seems that this "Olivia" is a level two." Allen said after his tale. "or a very bad human being. However, the way this Esther died is exactly how one would go from a shot from a Level one."

"How can I stop it?" the man boldly asked.

In an instant, they both answered. "You can't."

"I highly advise against any attempts of going after it." Allen looked concerned. "I know it's not helpful to say, but you should leave this up to us—er the heroes." he seemed hesitant to say "hero".

The man looked almost defeated. "I was afraid that you'd say that. What am I suppose to do? Her parents are angry and grieving. I'm forbidden from every telling them how their kid passed. Now, they think we illegally torched their child." he sounded as stressed as he looked.

"Well, there's thr—er five of us. We'll find it soon enough." Allen seemed to fall into a routine of comforting the man.

While he was doing that, Lambert came back with her parents in tow. Instantly, they ran to her side and held her. Each of them cried out how worried they were and how thankful they were to Allen for saving her. Allen was acting modestly as usual, while the Doctors were silent. She watched Lambert drift to the older man and whisper.

"Don't squeeze me too tightly. My chest hurts." she chuckled and her parents instantly let her go. That alerted both doctors.

Léon fell into a superior type of role as he looked her over. "Lambert, did you check for any internal injury."

"I just requested a Chest MRI and X-ray to be sure."

"Add a CT scan for safe measure." Dr. Lépine walked towards her. He pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. "Is it difficult to breathe, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

She grimaced and nodded her head. "I feel like the deeper breaths I take, the more my chest will ache."

Lépine hummed and went about re-examining her. The two doctors (Doctor and Intern to be more accurate) spit medical terms left and right. It confused everyone, but not as bad as it did Allen. She swore that she saw swirls in the guy's eyes. The two doctors instructed her family to be on stand by while she went to get the tests done. It felt odd being under random machines for a few hours. But, what could she do?

In the end, they upgraded her from the floor she was on to a room to herself. Her family sat around as they waited for the results. She loved her parents to death—she grimaced at the phrase—but she really wanted them to leave so she could speak to Allen some more. Her mother had continued to shower him with praise. The boy kept his modesty throughout the entire interaction.

Instead, she focused on what information she did have. There was a raging monster running around the city. From the way it spoke to her, it seemed to be out for her blood. It was hard to believe that there was such a thing called Akuma that was literally used by a crooked person to kill people. That anyone she met could be one. That stranger that passed by her on the way to school. That customer that comes into the bakery at the same time every day. The kids playing in the park could be one. Her friends could be one. Adrien could be one. At that, her mind started to turn. _It's possible that he was one. His mother did "Disappear"._ Disappear could very well mean death. But if that's the case then it's likely that his father could be one. The man, Gabriel Agreste. He was strict and practically emotionless. Sure, she loved his designs, but he could very well be one of the creatures— _monsters_. But it was just as possible that they were not one. _If Madame Agreste did die, it would be all over the news._

 _Sabrina could be one…Her mother did die…_

It was possible that the girl could be an akuma. She fit the memo. _But…that's…not possible…right?_ She wanted to believe that the girl wouldn't have been visited by The Creator. That she didn't put her mother's soul into a living machine. That she didn't die as well. If that was the case, then Ladybug was definitely a failure. If she had prevented her from dying in the first place. Acted quicker. Noticed faster. Then Sabrina wouldn't even be a possible candidate for an Akuma.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Allen suddenly spoke, "Are you alright?"

It seemed that by her losing herself in thought, she caused her company to worry. The girl shook her head. She had a suspicion but it was best to get all the evidence first. Tikki had said she felt a "darkness" in Sabrina. It could be possible. _But…_ She didn't want to believe something like that. Not yet.

"I'm fine! Just trying to process…what happened." her parents looked at her with sympathy and equally pained expressions. Allen looked empathetic.

Her mother reached out and grabbed her hand. Her father placed his large hand on her head. Each was silently trying to comfort her. Marinette smiled and closed her eyes. She felt so thankful to have them here. To think, her original plan was to just go home and deal with the pain herself. Her eyes glazed over as she missed Allen diverting his eyes from the scene.

During this emotional moment, the people they were waiting for showed up. Dr. Lépine and Lambert walked in with folders of transparent paper. "We got the results!"

The doctors walked over to the strange white squares on the wall. With a button press, they lit up. They slid the sheets up and a black and white figure was seen. It was her ribcage, organs, and tissue. Each featured in a different way.

"Lucky for you, it seems you didn't break any ribs. However, your ribs are bruised. It's best to treat them the same way."

"Does that mean that I have to stay here?"

Léon shook his head, "Not at all. As long as you tread with caution and take your prescribed medication, you'll be fine."

"Though, it's best to stay away from dark alleys from now on," Alfred added. The crowd chuckled a bit as he continued on. "The majority of your injuries will heal in about 2 weeks. But your ribs will take a little longer. It's different for everyone, but the average is around 3 to 6 weeks. So take it easy."

"You're very healthy, so our hope is that by week 4, you'll be okay." Léon finished.

That was a relief. _But still, a potential 6 weeks out of action?_ It would be easy for her at school, but no one knew she was Ladybug. How could she patrol and help with the investigation if she was supposed to take it easy? _Maybe, I'll leave it up to Lavi and Chat…_ Lavi knew just about (or maybe more than) she did about the situation. So, it would be best to leave it up to him. _Wait!_ Her eyes widened a bit before she blinked her shocked expression away. Lavi had mentioned that the scene had looked like an akuma attack. Allen's words came to mind at that moment.

Jean was truly dead. No doubt about it. He had been turned into that strange dust. _The stars…_ they had to have been the Akuma's calling card. _And…I can't do a thing to stop either of these monsters. Or…just this one._ If the notion of leveling up was real (which, at this point, she didn't doubt it), then that Level One could be the same monster that attacked her.

"Well, this is good news." her mother sighed.

Lambert nodded, "Indeed. You are free to leave if you wish. We'll have a discharge slip ready for you."

"Um.." her father spoke up, "I think I speak for me and my wife when I say that we would feel at ease if we had her stay here for the night."

"Papa!" she cried. She couldn't be stuck in the hospital! Especially not the same one that had a death/Akuma nurse a few days ago.

"Your father's right. But, I would feel even better if we stayed with her." her mother added.

A strange look appeared over Léon's face before he nodded, "That's alright. It's much better this way. This way we can teach her how to treat her injuries daily when she leaves in the morning."

Was it better really? _I guess so…but how will I speak with Tikki—or Allen—alone!?_ Other than the death nurse, she was almost okay with staying here. A little wary, but okay. Especially since her home felt off to her. _Maybe…the monster was the one stalking me._ That lingering feeling of eyes on her was completely gone now. However, she was sure if she went back, then she would be on edge every day. Yet, it made her feel strange to be cooped up like this. She had no choice in the end.

The medical professional's pagers went off and they excused themselves. Marinette finally looked to see what Allen had been doing. The boy looked in be in complete awe of her medical results and the entire room. It looked like a child just walked into a candy store. She glanced over at the nightstand at her bag. She'll have to speak with Tikki later in the day, _for now…_

"I'm a little hungry." that caught her parent's attention, "All of this drained the energy out of me."

Her mother was the first to respond, "We should see if we can get you something out the vending machine."

"Or bring some leftover soup from home." her father chimed. She didn't think the hospital would allow that, but she didn't really know.

Her parents, however, seemed a bit hesitant to leave. Allen noticed this and spoke up, "I'll stay a bit longer to make sure nothing else happens to her."

"Bless your soul," her mother smiled at him, "We'll be back as fast as we can." The two parents shuffled out. Her father didn't leave before ruffling Allen's hair and thanking him again before waving her farewell. She giggled to see Allen act a bit flustered at the move. He fixed his hair and glanced over at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Physically, better. Minus the pain," she confessed.

"How about emotionally?" he tilted his head with empathy in his eyes.

She sighed, "Fearful? I don't know. It's a bit hard to take in such a…grim and gruesome reality." he nodded and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"It's like that for everyone at first." he was silent after that.

Marinette pursed her lips at his silence, "This is that part where you say it's get's better."

He smiled sadly, "I wouldn't want to lie and say that. I'd say…you get numb to the fact as time goes on." _Of course. Why did reality have to be sad some times?_

She sighed again and looked out the window, "What's the probability that it'll attack me again?" she asked.

"Unlikely, but it's possible. Why do you ask?"

Marinette shifted in her seat and nervously played with her fingers. "It called me by name and told me that it had been waiting for its' moment to strike."

"Odd, that could mean that it knows you and is targeting you specifically." the exorcist cupped his chin in thought.

"It kept also told me to hand over "The Innocence" uhm…" she quickly added, "Whatever that is."

At the mention of Innocence, he straightened his posture and scanned her. "Innocence?! Could it be that you—?" he squinted his eyes at her. His gaze made her squirm a bit. "You might have it. Or at least been around it enough."

"Does that mean I'm in danger of encountering it again?"

"Possibly. Should you have innocence, then that won't be the only Akuma after you." That made her nervous. The idea of more than one of those monsters after her filled her with horror. Her eyes quickly glanced at the window. Hopefully, this fear won't attract Hawkmoth. That wouldn't be the best thing. Though, considering how the exorcists can defeat them too _…I'll be safe_. She just didn't want it to be purified via a large sword.

Marinette clutched her hands into fists and brought them to the front of her body. "If that's the case, can you protect me? I-I mean like…help me. You said that only exorcists can kill it and I'm no exorcist."

The angel gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Of course!" Relief filled her as she smiled back at him. She never thought she would have to ask for protection from anyone again after the Evilllustrator incident. _Although…working with Chat outside of costume was a little bit fun._ It was enjoyable to see him act silly around her civilian self.

"Thank you, Mr. Walker." he suddenly laughed and shook his head.

"Call me Allen. Mr. Walker is far too formal." He scratched his cheek and glanced away. His mind seemed to wander. She noticed the white gloves on his hands. With the chill that was in the air, she discarded the thought of them.

She smiled, "Don't you have some sort of superhero name?"

"Superhero name?" Allen tilted his head in question.

She shook her head. "Yeah, it's like an alias. Like how we call Ladybug, Ladybug instead of…whatever her real name is."

"No. I can't say I have one."

"How about a nickname?" Suddenly his expression turned dark. She recalled that Lavi had a cute nickname for Allen but the boy didn't seem to appreciate it. _I bet all his friends gave him nicknames that he doesn't like_. Typical friends. Speaking of nicknames, she was reminded a few that Chat had bestowed upon her. Both as a Hero and a Civilian.

 _"You know I'm Innocent. Don't you, Bugaboo?"_

 _"I'll be your knight for tonight's ball, Princess."_

She couldn't help to smile at the memories. She looked back at Allen and noticed how his eyebrows furrowed in thought. It seemed that this nickname or alias thing was difficult for him to think about. The girl waved her hand to get his attention. "It's fine. You could always wait for the news to come up with a nickname for you and use that." He grimaced. "Or! You could use some traits you have to construct a nickname! Like…er White—" she curled her hand and waved it as she thought. "—er…and just add a title to it?"

"Maybe I'll just stick to Allen."

"That seems like a good idea."

* * *

Her parents showed up an hour later with hot soup for her. Marinette wasn't surprised to see them have an extra for Allen. Although the boy refused at first, he was no match for her mother. They all ate that late night as time seemed to fly by.

Allen lingered around long enough for them to all converse. The time was spent to be as light-hearted as possible. She suspected it was to increase her mood, not that she had any qualms. The best part of the whole thing was seeing the majority of her father's puns fail on Allen. The odd part was seeing the far older and more general puns (the overused ones) actually get a response (in the form of a small smile). It seems that her father's goal was to get him to Laugh. Despite the prying nature of her parents, Allen never revealed too much personal information. Only unnecessary details about himself. The little things like his favorite color ( _Purple_ ), favorite food ( _Mitarashi Dango_ ), hobbies ( _Eating, Ha_ ), and even his birthday.

"Whoa, whoa…You're telling me that your birthday is on Christmas?" she was shocked at the idea. It was not hard to think that people had a birthday the same day as their favorite holiday. But that's got to be too lucky.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He took another sip of his soup. The boy was obviously trying to hold himself back. She had witnessed him go to eat before retreating a few times.

"No! It's not hard to believe, it's amazing!" her mother giggled, "You must get double the amount of presents!"

At that, he tilted his head. "No, not really."

"No presents?! Then at least people celebrate it right?" Her father looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eh…sort of."

The entire family gasped in shock. Marinette placed her hand lightly over her heart. "Have you never had a birthday party?!"

"Uhm, well..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me!? No party? No cake, presents, or decorations. Not even a sign that says "Happy Birthday Allen!"?" she sighed. What was with all these parents and not letting their kids have birthday parties?

"Nothing all out like that. Maybe someone would get me my favorite food and a little trinket, but that's fine really. You know they say less is more."

"That just won't do! Once Christmas gets here, I'm baking one big cake for you, deal?" Her father offered.

"I'll make something special for you." she also pitched in. She didn't know why she offered. But hey, she made something for Adrien on his birthday. Her parents raised her not to leave anyone out, so Allen Walker was going to get a cake this year. And maybe something handmade.

"You're all too kind. But it's fine really. I would settle with just a "Happy Birthday". It's the thought that counts right?"

"Nonsense," her mother waved the notion away. "We'll have a proper party. You just bring yourself and your friends."

The moment was so carefree and happy. The little family (Including Allen) enjoyed their time together until the boy saw the time. He excused himself as they all thanked him one more time. They wished him a good night as the Doctors came in. She hoped that, per their new contract, Allen wouldn't stray too far.

* * *

The next few hours were spent with her doctors. Dr. Lépine had let Lambert take the reins of the entire session, only butting on a few times to correct or test him. They taught her and her parents how to care for her wounds and gave another refresher of her estimated timeline of recovery. She was given a list of the things she couldn't do while her ribs were healing. The basic rundown was that she had to be careful. Treat the bruising as if she had broken ribs. She had to be treated delicately. That part irritated her a bit, but she understood the reasoning. They also told her to take deep breaths and cough freely. It'll hurt, but it needed to be done to clear out any mucus in the lungs or something. They recommended for her to hold a pillow to her chest should that happen. They also taught her about how much pain medication she could take and when to take it. They went through a scary list of side effects (per her mother's request) and what to do should she take more than necessary.

Each word and caution she heard, she felt a bit nervous at how long she'd be out of commission as Ladybug. She couldn't very well hand over her miraculous to someone. For as long as she's been in the game, it made her nervous to give her miraculous away to a novice. She would have to depend on Chat and the rest of the exorcists. _Though…_ She thought back to how they defeated the last akuma— _Er…should I even call them akuma anymore?_ That word had now been associated with the monster that was terrorizing the city (and her).

 _I'll have to talk with Master Fu about my sudden absence._ At best, Hawkmoth would keep this sudden chill he had. Worst, she would have to activate Alya again. _And I'm not well to do all the introductions and questions they'll have._ A sudden thought came to her. Did Master Fu know about Akuma? The kind that Allen and his friends fought? He knew of the Earl, so maybe he did.

After a bit more small talk, it was decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed. The doctors were lured away with another medical emergency. It was odd to lay in a hospital bed. Marinette took a while to get comfortable. She stared at her bag the entire time. Waiting for her parents to drift from the waking realm. When the time came, she spotted her bag wiggle a bit before a red blur came out of it. In a matter of seconds, Tikki zoomed up to her. The kwami looked panicked and concerned. She stroked her chosen's cheek and spoke in a hushed volume.

"Marinette! Oh god, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I should've done something more—"

"Hey.." she interrupted the kwami. "It's fine. You did the best you could." Her answer didn't satisfy Tikki because she ended up mumbling underneath her breath. Marinette could see the guilt in her big blue eyes and felt at ease. She felt foolish for feeling wary about the kwami earlier upon seeing her react in this way. The heroine reached over and cupped her in her hands. She brought the kwami close to her face and nuzzled against her.

"It's fine. I'm okay. I'm safe now. I was saved."

Her kwami seemed to calm down because she released a sigh and relaxed in her hand. They were silent for a period of time before Tikki spoke up once again. "Are you going to tell Chat what happened?"

That was a good question. Was she going to tell Chat that she was being targeted by a bloodthirsty monster? Knowing the cat, he would jump in on protecting her, no questions asked. However, she did not want the poor guy to get killed. She wouldn't be able to take it if her partner died because of her. This was an enemy that they couldn't dream of defeating. So her choice was obvious.

"I'll tell him…after it's defeated." she yawned and closed her eyes. Her exhaustion catching up with her.

In the background, she could hear Tikki scolding but her mind decided to block the sound out in favor of finally getting a nice sleep. She silently prayed that no one else would have to fall victim to that beast. Although, a dark feeling in her knew that her prayer would go unheard.

* * *

 **This chapter was more of a dialogue and explaining chapter than anything else. Now Marinette knows the truth (or the difference) between the Akuma she fights and they fight. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Ciao-su~!**


End file.
